Um Amor De Vampiro
by lucimasencullen
Summary: Bella não imaginava o que uma viagem inesperada trouxesse um verdadeiro e problemático amor. Entre incidentes, discussões, intrigas e perseguições ela irá descobrir o quanto excitante a vida pode ser quando um vampiro cruza seu caminho. *EdBella- UA- 18*
1. Prólogo

Oi, trago mais uma de minhas fics para vocês.

Não esqueçam das reviews!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Isabella era um misto de ansiedade e medo. Ansiosa pelo fato de conhecer outro país, porém seu medo de voar estava a pondo em pânico.

Contrariando a lógica, foi sorteada em um concurso do colégio, mal podia crer no que havia lhe acontecido. Seu pai estava feliz por ela, para Charlie Swan seria uma grande oportunidade para sua filha, Isabella conheceria gente nova, assim como uma cultura diferente, seria uma experiência interessante, só não fazia idéia do quão interessante seria.

Nesta viagem inusitada e cheia de surpresas, Isabella irá cruzar o caminho de uma família um tanto diferente, fará amigos fiéis e irá descobrir o verdadeiro significado da palavra amizade, assim como amor.

Entre incidentes, discussões, intrigas e perseguições ela irá descobrir o quanto excitante a vida pode ser quando um vampiro cruza seu caminho.


	2. Capítulo I

****Aqui vai o primeiro capitulo desta estória empolgante!

Espero que vocês curtam! Beijos!

* * *

**Capitulo I**

- Vamos Bells, se continuar assim perderá o vôo! – dizia seu pai no andar de baixo despertando Isabella de seus devaneios, estava a alguns minutos olhando para seu reflexo no espelho. O fato de ter que passar doze horas dentro de um avião em pleno ar mexia com seus nervos, suava frio só com o pensamento. Sem contar que levaria uma hora aproximadamente para chegar a Seattle. Mesmo depois do curso que fizera para relaxar e descontrair sentia que aquilo não era uma boa idéia.

- Já vou! – gritou dando um suspiro rendido.

- Não adianta, agora não tem volta! Devia ter ficado com a viagem de carro. – lamentou pegando sua bolsa.

- Ânimo filha! É a Itália! – brincou Charlie para descontrair.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que ganhei essa viagem! – estavam a caminho do aeroporto.

- Agora não pode mais reclamar de sua sorte. – Charlie disse divertido.

- Toda essa alegria é porque vai se livrar de mim? – perguntou sarcástica.

- Claro que não Bells! Mas meus ouvidos terão um descanso. – ela lhe lançou um olhar significativo que fez Charlie desfazer o sorriso no mesmo instante.

- Não sei por que o senhor fala desta forma, eu não falo tanto assim. – Charlie ergueu a sobrancelha como se Bella falasse de outra pessoa.

- Claro que não, Jake que o diga! – Isabella revirou os olhos bufando alto. - Já sabe em que universidade vai cursar filha? –Bella o olhou incrédula, ainda lhe espantava a capacidade que tinha de mudar de assunto em um estalo.

- Mandei algumas inscrições, vou aguardar as respostas, mas creio que ficarei com a universidade de Forks mesmo a não ser que minha sorte continue e ganhe uma bolsa de estudos! – ele meneou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Sabe que posso dar um jeito nisso filha, só tem que deixar de ser orgulhosa.

- Dizem que puxei a você. – Charlie revirou os olhos, o pior é que estava certa.

- Parece nervosa garota? Relaxa Bells não é sua primeira vez. – dizia tentando descontrair.

- A mamãe praticamente me dopou pra me colocar naquela coisa, se lembra do estado em que cheguei? – seu pai deu uma risada gostosa, também quem não riria?A visão de Bella sendo praticamente arrastada pela a aeromoça invadiu sua mente. - Sabe que não me sinto bem dentro daquilo, me deixa tensa, nervosa e insegura. – só de lembrar suava frio, detestava aviões tanto quanto agulha e baratas. - Não assistiu a CNN? Viu quantas quedas de aviões em curto espaço de tempo? – argumentou aflita.

- Se acalma filha, ainda assim é o meio mais seguro de se viajar, não vê as estatísticas? – Bella olhou para o pai como se o mesmo fosse maluco.

- O senhor melhor do que ninguém deveria saber que estatísticas comigo não funcionam! Estatisticamente sou a pessoa mais azarada do mundo, isso é fato! – concluiu convicta fazendo seu pai revirar os olhos.

Fizeram o check-in e Isabella despediu-se de seu pai. Em sua mente repassava as palavras do instrutor do curso, sobre a segurança de se voar!

- Boa sorte querida, me ligue assim que chegar. – ele a abraçou forte, lhe beijando o topo da cabeça.

"_**Sorte! Isso mesmo... Estou com sorte! Afinal estou indo para a Itália."**_ – pensava Isabella tentando não parecer uma maluca. Preferiu ficar entre os últimos, ganharia mais tempo antes de encarar seus medos, tentava ouvir o grilo falante, mas parecia que o infeliz havia ficado mudo. Ao entregar a passagem para a moça, suava frio e se perguntava: _**"Porque não fui cruzar o país de carro com Jake?"**_- olhava para a saída insistentemente, pensava seriamente em sair correndo de lá.

- Medo de voar? – perguntou à aeromoça simpática, Isabella sacudiu a cabeça convulsivamente concordando. - Relaxe, está na primeira classe senhorita, lá é bem mais tranqüilo, venha vou levá-la até lá. - Isabella arrastava sua pequena mala enquanto mordia os lábios com força, estava a ponto de roer as unhas quando chegou a tal primeira classe. Notou que havia três colunas com um par poltronas em cada, não havia muita gente afinal o vôo era noturno.

Edward e sua família estavam a caminho da reunião anual com os Volturi, ele e seus irmãos haviam chegado á Forks há uma semana. Já Carlisle estava lá há quase um ano, preparando tudo para a chegada dos filhos que passaram esse tempo no Alaska com os Denali.

Foram os primeiros a embarcar, estavam acomodados quando Edward ficou tenso, um cheiro tentador invadiu suas narinas, todos os Cullen sentiram. Mas para ele era extremamente atrativo, trazendo a tona algo que julgava preso no mais fundo do seu ser. Jasper sentiu que havia algo de errado com o irmão que sentava sozinho. Alice sentava-se ao seu lado na fileira paralela, Carlisle e Esme a frente de Edward já Rosalie e Emmett a frente deles, olhou para o irmão com preocupação.

"_**Sente-se bem?"**_ – perguntou mentalmente vendo Edward assentir levemente.

- Pronto senhorita, este é seu lugar, deixe-me ajudá-la com sua mala. – dizia a aeromoça para Isabella, diante da poltrona de Edward.

- Oh, não precisa moça, pode deixar que eu mesma coloco. – disse Isabella agradecendo a atenção da moça simpática que foi atender a um casal idoso mais a frente.

Isabella abriu o compartimento e tentou erguer a mala que estava um pouco pesada pra ela. Puxou o ar com força o soltando impaciente e com esforço a ergueu, mas se desequilibrou caindo sobre colo de Edward que acompanhava seus movimentos atento. Ficou tenso e imóvel, aquele cheiro extremamente atrativo para ele exalava da mulher que estava caída de bruço em seu colo.

- Desculpe! É que... – a voz de Isabella sumiu ao se virar e encontrar aqueles olhos dourados, ficou fascinada com a perfeição daqueles traços, era sem sombra de dúvidas o homem mais lindo em que já havia posto os olhos.

Edward prendeu a respiração tentando se controlar, tanto seus irmãos quanto seus pais ficaram apreensivos, mas confiavam no autocontrole dele mais que ele próprio. Seus olhos encontraram os olhos cor de chocolate de Isabella e por um momento se perdeu na profundidade e no brilho intenso que possuíam. Percorria aquele rosto em forma de coração moldado por cabelos castanho avermelhado, a pele branca quase como a dele e aquela boca que pedia pra ser beijada.

- Desculpe, sou um desastre mesmo! – dizia Isabella tentando se levantar, mas as mãos de Edward estavam firmes em sua cintura, prendendo-a ali. - Será que pode me soltar? – perguntou corando violentamente e aquele acúmulo de sangue em suas bochechas fez o monstro dentro dele rugir alto. Edward travava uma luta interna entre soltá-la ou cravar suas presas naquela jugular que pulsava diante de seus olhos.

"_**Solte-a Edward, o que pensa que está fazendo?"**_ – pensou Jazz consciente da luta que o irmão travava dentro de si, podia sentir o quanto o irmão desejava o sangue da garota, aguçando sua própria sede.

"_**Deixe-a Edward, você não fará isso meu irmão!"**_– dizia Alice, mas foi o pensamento de Carlisle que o despertou.

"_**Solte a menina Swan, Edward! Não é de você fazer algo assim meu filho."**_– foi como se ele despertasse de um pesadelo soltando a garota.

- Desculpe pelo transtorno. – Isabella disse se recompondo.

- Deixe que eu ajude à senhorita. – Edward foi um tanto seco, pegou a mala com facilidade a colocando no compartimento o fechando em seguida.

- Obrigado! Com licença. – pediu Bella passando por ele quase colando seus corpos para ir a sua poltrona que ficava ao lado da dele.

Edward olhou para seus irmãos com os olhos saltados, como faria com aquela tentação ao seu lado durante doze horas?

"_**Maldição! Por todos os demônios, como essa garota foi aparecer aqui?"**_– pensou ainda de pé.

"_**Lembre-se Edward, a mente supera a matéria.**_**"** – dizia Carlisle em pensamento.

- Vou ter que ficar ao lado dela até lá? – sibilou em um tom que somente seus familiares escutassem.

"_**Ta com medo de mulher mano?" **_– brincou Emmett o deixando ainda mais irritado.

- Não torra Emmett. – cuspiu entre dentes. Sentou-se com a expressão fechada, sisuda. **"**_**Será um longo vôo**_**."** pensou consigo mesmo.

Isabella estava irrequieta, não parava um minuto, Jasper sentia perfeitamente a ansiedade e o pânico daquela garota.

"_**Esta apavora pobrezinha, acho que tem medo de voar."**_ – pensava Jasper olhando de canto de olho para Bella. Edward não deixou aquilo passar, estava irritado e com a garganta queimando como o próprio fogo do inferno. O fato de não conseguir acessar a mente da garota lhe intrigava e incomodava ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se confuso com as sensações que aquela humana lhe causou... Além de ter lhe aguçado a sede, sentiu o estômago contrair ao se deparar com aquele par de olhos cor de chocolate.

- Deseja alguma coisa senhorita, uma água, champanhe...

- Alguma coisa que me faça dormir, de preferência a viagem toda, porque senão vou surtar. – disparou Isabella em um fôlego só, fazendo com que a aeromoça segurasse o riso.

"_**Deus, mais uma com medo de voar, vai ser um longo vôo. Com um homem desses ao seu lado e a garota não relaxa?"**_– Edward revirou os olhos mediante a tal comentário, estava farto de pensamentos daquele tipo.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer senhorita. – disse lhe dando um sorriso e uma olhada significativa para Edward, que a ignorou por completo.

O piloto começou a falar e a tensão de Isabella aumentou, tentava prestar atenção no que dizia, mas o medo a deixava completamente atrapalhada.

- Onde está aquele grilo idiota que o instrutor falou? Sumiu? Será que também tem medo de avião? – sibilava em um tom muito baixo, mas para os Cullen era como se a garota falasse normalmente. - Não tema Isabella, está tudo bem, relaxe. – falava pra si mesma. - Não vai acontecer nada demais, respira e expira, respira e expira. – os Cullen estavam se divertindo com aquilo, já Edward achava a garota muito estranha.

O avião começou a taxiar e Isabella agarrou com força os braços da poltrona, estava de olhos fechados e mordia os lábios com força. Edward a olhou de relance e sentiu seu estômago se comprimir, uma sensação estranha tomou conta de si, de certo modo aquilo lhe pareceu extremamente sexy.

- O avião não vai cair Isabella... Lembre- se das estatísticas... – sibilou de olhos fechados, o avião começou a decolar e Isabella se agarrou com mais força ainda, estava em uma posição muito estranha na poltrona e continuava de olhos fechados.

"_**Está apavorada, acho que tem medo de voar**_**"-** pensava Jazz ponderando se a acalmava ou não.

- Meu Deus, que tudo corra bem, quero conhecer a Itália e se possível um italiano bem gostoso, quem sabe não perco minha virgindade? Acho que fui à única virgem naquele maldito baile de formatura, porque as que eram deixaram de ser por causa dele... – a gargalhada de Emmett não foi nada discreta, mas Isabella estava tão concentrada que nem notou. - Depois vou voltar para a minha patética vida e morrer de tédio naquele fim de mundo que nem o sol costuma visitar. – nem Carlisle desta vez conteve o riso, enquanto a garota estava absorta em suas divagações.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Edward a despertando, Isabella abriu os olhos e notou que o homem a olhava com certa preocupação e humor.

- Está por quê? – mentiu sentindo suas bochechas queimarem, se chutou mentalmente por aquilo. Edward esboçou um pequeno sorriso meneando a cabeça, sua mente podia ser muda pra ele, mas seus olhos eram muito expressivos, eram fáceis de ler.

- Tem medo de voar? – ele tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada. Isabella mordeu os lábios novamente enquanto admirava a beleza daquele homem ao seu lado, que exalava um cheiro delicioso e inebriante. Seus cabelos eram minuciosamente bagunçados e num tom acobreado muito diferente, parecia ser alto e tinha uma boca tentadora.

"_**Como seria beijar esses lábios cheios e avermelhados**_**?"** – se perguntava enquanto o admirava.

- Senhorita? – insistiu Edward ao vê-la perdida em pensamentos, se perguntava se ela não teria algum problema sério.

- Hã? Oh sim, na verdade não sou muito fã de voar. – disse ainda encantada com tamanha beleza.

- Isso é normal, tente relaxar. – Edward tentava acalmá-la de certa forma.

- Como consegue ficar tão calmo? – perguntou incrédula fazendo com que Edward esboçasse um pequeno sorriso - Meu pai e o instrutor do curso que fiz para encarar isso aqui, dizem que estatisticamente é o meio mais seguro de se viajar. Particularmente acho improvável, mesmo sendo mais arriscado prefiro meus pés bem firmes no chão. – disparou em um fôlego só. Edward se perguntava se ela poderia ser uma parenta distante de Alice, por falar tanto.

- Se tem tanto medo, porque resolveu atravessar o oceano então? – Isabella franziu o cenho se perguntando o porquê de tanto mau humor?

-Porque ganhei a viagem em um sorteio! – falou como se fosse óbvio. - Acabo de me formar e meu pai achou que foi sorte ter ganhado uma viagem para a Itália. Ele acha que é uma boa oportunidade pra que eu conheça gente nova e uma cultura diferente, então resolvi encarar. – concluiu sem olhá-lo, Edward revirou os olhos assim que Bella começou a falar.

Seus irmãos riam da cena, pois Edward já tinha que suportar os pensamentos de todos ali, além da garota falando em seu ouvido, seria no mínimo torturante.

- Não fosse por isso, estaria em minha caminhonete, cruzando o país de carro com Jake. – disse mais pra si mesma. - Também não gosta de viajar? Parece um tanto tenso? Não está passando bem?– ela tinha os olhos fixos nos dele, Emmett e Jazz riram com gosto o deixando ainda mais irritado.

- Gosto! Mas em silêncio, será que dá pra fechar a boca? – Isabella semicerrou os olhos erguendo o queixo, empinando o nariz.

"_**Edward!**_"- Esme ralhou em pensamento.

- Falar me faz relaxar, desculpe se te incomoda. – retrucou se virando em direção a janela, ficando de costas pra ele.

"_**Deixa de ser grosso Edward!**__"_ – ralhou Alice. Ele olhou pra garota e sentiu-se mau por ter falado daquela forma, mas Isabella estava lhe dando dor de cabeça. Fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar ignorando os pensamentos a sua volta.

- Pode me dar licença, por favor? – Edward abriu os olhos lentamente, ao ouvir aquela voz, ela estava em pé querendo passar, mas as pernas dele estavam esticadas. Ele as encolheu vendo Isabella passar diante de si de costas, Edward não pode deixar de notar o belo corpo diante de si.

Isabella foi ao toalete, tentou se refrescar um pouco, estava suando frio, se perguntava como suportaria doze horas dentro daquele inferno? Ao retornar para o seu acento reconheceu Carlisle, sorriu pra ele com um breve aceno, o qual o vampiro retribuiu. Esme lhe sorriu também e Isabella simplesmente retribuiu.

"_**O que será que o doutor Carlisle estaria fazendo aqui? Com certeza uma segunda lua de mel ou coisa do tipo, sua esposa é mesmo muito bonita."**_ – pensava ao retornar ao seu lugar, reparou que o lindo homem porem grosseiro não estava mais no lugar e sim uma pequena morena de cabelos espetados em todas as direções, com um sorriso enorme e cativante.

- Com licença. – pediu passando pela garota.

- Oi! Desculpe, é que meu irmão precisava falar com o meu namorado. – Alice disse simpática.

- Oh! Sim claro tudo bem. – respondeu Isabella voltando ao seu lugar.

- Meu nome é Alice e o seu? – Isabella se virou pra ela que lhe abriu um sorriso cativante.

- Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan, ao seu dispor, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – falou sentando de lado com sua atenção voltada para a pequena de cabelos espetados e enormes olhos dourados. Edward revirou os olhos, já que sua irmã praticamente o obrigou a sair de lá enquanto a garota foi ao toalete.

"_**Como pode ser tão grosso, com uma criatura tão adorável?"**_ – resmungava a pequena vampira em pensamentos.

-O que vai fazer na Itália? – perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Vou conhecer uma cidade histórica chamada Volterra, fui sorteada em um concurso do colégio. – ao ouvir aquilo a pequena ficou tensa, assim como os outros Cullen.

- Como assim? – insistiu.

"_Ela não pode ir para Volterra."_ – pensava Alice.

"_A menina Swan vai fazer o que lá?"_ – se perguntava Carlisle.

- Sabe o que ela vai fazer lá Edward? – perguntou em um tom inaudível para os humanos.

- Não, não tenho acesso à mente dela. – respondeu meio atravessado, estava preocupado com o fato de que a garota estava indo para o mesmo lugar que ele, se perguntava o que ela poderia fazer em Volterra?

- É que eu participei de um concurso no colégio, por insistência de Angie e acabei sendo sorteada. Meu pai achou que seria uma boa forma de curtir as férias, já que acabo de me formar. – explicou Isabella.

- E vai para Volterra? –Alice não conseguiu evitar uma careta de desagrado.

- Conhece? Não tive escolha, me encontrarei com um grupo de turistas, vamos conhecer o castelo e a torre. – os olhos da pequena quase saltaram ao ouvir aquilo.

"_**Não podemos deixá-la ir para lá, eles vão matá-la."**_ – pensava aflita.

- Temos que fazer algo, ela é filha do chefe Swan, o conheço, é um bom homem e a garota é sua única filha. – dizia Carlisle para seus filhos.

- Não podemos interferir. – lembrou Rosalie.

- Mas também não podemos deixá-la ir pra lá, ela vai morrer. – insistiu Alice.

-Viu algo a respeito? – perguntou Carlisle, pela mente da irmã Edward pode ver Isabella chegando à sala onde os Volturi se alimentavam e Aro cravando os dentes em seu pescoço sem piedade. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando dissipar tal imagem.

- Posso ficar com ela, inventamos alguma desculpa, Emm pode ficar comigo, não é Emm? – falou Alice.

- Não acho uma boa idéia. – disse Edward.

"_**Vai deixá-la morrer Edward? Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?"**_ - ele olhou para a irmã, sabia que havia algo mais do que as imagens que lhe mostrou, ela estava lhe escondendo algo.

- O que esta aprontando Alice? – perguntou a encarando.

-Nada! Só não vou deixá-la a mercê dos Volturi. – disse decidida, toda aquela discussão havia durado apenas alguns segundos, Alice se voltou para sua mais nova amiga. - Voltera é muito chata, vai ficar entediada, porque não me faz companhia? Posso te levar a lugares incríveis. – dizia empolgada.

- Não posso Alice, a viagem é com tudo pago, e...

- É minha convidada Bella, venha vai se divertir eu garanto... – Alice lhe sorriu e Bella retribuiu. - Pode confiar em mim, pelo que notei conhece meu pai. – Isabella franziu o cenho.

- Seu pai? Quem é seu pai? – perguntou de um modo estranho.

- Aquele ali. – apontou Alice.

- Você é filha do doutor Carlisle? – Isabella estava surpresa com tamanha coincidência.

- Sim, aquele que estava sentado aqui é meu irmão Edward e aqueles dois ali, são meus irmãos Rosalie e Emmett e aquele bonitão ali é meu namorado Jasper. – dizia a pequena mandando um beijo pra ele. Ao olhar para Jasper, seu olhar encontrou o de Edward, Bella sentiu seu estômago dar voltas.

- Como nunca os vi em Forks? – perguntou voltando seu olhar para Alice.

- Acabamos de chegar, estávamos no Alaska, meu pai veio antes pra ajeitar as coisas.

- Mas ele é tão novo, pra tantos filhos crescidos. – Alice sorriu com o modo dela falar.

- Somos adotados, Jazz também faz parte da família.

- Ah! Agora faz sentido, os dois ali. – disse apontando para Emm e Rose. - Sou filha do chefe de policia de lá, Charlie Swan, ouviu falar?

- Como disse acabo de chegar, mas meu pai deve conhecê-lo. – respondeu prontamente.

- Com certeza. – afirmou Bella - O doutor Carlisle me vê com freqüência. – comentou divertida. Carlisle riu meneando a cabeça e Edward pode ver em sua mente a quantidade de vezes que ele a atendeu, concussões e todo o tipo de coisa, a garota era um desastre.

- Então? Aceite meu convite?- insistiu fazendo uma carinha de cachorro pidão. -Venha comigo, não irá se arrepender posso lhe garantir. – Alice usou seu olhar fatal.

- Tudo bem... – gemeu Bella. - Só espero não me arrepender. – disse rendida ao olhar persuasivo de Alice, os outros Cullen respiraram aliviados. O avião sacolejou e Bella agarrou os braços da poltrona, tanto Alice quanto os outros podiam ouvir o coração da garota disparar no peito.

- Fica calma Bella é só uma turbulência, o avião não vai cair. – a pequena vampira tentava aclamá-la. - Me fale de você, tem namorado? – Alice tentava distrair a garota e aquele gesto deixou Edward tocado.

- Namorado? Buuuffff! Não! – respondeu Bella fazendo um som estranho.

- Quantos anos têm Bella?

- Dezoito. Minha mãe costuma dizer que sou uma velha no corpo de adolescente. – brincou mais descontraída.

- É de Forks mesmo?

- Nasci lá, mas quando meus pais se separaram fui para Phoenix com minha mãe, morei com ela até meus dezesseis anos, foi quando resolveu se casar de novo e pra não ficar atrapalhando o casal, me mandei para Forks, fui fazer companhia ao velho Charlie.

- Não tem irmãos?

- Não! Sou filha única, acho que por isso falo pelos cotovelos... - sorriu meneando a cabeça - Meu pai costuma dizer que falo por um batalhão. Tenho a teoria de que passo tempo demais sozinha e quando encontro alguém que possa me ouvir, disparo a falar. Jake costuma dizer que lhe causo dor de ouvido. - Emmett ria das coisas que Isabella dizia, nunca imaginou que uma humana poderia ser tão divertida.

- Seu irmão é solteiro? – perguntou Bella em um tom mais baixo, Edward sorriu ao ouvi-la.

- Sim, desculpe pelo modo grosseiro como agiu, Ed não costuma ser assim, você o pegou em um mal dia. – dizia Alice tentando amenizar a situação. Isabella desviou o olhar para ele que tinha os olhos fixos nela, voltou a olhar novamente para Alice corando violentamente.

"_**Ela é tímida, que bonitinho**_**." **– pensou a vampira fazendo com que Edward revirasse os olhos.

- Ele é muito bonito não acha? – provocou Alice.

- Demais! – Bella soltou com um suspiro.

- Quem é Jake?

- Meu amigo, meu melhor amigo, nos conhecemos desde pequenos. Mas quando fui para Phoenix nos afastamos, retomamos a amizade há dois anos. É um cara incrível, aprontamos muito juntos, segundo ele formamos uma dupla e tanto. – dizia empolgada.

- Tem certeza que é só seu amigo? – brincou a vampira.

- Absoluta! Ele é como um irmão pra mim.

- Vai me dizer que não rolou nenhum beijinho? – Edward estava atento a conversa e não entendia porque esse súbito interesse na vida daquela garota.

- Argh! Seria nojento Alice! – disse estremecendo. - Uma vez Mike Newton me beijou e foi à coisa mais estranha que fiz na minha vida, foi um beijo babado e totalmente sem graça. – as duas estremeceram desta vez. Os garotos e Rose ouviam a conversa das duas e riam do jeito inocente de Bella. - Quem sabe aqui na Itália, eu encontre alguém que tenha pegada, entende?

"_**Porque não mostra pra ela sua pegada, Ed?"**_– provocou Emmett.

- Não torra Emmett! – retrucou o fuzilando com o olhar.

- Quero sentir como é estar nos braços de alguém que me deseje de verdade, que me faça estremecer com um olhar, vibrar com um simples toque. Só queria me apaixonar, amar e me sentir amada. – havia intensidade no modo dela falar, de certa forma Edward se identificou com ela, pois desejava o mesmo.

Sempre fora solitário, Carlisle até que tentou encontrar uma parceira pra ele, pensou que Rose fosse à escolha perfeita. Mas Edward não demonstrou interesse pela loira. Anos depois conheceu as Denali e Tanya demonstrou interesse nele, que se desvencilhou por um bom tempo.

Mas a vampira era insistente e Edward acabou cedendo aos seus encantos e ao desejo, afinal, acima de tudo era homem. Mas não era o que ele queria pra si, claro que sentia prazer com Tanya, mas faltava o essencial, amor, paixão. Isso ela não despertava nele, somente desejo, por isso achou melhor serem somente amigos.

Tanya sentiu que mesmo inexperiente o vampiro era um amante inesquecível e sempre que tinha a oportunidade o provocava. Edward sempre levou na brincadeira o assédio dela, ficavam naquele jogo de sedução, já que nenhum dos dois tinha nada a perder.

Mas aquela garota que estava ao lado de Alice, somente com um toque o fez sentir coisas que jamais sentiu com Tanya. Aquele olhar profundo e intenso, aquela boca, aquele jeito tímido e ao mesmo tempo ousado dela o deixavam estranho. Possuía um corpo pequeno e muito bem feito, um cheiro inebriante e envolvente. Sua atenção foi para a conversa das duas, Alice cochichou algo no ouvido de Bella que corou.

- No baile, a maioria das minhas amigas perdeu a virgindade, não tive coragem. Não quero fazer isso por fazer Alice. Quero que seja com amor, paixão. – Isabella praticamente sussurrava ao conversar com sua mais nova amiga, mas os seis Cullen a ouviam perfeitamente. - Uma vez Tyler tentou me beijar a força e o mandei para o hospital, dei uma joelhada nele tão forte que acredito que o pobre não consiga mais ter filhos. – soltou um longo suspiro. - Jake diz que eu tenho medo de me envolver, mas não é isso, só quero encontrar a pessoa certa.

- E como seria a pessoa certa, Bella? – a vampira perguntou divertida.

- Na realidade... Nem eu mesmo sei, o que sei é que deve estar ai em algum lugar e um dia hei de encontrá-lo e quando isso acontecer, será pra sempre. – disse sonhadora.

- Caramba! Está à procura de um príncipe então, o homem perfeito?

- Não um príncipe... E quanto ao homem perfeito?- deu um longo suspiro. – Só quero alguém que me ame como eu sou, alguém que simplesmente me complete... Esse seria o homem perfeito e você pelo jeito encontrou o seu.

- Com certeza. – afirmou com um sorrisinho sacana. - É sua primeira viagem de avião? – falou mudando de assunto.

- Não! Fui de Phoenix para Seattle, mas minha mãe praticamente me dopou antes de me colocar no avião. Se não fosse a aeromoça me ajudar, teria ficado lá dentro, ela me olhava estranho, pensou que estivesse bêbada ou drogada, sei lá. – a gargalhada de Emmett desta vez chamou a atenção de Isabella.

- Rose deve ter contado alguma piada, não esquenta ele bem extrovertido. – disfarçou Alice.

- Ao contrário do outro não é? Ele me pareceu um tanto estressado. – Alice deu uma risada gostosa.

- Isso ele é mesmo, estressado e pavio curto, teimoso e cabeça dura, mas é um homem adorável. – Edward revirou os olhos, sabia que Alice aprontava algo, podia sentir em seus ossos.

-Ele está mesmo solteiro? – a cara de Alice fez com que se arrependesse do que disse. – Quero dizer... Um homem como ele está solteiro por opção, não é? Digo, é difícil de acreditar que... Ah! Esquece! – um sorriso de fez nos lábios de Alice.

- Gostou do meu irmão pelo que vejo. – brincou deixando Bella constrangida.

- Oh! Não Alice! É que ele é tão lindo... Com certeza deve ter uma dezena de garotas babando por ele... Quer dizer... Ele deve ser bem exigente... – Alice franziu o cenho.

"_**Como assim exigente?"**_– pensou Edward.

- Como assim? – perguntou a vampira se fazendo de desentendida.

- Olha pra ele Alice? – falou como se fosse óbvio. -É lindo, tão charmoso... – Bella mordeu os lábios, com vontade de cortar a própria língua. – Com certeza suas namoradas devem ser top se é que me entende.

- O que quer dizer com top? – viu Bella revirar os olhos, bufando em seguida.

- Lindo como é só deve se interessar por deusas, do tipo capa de revista! – Alice riu com gosto, assim como os outros Cullen.

"_**A gata ta completamente na sua, mano! Manda ver."**_ – pensou Emmett provocando o irmão.

- Não torra Emmett! – ralhou Edward incomodado.

- Edward é sossegado Bella, não é namorador se é o que pensa. – Isabella deu de ombros como se não se importasse, não entendia o porquê daquilo ter lhe agradado. - Por acaso está interessada nele? – os olhos de Bella só faltaram saltar.

- Alice! – ele a repreendeu.

- Ta maluca? Olha pra ele e olha pra mim, faça-me o favor Alice! – a pequena não entendeu o que ela quis dizer com aquilo, tão pouco Edward. – Nem em um milhão de anos um homem daquele se interessaria por mim... É como se fossemos de mundos completamente diferentes. – Jazz pode sentir o quanto lhe doeu aquilo, por conseqüência Edward soube.

"_**Mal sabe o quanto está errada Bella."**_– pensou Alice.

- Deixe a garota em paz Alice! Para com isso! – exigiu Edward.

"_**Ela esta errada não é? Sei que se interessou por Bella como ela se interessou por você."**_ – insistiu.

- Vou falar com meu namorado, depois conversamos tudo bem?

- Tudo bem Alice e obrigada! – disse Bella segurando sua mão.

- Pelo que?

- Por se importar, sei o que fez Alice... – Bella lhe sorriu ternamente. - Me distraiu para que não ficasse com medo. Obrigada! – em um impulso a abraçou, Alice foi pega de surpresa retribuindo o abraço e sentiu-se bem com aquilo.

"_**Acho que ganhei uma amiga de verdade!"**_– pensava feliz da vida.

- Ed pode voltar pro seu lugar, preciso conversar com Jazz. – ele ainda ficava chocado com o cinismo dela, a fuzilou com um olhar, se levantando em seguida indo para sua antiga poltrona.

Isabella se ajeitou em sua poltrona e evitou abrir a boca, estava nervosa e seu coração batia acelerado. Jazz usou seu dom tão peculiar acalmando Bella, deixando-a relaxada, tão relaxada que adormeceu.

Edward se permitiu olhá-la enquanto dormia, tinha a sensação de estar diante de um anjo. Sentia a garganta queimar, mas estava completamente controlado, admirava a beleza da garota, não era aquela beleza clássica fora do comum, mesmo assim perfeita. Puxou o ar com força sentindo o cheiro de morango que vinha de seus cabelos, seu perfume era delicado, uma fragrância agradável, e aqueles lábios eram tão chamativos, quanto seu sangue.

Sorriu ao ouvi-la sibilando algo enquanto dormia. _**"Nem dormindo fica de boca fechada?"**_ pensou sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela, se perguntava por que aquela garota lhe atraia tanto?

Bella dormiu por horas, sob o olhar atento de Edward, despertou com o avião sacudindo muito o piloto falava algo e a aeromoça estava com uma cara nada agradável. Pela mente dela Edward pode ver que haviam acabado de entrar em uma tempestade e que enfrentavam uma turbulência.

- O que ta acontecendo? – perguntou apavorada.

- É somente uma turbulência senhorita, acalme-se e aperte seu cinto. – disse a aeromoça.

- Turbulência? Tudo bem! – repetia Bella tentando engatar o cinto, suas mãos estavam tremulas e aquilo lhe pareceu uma tarefa impossível, o avião deu outra sacudida. -Oh meu Deus! – soltou agarrando o braço da poltrona com tanta força que suas mãos perderam a cor.

- Se acalma! Ele não vai cair, relaxa! – Edward disse tentando acalmá-la, viu pela mente de Jazz o quanto estava assustada. Além de seu coração que batia tão forte e rápido, sua pulsação estava muito rápida, o medo exalava dela. - Inspira e expira! – Isabella abriu os olhos devagar e ele a olhava intensamente, mordeu os lábios com força tentando fazer o que ele dizia.

- Inspira e expira, inspira e expira. – repetia sussurrado, Edward apertou o cinto dela, depois que a mesma fechou os olhos enquanto repetia pra si mesma, o que ele havia acabado de dizer. A turbulência ficou mais forte e Edward pode ver as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto da garota.

- Deus... Não quero morrer aqui! – lamentou de forma sussurrada. - Por favor, não deixe esse avião cair, quero voltar para a minha patética vida, prefiro morrer de tédio naquele fim de mundo do que em um acidente de avião. - sibilava de olhos fechados.

"_**Ela está apavorada!" –**_ disse Esme com pena de Isabella.

- Seria bem típico de você Isabella, sair de Forks pra morrer em uma droga de avião no meio do nada! Não é justo, agora que fiz uma amiga... Ela é tão linda e tão atenciosa e... Parece gostar mesmo de mim. – outro solavanco fez com que Bella se calasse e se encolhesse na poltrona.

"_**O coração dela está batendo muito forte e muito rápido, isso não é bom."-**_ pensou Carlisle.

- Hey! Se acalme, ele não vai cair, sei que está com medo, mas confie em mim... – pediu Edward. - O avião não vai cair Isabella. – aquela voz aveludada a fez abrir os olhos novamente. Ela se deparou com aqueles olhos dourados, que estavam muito próximos.

- Tem certeza? – sua voz saiu chorosa e aquilo deixou Edward com vontade de protegê-la de tudo e todos, parecia tão frágil, queria arrancar aquele medo de seu coração.

- Tenho! Confie em mim. – insistiu sorrindo torto. Bella sorriu de volta, estavam virados um para o outro a mão de Edward oscilava entre tocá-la ou não. Isabella estava presa naquele olhar, tão perdida naquela imensidão dourada que esqueceu por completo os solavancos do avião.

Edward levou sua mão ao rosto de Bella secando suas lágrimas com seu polegar, ao sentir seu toque, Isabella fechou os olhos. Era como se estivesse em uma montanha russa, seu estômago dava voltas e seus pelos eriçaram, pode sentir perfeitamente a estática entre eles.

Para Edward não foi diferente! Sentir aquela pele macia como seda e quente, perguntava-se por que não se afastou ao seu toque gelado? Seu corpo todo reagiu aquilo, foi inundado por sensações completamente desconhecidas pra ele e acima de tudo sentiu desejo, um desejo ainda maior que a sede por seu sangue era a desejo de beijá-la, senti-la.

- Está tremendo! – sua voz não passava de um sussurro. Bella abriu os olhos ao sentir seu hálito gelado e refrescante bater em seu rosto, era como se algo os atraísse de forma avassaladora, por mais que lutassem era impossível resistir.

Bella tentou falar, mas nada saiu, parecia que o mundo havia parado ali, naquele momento. Toda a confusão e o falatório causado pela turbulência desapareceram para ambos, Edward estava tão absorto e focado nos lábios de Bella que sua mente pela primeira vez em anos, estava limpa.

Foram se aproximando cada vez mais, como se um chamasse o outro até que seus lábios estivessem colados. Edward estremeceu ao sentir aqueles lábios quentes e macios, Bella soltou um leve gemido de satisfação. Sentiu a língua gelada contornar seus lábios, os entreabrindo em um claro convite.

Edward invadiu sua boca e ao tocar de suas línguas o desejo de ambos explodiu. As mãos de Bella foram para seus cabelos em sua nuca, enquanto a dele foi para sua cintura. Suas línguas dançavam sincronizadas como se uma reconhecesse à outra.

Os quatro Cullen olhavam boquiabertos, seu irmão nunca havia agido impulsivamente, muito menos em casos assim, no entanto lá estava ele beijando aquela garota de forma avassaladora.

Os dois estavam totalmente entregues ao beijo, Edward sentiu seu membro enrijecer de tal forma que lhe causou incomodo, apartou-se de forma brusca tentando retomar o controle de seu corpo e sua mente. Bella o olhava sem entender nada, estava ofegante e ainda zonza com todas as sensações que acabara de sentir.

"_**Caraca! E eu pensei que ele tinha medo de mulher."**_– pensou Emmett o deixando ainda mais irritado.

Pela primeira vez em anos Edward não sabia o que fazer nem o que dizer, jamais havia feito algo do tipo, estava zonzo com o turbilhão de sensações que o pegou de assalto. Recostou-se na poltrona fechando os olhos respirando fundo, ainda com o gosto doce e delicioso de Bella em seus lábios. Sua mente foi invadida por vários pensamentos, principalmente de sua família.

"_**Ele ficou maluco? Como faz uma sandice dessas?"**_ – pensava Rose.

"_**O que deu nele?"**_ – pensou Carlisle.

"_**Eu sabia!"**_** –** dizia Alice pra si mesma.

"_**Que beijasso! Meu irmão é foda, se deu bem.**_**"** – Edward revirou os olhos.

"_**Porque ele fez isso? Será que gosta dela? Ela é tão linda."**_– pensava Esme.

"_**Garota de sorte!"**_ – pensou a aeromoça.

Bella recostou-se na poltrona, fechando os olhos, saboreando o gosto delicioso daqueles lábios.

"_**Que boca? Que beijo? Que homem é esse?"**_ – se perguntava passando a língua por seus lábios. Não se atreveu olhar para ele assim como Edward não se virou para ela. O avião passou pela turbulência e o restante do vôo foi tranqüilo. Quando estavam se aproximando, Alice voltou para o lado de Bella.

- Ed, troca de lugar comigo, preciso acertar tudo com Bella. – dizia com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. Edward lhe lançou um olhar mortífero, levantando-se indo para a outra poltrona. - Que beijo foi aquele? – perguntou fazendo a garota corar tanto que seu rosto queimava já Edward praguejou sentando-se.

- Alice! – ralhou Bella.

- Não vem com Alice não! Pode me falar, anda. – exigiu a pequena com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não sei o que aconteceu, acho que tentou me distrair de alguma forma.

- E conseguiu? - Bella bufou revirando os olhos.

- Completamente. – respondeu evitando olhar pra ele, Edward sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior. Alice combinou tudo com Bella e acertaram os lugares os quais visitariam.

- Se importa se meu irmão for conosco? – Bella arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

- Que irmão?

- Emmett, os outros têm um compromisso muito importante, vão nos encontrar em Roma depois. – disse vendo a decepção nos olhos de Bella.

- Tem certeza que não vai atrapalhar seus planos com seu namorado? – insistiu.

- Relaxa amiga. Jazz não se importa. Vamos curtir a Itália, faremos compras e colocamos o Emm pra carregar. – Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça achava Alice meio maluquinha.

- Tudo bem, podemos nos divertir, mas quanto às compras fico devendo, não gosto muito de shopping e essas coisas. – fez uma careta ao dizer aquilo.

"_**Percebe-se."**_** –** pensou Rose com ciúme de Alice, deixando Edward incomodado.


	3. Chapter 2

**Olá! Trago mais um capítulo da Fic...espero que gostem (:**

**Não esqueçam das reviews para me deixar feliz =D**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Os Cullen estavam no saguão do aeroporto, aguardando Alice e Bella.

- Bella, esta é minha família, como já lhe falei e este é meu o pai. – dizia a vampira empolgada.

- É um prazer rever o senhor Doutor Cullen. – Bella o cumprimentou educadamente.

- O prazer é meu, vejo que fez amizade com minha filha, fico muito feliz com isso. – Bella sentia seu rosto queimar, sentia-se envergonhada afinal mal os conhecia e já tinha beijado seu filho, que juízo o doutor estaria fazendo dela? Ali diante dos sete vampiros, tinha a sensação de estar diante daquelas famílias de seriados, onde todos são absolutamente perfeitos.

- Essa é Esme minha mãe. – Esme ficou sem saber como agir com Bella, havia se encantado pelo jeito meigo e doce da garota e aquilo não passou despercebido pelos outros.

- Prazer, sou Bella. – em um impulso a abraçou com delicadeza, Bella sorriu retribuindo ao abraço.

- Este grandão aqui é o Emmett. – Bella ergueu a cabeça a pendendo para trás para olhá-lo.

- Uau! Você é grande! – falou fazendo o mesmo soltar uma de suas gargalhadas grotescas.

- Você é uma figura... – dizia o vampiro entre risos. - Vou curtir pacas. – disse ao pegá-la em um abraço esmagador.

- Caramba! – soltou puxando o ar com força. - Como você é forte! – falou se recompondo, já que ele havia a amassado toda.

- Esse é Jasper, o meu Jazz. – o modo como Alice se referiu ao namorado, fez Bella sorrir novamente.

- Prazer Jasper. – Bella lhe estendeu a mão e Jasper com certa relutância aceitou.

- E esta é minha irmã Rosalie. – a loira fez somente um aceno e Bella correspondeu.

- Este é Edward, mas creio que já o conheça não é mesmo? - as bochechas de Bella atingiram um tom avermelhado, aquela situação era no mínimo constrangedora.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo... – mordeu os lábios, estava nervosa. –Oficialmente é claro... – se apressou em dizer. - Sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – disse com a mão estendida para Edward, seus olhos fixos nos olhos dourados do vampiro. Seu coração batia descompassado o que não passou despercebido pelos sete.

- O prazer foi todo meu, Bella. – um pequeno sorriso se fez nos lábios do vampiro, segurou delicadamente a mão dela levando-a aos lábios, depositando um beijo nela, ouvindo o coração da humana dar um sobressalto.

- Obrigada!- agradeceu deixando o vampiro confuso. - Por me distrair naquele momento e me desculpe...

- Eu é que peço desculpas... – disse a soltando como se a mesma tivesse lhe dado um choque. – Pelo meu atrevimento, espero sinceramente que se divirta. – usou um tom despreocupado, como se aquilo não tivesse significado nada pra ele.

"_**Como pode sequer imaginar que um homem daqueles se interessaria por você? Sua idiota! Com certeza foi à única forma que encontrou de me acalmar, como pode ser tão burra Isabella?"**__ – _dizia a si mesma em pensamento, um bico se formou em seus lábios e Edward usou de todo seu autocontrole para se manter firme, mas Jazz sabia perfeitamente o quanto aquele beijo mexeu com o irmão.

- Vamos garotos! Senão nos atrasamos e boa viajem pra vocês. – falou Carlisle chamando a atenção pra si, percebendo que o clima havia ficado constrangedor. Alice revirou os olhos com a teimosia do irmão, o conhecia muito bem e tinha certeza absoluta de que Bella havia mexido com Edward, e muito. - Em breve nos encontraremos querida, foi mesmo um prazer Bella. – o médico dizia lhe dando um abraço, apressando sua família.

- Então? Pronta pra curtir a Itália? – perguntou Alice batendo palmas, a vampira não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Bella olhava para a mais nova amiga que saltitava diante dela balançando seus cabelos espetados.

- Deixa que eu carregue isso pra você Bellinha. – Emmett disse pegando sua mala, ela sorriu com o apelido que o grandão lhe dera.

Estavam em Roma e ao chegarem ao hotel Bella olhava boquiaberta, afinal tratava-se de um luxuoso hotel cinco estrelas, olhava encantada para tudo, sequer sonharia em estar num lugar daqueles.

"_**Nem em mil anos de trabalho na loja dos Newton, conseguiria pagar um lugar assim."**_– pensou enquanto admirava a arquitetura do lugar. Alice a reprovou quando entregou seu cartão de crédito para o recepcionista.

- Nada disso Isabella, você é minha convidada, não se preocupe com nada! – disse lhe devolvendo o cartão entregando o seu para o homem, franziu o cenho ao notar o cartão preto sem logo de banco algum, somente com o nome em letras douradas. Alice aproveitou e fez reserva para os outros assim que chegassem, para que todos ficassem no mesmo andar.

Era uma suíte enorme e muito bonita com uma bela vista, Bella se deixou cair sobre a cama de com colchão macio.

- Você só pode estar sonhando Isabella! – dizia a si mesma olhando para o teto. Não demorou e a pequena vampira o invadiu arrastando - a pela mão para uma ida ao shopping, Isabella achava Alice uma criatura fascinante e Emmett um menino no corpo de um homem, se divertiram muito, nunca chegou a pensar que uma ida ao shopping poderia ser tão divertida.

- Experimenta esse. – Bella revirou os olhos, era a quinta troca de roupa, Alice praticamente a obrigou a experimentar as roupas para que Emm opinasse.

- Porque será que o Ed agiu daquele jeito com a Bella? Ainda mais depois do beijasso que tascou nela? – perguntava Emmett em um tom que somente Alice pudesse ouvir, não entendia a atitude do irmão.

- Não sei, deve estar confuso com seus sentimentos, viu como ficou quando ela entrou naquele avião? Não adianta ele lutar contra Emm, essa garota é o destino dele...

- Viu alguma coisa Alice?

- Simplesmente eu sei. – disse dando de ombros, no momento em que Edward havia beijado Bella, Alice viu o destino dos dois entrelaçar e de nada adiantaria os dois lutarem contra um sentimento tão forte.

- Alice?Não acha que isso aqui está muito curto? – perguntou saindo do provador, o vestido era um tomara que caia justo nos seios que caia solto até o meio da coxa.

- Uau Bellinha, que belo par de coxas! – o rosto da garota atingiu um tom escarlate, Bella correu pra dentro do provador se escondendo.

- Emmett! – ralhou Alice revirando os olhos, o vampiro ria como um idiota.

Emmett estava se divertindo com a humana, ria das atrapalhadas da garota assim como do seu jeito descoordenado, não entendia como alguém conseguia tropeçar nos próprios pés. Já Bella adorava o jeito descontraído dele, assim como asneiras que soltava, o chamava de grandão e Emm aprovou o apelido.

Isabella não fazia amizade com facilidade, seus amigos se resumiam a três, Angie, Jake e Seth. Claro que tinha amizade com os garotos de La Push, assim como Jéssica e Mike, mas amigos de verdade, somente os três. Não entendia a facilidade com que se apegou a Alice e Emmett, a sensação que tinha era de conhecê-los há muito tempo.

Os três estavam se divertindo muito, tiraram muitas fotos, Emm e Alice a levaram para conhecer Roma, foram ao Vaticano, Milão onde Bella viu os olhos dourados de Alice reluzir.

Em Veneza andaram de gôndola, foram em algumas casas noturnas. Divertiram-se pra valer e a amizade entre Bella e Alice estava cada vez mais forte e intensa. Mas Bella não conseguia esquecer aquele par de olhos dourados, tão penetrantes e envolventes, assim como o beijo que Edward lhe deu. Nunca havia sido beijada daquela forma, havia desejo naquele beijo e as coisas que a fez sentir...

- Em que está pensando? – a voz de Alice a despertou de seus devaneios.

- Nada não. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Sabe que pode se abrir comigo não é? Somos amigas não somos?

- Claro que sim... – disse prontamente segurando a mão da pequena vampira. - Nunca pensei que encontraria uma amiga como você Alice, sinto como se fossemos mais que amigas e sim irmãs, irmãs de verdade. – Alice se emocionou, as duas se abraçaram de um modo carinhoso e fraternal.

- Também quero abraço. – pediu Emmett abraçando as duas juntas, as erguendo do chão.

Alice sabia perfeitamente o porquê de sua amiga estar daquele jeito, estava apaixonada por seu irmão e não conseguia mais esconder. As visões não eram precisas quanto ao futuro dos dois, pois seu irmão estava confuso demais, por conseqüência suas visões eram instáveis.

Claro que compreendia a relutância de Edward, o sangue de Bella era muito apelativo para seu irmão, muito mais do que para ela e Emm que já havia se adaptado com a convivência. Sabia que o irmão desejava Isabella e não era pouco, aquilo ia muito além do desejo por seu sangue, afinal ele a beijou e não foi um beijo qualquer.

Mas Edward temia envolver a garota em seu mundo, por isso optou por se manter afastado, ora desejava loucamente beijar aqueles lábios e se deliciar com aquele gosto tão doce novamente, mas ao mesmo tempo queria distância daquela tentação, Bella era humana e jamais correria tal risco, já que o monstro dentro de si a desejava tanto quanto ele.

Passou os cinco dias pensando em tudo que aconteceu naquele avião, a garota falante de olhar meigo, não saia de sua mente, cada vez que fechava os olhos sua imagem o invadia, o gosto daqueles lábios ficou cravado em sua memória. Carlisle deu graças por Aro estar muito ocupado para dar atenção a eles, se chegasse a tocar em algum deles saberia sobre Isabella.

- Porque a beijou daquele jeito Edward? Nunca fez algo assim, muito menos com uma humana? – perguntou seu irmão intrigado, na realidade Jazz sabia dos sentimentos de Edward e do quanto estava confuso.

- Na realidade, nem eu mesmo sei Jazz, aquela garota mexeu demais comigo... Seu cheiro... Digo seu perfume é envolvente, inebriante é como se me chamasse, entende? – seu irmão somente assentiu, estavam no carro a caminho de Roma. – É tão linda, sinto como se tivesse sido feita em cada detalhe somente pra mim... Seu corpo, sua boca, tudo nela me atrai de forma tão intensa que me assusta. – Ela despertou algo que julgava adormecido, sem contar que o cheiro do seu sangue despertou o monstro que há em mim... Quando caiu no meu colo literalmente... As coisas que passaram pela minha mente naquele momento em que estava em meus braços... Queria sugá-la, queria sugá-la até a última gota, Jazz. – dizia com raiva de si mesmo.

- Pude sentir irmão.

- Depois disparou a falar... – bateu com força no volante. - Você viu, estava lá, aquilo chegou a me dar dor de cabeça. Tentava me controlar para não matá-la e ela falava sem parar. – Jazz riu meneando a cabeça. - Você ri porque não estava na minha situação meu caro. – retrucou Edward.

- De certa forma senti, assim como pude sentir o que se passava com ela. – revidou.

- Quando estava adormecida, fiquei observando –a. Ela é tão linda, fala até dormindo dá pra acreditar? Tive vontade de acolhê-la em meus braços, prendê-la ali pra sempre, protegê-la de tudo e todos.

- Jamais se sentiu assim, não é?

- Nunca! Eram tantas vozes em minha cabeça no momento daquela confusão, mas eu só conseguia me concentrar nela que chorava assustada, apavorada e quando a toquei... Foi como se algo nos atraísse de tal forma que não pude resistir, então a beijei... – sorriu abobalhado. - E foi sem sombras de dúvidas o melhor beijo que já compartilhei, posso lhe garantir.

- Caramba, está mesmo apaixonado meu caro! – disse Jazz convicto.

- Não! Não estou apaixonado! Não posso estar apaixonado... Somos de mundos diferentes, ela é humana e eu um monstro, seria loucura continuar com isso. – afirmava mais pra si do que para o irmão.

- Acha que vai conseguir se manter afastado dela? Ainda temos um tempo com ela. – Edward se calou, nada disse até chegarem ao hotel onde os três os aguardavam no saguão.

Ao se aproximar da porta sua mente foi invadida por imagens dos três se divertindo, sempre rindo. Pela mente de Alice pode ver o quanto à irmã se afeiçoou a Bella, a amava como amava a ele. As duas riam junto com Emmett, que assim que os viram foi ao encontro deles.

"_**A Bellinha é show, nunca pensei que uma humana pudesse ser tão legal."**_ – pensava passando por Edward.

- Que bom revê-la Bella. – disse Esme a abraçando ternamente.

- Digo o mesmo Esme. – Bella retribuiu o abraço e quando abriu os olhos eles encontraram os de Edward, que a olhava de forma intensa. Não pode deixar de notar o quanto estava diferente, vestia uma calça extremamente colada, com uma blusinha azul escuro que realçava em sua pele branquinha, estava linda.

- Doutor!

- Me chame de Carlisle querida. – dizia o vampiro a abraçando, Bella cumprimentou a todos inclusive Rose que foi mais contida.

- Que bom vê-lo novamente Edward. – Bella o abraçou como fez com Esme e Carlisle, estava feliz em revê-lo.

Edward ficou rígido de início, mas acabou cedendo, retribuindo o abraço. Fechou os olhos ao sentir aquele corpo quente colado ao seu, puxou o ar com força sentindo sua garganta queimar com a sede, mas não se importava, ela estava em seus braços.

"_**O que deu nele? Não ia ignorá-la?"**_ – pensava Rosalie revirando os olhos.

"_**Acho que ele finalmente encontrou alguém!"**_ – pensou Esme sorrindo.

"_**Não resistiu, não é mesmo?" **_– brincou Jazz. Edward não respondeu estava apreciando as sensações que aquela linda humana lhe causava.

- Se divertiu? – perguntou, enquanto iam em direção aos elevadores.

- Muito, conheci vários lugares, Alice tirou muitas fotos e seu irmão é uma figura, rimos muito... Quer dizer ele riu muito. – Isabella contava empolgada, tinha um lindo sorriso nos lábios, parecia feliz e Edward sentia-se estranhamente feliz com aquilo.

Alice notou como a amiga mudou com a chegada de Edward, não tinha a menor dúvida de que Bella estava completamente apaixonada por ele e poderia jurar que era recíproco, pelo sorriso nos lábios do irmão.

- Ah! Virei a Barbie de sua irmã, Emm disse que sou a Barbie Bella. – Edward notou o brilho em seus olhos enquanto contava as coisas. Estava diferente da garota assustada e frágil do avião, ainda falava muito, mas de certo modo lhe agradava ouvi-la.

"_**Porque está tão empolgado?"**_** –** pensou Rose estranhando sua atitude.

"_**Acho que meu irmão não é tão gay quanto eu pensava!"**_ – Edward lhe lançou um olhar cortante, lhe irritava profundamente essa mania do irmão.

- E você se divertiu no encontro? – Bella mordia os lábios enquanto aguardava a resposta e Edward se perguntava se ela tinha noção de como ficava sexy fazendo aquilo?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – respondeu dando de ombros. - Bella? – a chamou quando iam saindo do elevador a garota se virou e seus cabelos passaram pelo rosto de Edward que fechou os olhos sentindo uma leve fragrância de morangos.

- O que?

- Será que poderíamos dar uma volta mais tarde? Sei lá pra nos conhecermos melhor, afinal os dois ali vão querer matar a saudades, se é que me entende? – estava apreensivo, não sabia se ela aceitaria, estava ansioso.

"_**O cara ta chamando a Bellinha pra sair?"**_** -** Emmett parecia chocado.

"_**Não acredito!"**_** –** Edward olhou em direção a Esme que sorriu sem graça.

"_**Até que em fim."**_ – eram os pensamentos de Jazz, Alice mantinha a mente fechada e um sorrisinho nos lábios.

-Tudo bem! A que horas? – respondeu sorrindo.

- Hmmm, que tal as sete, está bom pra você?

- Perfeito. – disse piscando pra ele indo em direção ao seu quarto, Edward ficou parado no meio do corredor, olhando pra ela até que entrou em seu quarto, soltou um suspiro audível.

- Cara limpa a baba. – disse Emm batendo em suas costas.

- Quem está babando, seu idiota? – falou se recompondo.

"_**Que bom que vai fazer companhia para Bella, vou estar meio ocupada hoje."**_ – pensou Alice. Edward estremeceu só de imaginar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

- Me poupe Alice! – grunhiu indo para seu quarto.

Na hora marcada Edward estava diante da porta do quarto de Bella, a porta se abriu e o vampiro engoliu seco. Bella usava uma blusinha azul escuro de alcinha que deixava seu umbigo a mostra a saia clara com a cintura baixa era de um tecido fino que lhe caia perfeitamente um pouco acima dos joelhos, nos pés uma sandália baixa.

"_**Droga! Ela tinha que ser tão linda? Você só vai fazer companhia pra ela, não se empolga não!"**_ – dizia em pensamento pra si mesmo

"_**Não se empolga Isabella. Ele só está te fazendo companhia, afinal, somos os únicos solteiros."**_ – pensava Bella admirando o homem diante de si, que estava deslumbrante com seu jeans escuro, tênis e camisa aberta três botões, com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, em sua mão um casaco leve.

- Pronta? – perguntou percorrendo o corpo dela milimetricamente parando em seus olhos, lhe presenteando com aquele sorriso torto, deixando Bella completamente deslumbrada.

- Nasci pronta, vamos? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, lhe dando passagem. - Aonde vamos? – perguntou curiosa. Edward se aproximou dela e aquilo fez seu coração disparar, sorriu ao notar como o corpo de Bella reagia a ele.

- É surpresa. – sussurrou em seu ouvido vendo seus pelos eriçaram.

"_**Deus que homem é esse?"**_**-** pensou Bella engolindo seco.

- Me fale de você Isabella, quer dizer Bella. – dizia Edward caminhando ao seu lado, andavam tranquilamente pela rua, ele mantinha as mãos nos bolsos, para evitar tocá-la, se a tocasse novamente não resistiria.

- Não tem muita coisa interessante pra falar de mim. – disse sem jeito.

- Acho que têm sim, meus irmãos estão encantados com você. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

"_**Quem me dera você se encantasse por mim."**_** –** respondeu mentalmente.

- Vai se entediar. – avisou.

- Prometo que não. – seu olhar era tão intenso, profundo e envolvente, que fez o coração de Bella disparar novamente.

- Mas você mesmo disse que eu falo demais, que era pra me calar se lembra? – ele desviou o olhar.

- Desculpe por aquilo, me pegou em um mau dia. – falou envergonhado. - Estava com minha cabeça a mil e...

-Tudo bem, às vezes causo isso nas pessoas... – disse divertida. Jake e meu pai costumam dizer que lhes causo dor de cabeça. – ela riu de si mesma - Diz que faço seus ouvidos zumbirem e que sou tão teimosa que tiraria a paciência do santo Jó. – Edward sorriu do modo como falava de si mesma. - Devia sorrir mais, tem um lindo sorriso. – aquilo o pegou de surpresa, somente ela tinha o dom de surpreendê-lo.

- Vou me lembrar disso.

- Acabei de cursar o colegial e vou cursar literatura, creio que na universidade de Forks ainda não me decidi... – Edward a ouvia atento. - Moro com meu pai e antes de ir para Forks há pouco mais de dois anos, morava em Phoenix com minha mãe. – fez um sinal com a sobrancelha pra que Bella prosseguisse. - Tenho poucos amigos, três na verdade... Tenho dezoito anos e sou um tanto atrapalhada, descoordenada seria a palavra certa e confesso que minha sorte não é das melhores. – Edward sorriu novamente ao ouvi-la. - Adoro música, gosto de um bom filme e amo ler, principalmente os clássicos. Não sou de sair muito, mesmo porque em Forks não se tem muita coisa pra fazer e... Já está entediado? – perguntou se virando pra ele.

- Muito pelo contrario, está muito interessante. – respondeu a fazendo corar. - Fica linda quando cora assim sabia? – Bella parou o olhando intensamente, ele pode ouvir seu coração bater descompassado.

- Me fale um pouco de você, seus irmãos eu já conheci, sei alguma coisa sobre seus pais, mas não sei muito sobre você, quantos anos têm? – Edward soltou um risinho, mas logo ficou sério.

- Dezenove. – respondeu somente. – E você, tem namorado? – perguntou em seguida Bella notou que ele mantinha as mãos nos bolsos e se perguntava, por quê?

- Não, ainda não encontrei a pessoa certa. _"__**Quer se candidatar?"**_ – completou mentalmente. - E você?Não tem uma linda garota a sua espera? - revidou à pergunta, Edward notou que toda vez que sorria o coração de Bella batia feito o de um colibri.

- Na verdade não! Como você, ainda não encontrei a pessoa certa. – havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar ao dizer aquilo. Para Bella era difícil de acreditar que um homem daqueles não havia encontrado alguém.

- Ah! Para com isso olha pra você... - dizia apontando para Edward. - Deve ter uma legião de garotas se estapeando por você. – seu tom era divertido e Edward sorriu com seu comentário.

- Você é divertida, um pouco estranha, mas divertida. – disse com os olhos fixos nos dela.

- Hey, ta me chamando de esquisita é? – Bella lhe deu um cutucão, que sorriu com a impulsividade dela, era espontânea e aquilo lhe agradava e muito.

- Então você curte música?

- Muito e você? – revidou a pergunta.

- Adoro, na realidade sou músico, toco há muito tempo. – aos poucos Edward ia se soltando.

- O que você toca? – Bella mostrou interesse.

- Piano, gosta?

- Bastante, minha mãe uma vez inventou de aprender a tocar piano, comprou um simples e vários CDs do Debussy, conclusão: Desistiu na segunda semana, nem me atrevi a tocar o piano, mas guardei os CDs, adoro Claire de Lune, é linda. – ele parou a olhando sério, a cada minuto ela o surpreendia, Bella era uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresas.

- Jura?

- Sim por quê?- respondeu sem entender.

- É a minha também. – disse abrindo um lindo sorriso. Haviam chegado a uma praça, com uma linda fonte, havia muitas flores e o céu estava aberto, dava pra ver nitidamente as estrelas.

- Não se vê um céu assim em Forks, mal dá pra ver o céu às vezes. – brincou encantada com as estrelas, Edward a olhava fascinado.

- Conhece as estrelas Bella? – perguntou se aproximando dela.

- Não muito, quase nada na verdade. – respondeu com os olhos fixos no céu.

- Está vendo aquelas estrelas ali. – falou apontando para o céu. - É a constelação de Órion, dizem que as estrelas de Órion são tão brilhantes que podem ser vistas dos dois hemisférios. Conhece as três Marias, não é? – Bella somente assentiu.

- Fazem parte do cinturão de Órion. – ela desviou seu olhar para ele que estava muito próximo. Edward olhava para o céu e seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais. - Vê aquela ali? – disse apontando para o outro lado. -É a constelação de Perseu, aquela estrela mais brilhante é Mitarka. Aquelas são de Cassiopéia e aquelas outras de Andrômeda. - Edward olhou para Bella que tinha os olhos fixos para onde havia apontado, seus olhos refletiam as estrelas. - Você é linda! - ela olhou pra ele, como se o próprio fosse maluco.

- Tenho espelho em casa Edward. – retrucou sarcástica.

- Então deve estar com defeito, porque você é linda, faz juz ao nome. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, sem acreditar em uma palavra sequer. - Acredite em mim Isabella. – disse segurando seu queixo fazendo com que olhasse pra si, ela ergueu a mão pra tocá-lo, mas Edward a conteve. - Não me toque Bella.

- Por quê? – perguntou confusa recuando.

- Se me tocar vou te beijar e se te beijar, não sei se vou me contentar com um simples beijo, porque te desejo... Te desejo tanto que...

Isabella o calou colando seus lábios aos dele, que enlaçou sua cintura a trazendo pra si, invadindo sua boca em um beijo intenso e apaixonado, cheio de desejo. Gemeu ao sentir o choque de temperatura, aquilo era excitante para ela, assim como para Edward, que aprofundava ainda mais o beijo, com extremo cuidado é claro.

Deslizou os lábios pela pele macia de Bella, em sua mandíbula, descendo para seu pescoço indo para a curvatura até chegar em sua clavícula. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás lhe dando livre acesso e uma visão privilegiada de seus seios.

As mãos de Edward iam de suas costas a sua nuca, fazendo Bella arder de desejo, um desejo que jamais pensou sentir. Ele não estava diferente, estava tão excitado que lhe causou certo incomodo, a desejava mais que tudo, queria sentir a sensação de tê-la sob ele, chamando seu nome enquanto percorria seu corpo com os lábios. Perguntava-se qual seria a reação de Bella aos seus toques?

Só o pensamento fez seu membro pulsar, tomou novamente os lábios de Bella em um beijo ainda mais intenso que o outro, mas como no avião quebrou o beijo de repente a deixando arfante e completamente sem rumo.

- Wow! – Bella soltou ao recuperar o juízo assim como o fôlego.

- Me de um minuto Bella. – pediu com os olhos fechados. Edward apertava com força entre os olhos se concentrando, não podia perder o controle com ela, jamais.

- O que foi Edward? Fiz algo errado. – perguntou fazendo um bico triste.

- Não! Só não posso perder meu controle com você, me desculpe! – disse a puxando para si. - Você foi perfeita, você é perfeita Bella. – sussurrou deslizando a ponta do nariz pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

Ficaram ali trocando beijos e caricias, sentados sobre um banco durante um bom tempo, voltando para o hotel em seguida. Quando se aproximaram do saguão o estômago de Bella deu sinal de vida e Edward se chutou mentalmente por ter esquecido daquele detalhe.

- Bella me perdoa, me esqueci do jantar, você me distraiu completamente. – dizia enquanto a levava até o restaurante. Bella deu uma gargalhada gostosa o acompanhando. -Venha vou compensar minha falha. – Edward estava sendo tão educado que Bella se perguntava se era bipolar ou coisa parecida? Ao chegarem lá a atendente o devorava com os olhos e Isabella se incomodou com aquilo, mas notou que ele simplesmente a ignorava por completo.

Edward estava acostumado com aquele tipo de mulher, que o olhava embasbacada inundando sua mente com fantasias, mas Bella era diferente, ela não o olhava daquele jeito idiota e muito menos o temia, havia algo nela que o encantava e fascinava ao mesmo tempo.

- Você chama mesmo a atenção, não é? – disse incomodada, ele pode sentir uma pitada de ciúme em seu modo de falar, de certo modo aquilo o fez sentir-se bem.

- Ignore - as como eu faço. – Edward piscou para ela e sorriu ao ouvir seu coração sobressaltar.

- Não devia fazer isso. – ele franziu o cenho se fazendo de desentendido.

- O que?

- Isso que fez agora, não faz idéia do que isso pode causar em uma mulher. – Edward sorriu piscando novamente, ouvindo seu coração bater descompassado.

- Se eu tiver um infarto fulminante à culpa vai ser sua. – pela primeira vez Bella viu Edward gargalhar com vontade, sua risada era musical, deliciosa de se ouvir. - Que bom que divirto você. – disse sarcástica.

- Não tem idéia do quanto. – respondeu pegando sua mão depositando um beijo nela, Bella estranhou o fato dele não querer comer e nem beber nada.

Voltaram para o hotel, Edward a levou até seu quarto, onde se despediu a beijando novamente, da mesma forma avassaladora que havia feito na praça. Bella mal conseguia abrir a porta do quarto, assim que entrou correu para a cama.

- AAAHHHH! Eu não acredito! – gritou com o travesseiro no rosto, Edward abriu um enorme sorriso ao ouvi-la, indo para seu quarto em seguida, estava feliz muito feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ai vai mais um capitulo, divirtam-se! Não esqueçam das reviews!**

* * *

**Capitulo III**

Edward foi para seu quarto onde Alice o aguardava sentada em sua cama, quicando de ansiedade.

- Me conta tudo. – exigiu mandona.

- Deixa de ser sínica Alice, sei muito bem que viu o que aconteceu bisbilhoteira. – ela deu de língua para ele que sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- O que deu em você? Pelo que fez no saguão do aeroporto, pensei que fosse manter-se afastado?

- Não consigo resistir a ela! É como se algo nela me atraísse como um imã a um metal. Não é somente seu sangue entende? Tudo nela me atrai... Tudo! – Edward ainda não entendia seus sentimentos, o que lhe deixava sensível a tudo que se referia aquela garota. - Não posso lhe dizer que foi fácil, minha garganta queimou como o próprio fogo do inferno, mas o desejo de sentir aqueles lábios novamente foi bem maior e foi sem sombras de dúvidas à melhor coisa que já fiz em meus cento e nove anos!

- Está completamente apaixonado Ed! - afirmou prendendo o riso, quando seu irmão se daria conta de que se apaixonou?

- Claro que não Alice! Ela só me intriga, me atrai... Confesso que nunca me senti assim antes, seu cheiro, seu gosto, seu sorriso, seu jeito atrapalhado e até seu falatório... Tudo me deixa fascinado. Não consigo parar de beijá-la, Bella é viciante, como se fosse uma droga, uma droga feita somente pra mim...

- Uau! – soltou à pequena.

-Aquela garota despertou algo em mim... Sentimentos e sensações que desconhecia... Foi como se meu coração voltasse a bater... Entende? – confessou se jogando na cama ao lado da irmã.

- Completamente apaixonado. – insistiu sorrindo.

- Será?

- Está com todos os sintomas meu caro, não adianta lutar contra. – concluiu Alice. - Acha que os Volturi podem desconfiar do que fizemos? Se isso acontecer estaremos em maus lençóis. – perguntou mudando de assunto, estava preocupada com a amiga.

- Pelo que vi em suas mentes, não se deram conta ainda. – respondeu tranqüilo.

- Mas Bella ainda corre risco estando por aqui e com a sorte dela...

- Porque diz isso? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- A amo Edward, como amo você e os outros, a tenho como minha irmã. Bella se tornou muito importante pra mim, mas sua tendência a acidentes é assustadora. – disse entre risos. -Foi à alegria de Emmett, nunca o vi rir tanto. Precisamos protegê-la, Bella é a única amiga que tive... Ela é muito especial. – Edward sabia o quanto Bella era importante para a irmã, havia um afeto sincero e recíproco entre as duas.

- Não vou deixar que nada aconteça a ela Alice, nem que pra isso tenha que enfrentar os Volturi. – afirmou sentando-se. -Vou protegê-la até de mim se preciso for.

- Ela é uma garota especial Edward, tem algo nela, não sei bem o que é, mas tenho a nítida sensação de que Bella foi feita pra você meu irmão. – ele revirou os olhos. - Pense meu irmão, é como se a esperasse todo esse tempo. Assim como ela esperava por você. – de certo modo fazia sentido o que Alice dizia, mas Bella era humana e por mais que tenha mantido seu controle, sempre seria uma ameaça para ela.

- Você tem noção do quanto parece uma charlatã falando assim? – Alice rosnou saindo do quarto, praguejando em várias línguas. Mas o que disse fazia muito sentido e deixou Edward intrigado.

Carlisle havia recebido um telefonema dos Denali, que estavam a caminho de Roma, ficariam no mesmo hotel e iriam com eles para Seattle e de lá para o Alaska. O dia nem havia amanhecido ainda quando desceram para encontrá-los, foi quando Alice estancou perdendo o foco, sua visão foi compartilhada com Edward.

*_Nela Edward estava com Bella em um momento intimo, ele perdia o controle e a sugava até ficar inerte em seus braços.*_ - Aquilo o deixou apavorado, a visão mudou de repente. * _Bella estava abraçada a Alice, seus olhos eram dourados como os deles, estava linda, mas era uma vampira_.* 

-NÃO! – gritou assustando a todos. - Isso não vai acontecer Alice, ela não será uma de nós! – estavam confusos, sem entender o que se passava entre eles.

- Ela é o seu destino Edward, não pode lutar contra ele. – revidou Alice.

- Não vou condená-la a essa vida, é uma garota Alice, só uma garota com várias pessoas que a ama, isso não vai acontecer! – dizia andando de um lado para outro sentia raiva de si mesmo por ter cedido aos seus desejos. Deveria ter se mantido afastado dela. - Isso não vai acontecer! – afirmou exaltado saindo pelas ruelas de Roma, precisava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Aquilo ia contra tudo que acreditava... Jamais a transformaria, não poderia condená-la a vida que levava, não seria justo com ela. Se afastaria dela nem que aquilo o consumisse, teria que manter-se afastado de Bella para sua segurança, mesmo que aquilo o dilacere por dentro.

Quando voltou para o hotel os Denali já estavam lá, Tanya como sempre foi cumprimentá-lo cheia de segundas intenções, desta vez Edward não se afastou como costumava fazer, seria o único meio de manter Bella fora de perigo, teria que decepcioná-la, para mantê-la segura.

- Oi Tanya! – disse aceitando o beijo nos lábios que ela lhe deu, sua família não entendia nada, ela mesma se surpreendeu com a atitude dele.

"_**O que pensa que está fazendo?"**_** –** Alice praticamente berrou e, pensamento. Edward não se deu ao luxo de responder.

- Quer dar uma volta? – disse de forma sussurrada no ouvido da vampira, deu de ombros ignorando a irmã e saiu abraçado a Tanya.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que deu nele? – cuspiu furiosa se virando para o restante da família.

- Edward está estranho esses dias, o que deu nele? – perguntou Rose sem entender. - Um dia está flertando com a humana, no outro sai com a Tanya?

Esme e Carlisle também não entendiam nada, estavam certos de que ele gostava de Bella, não entendiam o motivo dele agir daquela forma.

Edward explicou a Tanya o que havia acontecido, que havia se envolvido com Bella, mas que precisava decepcioná-la, para mantê-la segura. A vampira aceitou prontamente, na realidade estava achando tudo divertido.

Edward deixou claro que não queria um envolvimento, mesmo assim concordou, aproveitaria ao máximo, em sua mente estava convicta de que o faria se render a ela, como no passado.

- Porque ele fez isso? – perguntou Emmett sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Ele acha que assim afastará Bella, aquele cabeça dura acha que é perigoso demais pra ela. – dizia Alice inconformada.

- Edward é sensato, deve saber o que está fazendo. – defendeu Carlisle.

- Está assustado e confuso com seus sentimentos isso sim, não sabe o que fazer e nem como agir e está trocando os pés pelas mãos. Vai se apreender escute o que eu digo. – disse subindo para seu quarto em seguida.

Bella passou o dia em seu quarto, soltando suspiros só com a lembrança da noite passada. Quando foi a tarde Alice pediu para que os encontrasse no saguão para um passeio.

Isabella olhou pela janela e abriu um lindo sorriso, estava quente, então optou por um short jeans curto, tênis e uma blusinha curtinha, fez um rabo de cavalo deixando a franja solta. Pegou seu cartão e sua carteira, desceu empolgada para o saguão, ao sair do elevador os viu, sentiu falta de Edward e notou que havia quatro pessoas com eles que a olhavam de um modo estranho.

- Bella, estes são os Denali, nossos amigos, uma extensão de nossa família por assim dizer. – explicava Carlisle enquanto fazia as devidas apresentações.

- Este é Eleazar, Carmem, Kate e Irina, esta é Bella de quem lhes falei. - Bella sorriu timidamente.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. – disse educadamente, perguntava-se onde estaria Edward?

- O prazer é nosso querida. – respondeu Carmem. Bella notou que os olhos deles eram da mesma cor dos Cullen, variava os tons, mas todos dourados, Eleazar era muito bonito e as mulheres estonteantes como Rose, Alice e Esme.

- Onde está Edward? – perguntou se virando para Alice que trocou um olhar significativo com Carlisle, a garota notou que se olhavam entre si sem nada dizer, viu que o olhar da amiga foi desviado na direção da porta, virou-se para a mesma e sentiu um nó enorme se formar em sua garganta.

Tanya e Edward estavam voltando para o hotel, pela mente de todos pode ver que Bella estava com eles.

- Ela está lá. – disse estancando na entrada.

- Tem certeza de que é isto que quer fazer? – perguntou Tanya segurando seu rosto. _"__**É preciso! Não posso ser egoísta... acabarei matando-a."**_ – pensou sentindo uma angustia.

- Tenho vamos. – enlaçou a cintura da vampira a puxando pra si e Tanya mais do que depressa retribuiu. Entraram no saguão e a mente de Edward foi invadida pelos pensamentos de todos de sua família. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao encontrar o olhar chocado de Bella, seus olhos estavam marejados e por um momento Edward vacilou. _"__**Ela jamais irá me perdoará."**_ – pensou consigo mesmo.

"_**Está fazendo tudo errado Edward a magoando e se magoando também."**_ – pensava Jazz.

"_**Vou arrancar sua cabeça Edward! Juro que vou!"**_ – ameaçou Alice.

"_**O que ta acontecendo com o cara? Não pegava ninguém e agora ta atirando pra todo lado?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett.

Bella segurava o choro, seu queixo tremeu e a morena engoliu seco. _**"Não ouse chorar Isabella! Não ouse fazer isso!"**_– dizia a si mesma.

- Estão prontos? – falou Edward a ignorando por completo, Tanya tinha a cabeça no ombro dele e sua mão acariciava seu peito.

"_**Porque me disse aquelas coisas ontem? Porque mentiu dizendo que não havia ninguém? Com certeza são um casal, lindo, feliz e perfeitos um para o outro."-**_dizia a si mesma, Bella olhou para a belíssima loira morango ao lado dele, a mulher conseguia ser ainda mais linda do que Rose.

- Quem é essa? – perguntou Tanya acariciando o rosto de Edward, depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Isabella, amiga de Alice. – respondeu com se mal a conhecesse, Tanya colou novamente seus lábios aos de Edward que retribuiu. Bella sentiu como se o ar lhe faltasse, não suportava mais aquilo... **"**_**Como ele pode fazer aquilo com ela? Como pode ser tão cafajeste?**_**"** – se perguntava sentindo uma dor dilacerante no peito.

Edward pode ver pela mente de Jazz o quanto a havia magoado e aquilo era o mesmo que um punhal cravado em seu peito.

- Me dão licença, acho que melhor ficar por aqui mesmo. – disse indo em direção aos elevadores. Na anciã de sair de lá acabou tropeçando e caindo em um carrinho de malas chamando a atenção de todos no saguão.

Edward fechou os olhos sentindo-se a pior das criaturas, Alice correu pra junto dela assim como Emmett, Tanya e Irina riam da cena como alguns no saguão. Bella se levantou completamente sem graça, seu rosto estava molhado, se desculpou com o moço indo para o elevador.

"_**Satisfeito? Como pode?"**_** –** Alice estava furiosa.

"_**Tadinha da Bellinha**_**."** – pensava Emm olhando na direção que a morena foi.

-Como você é idiota Isabella! Achou mesmo que um homem daqueles se interessaria por você? – gritava pra si mesma trancada no elevador. – Ainda por cima caiu como uma jaca mole no meio do saguão! - ao entrar em seu quarto se deixou chorar, sentia raiva de si mesma, por ter sido tão idiota.

Dois dias se passaram sem que Bella saísse do quarto uma só vez, queria voltar pra casa, mas tinha que esperar os Cullen. Alice e Esme foram vê-la, estava abatida, tão triste e amuada, em nenhum momento tocou no assunto ou sequer no nome dele.

Não suportava mais ficar trancada naquela suíte, arrumou suas coisas e saiu evitando o saguão, mas antes deixou um bilhete sobre a cama agradecendo aos Cullen por tudo. Sentia-se péssima, não queria vê-lo nunca mais, queria simplesmente esquecer que um dia conheceu Edward Cullen.

Saiu do hotel evitando o saguão, pensou em ir para Volterra, mas não havia mais clima então decidiu ir para o aeroporto. Chutou-se mentalmente por não ter pedido informações no hotel, não entendia uma palavra em Italiano e acabou se perdendo nas vielas de Roma.

"_**Porque me beijou, porque me disse aquelas coisas?"-**_ não parava de se perguntar.

- Porque você é uma idiota Isabella, devia ter ido pra Volterra e ponto final. – respondeu a própria pergunta com raiva, estava furiosa. -Ótimo! Agora estou perdida em um país que nem sei falar a língua, como você consegue Isabella? – sentia raiva de si mesma, bateu as mãos nos bolsos e sentiu vontade de gritar, havia deixado o celular sobre o criado mudo.

Agradeceu mentalmente quando viu um taxi, saltou diante do mesmo fazendo com que parasse.

- Pode me levar ao aeroporto?

- Ci dispiace ma non parlo inglese- disse o homem, Bella não entendia uma só palavra.

- Volterra! Pode me levar para Volterra?

-Volterra? Sì, lo so, vuole andare lì?- Bella decidiu arriscar e entrou no taxi mesmo assim.

- Volterra, por favor. – disse decidida.

Há dois dias que Alice mal falava com Edward, ainda estava furiosa com o que havia feito. Seus irmãos não entendiam o que estava acontecendo assim como Carlisle e Esme.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? Porque Alice está tão furiosa com você – perguntou Carlisle sem entender nada, Edward contou o que aconteceu na noite em que saiu com Bella, sobre a visão de Alice e sua conversa com Tanya.

- O que fez foi cruel Edward a garota nutre sentimentos por você, a magoou filho. – Edward sentiu-se ainda pior.

- Mas sou uma ameaça pra ela Carlisle, Alice viu... Não posso arriscar machucá-la, tenho que me manter afastado. – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Carlisle? – chamou Alice invadindo o quarto, parecia assustada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Carlisle, sua mente estava fechada para Edward.

- Ela não está no quarto, encontrei isso sobre a cama e seu celular estava na mesinha. – dizia segurando um papel nas mãos.

- O que é isso?

- Bella foi embora Carlisle, veja... – lhe estendeu o papel ignorando o irmão por completo.

**Alice: **

**Desculpe por ir sem me despedir, mas acho melhor assim, agradeça ao seu pai por tudo e diga ao Emm que jamais me esquecerei dele. Quando voltar a Forks me procure, é só perguntar pela casa do chefe Swan, mas vou entender se não quiser me ver novamente. Sentirei sua falta amiga... De um beijo em sua mãe, Jazz e Rose. **

**Espero que me entenda, adeus.**

**Isabella**.

- Está satisfeito? Ela se foi, a magoou tanto que ela preferiu ir... - se calou perdendo o foco completamente.

Pela mente da irmã, Edward pode compartilhar a visão: *Bella saindo pela lateral do prédio, andando completamente sem rumo, o modo como abordou o taxi... "_Pode me levar ao aeroporto? - Volterra! Pode me levar para Volterra?"_ *

- Ela não pode ir para Volterra! – Edward disse se pondo de pé.

- O taxi a está levando pra lá. – a voz de Alice era angustiada.

- Temos que abordá-lo, interceptá-lo. – disse Carlisle.

- Vem comigo Alice? – pediu Edward, Carlisle foi com Emm e Jasper logo atrás. Alice mostrava a Edward o caminho que o taxista tomava.

O motorista foi por Florença, ao passar pela cidade, Bella desistiu pedindo para parar o carro, entregou a ele alguns euros saindo do carro. Havia gostado da cidade, andava pelas vielas completamente perdida em pensamentos, tentava encontrar um hotel modesto ou até mesmo uma pensão ou albergue, só para passar a noite que começava a cair.

Novamente Alice perdeu o foco... * Viu Bella descendo do carro em Florença, a visão ficou turva, pois Bella não se decidia se ia para um hotel ou para alguma pensão.* A imagem de Bella andando sozinha pelas vielas de Florença deixou Edward angustiado afundou o pé no acelerador, a encontraria nem que tivesse que virar a cidade de cabeça para baixo.

Isabella se viu em meio a um labirinto de ruelas muito parecidas, viu um homem parado no final de uma delas, olhou em volta e não viu uma alma viva a não ser aquele homem um tanto sinistro.

- O senhor fala minha língua? – perguntou de onde estava.

- Falo a língua que quiser doçura. – o homem sussurrou em seu ouvido, Bella ficou paralisada, como ele havia feito aquilo? Como pode ser tão rápido?

- Hmm... – gemeu inalando forte. – Seu cheiro é tentador. – em um movimento ainda mais rápido a prendeu entre ele e a parede. Olhou aterrorizada para o loiro de rabo de cavalo, ele tinha olhos vermelhos como dois rubis.

- Me solta, por favor. – pediu com um fio de voz.

-Shhh... Não chore doçura, vou ser gentil com você. – ele roçou o nariz pela curvatura de seu pescoço, sentiu a língua gelada roçar sobre sua jugular, o homem colou seu corpo ao dela mostrando o quanto estava excitado.

Enquanto isso Edward entrava com tudo em Florença, viu pela mente de Alice o homem na viela e freou bruscamente. Saiu em disparada na direção onde Bella se encontrava, Alice assumiu o volante indo ao seu encontro.

Quando Edward se aproximou do local, pode ler a mente dele, tratava-se de um nômade, seu nome era James era um rastreador e a desejava, queria possuir seu corpo enquanto sugava seu sangue. Viu James lambendo os lábios de Bella, segurando seus cabelos inclinando seu pescoço, aquela cena o deixou cego de raiva, partindo pra cima dele o tirando de perto dela, que sentiu um vento forte e dois vultos se jogarem de um lado para outro.

Estava apavorada, não entendia o que se passava ali, sentia seu corpo tremer por inteiro, viu os dois desapareceram de sua vista. Bella voltou a fechar os olhos com força, ainda estava agarrada a parede, não conseguia se mover.

- AAAHHHH! – gritou ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro.

- Calma Bella, sou eu... – disse Alice, ao ouvira a voz da amiga sentiu um alivio.

- Alice... – soltou se agarrando a vampira. - Como... Como me encontrou? – ainda tremia muito, só então notou que Carlisle estava mais atrás.

Edward levou James para longe de Bella, o vampiro era rápido e experiente, mas sua raiva era tanta que arrancou a cabeça dele com facilidade, ouviu o grito de Bella e estancou, pode ver pela mente de Alice e os outros que havia se assustado com sua irmã. Seus irmãos pediram que fosse vê-la, enquanto queimavam os restos de James.

- Vem Bella, vamos voltar para o hotel, está tremendo amiga, se acalme. – pedia Alice, Isabella chorava compulsivamente agarrada a ela.

- Eeu... Eu...

- Shhh... Se acalme, depois você explica está bem?

- Eu só... Só queria voltar pra... – calou-se ao ver Edward parado em sua frente, surgindo do nada, seu queixo tremeu e um bico se formou em seus lábios.

- Bella? – disse dando um passo em sua direção, ela se agarrou ainda mais a Alice escondendo o rosto, doía-lhe olhar para ele, depois de tudo que houve.

- Só quero ir embora... Só quero voltar pra casa. – o som saiu abafado.

"_**Viu o que fez? Está satisfeito agora Edward?"**_ – Alice dizia em pensamento meneando a cabeça.

- Vem Bellinha, vou te levar pro hotel. – disse Emmett a pegando no colo com todo carinho, ela se aninhou ali e Edward pode ouvir um soluço romper de lábios de Bella. A culpa lhe atingiu como soco no estômago, só queria mantê-la segura e quase a perdeu.

Emmett, Alice e Jazz a levaram de volta a Roma, para o hotel, Carlisle a examinou e lhe deu um calmante leve, estava assuntada demais, Alice ficava o tempo todo com ela.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou atravessado, em um tom muito baixo.

- Vim ver como ela está. – Edward estava abatido, ela sabia que o irmão havia se arrependido, que se sentia culpado pelo que aconteceu, mas ainda estava muito brava com ele.

- Veio ver o que conseguiu com sua teimosia? Quase a matou Edward com essa sua mania de agir no calor do momento, a iludiu numa noite e a magoou no dia seguinte... Tem idéia de como foi pra ela vê-lo com Tanya?

- Eu sei.

- O que ganhou com isso? Bella está magoada com você e Tanya está no seu pé novamente que eu sei.

-Avisei a ela que era só encenação para...

- E acreditou? Sabe Edward, pra um vampiro você é muito ingênuo às vezes.

- Acha que ela vai mesmo embora?

- Não sei, vou esperar Bella acordar e falo com ela. - disse indo em direção a porta.

"_**Não demore, se acordar e te vir aqui, não vai ser nada bom pra ela."**_**-**pensou saindo porta a fora.

- Me perdoa Bella? – pediu diante dela que dormia serena. -Não queria magoá-la, mas será melhor pra você, logo me esquecerá meu anjo. – disse depositando um beijo em seus lábios, acariciando seus cabelos sentindo seu cheiro tão delicioso.

-Edward... Edward... – ele se afastou rapidamente, pensou que Bella havia acordado, só então notou que falava dormindo, como no avião.

"_**Está sonhando comigo?"**_– pensou maravilhado.

- Por quê? Não... Edward... Por favor, Edward não vá... Fica comigo... – dizia se debatendo. Edward sentiu como se seu coração voltasse a bater, estava decidido, lutaria por Bella, mostraria a Alice que poderia mudar o destino. Conviver com Bella sem ter que torná-la um monstro.

Isabella acordou com o sol iluminando o quarto, respirou fundo e o cheiro dele inundou suas narinas, sorriu, mas ao abrir seus olhos não havia ninguém no quarto, estava vazio, soltou um suspiro, estava desanimada.

"_**Com aquela deusa ao lado dele, acha mesmo que iria se preocupar com você, sua idiota?"**_– repreendeu-se mentalmente soltando outro suspiro rendido. Tomou um banho, quando acabou de se trocar alguém bateu a porta.

- Entre. – pediu sem olhar, sabia que se tratava de Alice ou Esme.

- Bom dia! – disse a vampira entrando com uma bandeja caprichada.

- Bom dia, onde arrumou isso? - falou apontando para a bandeja.

- Seu café da manhã, Carlisle pediu tudo o que tem aqui, disse que precisa se alimentar bem. - somente quando viu a bandeja Bella se deu conta de que estava mesmo faminta. - Como está? – perguntou Alice com os olhos fixos nos da amiga.

- Melhor, Alice eu...

- Senta aqui e me conta que história é essa de ir embora sem nos avisar? Quase nos deixou loucos. Como sai por ai sem conhecer a cidade, Bella? Tem idéia do que poderia ter te acontecido? - disparou à pequena vampira.

- Desculpe! Nem pensei nisso, só queria ir embora, voltar pra casa.

- Por que quer ir embora? É por causa do meu irmão?

- Não quero vê-lo, nunca mais. – disse desviando do olhar da amiga.

- Por quê? – insistiu.

- Porque seu irmão mentiu pra mim... – mordeu os lábios com força, sacudia o pé sem parar. – Disse que não havia ninguém esperando por ele e, no entanto o vejo agarrado a uma verdadeira Afrodite! – cuspiu furiosa. – Porque me beijou? Porque disse aquelas coisas se era comprometido?

- Hey! Acalma-se garota! Edward não é comprometido, posso lhe garantir.

- Não foi o que pareceu.

- Meu irmão é um cabeça dura, está confuso com relação aos seus sentimentos, é meio complicado pra ele. - Alice tentava consertar as coisas, Isabella a olhou como se a mesma fosse maluca.

"_**Claro que é complicado, com uma mulher daquelas."**_ – retrucou mentalmente.

- Pouco me importa! – disse dando de ombros.

- Mentirosa! Gosta dele não é? – Bella deu de ombros novamente, Alice não conteve o riso.

- Vocês são mais parecidos do que pensam. – dizia a vampira entre risos.

- Não sou bipolar e muito menos gosto de usar as pessoas, ou fazê-las de idiota! - Isabella retrucou com raiva.

- Sei o que aconteceu entre vocês Bella, ele me contou todo empolgado...

- Com a mesma empolgação que enfiava a língua na boca daquela loira morango? – Alice prendeu o riso a amiga estava morrendo de ciúme.

- Edward nunca se envolveu com alguém antes... Não desta forma tão avassaladora, está assustado, confuso com tudo que sente por você. – Bella olhava para Alice como se a mesma tivesse perdido completamente o juízo.

- E foi clarear a cabeça nos braços de Afrodite? - e lá estava seu sarcasmo.

- O que?

- Viu aquela mulher? Ela é perfeita como ele, os dois fazem um casal perfeito! – estava enciumada e com vontade de torcer o pescoço de Edward.

- Não fazem não! Eles são amigos há séculos, meu irmão está confuso e fugindo de seus sentimentos, mas não vai adiantar! Vocês são perfeitos um pro outro, se completam. – Isabella estava cada vez mais convencida de que Alice era maluca.

- Alice? – disse tentando ser paciente. - Seu irmão me ignorou por completo e ainda por cima a beijou. – _**"Será que ela não reparou?"**_ – se perguntava farta daquilo, queria ir embora e esquecer que um dia conheceu Edward Cullen.

- É como eu disse, está confuso e foi ela que o beijou. – corrigiu tentando convencer à amiga. – Além do mais, nem se compara ao beijasso que deu em você naquele avião. – Bella grunhiu cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro. Alice sabia que não seria nada fácil, pois Bella era tão cabeça dura quanto o irmão.

-Criatura! Ele só fez aquilo pra tentar me distrair... E aquela noite? Deveria estar entediado demais e resolveu curtir com a otária aqui até sua Afrodite voltar. – definitivamente estava morrendo de ciúme. – Seu irmão é um safado, isso sim. - Alice revirou os olhos segurando o riso. – Vou embora, é o melhor que tenho a fazer.

- Não é não! Ainda temos alguns dias aqui e você não pode desistir dele assim tão fácil – a morena revirou os olhos, se perguntando se Alice nunca desistiria?

- Alice...

- Não desista dele Bella, nunca vi meu irmão tão feliz como na noite em que ficaram juntos. Edward parecia outro, desde que o conheço ele só se dedica aos estudos, nunca se envolveu emocionalmente com ninguém! Sempre ignorando as mulheres que se oferecem pra ele como a Tanya... – Bella bufou alto. - Você conseguiu o que nenhuma fez em muito tempo, acredite em mim. - Isabella olhava para a amiga e sentiu verdade em suas palavras, mas não se iludiria sabia que Edward não era para ela.

- O que quer que eu faça Alice? Que implore pra que fique comigo? – foi à vez de Alice revirar os olhos.

-Isso não será necessário, garanto a você. Só temos que dar um belo chacoalhão nele, dar a Edward uma dose de seu próprio veneno.

- Do que exatamente você está falando?

- Confie em mim Bella, se fizer o que eu disser, vai ter meu irmão completamente entregue a você.

- Tudo bem Alice e nesse seu país das maravilhas, o que eu teria que fazer? – Alice olhou para Bella com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Confiar em mim. – algo dizia a Isabella que se arrependeria amargamente de sua decisão. - Você o quer não?

-Mais que tudo! – respondeu sem pestanejar.

- E o que tem a perder? – provocou a vampira.

- Tudo bem Alice! - afinal o que ela tinha a perder? Iria apostar em Alice e que Deus a ajudasse.

- Ótimo! – soltou batendo palmas, praticamente quicando em sua frente. - Agora vem, vamos dar os primeiros passos para pescar o peixão do meu irmão. – Bella revirou os olhos acompanhando sua amiga.

- Isso não vai dar certo. – afirmava insistentemente.

- Eu sei que vai Bella e nem precisa me agradecer depois. – disse convicta.

* * *

**N/A - **** - Flashback

*_ - Visões de Alice.

_**" A" -**_entre apas e em negrito- pensamentos.

"A" - entre aspas somente- conversa ao telefone.

* * *

**Gostaria de agradecer a: **

**Theslenn Urils - pelo review, sim meu Edward não é tão fechadão como o original, mas é tão gostoso quanto! **

**Shirley - espero que curta os próximos capítulos, e obrigada pela review**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mais um quentinho pra vcs ! Comentem! **

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

- Pra onde vamos? – era a terceira vez que Bella perguntava aquilo.

- Já disse pra confiar em mim. – retrucou Alice.

- Tá eu confio, mas custa me dizer o que está se passando nessa sua cabeça ai? – a vampira revirou os olhos bufando.

- Vou dar uma repaginada em você...

- O que?

- Não é você que diz que terá que competir com Afrodite? – Alice usou o ponto fraco dela para conseguir finalmente dar um banho de loja em Bella, sabia perfeitamente que para Edward, aquilo pouco importava, mas seu irmão era homem acima de tudo e não resistiria à tentação.

- Como souberam onde eu estava? –perguntou mudando de assunto, estava curiosa.

- Pura sorte, seu anjo da guarda estava de plantão. – respondeu entre risos.

- Meu anjo da guarda deve estar querendo as contas. – disse Bella acompanhando Alice na risada.

- O que ele fazia lá?

- Ficou apavorado quando você sumiu. – Bella revirou os olhos, se perguntando qual era o problema dele?

- Mas ele nem sequer foi me ver.

- Como eu disse meu irmão é cabeça dura e teimoso como uma porta, quando coloca uma coisa naquela cabeça, não tem quem o convença do contrário. – Alice se irritava somente ao lembrar-se que pela teimosia dele, quase a perderam.

- Alice? –chamou à amiga, estava séria pensativa. – Aquele homem... – estava hesitante. – Ele fez questão de me mostrar o quanto estava excitado, acha que se não tivessem chegado...

- Não pense nisso Bella. – ela olhou para a amiga por um tempo, Isabella não se dava conta de que quase foi morta por um vampiro sádico.

- Havia algo diferente nele, não parecia humano... – a vampira ficou tensa. – Seus olhos eram vermelhos como rubis e sua pele fria assim como...

Bella se calou de repente, **"**_**Alice tinha a pele fria, Emm e Edward também, a língua de Edward era gelada e seu hálito frio e refrescante... Aqueles olhos dourados, todos possuíam olhos dourados só diferenciava os tons. Edward não comeu e nem bebeu aquela noite, Emmett e Alice nunca comeram nem beberam nada." **_

- Bella? Bella? – chamou Alice a despertando de seu raciocínio, sabia que a amiga era inteligente e não demoraria a descobrir a verdade sobre eles. – O que foi?

- Nada, é melhor esquecer isso mesmo. – Bella tinha certeza de que os Cullen escondiam algo, com certeza eram diferentes, mas a pergunta era: O quanto diferente eram?

Alice estava disposta a dar uma repaginada em Bella, a levou a um cabeleleiro e deu as devidas instruções. Ele lavou, cortou sem mexer no comprimento o que deu a Bella um ar selvagem, mais sexy. Depois foram para o departamento de roupas onde Alice comprou saias, vestidos, calças sapatos, lingerie, havia de tudo ali. Durante dois dias Bella ficou com Alice em seu quarto onde a vampira lhe dava dicas de como provocar Edward.

Alice falou com todos que concordaram em sair para curtir, pensou em pedir para Emmett encontrar um bom lugar para irem, mas ele não conseguia esconder nada de Edward, somente ela e Carlisle. Os Denali também iriam e Alice esperava que Tanya não estragasse seus planos, mas depois do treinamento intensivo com Bella, acreditava que ela saberia o que fazer.

Enquanto deixava Bella aos cuidados do seu amigo Santoro, foi até um clube noturno muito badalado em Roma, freqüentado tanto por humanos quanto vampiros. O lugar era perfeito para colocar seu plano em ação, reservou uma área vip e ligou para seu irmão.

Edward estava em seu quarto, tentando entender o que Alice estaria aprontando? Jazz comentou que a esposa havia saído com Bella e que há dois dias havia praticamente se mudado para o quarto dela. Alice mantinha sua mente fechada para ele e aquilo o deixava irritado. Pela mente de seu pai, viu que estava se aproximando de seu quarto e pediu que entrasse mesmo antes dele bater.

- Edward, será que poderíamos conversar?

- Claro sente-se. – seu pai fechou sua mente ao entrar no quarto o deixando frustrado.

- Estou preocupado filho, aquele ataque foi à prova de que Bella tem certa tendência a se meter em encrenca não acha? - Edward sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

- Certa tendência? – disse irônico. - Ela é um imã pra encrenca pai. – foi à vez de Carlisle rir.

- Falou com ela?

- Ainda não, ela fica o tempo todo no quarto e Alice não desgruda dela, acho que não vai querer me ver Carlisle, fiz besteira. – estava sentindo-se péssimo.

- Se refere aquele episódio com Tanya? – Edward pode ver o quanto havia decepcionado seu pai. - Confesso que não era algo que esperava de você Edward, sempre a manteve distante, desde aquela vez em que se envolveram, porque essa aproximação?- Edward lhe explicou tudo desde o começo e os motivos que o levaram a agir daquela forma.

- Agiu de cabeça quente Edward, tem que controlar esse seu gênio filho, a garota deve estar confusa, um dia a trata como uma princesa, no outro a ignora e ainda aparece com outra, se ponha no lugar dela.

- Enlouqueceria... – respondeu de imediato se levantando. -Só de imaginar alguém a tocando, me deixa insano. – um rosnado brotou em seu peito, só com a hipótese.

- Está mesmo apaixonado, não é?

- Creio que sim, mas mesmo a amando, sou um perigo constante pra ela Carlisle. Seu cheiro me atrai tanto quanto seu corpo quente, a desejo como nunca pensei ser possível, a queria só pra mim, mas seria muito egoísmo de minha parte trazê-la para esse mundo, não concorda? – estava angustiado e completamente dividido entre fazer o que é certo ou fazer o que desejava com todo seu ser.

- Antes de tudo Edward tem que contar a verdade a ela, se optar por trazê-la pra nosso mundo, Bella tem o direito de saber no que está se metendo, não concorda?

- Ela vai me rejeitar! Vai me achar um monstro, me odiará! Não sei se agüento isso Carlisle, a quero demais. – Carlisle entendia a angustia do filho, mas não poderia interferir, era uma decisão só dele.

"_**Você é inteligente Edward, saberá o que fazer na hora certa."**_** –** pensou ele. O celular de Edward vibrou, ao ver que era Alice revirou os olhos.

- Fala Alice.

"Edward como sabe iremos a um clube hoje à noite, no Supperclub, já fiz a reserva, sabe onde fica não é?". – o que ela estava aprontando?

- O que esta aprontando tampinha? – sorriu ao ouvi-la rosnar do outro lado.

"Avise os outros, nos encontraremos lá." – disse desligando.

- Alice! – disse Carlisle meneando a cabeça, saindo em seguida.

No horário marcado todos estavam prontos para irem ao tal clube, as mulheres ficaram bem empolgadas e capricharam no visual. Tanya usava um vestido preto muito curto e super decotado, assim como o de Irina e Kate. Carmem e Esme foram mais discretas, já o de Rose era vermelho e colado ao corpo com um belo decote.

Jazz e Edward foram com Tanya, Kate e Irina, os pensamentos de Tanya estavam tão ousados quanto sua roupa. Edward disse a ela que havia desistido do plano, mas Tanya insistia que poderiam relembrar os velhos tempos.

O clube era freqüentado pelos mais abastados de Roma e arredores, haviam tanto humanos quanto vampiros, não foi surpresa para eles encontrar alguns rostos conhecidos por lá. Foram diretamente para a área vip que Alice havia reservado, eles já conheciam bem o lugar.

- Onde sua mulher se meteu? – perguntou impaciente para Jazz.

- Conhece Alice não é? Ela não me disse nada. – respondeu Jazz também impaciente, o humor de Edward não estava dos melhores.

- Deixa de ser estressado Edward. – resmungou Emmett revirando os olhos.

- Não posso evitar. – falou atravessado.

-Acho que seu humor vai melhorar maninho, olha quem chegou. – disse Emmett olhando para um ponto fixo. Edward não precisou se virar pra saber que Bella havia entrado no clube, reconheceria aquele cheiro e o som de seu coração a quilômetros de distância. Ao se virar seu queixo caiu, Bella estava absurdamente linda e muito, mas muito sexy.

"_**Ela está linda!" **_– pensou Rose com certo espanto.

"_**Alice não tem jeito mesmo."**_ – pensava Jazz.

"_**Caramba! A Bellinha ta muito gostosa!"**_ – Edward se virou para Emmett com um olhar mortal."

Bella usava um vestido preto que moldava perfeitamente seu corpo, acentuando suas curvas, ia até um palmo acima do joelho, a lateral toda em renda vazada. Seus cabelos estavam soltos formando cachos nas pontas, a maquiagem valorizava seus olhos e lábios e nos pés uma sandália trançada na panturrilha.

- Fecha a boca Ed, à baba vai escorrer. – Emmett o provocou, mas Edward estava tão fascinado em Bella, que o ignorou por completo, notou que os olhares masculinos se voltaram para as duas, a olhavam com desejo e aquilo o incomodou e muito.

"_**Espero que tenha gostado maninho, me agradeça depois."**_** –** pensou Alice, que também estava muito bonita em seu vestido tomara que caia roxo.

"_**Essa tampinha ta aprontando com certeza."**_ – dizia pra si mesmo.

Bella estava tão nervosa que não se deu conta de que por onde passava arrancava suspiros e olhares -se firme e com a cabeça erguida, mesmo vendo que a loira morango estava ali e ao lado dele. Havia treinando com Alice durante dois dias praticamente, sua amiga lhe deu um curso prático e instantâneo de como se livrar de peruas inconvenientes, só esperava não colocar tudo a perder com seu gênio forte.

- Oi. – disse Edward próximo a ela, Bella mordeu os lábios ao ver o quão lindo estava e gostou do modo como ele a olhava, com desejo, fazia dias que não o via.

"_**Ta comendo ela com os olhos cara, relaxa!"**_ – pensava Emmett olhando para os dois.

-Oi. – respondeu Bella com um sorriso tímido, cumprimentou a todos educadamente sentando-se perto de Eleazar e Carmem, até Tanya ela fez questão de cumprimentar, deixando Edward confuso.

- Não acha que exagerou no vestido, Alice? – perguntou entre os dentes para a irmã que lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

"_**Ela está perfeita Edward, pare de implicar isso não é de sua conta, não abriu mão dela?"**_ – ele revidou o olhar, às vezes sentia vontade de torcer o pescoço da irmã.

"_**Esta jovem é fascinante, algo nela me intriga."**_– pensava Eleazar olhando pra Bella, chamando a atenção de Edward.

"_**É uma linda humana, tão agradável."**_ – pensou Carmem que conversava com ela. Às vezes Bella desviava o olhar para Edward que tinha os olhos cravados nela.

- Bellinha hoje você mata um aqui, a macharada ta babando em você! – brincou Emmett levando um tapa de Rose.

- Não ligue pra ele filha, você está linda. – elogiou Esme carinhosamente, Alice não cabia em si de tanto orgulho.

- Vou buscar algo pra beber. – falou se levantando, Edward acompanhava cada movimento dela, estava tentadoramente linda naquele vestido. Bella foi em direção ao bar e assim que encostou logo se aproximaram dela.

- Maivistoun angelocometein giro? (Nunca vi um anjo como você por aqui?)– disse um homem se aproximando dela que se virou supreendendo-se, era um belo ragazzo de olhos azuis.

- Mi dispiace!Noncapisco!(Me desculpe! Não entendo!)- respondeu sem graça.

- Fala inglês? – isnsitiu.

- Oh! Sim. – Bella sorriu e o homem abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

- Sou Damon, é americana? – perguntou educadamente.

- Sim, pelo visto você também. – sorriu timidamente.

- Estou de férias aqui, meus amigos tem uma casa na região Toscana. – explicava ele.

- Vim em uma viagem de turismo, estou com uns amigos. – dizia Bella entretida na conversa. Os Cullen a observava de onde estavam, principalmente Edward.

**" _A humana não perde tempo."_** – pensou Tanya o provocando.

**" _Não acredito! Um lugar cheio de humanos e ela vai conversar com um vampiro?"_** – pensou Alice revirando os olhos.

- É o Damon do clã Salvatore. – respondeu Edward entre dentes.

- Conhece Carlisle? – perguntou Alice.

- Sim, são tranquilos, mas creio que a dieta deles não sejam como a nossa, vou falar com ele. – disse se levantando.

- Caramba! A Bellinha tem imã pra vampiro é? - todos olharam para Emmett que se encolheu.

- Bella? Vejo que fez um novo amigo? – dizia Carlisle se aproximando dela.

- Carlisle? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Damon estranhando o fato.

- Bella está conosco, não é querida?

- É verdade, se você...

- Alice está chamando você querida. – avisou Carlisle a cortando.

- Essa humana não está disponivel Damon, é minha protegida. – avisou em um tom que somente eles ouvissem.

- Desculpe Damon, foi um prazer te conhecer. – Bella se despediu dando um abraço nele, estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

**"_Ela é tão linda e esse cheiro delicioso."_** – pensava ao abraçá-la, deixando Edward furioso, em sua mente pode visualisar imagens dele e Bella transando enquanto ele a sugava. Um rosnado brotou de seu peito fazendo os outros franzir o cenho.

-O que foi Edward?- perguntou Alice.

- Não previu isso? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Como eu poderia, eles estavam conversando querido, nada demais. – retrucou do mesmo modo.

- Não era conversa que ele tinha em mente. – revidou.

- Parem vocês dois ela está vindo. – ralhou Esme.

- Carlisle disse que queria falar comigo Alice? Acabo de conhecer um cara que é...

- Depois você me conta... – disse a cortando. - Venha comigo. – Alice praticamente a arrastou para o toalete. -_ Ficou maluca Bella?_ _Meu irmão estava a ponto de descer lá em baixo e acabar com aquele cara._ – Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-_ E com que direito faria isso?_ – cuspiu furiosa. - _Ele não está com aqueala loira morango dos infernos do lado dele?_ – Alice estava com a mente aberta deixando que Edward visse a reação de Bella, ele segurou o riso, estava furiosa e enciumada, ficava ainda mais linda bravinha daquele jeito.

_- Agora vamos voltar pra lá e vê se para de fazer novos amigos!_ - Bella se virou pra ela sem entender.

_- Ta com ciume Alice?_ – perguntou prendendo o riso a pequena revirou os olhos, não poderia dizer que o cara era um perigo para ela, então deixou como estava.

- _Deixa de bobeira Bella, agora vamos nos acabar naquela pista anda!_ – a garota soltou uma risada gostosa.

- _Eu também te amo Alice_. – brincou acompanhando a amiga, ao chegar na pista Alice fez sinal para Rose que desceu acompanhada de Kate, Esme e Carmem.

- Só tem um problema, não sei dançar... Tenho dois pés esquerdos. – Bella choramingou para a amiga.

- Não esquenta, é só soltar o quadril e acompanhar o ritmo. – dizia Alice segurando seu quadril a fazendo remexer. As duas se divertiam como duas crianças, os homens ficaram as observando lá de cima.

**"_Alice sentia falta de uma amiga, ela está tão feliz."_** – pensava Jazz.

-Tem razão Jazz. Bella faz bem para Alice tanto quanto Alice faz bem a Bella. – comentou Edward ao lado do irmão.

- Fazia tempo que elas não se divertiam, simplesmente. – comentou Carlisle. Edward ficou tenso ao ver Tanya e Irina se aproximando delas.

- O que ela está fazendo? – perguntou lançando um olhar mortal pra ela.

"_**Vai ver foi caçar na pista, sabe como ela é?"**_ – pensou Emmett olhando na mesma direção.

Bella dançava e se divertia com Alice, Esme, Carmem, Kate e até Rose, quando se deparou com Tanya rebolando, chamando a atenção dos homens ali presente.

- Vou subir Alice! – disse tentando evitar ficar perto dela, seu sangue fervia só de imaginá-los juntos.

- Fugindo garota? – provocou Tanya fazendo Bella estancar.

- De você? Não mesmo, mas em respeito à Carlisle e Esme prefiro ficar o mais distante possível. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

"_**A Bella ta uma fera, ela ta mesmo encarando a Tanya?"**_– se perguntava Emmett vendo a cena.

- Vou descer. – disse Edward, mas Carlisle o impediu.

- Acho melhor não se meter, vai se complicar ainda mais. – avisou o contendo.

"_**Não se preocupe, Esme e Alice estão lá, Tanya não fará nada."**_** –** Edward somente assentiu.

- O que eu te fiz Isabella? Não tenho culpa de conhecer Ed há mais tempo que você...

- Para de provocá-la Tanya! – Alice praticamente rosnou pra ela.

- Temos uma amizade bem especial. – continuou Tanya ignorando Alice.

- É mesmo? Quem te perguntou? – Tanya semicerrou os olhos, Isabella a encarava e aquilo deixou a vampira furiosa.

"_**A coisa ta esquentando!"**_** –** pensou Jazz.

- Você é muito insolente garota! - cuspiu segurando o braço de Bella

- E quem é você? A rainha da Inglaterra por acaso? – retrucou erguendo o queixo em desafio.

- Solte-a agora mesmo! – Edward exigiu entre os dentes em um tom inaudível para os humanos, estava atrás de Tanya.

- Oi querido! – disse hipócrita, Bella revirou os olhos saindo da pista furiosa.

- Bella espera! – pediu Edward segurando seu braço.

- Me solta! – esbravejou tentando se soltar.

- Não até você me ouvir. – estava sério com seu olhar fixo no dela.

- Não temos nada pra conversar, volte para sua amiga, namorada ou sei lá que diabos aquela lá é sua. – cuspiu com raiva.

- Ela não é nada, fui um idiota! Estava assustado com tudo que estava sentindo e fiz besteira, Tanya só me fez um favor. – Bella riu com escárnio.

- Imagino o tipo de favor que aquela lá te fez. – estava enciumada, Edward esboçou um sorriso ao ouvi-la. - Não me deve explicações, então me solta que eu quero ir embora! – falou encarando Edward que sorriu, ela parecia um gatinho bravo. - Quer tirar esse sorrisinho idiota da cara. – falou se debatendo, ele a levou para um lugar mais afastado, onde pudessem ter mais privacidade.

- Você fica linda quando está brava. – disse a prendendo entre ele e a parede.

- Se não me soltar vou gritar. – ameaçou.

- Não vai. – os lábios de Edward estavam muito próximos aos dela.

- O que pensa que está... – ele tomou seus lábios em um beijo avassalador, Bella tentou empurrá-lo, mas ao tocar de suas línguas se agarrou aos cabelos dele o puxando para si. Edward soltou um gemido audível quando Bella retribuiu o beijo, uma de suas mãos estava em sua nuca e a outra em sua cintura.

- Fui um tolo...

- Cala a boca e me beija. – disse o puxando para si.

- Você é perigosa garota... -falou entre beijos que distribuía em seu pescoço.

- Apaixonada, seria o termo certo! – Edward olhou nos olhos dela os fixando ali. - Completamente apaixonada! – reforçou, ele voltou a beijá-la com ainda mais intensidade, fazendo com que Bella esquecesse tudo.

"_**O cara vai engolir a Bellinha."**_ – pensou Emmett fazendo Edward cortar o beijo.

- Por que fez aquilo? – perguntou ofegante.

- Porque fiquei assustado com tudo que me faz sentir, é tudo tão intenso tão arrebatador que... Acabei fazendo besteira, me perdoa? – pediu colando sua testa a dela, podia ouvir seu coração bater acelerado, Bella sorriu colando seus lábios aos dele novamente.

Depois de um bom tempo ali se curtindo, voltaram para a mesa, Edward revirou os olhos com os pensamentos de Emmett.

"_**E eu pensando que o cara era gay, pegou a Bellinha de jeito!" **_

- Bella, voltaremos em dois dias, está bom pra você? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Tudo bem Carlisle, me diverti muito, muito mesmo. – dizia empolgada, estava de mãos dadas com Edward que sorriu pra ela, mas seu sorriso se desfez do nada. Bella o olhou sem entender, ele estava tenso e mantinha os olhos fixos na entrada do clube.

Aro Volturi havia acabado de entrar com seis membros de sua guarda, não levou um minuto e todos estavam na área vip.

- O que ele faz aqui? – perguntou em um tom que somente eles pudessem ouvir.

"_**O que faremos Edward, não os vi, não consegui vê-los."**_– pensava Alice desesperada.

- Fiquem calmos, resolveremos isso sem problemas. – dizia Carlisle em um tom baixo.

- O que aconteceu Edward, porque está tenso? – Bella perguntou preocupada.

- Bella, me escuta, não diga em hipótese alguma que você ia a Volterra, está bem? Confie em mim, por favor. – pediu a segurando pelos braços ela somente assentiu sem entender nada.

Aro e sua guarda se aproximaram dos Cullen, Bella não deixou passar despercebido o quanto ficaram tensos, tanto os Cullen quanto os Denali, olhavam para Aro que se aproximava cada vez mais. Franziu o cenho quando Edward se postou em sua frente de forma protetora.

O homem tinha longos cabelos negros e pele de alabastro havia com ele dois jovens, uma garota loira com rosto de um anjo e um garoto moreno com feições parecidas. Um homem muito alto, ainda mais que Edward, parecia forte também e um menor com um olhar ameaçador. Duas mulheres lindíssimas, com um andar selvagem, assim como o olhar.

- Carlisle meu velho amigo. – disse Aro passando seus olhos de águia pelos ali presentes se fixando em Isabella, puxou o ar com mais força sentindo seu cheiro tão peculiar.

"_**Uma nova aquisição será? Mas a garota é humana e que humana."**_ – pensou percorrendo seu corpo milimetricamente, Edward rosnou baixo, aquilo o incomodou e muito. _"__**Por todos os santos, tentavam protegê-la dos Volturi e ele aparece justo agora!"**_– lamentava em pensamento.

- Aro, você por aqui? – Carlisle o cumprimentou com um aceno simplesmente evitando tocá-lo, Isabella notou a troca de olhares entre ele e Aro, assim como entre Carlisle e o restante.

- Quem é essa adorável criatura? – perguntou se aproximando de Isabella, que por instinto se agarrou a camisa de Edward.

- Ela é Isabella, veio conhecer a Itália e vai voltar conosco para casa. – Bella franziu o cenho sem entender a atitude de Edward, estava visivelmente zangado com algo, seu maxilar estava travado e seus lábios se tornaram uma linha fina, sua expressão era sombria, chegava a ser assustadora.

- Isabella? – soltou Aro dando um passo em sua direção. - É um prazer conhecê-la, és uma linda mulher. – disse depositando um beijo em sua mão, ao tocá-la sentiu-se frustrado por não ter acesso a sua mente assim como Edward, que ao constatar o fato, olhou para Carlisle.

- Obrigado. – respondeu a jovem educadamente.

- Interessante. – Aro, se virou para Carlisle, houve uma troca de olhares entre eles novamente que Isabella não deixou passar. Suspeitava que algo estava acontecendo ali, só não entendia o que? Bella não gostava de ficar perdida no assunto, a irritava profundamente.

Aro olhou para Jane que sorriu olhando para Bella, tanto Edward quanto os outros esperavam os gritos, mas Isabella a olhava sem entender o que se passava.

"_**Porque essa humana não reage?"**_ – pensava Jane furiosa.

"_**Ela é imune aos nossos dons meu amigo! Sem dúvida uma mulher fascinante e seria uma fêmea intrigante."**_– o pensamento de Aro fez com que Edward rosnasse novamente colocando Bella atrás de si. Aro soltou uma gargalhada assustando Bella dizendo:

- Maravilha, tem muita sorte meu jovem amigo, ela é fascinante. – Isabella não entendia nada, ainda mais quando ouviu um rosnado brotar do peito de Edward que lançava um olhar mortal para o homem. Felix ficou em frente a Edward o olhando da mesma forma, Emmett se colocou entre os dois e a tensão era palpável ali. Isabella notou que todos olhavam para eles, mas nada faziam.

- Por que não levam Isabella, para conhecer Volterra? Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar a cidade.

"_**Volterra? O que tem nesta cidade? Porque não querem que eu vá para Volterra?"**_ – se perguntava completamente perdida.

- Creio que não seja possível meu amigo a família dela está aguardando seu retorno, o chefe de policia Swan é muito protetor. – ao ouvir Carlisle falar, Bella teve a sensação de que aquilo soou mais como um aviso.

- Entendo, mas faremos uma visitinha a Forks, a cidade me parece um tanto interessante agora. – Aro olhava para Bella com certo fascínio o que deixou Edward além de preocupado, enciumado com os pensamentos dele com relação a ela. - Foi realmente um prazer em conhecê-la Isabella.** Tu****sei****sicuramente****una donna****intrigante****e****bello****. – disse depositando um beijo em sua mão afastando-se novamente. **

- O que ele disse?

- Que é uma mulher intrigante... E linda! – Edward respondeu atravessado, ainda estava furioso com Aro e Félix. De onde estava, Aro mantinha os olhos em Bella deixando os Cullen tensos assim como os Denali, que só relaxaram quando ele saiu de lá. Bella passava os olhos por todos eles, notou que seus lábios se moviam, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia ouvir uma palavra.

-Acha que teremos problemas Carlisle? – perguntou Edward em um tom extremamente baixo.

- Creio que não, pelo menos por enquanto, sabe como Aro é, estava nos provocando. – concluiu.

- Mas com ele é bom ficar com o pé atrás amigo. – alertou Eleazar.- Conhece aquela cobra, é traiçoeiro demais. – Carlisle acenou concordando.

- Vou ao toalete, já volto. – disse Bella depositando um beijo nos lábios de Edward que em seguida olhou para Alice.

"_**Vou com ela, não se preocupe."**_– pensou a vampira o tranqüilizando.

- Não feche sua mente Alice, por favor. – pediu Edward, desta vez Bella viu perfeitamente seus lábios se moverem e ficou ainda mais intrigada.

- Quem são aquelas pessoas Alice? – perguntou se virando para a amiga.

- Conhecidos do meu pai. – respondeu automaticamente.

- Porque ele me olhava daquele jeito? Como se eu fosse um filé ou algo assim? –Alice soltou um risinho ao ouvi-la.

- Ele é um idiota Bella, deixa isso pra lá. - Isabella viu que não adiantaria insistir, como da outra vez, Alice sairia pela tangente, mas que havia algo há isso havia, pensou consigo mesma.

As duas voltavam para junto dos outros e Tanya estava sentada no lugar de Bella falava algo no ouvido de Edward. Seus olhos foram para a mão da vampira que estava na coxa dele o acariciando, respirou fundo sentindo o sangue lhe subir a cabeça.

- Será que dá pra desgrudar dele um pouco? – disse com a voz alterada diante dos dois. Tanya a olhava com desdém, já Edward tentava se soltar, mas a vampira o prendia com força e para sair, teria que se expor.

- Só estava conversando com o meu Ed, assunto nosso, querida. – respondeu deixando Bella ainda mais furiosa.

"_**Elas vão se pegar aqui."**_– pensava Jazz tentando acalmar as coisas.

- Desde quando ele é seu? – estava cada vez mais exaltada, farta daquela mulher e não iria entregar Edward a ela de bandeja, não mesmo.

- Ele é meu amigo, nos conhecemos há séculos, não é querido? – Isabella olhou para ele incrédula.

"_**Não acha que ela precisa saber da verdade? Em que situação ela os colocou?"**_ – pensava Tanya em tom de ameaça o deixando sem ação.

"_**Porque esse idiota não faz nada?"**_– se perguntava Rose.

- Tira suas patas de cima dele, agora. – exigiu Bella entre os dentes, tinha as mãos apoiadas na mesa e lançava um olhar mortal para Tanya. Tanto os Cullen quanto os Denali olhavam chocados para a cena.

- Para com isso vocês duas. – repreendeu Carlisle, mas Bella estava com tanta raiva que o ignorou.

- Ele não reclamou. – provocou Tanya, fazendo Isabella soltar um rosnado.

- Então faça bom proveito. – cuspiu virando um copo de uma bebida qualquer na cara de Tanya. Isabella se virou saindo de lá pisando duro praguejando sem parar, voltou para o toalete. Tanya fez menção de se levantar para ir atrás dela e foi à vez de Edward segurá-la.

- Se atreva a encostar um dedo nela e eu arranco sua cabeça, estamos entendidos? – sua voz saiu fria e ameaçadora.

- Olha o que essa humana insignificante fez comigo é uma desequilibrada! – reclamou levantando toda molhada, todos seguravam o riso.

- Você a provocou Tanya. – cuspiu Edward ainda furioso, ela rosnou pra ele que revidou.

- Acho melhor irmos embora Tanya não o provoque. – avisou Eleazar desapontado, a vampira ficou furiosa e saiu batendo o pé sendo seguida pelos outros que se desculparam.

- Vou ver Bella. – disse Esme indo em direção ao toalete sendo acompanhada por Alice. Pela mente de Esme, Edward pode ver o que se passava ali. Ao se aproximar Esme olhou para Alice segurando o riso, Bella esbravejava chutando algo.

- Droga, droga, droga! – dizia furiosa enquanto chutava a porta do reservado.

"_**O que ele deve estar pensando de mim? Mal ficamos juntos e agi como uma namorada ciumenta e possessiva, esse meu gênio, droga!"**_**-** pensava extravasando sua raiva.

- Bella? – chamou Esme batendo a porta.

- Bella fala comigo. – Alice praticamente exigiu entrando no banheiro de vez, fazendo Esme revirar os olhos.

- Desculpem! Mas quero ficar sozinha! – pediu fazendo bico.

- Bella não fica assim amiga, ela foi embora. – dizia Alice jogando o braço sobre o ombro da amiga.

- Ele deve estar me achando uma louca! Agindo como uma namorada ciumenta, o que Edward vai pensar de mim? – Esme sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Deixa de bobeira Bella, ele é louco por você. – disse Esme confiante.

- Se ele é tão louco assim por mim, porque aquela perua estava alisando ele? Vocês viram aquilo? Urgh! Odeio aquela loira morango dos infernos. – Isabella dizia socando a pia.

- Me deixa retocar sua maquiagem, meu irmão e ela são amigos há muito tempo e ela se aproveita da situação às vezes. – explicava a vampira refazendo sua maquiagem.

- Acredite Bella, ele está apavorado com a possibilidade de você desistir dele. – afirmou Esme.

- Era o que eu deveria fazer. – revidou emburrada, fazendo as duas revirar os olhos.

- Não era não, você é louca por Edward assim como ele é por você, então para de graça, volta lá e mostra pra ele quem é Isabella Swan. – falou Alice dando os últimos retoques.

- Eu já disse o quanto eu te amo Alice? – Bella disse a abraçando forte.

- Também te amo Bella, agora vá lá e pegue- o pela orelha. – disse a pequena a empurrando pra fora do toalete. Ao se aproximar da mesa onde estavam viu Edward andando de um lado pro outro, estava apreensivo, havia escutado tudo que havia dito, mas mesmo assim estava inseguro.

- Desculpe, perdi a cabeça. – Isabella disse olhando para Carlisle, estava envergonhada.

- Bella você é uma fera. – brincou Emmett a fazendo sorrir.

- Sou mesmo Emm, não gosto que mexam com o que é meu. – soltou sem pensar, seus olhos quase saltaram e Isabella quis morder a língua. Edward não conteve o sorriso, sentando-se ao seu lado. - O que tem em Volterra? Porque não querem que eu vá pra lá? – disse mudando de assunto drasticamente, fazendo o sorriso dele se desfazer no mesmo instante.

"_**Sujou, ela não vai deixar barato."**_** –** pensou Emmett.

"_**Sabia que isso aconteceria, mais cedo ou mais tarde."**_** –** pensava Carlisle olhando pra o filho.

- Vão me dizer o que está acontecendo? – Isabella olhava para os sete sem desviar o olhar um só instante, aguardava uma resposta.

- Não está acontecendo nada Bella. – disse Edward que temia a reação dela se soubesse a verdade, estava com medo de perdê-la.

- Acho que mereço uma explicação não é? Sei que esta acontecendo algo, posso sentir em meus ossos, como diz meu pai. – dizia olhando em seus olhos, Isabella buscava a verdade neles, deixando Edward desarmado.

- É complicado, não posso te contar. – desviou do seu olhar intenso e profundo.

- Tudo bem então, será podemos ir? – estava sentida. "_Ele não confia em mim."_ – pensou desapontada.

Edward viu em seus olhos que a tinha magoado novamente, mas temia sua reação e o segredo envolvia outras pessoas, não somente ele.

"_**Conte a ela Edward, Bella tem o direito de saber**_**."** – insistia Alice.

A viagem de volta para o hotel foi em absoluto silencio o que do lado de Bella era um verdadeiro milagre. Assim que chegaram ao hotel, Isabella se despediu, deixando Edward com sua família, ele não sabia o que fazer, estava completamente perdido.

- Vá falar com ela Edward, conte a verdade se preciso, mas não a deixe escapar filho. – insistiu Esme o abraçando.

- Porque ficou tão nervoso com Aro? – perguntou Carlisle intrigado.

- Ele se interessou por Bella, ficou fascinado por ela. – disse junto com um rosnado.

"_**Aquela garota é louca por você Edward, está insegura e confusa com tudo que vem acontecendo, fale com ela."**_ – insistia Alice.

- Vou subir, preciso ver Bella. – falou indo para o elevador, estava decidido a contar a verdade, nem que isso a afastasse dele pra sempre.

Bella estava jogada na cama, sua cabeça dava voltas com tudo que havia acontecido, ouviu batidas na porta, ao abri-la se deparou com Edward que tinha uma mão em cada batente a olhando intensamente.

- Precisamos conversar. – estava sério, muito sério.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo V**

- Precisamos conversar. – disse assim que Bella abriu a porta, a morena se afastou lhe dando passagem sem dizer nada. Não poder ler a mente dela o deixava frustrado às vezes e sem saber como agir ou o que dizer. Bella lhe indicou a cama para que sentasse, mas estava nervoso demais.

- Bella eu... – Isabella o surpreendeu correndo até ele, passando seus braços a sua volta, afundando o rosto em seu peito.

- Me desculpe! Não precisa dizer nada Edward, juro que não vou mais falar sobre isso... Não me importa seus segredos, só quero ficar com você... – dizia com a voz abafada. -Não precisa dizer nada, só fica comigo... – aquela reação era totalmente inesperada. - Não consigo mais ficar longe de você, não se afaste de mim outra vez, por favor. – estava surpreso com aquela reação e ainda mais com a declaração, fechou os olhos e a envolvendo em seus braços apertando-a contra si.

- Também te quero Bella e não suportaria ficar longe de você, mas preciso que você saiba, mesmo que me odeie pelo que sou. – pegou seu rosto delicado em suas mãos, forçando-a olhar para si.

- Jamais odiaria você Edward, jamais. – seu rosto estava molhado, Bella tinha medo de insistir e ele se afastar novamente, não podia sequer pensar na hipótese de perdê-lo. - Eu te quero Edward, preciso de você... – disse o segurando pela gola de sua camisa o puxando para um beijo, ao sentir a língua dela acariciando a sua, sentiu seu corpo arder em um desejo insano, se devoravam praticamente.

A levou até a parede erguendo sua perna na altura do seu quadril, acariciando sua coxa, sentindo sua pele macia e quente. Em um impulso Bella enlaçou seu quadril colando ainda mais seus corpos, Edward devorava seus lábios, suas línguas dançavam sincronizadas em um beijo avassalador.

Bella sorriu ao sentir o quanto estava excitado, Edward deslizou os lábios por sua mandíbula, indo para a curvatura do pescoço, podia ouvir o sangue correr rápido por suas veias o chamando.

- Não... Não posso! – disse se apartando de Bella, deixando-a ofegante e confusa.

-Por quê? Sei que me deseja tanto quanto te desejo, pude sentir. – Bella não entendia porque Edward insistia em fugir de seus sentimentos.

- Eu te desejo Bella e não faz idéia do quanto te desejo, mas jamais posso perder meu controle com você. – insistia de costas pra ela há mais de dois metros de distancia.

- Quem disse que eu quero que se controle?

- Bella você não entende...

- Não Edward... – praticamente gritou. -Realmente não entendo! Gostaria de poder compreender o que se passa com você, mas infelizmente não sei... – disse segurando os cabelos com força andando de um lado para outro. - Não faço a menor idéia! –sua voz saiu sussurrada - Só o que sei é o que sinto... Essa paixão que me arrebata e me faz perder o juízo, a vergonha e o pudor... Eu te quero! Eu te desejo, você é tudo que eu sempre quis pra mim, tudo! - confessou sentindo as malditas lágrimas lavarem seu rosto, Edward virou-se ainda sob o impacto daquela declaração.

- Como pode me querer Bella? Se não faz idéia de quem sou ou do que sou? - sua voz saiu embargada.

- E o que em nome de Deus você é Edward? Para se martirizar deste jeito? – Edward fechou os olhos e em um sussurro disse:

- Sou um vampiro! - a mente de Bella levou um tempo para absorver a informação.

- Como? – sussurrou.

- Sou um vampiro, um ser amaldiçoado, um monstro, um assassino...

- NÂO! – gritou o cortando - Não é um monstro, não é um assassino e muito menos amaldiçoado. – dizia em prantos.

- Devia ter me mantido afastado, meu mundo não é pra você Bella. – havia dor em sua voz, era como se estivessem lhe esmagando o coração.

- Vampiros não existem Edward. – teimava Isabella, Edward foi até ela em sua velocidade vampírica, fazendo os cabelos de Bella esvoaçarem.

- Existem Bella, podemos não ser como mostram nos filmes ou nos livros, mas existimos. Estamos entre vocês humanos há séculos, milênios. – sentia que a qualquer momento ela sairia correndo, gritando e o odiaria - Minha família... Nós somos diferentes da maioria de nossa espécie... Nos alimentamos somente de animais e convivemos bem com sua espécie...

- Carlisle é médico? Trabalha no hospital, cuidou de mim várias vezes... – dizia tentando compreender.

- Ele não queria ser o que é Bella, nenhum de nós na realidade! Carlisle se recusa a tomar a vida de alguém é totalmente avesso a isso. – Bella olhou para Edward e lhe custava crer que se tratava de um vampiro, mas as coisas estavam começando a fazer sentido.

- Foi você no beco não foi? Aquele homem... Era um vampiro, não era? – Edward somente assentiu. - A pele dele era fria, o hálito gelado, ele falava sobre meu cheiro... E seus olhos... Seus olhos eram como dois rubis. – dizia concentrada em seu raciocínio. - Sua pele é fria, seu hálito é gelado, assim como a pele de Alice, Esme, Emmett... Mas seus olhos são dourados. – ela tinha o cenho franzido.

- Porque nos alimentamos de animais e não de humanos.

- É verdade, você já disse isso! – Bella soltou um longo suspiro, olhando para aqueles orbes dourados - E em que isso muda? – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Isabella, estou lhe dizendo que sou um vampiro, um ser de outra espécie, um predador, um monstro, um...

- Não repita isso Edward! Você não é um monstro e muito menos assassino! – ralhou incomodada.

- Já matei pessoas Bella!

- E da pra sentir na sua voz que se arrependeu! Não fale assim. Olha pra você Edward, olhe pra sua família, são pessoas de bem, íntegros honestos, tudo bem são um pouco diferentes, mas e daí? – ele olhava para a garota em sua frente incrédulo.

- Seu sangue é muito apelativo pra mim, quando caiu em meu colo naquele avião... Pensei em várias maneiras diferentes de matá-la. – Isabella arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não seria o primeiro! No colégio alguns garotos diziam que passavam a noite pensando em maneiras torturantes de acabar comigo. – Edward revirou os olhos novamente.

- Estou falando sério Isabella! – seu tom era impaciente.

- Eu também! Se quisesse mesmo me matar já o teria feito! Oportunidade não faltou, não é mesmo? Me salvou naquele beco, confio em você e sei que não vai me fazer mal, Edward. – afirmou convicta.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? - ele se aproximou dela prendendo-a em uma gaiola.

- Porque você é bom, pode até ser perigoso, mas não é mau! Posso sentir. – insistiu o olhando fixamente. Não havia um traço de medo ou repulsa em seu olhar, ao contrário, havia paixão e desejo ali. - Estou apaixonada por você, vampiro ou humano pouco me importa, continuo te desejando, te querendo. – teimou.

- Você é maluca! – sussurrou muito próximo dela.

- Maluca por você. – retrucou.

Edward levou a mão ao seu rosto acariciando sua pele, era tão macia e quente, perguntava-se como seria saboreá-la? Sentir toda aquela maciez com sua língua. Sentiu seu membro enrijecer e pulsar, só com a idéia. Queria saboreá-la, afogar-se em sua fragrância tão deliciosa e tentadora. Aquecer-se com seu calor até que restassem somente os dois e mais nada. A desejava com loucura, a amava mais que tudo, desejava seus lábios, seu corpo e principalmente seu sangue.

- Peça pra que eu me afaste Bella! – ela pode sentir seu hálito gelado bater em seu rosto a embriagando - Por Deus! Peça pra que eu suma de sua vida... Diga que te causo asco, que não passo de uma criatura repulsiva... Um monstro frio, sem alma e sem coração.

- Não posso Edward!

Isabella segurou o rosto dele em suas mãos, olhando fixamente em seus olhos, não entendia o porquê, mas confiava plenamente no homem diante de si. Sentia seu corpo em chamas clamando pelo dele, a sensação que lhe causava cada vez que a tocava, o modo como seu juízo esvaia-se com seus beijos.

- Porque posso sentir em meus ossos que você além de lindo é bom, justo, honesto e tem um coração assim como uma alma. – ele meneava a cabeça negativamente.

- Não tenho Bella! Sinta. – disse colocando a mão dela em seu peito - Não há um coração batendo aqui. – havia dor em suas palavras.

- Pode não ter o órgão Edward, mas tem um coração... Meu coração e minha alma te pertencem e nada do que diga ou faça, vai mudar isso. – Edward soltou um longo suspiro ao ouvir aquilo, definitivamente Isabella tinha uma mente torta, qualquer outro já teria pirado, mas ela se mantinha ali, com seus olhos transbordando paixão e desejo. - Insisto, vampiro ou humano, pouco me importa! Você é Edward Cullen e para Isabella Swan, isso basta!

- Deveria se afastar de mim Bella, seria o certo a fazer. – insistiu Edward contemplando a beleza da mulher diante de si.

- Pode até ser, mas minha mãe costuma dizer que sou teimosa demais e que nunca faço o que esperam. – Edward não duvidava daquilo por um segundo sequer.

- Com certeza! Essa é uma de suas qualidades.

- Ta zombando de mim? – Bella tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não, meu anjo! Jamais zombaria de você. - o coração de Bella perdeu uma passada com a intensidade com que disse aquilo, Edward lhe presenteou com seu sorriso torto e arrebatador.

Ele a envolvia em seus braços agora, a olhava com desejo, paixão e havia algo mais ali, mas Isabella não soube identificar. Um ardor lhe consumia e um intenso e estranho desejo que somente Edward lhe causava, desde que caiu em seu colo, naquele bendito avião. As sensações que lhe causava eram tantas que a deixava desnorteada.

- Me faça sua, Edward! – pediu com tamanha intensidade que em um rompante, ele tomou seus lábios em um beijo avassalador.

Edward abandonou seus lábios para deixar um rastro de beijos na curvatura de seu pescoço e colo. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás lhe dando livre acesso.

A mão de Edward infiltrou-se pelo vestido subindo cada vez mais até livrar-se dele. Bella mordia os lábios, estava somente de calcinha diante dele. Os olhos de Edward percorreriam seu corpo bem feito admirado com tamanha perfeição, voltou a tomar seus lábios enquanto sua mão cobriu um seio, soltou um gemido de satisfação ao constatar que cabia perfeitamente nela. Bella sentia seu mamilo rijo roçar na palma da mão dele, fazendo seu ventre comprimir tamanho prazer que lhe proporcionou, ele o acariciava delicadamente, enquanto descia com beijos molhados por sua pele até encontrar o outro.

- Oh Deus, Edward... – gemeu ao sentir como estimulava seu mamilo rijo com a língua macia e gelada, mas ao mesmo tempo ardente, seus lábios eram reconfortantes e tenros. Afundou seus dedos nas mechas macias de seu cabelo acobreado, deslizando-os, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados. Admirava seu belo rosto, sorriu ao ver estampado ali o prazer que Edward sentia em apenas tocá-la.

Bella se deixou guiar por todas as sensações que lhe assolava naquele momento, soltou um gemido de satisfação ao constatar que aquela noite seria dele e ele seria dela, que de alguma forma se tornaria uma extensão do homem que lhe havia arrebatado com um simples olhar e um tímido sorriso.

Nada do que Edward havia provado em sua existência, poderia ser comparado com o sabor daquele corpo que para ele era simplesmente perfeito, parecia ter sido feito especificamente para si em cada minimo detalhe. Era tão macia, tão incitante, tão quente... Não o julgava muito menos se importava com sua condição, com sua natureza, tão pouco sua temperatura, ao contrário, parecia agradá-la, excitá-la.

O desejava, o queria, vampiro ou humano há ela pouco importava, o queria e o teria para sempre se assim desejasse. Sentiu seu peito se aquecer ao se dar conta de que Isabella compartilharia com ele algo que jamais havia compartilhado com nenhum outro. Ele seria o primeiro a tocá-la, a senti-la, sabia que não era merecedor de algo tão sublime, tão puro, Bella era luz e vida enquanto ele era escuridão e morte.

Com um único puxão Bella abriu sua camisa, Edward sorriu ao ouvir o som dos botões caírem pelo quarto. Arfou ao deslizar suas mãos pelo peito largo dele, sentia cada músculo por debaixo daquela pele branca e sedosa, fria e macia. Sorriu ao sentir os pelos macios de seu peito roçar na palma de sua mão, contornou seu mamilo e mordeu os lábios ao fazê-lo, desceu até seu abdômen o delineando todo.

Edward jamais havia sentido algo parecido antes, suas caricias eram intensas e incrivelmente estimulantes, lhe excitava de tal forma... Lutava para manter seu controle, estava tão excitado que chegava a lhe incomodar, mesmo assim sentia-se indefeso diante dela. Não podia mais voltar atrás, necessitava daquela garota, precisava sentir cada pedacinho daquele corpo e tomá-lo pra si.

Bella estava nua diante dele, tirando sua mãe, jamais havia estado nua diante de alguém, principalmente um homem. Edward havia se livrado rapidamente de sua roupa, estava completamente nu. Isabella percorreu seu corpo pousando seu olhar em seu membro ereto e pulsante e se perguntou se tudo aquilo caberia em si?

"_**Provavelmente me partirá ao meio!"**_ – pensou mordendo os lábios.

- Vai doer?

Edward acariciava seu rosto segurando o riso meneando a cabeça, amava aquele jeito espontâneo que somente sua Bella possuía.

- Farei tudo pra que não seja assim, prometo! – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Bella sorriu, confiava nele, embora estivesse ciente de que não dizia a verdade, seria impossível que aquilo não fosse doer! Edward era bem dotado, não era exagerado e sim proporcional para o seu biótipo.

Deitou-se sobre ela, seu corpo ardente contrastava com o seu, eram como fogo e gelo. Percorreu o corpo de Bella com seus lábios, ora beijando ora lambendo, saboreando-a. Com uma de suas mãos acariciava seu seio e com a outra sua coxa, subindo cada vez mais até encontrar sua intimidade, a encontrando úmida e pronta para recebê-lo. Percorreu sua fenda com seus dedos longos e finos, se deliciando com o cheiro de mulher, levou seus dedos empapados aos lábios e os lambeu, soltando um gemido de satisfação.

- Você é deliciosa Isabella!- pegou a mão de Bella e a guiou até seu membro. - Não tenha medo Bella! – sussurrou soltando um gemido audível ao sentir seu toque quente, Isabella deslizou sua mão pela extensão enquanto a ponta roçava em sua intimidade.

- É só pedir Bella pra que eu me afaste e o farei! - ela sorriu, jamais imaginou que lhe dissesse algo parecido.

- Jamais! Me faça sua, completamente sua! - Edward tomou seus lábios, deslizando lentamente para dentro dela, sentindo aquele corpo pequeno e extremamente quente recebê-lo.

Bella tencionou - se diante da dor aguda que lhe atingiu, lágrimas de dor escorreram por seu rosto, Edward ficou tenso ao sentir o cheiro do sangue, era pouco, mas muito forte, ficou zonzo colando sua testa a de Bella, manteve os olhos fechados se concentrando.

- Desculpe! Sei que dói meu anjo, mas vai passar. – dizia de modo doce, sua língua brincou pela pele de seu pescoço, distraindo-a, seduzindo-a enquanto o corpo de Bella se moldava ao seu. Quando a sentiu relaxar moveu-se lentamente, chegando quase a sair de dentro dela.

Sorriu ao ouvir Bella soltar um muxoxo, voltando pra dentro dela rapidamente. O prazer a consumia, ele a preenchia, completava, enquanto seus lábios e sua língua passeavam dos seus lábios aos seus seios. Edward investia lentamente, se afundando entre suas pernas, não estava sendo nada fácil para ele, se conter tamanho prazer que sentia.

- É estranho... Sentir alguém dentro de você desta forma! –Bella disse olhando em seus olhos. Somente ela mesmo para lhe dizer aquilo, mas gostava da forma desinibida dela, na realidade gostava daquela curiosidade dela, de suas perguntas, assim como de seus comentários.

- E o que sente? Que sensação lhe causa? – estava se divertindo com a situação, com Tanya sabia o que lhe causava, conseguia ler sua mente, mas Bella era um mistério o qual ele queria desvendar.

- Plenitude, profundidade, posso senti-lo muito fundo... É refrescante... Excitante e um tanto desconcertante... Tenho a sensação de que estou à beira de um precipício prestes a pular para o desconhecido. – Isabella mordeu os lábios, com os olhos fixos nos de Edward e completou:

- Você me preenche, me completa! – ouvir aquilo foi como se o coração de Edward voltasse a bater, podia sentir o de Bella batendo tão rápido e forte, era música aos seus ouvidos. Surpreendeu-se ao ficar ainda mais excitado ao ouvi-la falar daquela forma.

- De verdade? – Bella somente assentiu, Edward saiu todo desta vez, afundando-se nela novamente.

- Doeu isso?

- Não... – gemeu alto, tamanho prazer que sentiu.

- É muito bom... Não dá pra explicar... Mas acho que deva ser assim, não é?

- Alguma vez ficou sem uma pergunta? – disse divertido.

- Desculpe... Te incomoda?

Edward em um movimento muito rápido e sem sair de dentro dela, inverteu as posições deixando Bella sobre si.

- Não! Gosto de te ouvir falar.

- Gosta? – perguntou cavalgando lentamente seu corpo sobre o dele.

- Muito... – gemeu inundado de puro prazer, sentia Bella comprimir sua intimidade o levando ao delírio.

- Me diz como o sente dentro de você?

- É firme e duro... Posso senti-lo pulsar dentro de mim.

Edward acariciou sua bunda lhe dando um leve apertão, segurou seus quadris fazendo com que subisse e descesse enquanto investia cada vez mais fundo.

- E o que você sente Edward?

- Umidade, suavidade, calor e prazer, Bella... Muito prazer.

- Já esteve com muitas mulheres? – sabia que aquela pergunta viria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, preferiu ser sincero.

- Não! Muito poucas na verdade. – o sorriso de Bella se alargou ao ouvi-lo.

- Que bom, espero que isso seja especial pra você, como está sendo pra mim. – Edward parou de se mover segurando o rosto dela em suas mãos.

- Acredite Bella! Está sendo uma experiência incrível, jamais compartilhei de algo tão puro e intenso, profundo e apaixonado como isso... Porque só você me faz sentir assim... Só você me faz estremecer de prazer da cabeça aos pés... – o coração de Bella bateu forte e descompassado. - Você me arrebata me fascina e me encanta! – disse tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso e absolutamente apaixonado.

Sentiu o corpo de Bella dar os primeiros espasmos, aumentando as investidas, ela o acompanhava e ambos gemiam alto.

- Oh, Edward...

- Bella... - Isabella sentiu seu gozo se misturar ao dele, sentiu seu corpo relaxar aos poucos, caindo sobre o peito de Edward. Ficaram em silencio, um contemplando o outro, estava aconchegada nos braços dele, suas pernas enroscadas, umas nas outras.

- Minha temperatura não te incomoda? – disse quebrando o silencio.

- Não! Me excita. – respondeu de pronto. - Aquele homem... Quer dizer, aquele vampiro do beco, o que aconteceu com ele? Porque era tão diferente? – perguntou apoiada em seu peito, enquanto Edward acariciava seus cabelos.

- Nós o matamos!- falou com pesar. - Pra dizer a verdade eu o matei, meus irmãos queimaram os restos dele.

- Mas vampiros não são imortais?

- Só há uma maneira de se matar um vampiro, o esquartejando e queimando seus restos. – os olhos de Bella quase saltaram.

- Porque me atacou? Ele falava algo sobre meu cheiro, não entendi o que queria dizer com aquilo. – enquanto falava, sua mão deslizava entre os pelos do peito dele.

- Seu cheiro, quer dizer o cheiro do seu sangue é muito atraente para a minha espécie, pra mim é extremamente apelativo.

- Como assim?

- É como se eu fosse um alcoólatra em reabilitação e você fosse minha bebida predileta, ou melhor, você é como um tipo de droga feita somente pra mim. Para poder ficar aqui assim com você, tenho que ter absoluto controle sobre minha sede.

-Isso parece ser incomodo, dói? – Edward riu com a cara que ela fez.

-Queima, arde, causa incomodo.

- Desculpe!

- Você não tem culpa de ser tão atraente. – brinco depositando um beijo em sua testa. - Aquele cara do beco. Ele não queria somente seu sangue Bella, queria seu corpo também e aquilo me deixou cego de raiva, quando vi em sua mente o que pretendia fazer com você... Deus! Não gosto nem de lembrar.

- Como assim viu em sua mente?

- Posso ler mentes, Bella. – ao ouvir aquilo a garota se levantou em um salto, o assustando, aquelas palavras ecoavam em sua mente. - O que foi Bella? Porque esta assim? – perguntou preocupado se aproximando dela.

- Você pode ler mentes... Oh meu Deus! Sua família também lê mentes?

- Bella se acalma...

- As coisas que pensei... Meu Deus que vergonha...

- Para Bella! – dizia a segurando pelos braços.

- Se acalma, não sei o por quê? Mas sua mente é a única a qual não tenho acesso. Você é um mistério pra mim, Bella – Isabella pode notar a frustração dele ao dizer aquilo.

- Jura?

- Juro, mas porque está assim? O que andou pensando? – a curiosidade lhe ardia como a sede.

- Não sabe mesmo? – ele somente assentiu.

- Oh graças a Deus! – disse aliviada, Edward tinha os olhos semicerrados.

- O que tanto pensou, pra ficar desse jeito? - ele esperava uma resposta.

- Não conto nem sob tortura. – falou escondendo o rosto com o lençol.

- Bella, sou curioso por natureza, não saber o que se passa em sua mente me deixa perdido e frustrado, ainda por cima me diz isso. – reclamou fazendo bico emburrado.

- Não fica bravo Edward é que minha mente viaja às vezes, ela é um pouco ousada e... Dizê-los seria terrível. – um sorriso sacana se fez em seus lábios.

- Eram pensamentos quentes? – disse mordendo os lábios.

- De fazer Emm corar. – Edward riu com gosto.

- Esta me deixando cada vez mais curioso Bella, com quem teve esses pensamentos senhorita Swan? – a apertou contra si, mantendo seus olhos fixos aos dela.

- Com um cara que conheci no vôo pra cá, desde que cai sentada em seu colo e nossos olhares se cruzaram, ele não sai da minha mente e do meu coração. – Edward puxou o ar com mais força a apertando ainda mais contra si.

- Acho que sofremos do mesmo mal, desde que certa garota entrou naquele avião, ela se tornou o centro do meu mundo.

- Garota de sorte. – Bella mordia os lábios.

- Não diria isso, não sou bom pra ela... Tinha que ter me mantido afastado.

- Você foi à melhor coisa que aconteceu a ela, nunca mais repita isso. Você se tornou a razão do mundo dela, Edward. – ao ouvir aquilo tomou seus lábios em um beijo avassalador.

- Faz idéia do quanto esperei por você Isabella? – sua mão acariciava o rosto dela.

- Também esperei por você, acho que a corsa se apaixonou pelo leão. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Um leão doente e masoquista.

- Uma corsa sem graça e desajeitada. – Edward sorriu roçando seus lábios aos dela.

- A corsa mais linda que já vi. – corrigiu a beijando em seguida, reacendendo o desejo de ambos, se entregaram a paixão e ao desejo que os assolava.

Isabella acordou com certa dificuldade, sorriu ao lembrar-se da noite anterior, mantinha os olhos fechados.

"_Só você mesmo Isabella, pra se apaixonar perdidamente por um vampiro, que salvou sua vida e te proporcionou uma noite inesquecível."_ Abriu os olhos ao sentir os dedos de Edward percorrer suas costas, lhe causando arrepios.

- Bom dia dorminhoca. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, Bella se virou para ele franzindo o cenho ao vê-lo com outra roupa.

- Você saiu? –perguntou sentando-se enrolada no lençol, Edward sorriso torto, ouvindo o coração de Bella disparar no peito fazendo com que seu sorriso aumentasse ainda mais.

- Eu não durmo Bella, quando adormeceu, fui tomar um banho e voltei pra te ver dormir. – dizia colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da orelha.

-Nunca? – _"Como assim ficou me olhando dormir? Será que falei muita besteira?"_ – se perguntava fazendo careta.

– Nunca, nem me canso. –completou.

"_Ai minha nossa, além de lindo, delicioso nunca se cansa, dá pra ser mais perfeito?" _

- O que está se passando nessa cabeçinha? – perguntou Edward com o dedo no meio da testa dela.

- Heim? – revirou os olhos mediante a resposta dela.

- Boa coisa não é pra você estar tão corada. – afirmou semicerrando os olhos.

- Como isso funciona, essa coisa de ler mentes? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

– É como se todos falassem ao mesmo tempo em minha cabeça... – disse se recostando na cabeceira da cama. - Com os da minha espécie, consigo ler a uma boa distância, já com a sua tenho que estar mais perto. Conheço muito bem tanto minha espécie quanto a sua Bella, são raras as pessoas que dizem o que pensam, há muita mentira, falsidade, inveja, ambição, ganância, bons e maus em ambos os mundos. – Isabella notou a decepção com que Edward dizia aquelas coisas.

-Não deve ser nada agradável. – Edward forçou um sorriso.

- Não é, mas aprendi a conviver com ele. -disse dando de ombros.

- Todos da sua família lêem mentes?

- Não, somente eu, Alice pode prever o futuro, mas somente quando você decide o que vai fazer, se mudar sua decisão a visão muda é muito subjetivo. – os olhos dela praticamente saltaram.

- Então é isso? – Edward franziu o cenho. - Sua irmã é uma trapaceira, ela me enrolou direitinho. – Bella socou o colchão, fazendo Edward rir.

- Não confie em um vampiro. – avisou estalando um beijo em seus lábios. - Jazz tem um dom interessante, ele sente o que você sente, controla as emoções e as manipula, entende? – ela somente assentiu. - Emmett tem uma força acima do normal, mesmo pra nós, Carlisle um autocontrole invejável, Rose é determinada e Esme é o coração da família.

- Como se tornaram uma família? – Edward sorriu com sua curiosidade, era natural que quisesse saber, ainda mais sendo Bella.

- Carlisle tem cerca de 367anos e viveu muito tempo sozinho, eu estava morrendo de gripe espanhola e meus pais também. Segundo ele, minha mãe antes de morrer pediu pra que me salvasse por assim dizer, fui o primeiro, depois veio Esme, Rosalie, Emmett. Já Alice e Jazz se uniram a nós há pouco tempo.

- Como assim há pouco tempo?

- Há cinqüenta e quatro anos, pra ser exato. - Isabella estava adorando saber sobre ele.

- Quantos anos você tem?

– Dezoito. – respondeu somente, vendo os olhos de Bella semicerrar. - Ia fazer dezenove quando fiquei doente, isso foi em 1920. Nasci em 20 de junho de 1901. – a boca dela estava aberta, Edward levou a mão ao seu queixo e a fechou.

- Você é um coroa muito gostoso sabia? – disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas, a gargalhada de a deixou encantada, sua risada era gostosa de ouvir, ficava ainda mais bonito quando sorria.

* * *

**N/A - espero que tenham gostado! Não se esqueçam das reviews, no final de semana tem mais, prometo! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ai vai mais um capitulo. **

**Beijão **

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

- Quem eram aqueles que estavam no clube? E porque não me deixaram ir para Volterra?

- Aquele era Aro Volturi, ele e os irmãos comandam o nosso mundo por assim dizer, são os responsáveis pela lei que rege o nosso mundo. – explicava Edward.

- Vampiros têm leis?

- Uma na verdade e é por causa dela que vivemos entre vocês há tantos séculos sem que dessem conta.

- E qual é essa lei?

- Jamais revelar a nossa existência. – Isabella engoliu seco.

- O que tem em Volterra?

- É lá que os três ficam com sua guarda e sua corte... – ele segurava sua mão brincando com os nós de seu dedo. - Essa viagem que ganhou, é um pretexto para trazer turistas para o castelo, costumam escolher dentre esses turistas os grupos que sirvam de refeição se é que me entende. – os olhos de Bella estavam saltados, Edward pode ver seu brilho se intensificar e duas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto da jovem. - Quando disse a Alice para onde iria, meu pai ficou preocupado, todos nós na realidade, minha irmã acabou convencendo...

- Vocês me salvaram. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Não poderíamos permitir que fosse para Volterra, estávamos indo pra lá também. Alice e Emmett ficaram com você, não pude ficar porque meu dom é muito importante em reuniões assim. – Edward estava apreensivo, pensava se agora ela havia caído em si.

- Porque ficou tão nervoso ontem?

- Aro é uma cobra traiçoeira Bella, testou seu dom em você, assim como os de Jane e Alec, mas de certa forma você é imune a eles também. O que deixou Jane furiosa e Aro interessado em você. – estava sério e com uma expressão preocupada.

- Que tipo de dom?

- Quando Aro nos toca tem acesso a todos nossos pensamentos...

- Como você?

- Não, eu só consigo captar o que se passa em sua mente no instante que está pensando, já Aro tem acesso a todos os seus pensamentos, compreende?

- Se ele te tocasse?

- Saberia o que fizemos e o que sinto por você, tudo... Por isso evitei me aproximar dele, assim como os outros.

- E o que ele quer comigo? - Edward semicerrou os olhos, não podia acreditar que ela não tivesse percebido. - O que? – Bella tinha o cenho franzido.

- Realmente não sabe o efeito que causa nos homens senhorita Isabella? – disse fechando a cara.

- Do que você esta falando? – o que os homens poderiam ver nela? Perguntava-se sem entender sua atitude, mal conseguia acreditar no milagre dele ter se interessado por ela. - Edward ainda me custa acreditar que você tenha se interessado por mim! Sou baixa, desajeitada, atrapalhada e falo pelos cotovelos, sou tão comum que...

- Não se vê com clareza Bella, é a criatura mais linda que já vi.

- Acho que esta precisando de óculos. – retrucou revirando os olhos.

- Tenho uma excelente visão, muito aguçada e posso afirmar que você é linda, mesmo sendo teimosa desajeitada e atrapalhada. – disse em um tom divertido. - Tem um coração puro Bella, é altruísta, madura pra idade que tem. - Bella se derretia enquanto o ouvia falar - É perfeita, parece ter sido feita para mim sob medida. Sua pele é tão macia quanto à seda. – dizia roçando o nariz pela curvatura de seu pescoço, fazendo Bella arfar. - Você é uma tentação Isabella... Tentei de várias formas me manter afastado, acabei fazendo besteira e te magoei... – depositava beijos molhados por sua pele enquanto falava. -Sinto como se algo nos atraísse mutuamente, não consigo resistir a você, por mais que eu tente... Te quero cada vez mais, te quero pra mim, só pra mim. – ao ouvir aquilo Bella se jogou sobre ele colando seus lábios, Edward aprofundou o beijo se livrando daquele lençol.

Sua língua percorreu todo o corpo de Bella que se contorcia sobre ele. Sentia-se meio débil tamanho o prazer que a assolava, agarrou os cabelos dele com força enquanto Edward a acariciava intimamente fazendo com que ela mal conseguisse respirar direito.

- Edward... – soltou ao sentir-se invadida por sua língua gelada. - Oh Deus! – agarrou os lençóis com força, gemeu alto quando sentiu a paixão explodir em seu corpo em pequenos fragmentos, trazendo ondas de prazer em expirais através dela, uma atrás da outra.

Ele se deliciava com suas reações, gemeu ao sentir seu gosto agridoce, sentiu o corpo de Bella ter os primeiros espasmos, deslizou dois dedos pra dentro dela enquanto sugava seu ponto mais sensível e logo foi agraciado com seu mel, o sorveu todo como se fosse o néctar dos deuses.

Ergueu-se e viu Bella deitada nua sobre a cama, seu cabelo esparramado pelo lençol, ainda sob o efeito do orgasmo que acabara de sentir. Sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo, pois nunca sentiu tanto prazer em proporcionar prazer. Bella abriu os olhos ainda zonza com a enxurrada de sensações que acabara de sentir, encontrou Edward a admirando o puxou pela camisa fazendo com que caísse sobre ela.

- Porque ainda está vestido? – perguntou ofegante, Edward sorriu e em um milésimo de segundo estava nu em pêlo.

- Assim lhe agrada? – perguntou maroto ficando sobre ela.

- Não tem idéia do quanto! – respondeu o empurrando sobre o colchão, sentando-se sobre suas coxas, podia sentir seu membro roçar em seu ventre. Bella o olhava com um misto de desejo e adoração, o queria pra si, somente pra si, queria senti-lo novamente, desejava com toda sua alma ficar pra sempre ao seu lado.

- Devo me preocupar com que passa nessa sua cabeça? – perguntou analisando o modo como Bella o olhava.

- Não! Só estava admirando a paisagem, é uma visão e tanto. – brincou.

- Garanto que a minha é bem melhor. – retrucou levando a mão ao seio de Bella, deslizando os dedos sobre seu mamilo rijo, que arfou ao seu toque.

Isabella depositou um beijo em seus lábios, seguindo a linha de sua mandíbula indo até seu ouvido.

- Agora você é todo meu, fica quietinho! – Edward esboçou um sorriso sacana.

Bella deslizou os lábios por seu pescoço, dando leves mordidas ali, a situação era no mínimo irônica. Suas mãos delineavam os músculos de seu peito, braços e abdômen enquanto seguia com beijos molhados, lambeu seu mamilo fazendo Edward soltar um gemido alto.

- É melhor parar Bella... - ela não lhe deu ouvidos, continuou descendo por seu abdômen acariciando a trilha de pêlos macios que, envolveu seu membro em sua pequena mão quente, enquanto distribuía beijos envolta de seu umbigo.

- Bella, para... – gemeu novamente.

Passou os dedos pela ponta, deixando que a umidade lhe empapasse os dedos, depois percorreu toda sua extensão com a palma da mão e se deteve na base para lhe acariciar os testículos. Ele arqueou as costas gemendo alto, o prazer que refletia o rosto de Edward e os gemidos tão masculinos que brotavam de sua garganta a excitaram ainda mais.

Edward observou a inocente exploração a que Bella o estava submetendo, jamais tinha experimentado algo tão maravilhoso como suas carícias e desejava naquele instante devolvê-las. O que aquela mulher lhe proporcionava ia muito além de paixão e luxuria, era algo além dos desejos carnais, era uma sensação que ele desconhecia e a qual não sabia como resistir.

- Gosta? - perguntou antes de lhe acariciar a ponta com o dedo uma vez mais.

- Sim...

A observou enquanto inclinava a cabeça em direção ao seu membro com certa insegurança. Quando o tomou em sua boca, Edward acreditou que morreria diante do intenso prazer que sentira.

Deixou escapar um gemido enquanto se obrigava a permanecer imóvel sob suas caricias. A última coisa que desejava era assustá-la ou fazer com que parasse, no entanto, sentir o roçar de sua língua enquanto o tinha apanhado na umidade de sua boca lhe causava um prazer tão grande que não estava seguro de poder suportá-lo.

Nenhuma mulher lhe tinha feito aquilo antes, não era algo que um homem pudesse pedir a uma mulher, entretanto, Bella o tinha feito por vontade própria. Sim, amava sua audácia, sua curiosidade e mais que tudo, amava a ela.

Passou as mãos por seu cabelo o segurando enquanto ela seguia atormentando-o, sugando-o, levando-o aos topos do prazer até deixá-lo a ponto de explodir afastando-se de repente para olhá-lo.

- Quero você dentro de mim, Edward. – ela não precisou pedir duas vezes, ele levou as mãos a sua cintura a encaixando sobre ele, gemeram em uníssono ao estarem conectados.

Suas coxas se esfregavam contra os quadris de Edward cada vez que se movia. Ele estava à mercê dela, já que era ela quem controlava o prazer, jamais teria imaginado quão excitante poderia ser. Bella tinha os olhos fixos aos dele, enquanto cavalgava sobre seu corpo.

- É tão maravilhoso te sentir assim... - sussurrou.

- Assim como é maravilhoso pra mim, estar dentro de você. - moviam-se juntos, sincronizados, como se tivessem nascido pra fazer aquilo, entre beijos e caricias chegaram ao ápice juntos e Bella desabou sobre ele.

- Eu te amo, Edward! – sussurrou ainda em seu peito.

- Também te amo Bella, não tem idéia do quanto meu anjo. – disse a apertando contra si, acariciando seus cabelos suados.

- Preciso de um banho, me acompanha? – o convite o pegou de surpresa, jamais havia compartilhado tamanha intimidade com uma mulher antes.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta! – respondeu estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

Estavam dentro do Box, à água escorria pelo corpo de ambos, Edward lavava o corpo de Bella com delicadeza e suavidade, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. Tocavam-se mutuamente descobrindo seus pontos mais sensíveis, foi o momento mais erótico da vida de Bella, assim como da existência de Edward.

Os Cullen estavam reunidos na suíte de Carlisle, estavam ansiosos aguardando notícias. Não sabiam como Bella reagiria à verdade e aquilo os preocupava. Alice teve uma visão do que havia ocorrido na noite passada, a revelação e tudo mais, mas a guardou em segredo.

- Não se preocupem, Bella vai aceitar tudo, vão ver. – disse convicta.

- Teve uma visão Alice? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Sim, garanto que ambos vão entrar radiantes por aquela porta. – concluiu com um sorriso maroto.

Mesmo com todas as complicações, Edward não estava disposto a abrir mão de Bella, não tinha mais como voltar atrás. Ela pertencia a ele assim como ele pertencia a ela, tinha planos de pedi-la em casamento, assim que surgisse uma oportunidade.

- Bom dia. – disse Bella ao entrar na suíte, foi de encontro a Esme a abraçando carinhosamente.

"_**Oh graças a Deus"**_**.** – pensou a vampira aliviada.

- Eu sabia que você aceitaria. – Alice disparou até ela, que ficou espantada com sua velocidade.

"_**Que noite em meu caro?"**_ – dizia a Edward em pensamento o deixando constrangido. Bella cumprimentou a todos, até Rose que era meio reservada quanto a ela, mas em sua mente Edward pode ver que a garota havia subido em seu conceito.

- Obrigado pelo que fizeram por mim, se arriscaram demais. Serei grata a vocês pelo resto da minha vida. – os seis vampiros a olhavam com ternura e Edward ainda mais apaixonado.

"_**Esse cara ta estranho, olha pra ele? Cadê aquele mau humor todo?"**_ – pensava Emmett notando a visível mudança no humor do irmão.

- Bella, o que fez pro meu irmão ficar com essa cara de bobo?– perguntou a fazendo corar violentamente, Edward se perguntava se era somente com ele que era tão desinibida e atrevida.

- Nada que seja de sua conta Emmett. – respondeu revirando os olhos. - Edward me contou como as coisas aconteceram, obrigada Carlisle! – ela o abraçou carinhosamente o pegando de surpresa.

-Vá se acostumando! Ela é muito impulsiva! – disse Edward em um tom que somente eles ouvissem.

- Obrigada Alice! Por tudo que fez amiga! – Alice se emocionou ao se dar conta de que mesmo sabendo a verdade a amiga não havia mudado com relação a eles.

- Obrigada grandão! Teve que me aturar uma semana afinal de contas. – Emmett a pegou em um abraço de urso, como Bella dizia.

- Foi uma semana muito divertida Bellinha! – ela sorriu ao ouvi-lo chamar daquela forma. Perguntava-se como em tão pouco tempo pode se apegar tanto a cada um deles os amava a todos principalmente Edward.

- Seja bem vinda a família! – disse Jazz, Bella o abraçou de modo carinhoso, como a um irmão.

- Obrigada. Fiquem tranqüilos, jamais direi nada a ninguém e agradeço pela confiança que depositaram em mim.

- Nós é que te agradecemos querida, por trazer alegria à vida do meu filho. – Esme estava feliz em ver seu filho feliz, desde que o conheceu que Edward se fechava em si próprio. Vê-lo sorrir daquela forma, o amor que tinha por Isabella era visto e notório assim como ela por ele. Rezava pra que tudo desse certo e que fossem felizes, pois seu filho merecia aquilo, mais que todos ali.

Edward olhou para a "mãe" e sorriu, viu o quanto estava feliz por ele, assim como seus irmãos e principalmente seu pai.

"_**Estou feliz que tenha finalmente encontrado seu destino filho! Ela é uma garota incrível!"**_** – **pensou Carlisle.

- Eu sei! – disse encantado em Bella que conversava animada com Alice.

- Que tal a gente ir a um lugarzinho bem legal? Precisamos comemorar isso! – dizia Alice empolgada.

- Pode até ser, mas agora vou levar Bella pra dar uma volta. – Edward disse a abraçando por trás, depositando um beijo na curvatura do seu pescoço.

- O que acha?

- Será perfeito! – sorriu pra ele que depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Sua família os olhava admirados, nunca tinham visto Edward agir assim e se perguntavam como conseguia se manter tão controlado se o sangue dela lhe era tão apelativo.

- Vamos? - Isabella somente assentiu se despedindo de todos.

Edward a levou para um lugar calmo mais afastado da cidade, foram a uma praia a 70 km de Roma.

- Que lugar lindo! – disse encantada com a beleza do lugar, não havia ninguém na praia, somente os dois. Sentaram-se sobre uma grande rocha e ficaram admirando a vista, Isabella estava entre as pernas de Edward, recostada em seu peito.

- Me fala sobre você Bella. – pediu depositando um beijo em seu pescoço.

- O que quer saber?

- Tudo! – disse divertido.

- Já te disse que vou cursar literatura na universidade de Forks e que me mudei para lá há pouco mais de dois anos, que gosto de ler e de música. – ele assentia a cada coisa que dizia.

- E o que mais? – incentivou.

- Morei dos quatro anos aos dezesseis em Phoenix – Arizona, só ia a Forks uma vez por ano ver meu pai, nas férias... Isso nos primeiros anos, mas depois parei de ir...

- Por quê?

-Não sei lhe explicar... – disse dando de ombros. – Meu pai é o chefe de polícia e conseqüentemente um homem muito ocupado, achava que atrapalhava. Minha mãe arrumou um namorado e acabou casando com ele. Phill é um cara legal, mas dividir a casa com um casal em plena lua de mel. – Bella estremeceu ao se lembrar. – Por isso achei melhor dar privacidade para o casal e fui fazer companhia para o meu pai. – concluiu soltando um longo suspiro.

- Tinha muitos amigos em Phoenix?

- Não... – respondeu prontamente. - Sempre fui meio invisível no colégio, em Forks as coisas eram diferentes, fiz amizade com Angie, Jess, Mike, Ben e mais alguns, mas não era o mesmo que é com Alice ou Jake.

- Você fala muito desse Jake!

- Ele é como se fosse um irmão pra mim é filho do melhor amigo do meu pai. – explicou sentindo a brisa bater em seu rosto.

- Não teve um namorado ou coisa parecida? – perguntou curioso.

- Não! Nunca me interessei por nenhum garoto, o que deixou minha mãe preocupada. Acredita que chegou a me dizer que estava encalhada! – Edward riu com a cara que Bella fez. - Minha mãe é uma figura, meio maluca às vezes.

"_**Então ela tinha a quem puxar?"**_– pensou enquanto Bella falava sobre a mãe.

- Meu pai já é mais fechado. Coitado! – lamentou meneando a cabeça.

- Por quê? – perguntou sem entender.

- Meu pai é um homem muito sossegado Edward, suas paixões são sua TV de plasma onde se diverte com os programas esportivos e a pesca com tio Billy. Falo tanto em seus ouvidos que às vezes penso que o pobre vai me mandar de volta pra Phoenix! – Edward prendeu o riso, sem por duvida alguma em suas palavras. - Às vezes o tiro do sério, somos teimosos demais... Mamãe diz que sou muito parecida com ele nesse ponto e acho que por esse motivo lhe crispo tanto os nervos. Assim que retornar a Forks volto para o meu trabalho na loja dos Newton!

- Você trabalha?

- Sim, meio período, estou lá já faz um ano! Não sei como ainda não me dispensaram?- comentou meneando a cabeça.

- Porque diz isso?

- Uma vez quase destrui a loja, foi terrível!

- Como fez isso?

- Estava guardando as botas que haviam acabado de chegar, avisei ao Mike que não era boa idéia me colocar em uma escada, mas ele não me deu ouvidos. Tentei equilibrar as caixas enquanto subia, mas não fui bem sucedida, acabei derrubando as caixas na cabeça de Mike a escada bambeou caindo sobre a estante derrubando tudo que havia nela... Foi um desastre!

- Você se machucou? – perguntou chocado.

- Não, Mike amorteceu a queda! – falou simplesmente, fazendo com que Edward revirasse os olhos. - Me fala de você. Sempre viveu com Carlisle? – disse mudando de assunto.

- Quase sempre, quando encontrou Esme, se apaixonaram e me senti estranho em dividir a casa com um casal, era um tanto rebelde na época! Nunca aceitei muito bem essa minha nova vida. – dizia com o olhar perdido. - Fiz uma mala e sai pelo mundo, vivi dez anos longe deles, depois voltei ao meu pai e nunca mais me atrevi a sair de perto dele. – Bella o ouvia atenta, notou a dor na voz de Edward.

- O que fez durante esses dez anos?

- Me tornei um monstro!- disse desviando o olhar. - Um monstro desprezível... Matei muitas pessoas, em sua maioria assassinos, estupradores. Mas alguns inocentes perderam a vida no processo. – havia dor e arrependimento em seus olhos dourados. - Carrego esses fantasmas comigo até hoje, tranquei aquele monstro no mais fundo do meu ser e voltei ao meu pai... Quando você entrou naquele avião, seu cheiro o fez acordar, cheguei a te odiar por aquilo, mas quando caiu em meu colo... Fiquei confuso... Por desejar você tanto quanto seu sangue, algo em você me irritava e encantava ao mesmo tempo. Era tudo muito contraditório e me deixou confuso. – Isabella pode sentir a verdade em suas palavras.

- Porque me beijou?

- Estava assustada, frágil e aquilo mexeu demais comigo... Só queria confortá-la, protegê-la, era como se sua boca me chamasse e... Não consegui resistir a você, naquele momento soube que você seria a minha perdição. - o olhar dele era tão intenso que fez seu estômago se comprimir soltou o ar com força sem saber o que dizer.

- E como foi com os outros? – falou tentando aliviar o clima.

- Carlisle e eu estávamos andando pelas ruas de Rochester quando encontramos Rosalie, estava praticamente morta. Ela era linda, meu pai pensou que Rose seria uma boa companheira pra mim a transformou com esse intuito, mas apesar da beleza dela, Rose não me chamou a atenção, não como mulher... A via somente como uma irmã o que a deixou furiosa por um tempo. – Bella tinha os olhos semicerrados.

- Está me dizendo que Rosalie era para ser sua companheira?- Edward pode sentir uma pontada de ciúme em sua voz.

- Mas eu não a via assim e aquilo deixou as coisas meio complicadas entre nós por um tempo, o ego dela não aceitava que alguém a dispensasse. Mas dois anos depois encontrou Emmett em uma floresta, ele tinha sido atacado por um urso, estava muito ferido. Rosalie o carregou cerca de cem quilômetros sangrando, para que Carlisle o salvasse, estão juntos desde então.

- Uau! – soltou Bella. - E Alice e Jazz?

- Se uniram a nós há pouco mais de cinqüenta anos, estavam cansados da vida que levavam então optaram em viver conosco. Para Jasper ainda é meio complicado, já que viveu muito tempo naquela dieta por assim dizer. – Edward se perguntava se agora ela se daria conta de onde havia se metido, mas pelo olhar de Bella sabia que não. - Seus olhos são muito expressivos! Não consigo ler sua mente, mas seus olhos me dizem muito de você. – disse acariciando seu rosto.

- Minha mãe costuma dizer que sou com um livro aberto, que sou fácil de ler. – Edward sorriu depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ele estranhou o fato dela perguntar.

- Claro! Mas porque esta me perguntando?

- O que você tem com aquela mulher?- Edward revirou os olhos impaciente tudo que não queria era falar sobre Tanya.

- Somos amigos, a conheço há aproximadamente oitenta anos, vivemos um bom tempo juntos no Alaska, éramos como uma grande família. – Isabella tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Viviam juntos?

- Não como está pensando... – respondeu impaciente. - Tivemos um envolvimento, mas isso foi há muitos anos e durou muito pouco, deixei claro a ela que seria melhor sermos somente amigos.

- Não foi o que pareceu? – retrucou.

- Sei que errei ao pensar que seria melhor pra você que eu me afastasse, pedi a ela que fingisse que estávamos juntos, por isso aquela cena no saguão, eu estava fingindo. Tanya aceitou, estava disposta a me ajudar...

- E você acreditou? Ta na cara que aquela vampira dos infernos é louca por você! – revidou impaciente.

- Não tenho nada com ela há muito tempo, sei que errei e peço que me perdoe, mas realmente somos somente amigos, logo essa cisma dela passa. Tanya vai encontrar um humano pra se divertir. – dizia puxando Bella para seu colo a morena estava emburrada.

- Ela é tão linda, tão perfeita...

- Pode até ser, mas não é o que eu quero pra mim. Quero você e mais ninguém, somente você me completa Isabella, somente você me importa... Eu te amo! – disse distribuindo beijos por seu rosto, tomando seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

Bella estava sentada de frente pra ele, sobre suas pernas, as delas envolviam o quadril de Edward.

- Me envolvi mais por curiosidade, nunca havia estado com uma mulher e... Não me sentia bem com aquela situação porque não estava apaixonado, gostava dela como amiga, somente isso. Depois acabei me dedicando somente aos estudos até encontrar com você.

- Vai cursar a universidade? – perguntou mudando de assunto, Edward notou que Bella fazia muito aquilo.

- Sim, provavelmente! Apesar de já ser formado em algumas. – disse divertido.

- Como assim?

- Sou formado em medicina teórica, filosofia, biologia, línguas, música, artes e...

- Eu mal conclui o colégio. – Bella disse fazendo bico.

- Nesses noventa anos tinha que matar o tempo com alguma coisa, sempre gostei de estudar.

- Percebe-se! – ele revirou os olhos. - Me sinto uma inútil perto de você. – Edward a apertou contra si.

- Ainda é muito nova e tem uma vida inteira pela frente, não fala assim. – dizia beijando a curvatura do seu pescoço. - Que tal um mergulho?- perguntou a levando para a praia, a carregava nos braços.

- Não posso mergulhar de roupa! – disse como se fosse óbvio.

- E quem disse que a senhorita vai entrar de roupa? – falou com um sorriso maroto.

Ambos se despiram e entraram no mar, olhava encantada Edward desaparecer nas águas, reaparecendo diante dela a levando para a parte mais funda. Ele mantinha seus braços envolta dela a mantendo na altura dele.

Tomou seus lábios em um beijo intenso que foi ficando cada vez mais ardente, Bella enlaçou seu quadril com suas pernas e Edward deslizou pra dentro dela. Sem cortar o beijo, investia contra ela enquanto Bella ondulava seu corpo o acompanhando, amaram-se sem se importar com o lugar ou à hora. Voltaram para Roma onde Alice e os outros os aguardavam, estavam atrasados.

"_**Onde se meteram?"**_ – pensou ao vê-los chegando.

- Quer mesmo saber? – retrucou Edward bagunçando seus cabelos.

- Vá se arrumar! E você também Bella, olha pra esse seu cabelo! O que é isso? Areia? – Edward piscou para Bella e foi para seu quarto enquanto Alice praticamente a arrastava para sua suíte.

Bella tomou seu banho ouvindo Alice falar sem parar, mal ouvia suas palavras, estava perdida nas lembranças recentes do dia que passaram na praia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Comentem, sua opinião é muito importante pra mim! **

**Beijos Lu**

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

Desta vez o lugar era bem diferente, calmo e aconchegante, havia um palco, algumas mesas, umas mesas de snooker e um bar. Era bem agradável e todos gostaram, os Cullen pediram algumas bebidas para disfarçar, mas a única que realmente consumia ali era Bella.

- Inscrevi a todos no karaokê. – anunciou Alice fazendo Bella engasgar.

- O que? – sua voz saiu esganiçada.

- Deixa de bobeira Bella, você vai curtir posso lhe garantir. – disse a pequena convicta. Edward revirou os olhos e Emmett estava empolgado.

Alice estava mesmo certa, divertiram-se muito vendo as pessoas cantando, Carlisle foi o primeiro a cantar e escolheu **Mustang Sally – Buddy Guy**arrasando.

Edward olhou para sua família soltando um longo suspiro, estavam felizes assim como ele. Riu com seus irmãos ao ver Carlisle cantando no palco, fazendo caras e bocas. Em seguida foi à vez de Jazz, que relutante cantou **I'll be there for you – Bon Jovi**.

Bella curtia ao lado de Edward que sempre lhe surpreendia com um beijo, Emmett queria cantar **My heart will go on**, mas Rose, Jazz, Edward e Alice o proibiram terminantemente, fazendo com que Bella gargalhasse.

- Porque não o deixaram cantar? A música é tão linda. – disse divertida.

- Confie em mim amor, não com Emm cantando! – Bella sentiu seu coração disparar ao ouvi-lo chamá-la de amor.

Emm acabou optando por **La vida loka – Rick Martin**, mas como não quis pagar o mico sozinho, arrastou Jazz e Edward com ele. Enquanto os três cantavam algumas garotas soltavam assovios e gritinhos os incentivando.

Bella, Rose e Alice fecharam a cara, pois os três cantavam e dançavam chamando a atenção do mulheril ali presente, que literalmente babavam nos três.

- Não vamos deixar isso barato, vamos? – perguntou Alice.

-De jeito nenhum. – disse Rose, a pequena cochichou no ouvido das duas por um tempo arrancando risinhos de ambas, o que deixou tanto Edward quanto seus irmãos apreensivos.

- O que elas vão aprontar? – perguntou Emm em um tom que somente eles escutassem.

- Alice não me deixa ver assim como a Rose. – reclamou Edward incomodado com aquilo.

Seria a vez de Alice, que arrastou as duas com ela, assim que subiram no palco os assovios dos homens deixaram os três de cara fechada. Alice escolheu a música: **Like a virgin – Madonna**

_Consegui sair dessa confusão_

_De alguma forma, consegui_

_Não sabia o quanto estava perdida_

_Até encontrá-lo_

_Estava vencida, incompleta_

_Fui enganada, estava triste e deprimida_

_Mas você me fez sentir_

_É você me fez sentir_

_Novinha em folha_

Rosalie cantava rebolando fazendo caras e bocas, deixando Emmett boquiaberto.

_Como uma virgem_

_Tocada pela primeira vez_

_Como uma virgem_

_Quando seu coração bate_

_Próximo do meu_

As três cantavam juntas, rebolando e se tocando no palco, deixando a todos chocados, e os homens ali encantados.

_Vou lhe dar todo meu amor, rapaz_

_Meu medo está sumindo rapidamente_

_Andei guardando tudo isso para você_

_Pois apenas o amor dura_

_Você é ótimo, e é meu_

_Me faz forte, sim, me faz ousada_

_Oh, seu amor derreteu_

_Sim, seu amor derreteu_

_O que estava frio e com medo_

Foi à vez de Alice que deixou Jazz embasbacado.

_Como uma virgem_

_Tocada pela primeira vez_

_Como uma virgem_

_Com a batida do seu coração_

_Próximo do meu_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh_

Os três tinham os olhos cravados no palco.

_Você é ótimo, e é meu_

_Serei sua até o fim dos tempos_

_Pois você me fez sentir_

_Sim, você me fez sentir_

_Que não tenho nada a esconder_

_Como uma virgem_

_Tocada pela primeira vez_

_Como uma virgem_

_Com a batida do seu coração_

_Próximo do meu_

Bella cantava serpenteando o corpo diante do microfone, o que fez Edward engolir seco. Em seguida as três cantavam juntas e dançavam de um modo sensual levando os homens ao delírio.

_Como uma virgem, ooh, ooh_

_Como uma virgem_

_Me sinto tão bem aqui dentro_

_Quando você me abraça, e o seu coração bate, e você me ama_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

- O que deu em vocês? – disse Jazz indignado lançando um olhar assassino para alguns homens que secava Alice. Edward rosnava baixo, sua mente foi invadida por pensamentos nada agradáveis deles com suas irmãs e principalmente com Bella.

-Só estávamos nos divertindo, assim como vocês. – retrucou Rose.

- Precisava rebolar daquele jeito? – perguntou Edward enciumado.

- Só estava acompanhando o ritmo, foi Alice que me ensinou. – se defendeu Bella fazendo cara de inocente.

Alice foi sozinha e cantou **Material Girl – Madonna**, arrancando risos de todos com sua performance, provocando Jazz. Assim que Edward subiu ao palco, algumas mulheres soltaram assovios e mandavam beijinhos deixando Bella furiosa.

- Ele tem que chamar tanta a atenção assim? – resmungou fazendo todos rirem. Surpreendeu-se com a música que Edward havia escolhido: **I don't wanna a miss a thig - Aerosmith**

_Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirando_

_Observar você sorrir enquanto está dormindo_

_Enquanto você está longe e sonhando_

_Eu poderia passar minha vida nessa doce rendição_

_Eu poderia continuar perdido neste momento para sempre_

_Todo momento que eu passo com você_

_É um momento que eu valorizo_

Edward cantava com os olhos fixos em Bella, cantava pra ela.

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Eu não quero pegar no sono_

_Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você_

_O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente_

_E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

Bella olhava encantada para o palco, sua voz era gostosa e ele cantava muito bem.

_Repousando perto de você_

_Sentindo o seu coração bater_

_E imaginando o que você está sonhando_

_Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo_

_Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos_

_Eu só quero ficar com você_

_Neste momento para sempre, sempre e sempre_

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Eu não quero pegar no sono_

_Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você_

_O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente_

_E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Não quero perder um sorriso_

_Não quero perder um beijo_

_Eu só quero ficar com você_

_Bem aqui com você, apenas assim_

_Eu só quero te abraçar forte_

_Sentir seu coração tão perto do meu_

_E só ficar aqui neste momento_

_Por todo o resto dos tempos_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

- Acho que alguém está muito apaixonado! – disse Esme fazendo Bella corar.

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Eu não quero pegar no sono_

_Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você_

_O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente_

_E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Eu não quero pegar no sono_

_Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você_

_O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente_

_E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Eu não quero pegar no sono_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

Edward desceu do palco indo em direção a Bella, pegou- a pela mão e a beijou sem se importar com os demais.

"_Caraca! Isso é que é beijo!"_ – pensou Rose.

"_Que orgulho do meu mano e eu pensando que ele era meio gay." _– esse pensamento fez com que Edward se apartasse virou-se para o irmão o fuzilando com o olhar.

Esme cantou I'll Never Love This Way Again – Dionne Warwickdeixando Carlisle de queixo caído. Rose optou por Fever – Peggy Lee, a loira cantava fazendo caras e bocas deixando Emmett louco. Bella acompanhava a música baixinho, fazendo com que Edward desse um sorriso maroto. Havia chegado a hora de Bella ir para o palco, estava tensa e mordia os lábios com freqüência, escolheu The Kiss – Faith Hill seguida de You've got a way – Shania Twain. 

_Eu não quero outro coração partido,_

_Eu não preciso de outra volta para chorar._

_Não, eu não quero aprender o modo duro_

_Querido, ' Oi. ' Oh não, ' Adeus. '_

_Você me conquistou rápido como um foguete que atravessa o céu_

_É seu jeito de me amar,_

_é esse sentimento._

_É um Movimento centrífugo,_

_é felicidade perpétua._

_É aquele Momento decisivo._

_É...ah, impossível._

_Esse beijo, esse beijo._

_sem parar_

_esse beijo, esse beijo_

Edward olhava encantado para Bella, que cantava com os olhos fixos nos dele.

_Cinderela disse à Branca da Neve_

_Como o amor se desvia tanto?_

_Oh, Eu só queria um cavalheiro de bom coração_

_Toque suave, cavalo ligeiro_

_Para me levar ao pôr do sol, serei sempre sua_

_É seu jeito de amar,_

_É esse sentimento._

_É um Movimento centrífugo,_

_É felicidade perpétua._

_É aquele Momento decisivo._

_É...Ah, impensável_

_Esse beijo, esse beijo_

_Recusar_

_Esse beijo, esse beijo_

_Você Pode me beijar ao luar ou sob o céu._

_Oh, pode me beijar com a janela aberta enquanto a chuva cai aqui dentro._

_Oh, beije-me em câmera lenta,_

_Deixemos tudo correr._

_Você me faz flutuar, você me faz voar._

Bella piscou para Edward que riu com gosto, seus irmãos olhavam pra ele sem acreditar em como aquela garota mudou a vida dele.

_É seu jeito de amar,_

_É esse sentimento._

_É um Movimento centrífugo,_

_É felicidade perpétua._

_É aquele Momento decisivo._

_É..."Ah, subliminar"._

_Esse beijo, esse beijo._

_É um crime._

_Esse beijo, esse beijo_

_É seu jeito de me amar, amor_

_É seu jeito de me amar querido, yeah_

_Esse é o jeito que você me ama,_

_É esse sentimento,_

_É um Movimento centrífugo,_

_É felicidade perpétua._

_É aquele Momento decisivo._

_É..."Ah, subliminar"._

_Esse beijo, esse beijo._

_É um crime._

_Esse beijo, esse beijo_

_É seu jeito de me amar, amor_

_É seu jeito de me amar querido, yeah_

Bella foi bastante aplaudida, principalmente por Alice, Esme, Emmett e Edward. - Obrigado! Gostaria de oferecer a próxima música a uma pessoa muito especial pra mim. Os Cullen se entreolharam sem entender nada, Edward olhou para Alice que deu de ombros. "_Não sei de nada juro!" _– pensou sinceramente. - Ele me salvou de tantas formas que não saberia colocar em palavras, mesmo nos conhecendo há pouco tempo... Sinto como se nos conhecesse-mos a minha vida toda. Eu te amo! – Edward sentiu como se seu coração tivesse voltado a bater, seu peito parecia que iria explodir de tanta felicidade. "_Ela te mama mesmo filho!"_ – pensou Carlisle com a mão em seu ombro. - Sim, como eu a amo, Carlisle! – respondeu segurando a mão do pai. "_Ela é muito especial, não concorda?"_– perguntava Alice em pensamento, Edward somente assentiu voltando sua atenção para Bella.

_Você tem um jeito comigo_

_De algum modo você me fez acreditar_

_Em tudo que eu podia ser_

_Eu preciso dizer você realmente tem um jeito_

_Você tem um jeito, parece_

_Você me deu fé para encontrar meus sonhos_

_Você nunca saberá exatamente o que isso significa_

_Você não consegue ver?Você tem um jeito comigo_

_Está no jeito de você me querer_

_Está no jeito de você me abraça_

_O jeito de me mostrar exatamente do que o amor é capaz_

_Está no jeito como fazemos amor_

_Você tem um jeito com palavras_

_Você me faz sorrir mesmo quando sofro_

_Não tem jeito de medir o quanto vale seu amor_

_Eu não acredito no jeito que você consegue me atingir_

_Está no jeito de você me querer_

_Está no jeito de você me abraçar_

_O jeito de me mostra exatamente do que o amor é capaz_

_Está no jeito como fazemos amor_

_Oh, como eu te adoro_

_Como a ninguém antes de você_

_Eu te amo exatamente do jeito que você é_

_Está no jeito de você me querer_

_Está no jeito de você me abraçar_

_O jeito de me mostrar exatamente do que o amor é capaz_

_Está no jeito como fazemos amor_

_É apenas o jeito que você é._

Assim que acabou Bella desceu correndo para os braços de Edward, que a pegou no ar tomando seus lábios em seguida.

"_**Eles formam um casal tão lindo!"**_**-** pensava Esme encantada nos dois.

"_**Esses dois não se desgrudam?**_**"** – se perguntava Alice revirando os olhos.

Ficaram mais um tempo curtindo a noite, voltando em seguida para o hotel, voltariam para Forks no início da tarde seguinte.

- Quer ficar na minha suíte ou na sua? – Edward de forma sussurrada no ouvido de Bella, deixando-a arrepiada.

- Qualquer uma delas, desde que você esteja lá. – respondeu de pronto fazendo com que soltasse uma gargalhada gostosa.

"_**Nossa! Ele está mesmo feliz!"**_– pensou Jazz olhando para trás.

"_**É tão bom vê-lo assim."**_ – pensava Esme.

O telefone de Carlisle tocou e pela mente dele Edward pode ver que os Denali queriam vê-los.

"_**Eles querem nos ver em minha suíte."**_** –** Edward somente assentiu para ele, mas Bella não deixou passar.

- O que está acontecendo? Porque assentiu para ele? O que disse a ele Carlisle? – disse estancando fazendo com que Edward revirasse os olhos.

- Os Denali querem nos ver Bella, nos encontrarão em minha suíte. – Carlisle respondeu

- Oh agora entendi, irei para o meu quarto, boa noite a todos! – falou indo para o elevador.

- Bella espera! – pediu Edward a segurando - Não fica assim.

- Assim como Edward? Vá ver o que eles querem com vocês, não quero atrapalhar ninguém, estarei no meu quarto. – respondeu estalando um beijo em seus lábios se soltando em seguida.

- Ela pode vir conosco Carlisle? – perguntou em um tom que somente eles ouvissem.

- Claro que sim filho.

"_**Não acho uma boa idéia!"**_– pensou Alice.

- Por quê? – Edward não entendeu.

"_**Tanya e Bella no mesmo lugar, não vai ser nada bom."**_ – concluiu a pequena vampira.

- Ela vai comigo, viu como ficou, estando lá não tem como pensar besteira. Acredite em mim, não sabe como aquela mente viaja. – afirmou indo na direção das escadas.

"_**Depois não diz que não avisei!"**_** –** Alice pensou dando de ombros, Edward conseguiu pegar Bella ainda no corredor.

- Bella? – chamou a assustando.

- Meu Deus! De onde você surgiu? – seu coração quase saltou pela boca, tamanho o susto que levou.

- Desculpe! Venha comigo. – disse pegando sua mão.

- Acho melhor ficar aqui Edward...

- Quero você comigo Bella, ao meu lado! – insistiu a puxando pra si. - Vai me deixar lá sozinho e indefeso? – perguntou deslizando os lábios pela curvatura de seu pescoço, deixando Bella sem reação.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá encarar os Denali. – bufou alto ao ver Edward sorrir vitorioso.

- Tira esse sorriso da cara Edward! Só estou indo pra evitar que aquela vampira dos infernos se aproxime de você. – falou entre os dentes fazendo o sorriso dele desaparecer.

"_**O que ela tem? Cadê aquela alegria toda?"**_ – pensou Emmett ao abrir a porta para eles.

"_**Eu te avisei."**_– insistiu Alice.

- Bella, sente-se querida, o que acha de pedir alguma coisa pra comer, não vi você comendo nada. – dizia Esme atenciosa.

- Não estou com fome. – disse sentando-se em uma das poltronas.

- É melhor pedir algo pra ela, algo leve querida. – falou Carlisle piscando para Bella. Não demorou a baterem a porta, o coração de Bella disparou e todos se viraram pra ela, mas era somente o pedido de Esme que havia chegado. - Se acalme Bella, não precisa ficar assim filha. – pediu Carlisle ao seu lado, Edward estava sentado na cama com o rosto inexpressível.

Na bandeja havia dois sanduíches e um suco, Bella começou a comer só então se deu conta de que estava faminta, estava acabando quando todos voltaram os olhos para a porta e Carlisle abri-la.

- Boa noite meu amigo! – disse Eleazar o cumprimentando.

- Boa noite Eleazar, entrem. – Carlisle fez sinal pra que entrasse, Carmem entrou logo atrás dele, cumprimentando a todos, seguida de Kate, Irina e Tanya. Os recém chegados fixaram os olhos em Bella.

- O que ela faz aqui? –Tanya perguntou semicerrando os olhos.

- Bella sabe sobre nós e é minha convidada. – alertou Carlisle.

"_**Ficaram loucos, só pode."**_– pensou Irina.

"_**Maldita humana!"**_ – o pensamento de Tanya deixou Edward irritado.

-Cuidado com seus pensamentos Tanya. – disse entre dentes em um tom que somente eles ouvissem.

- Estamos indo hoje para o Alaska, viemos nos despedir e confirmar a data de nossa visita. – dizia Eleazar. Bella cumprimentou Carmem, Kate e Eleazar educadamente ignorando por completo Tanya e Irina.

- Claro meu amigo, estou ansioso, nos divertimos muito da última vez. - Carlisle engatou em uma conversa com Eleazar e Esme com Carmem. Bella continuava quieta, até que Tanya se aproximou de Edward.

- Nos veremos em breve querido! – disse apoiando uma das mãos em seu ombro enquanto a outra acariciava seu rosto.

"_**Vejo que se acertaram, espero que seja feliz."**_** –** pensou o olhando nos olhos. Jazz pode sentir a inveja lhe corroer, sentia raiva de Bella.

- Espero que tome juízo. – brincou Edward sorrindo pra ela, Bella revirou os olhos sentindo seu estômago embrulhar.

"_**Só você me faz perder o juízo querido."**_ – pensou deixando Edward sem jeito.

"_**Dá pra parar de dar trela pra essa ai? Já viu a cara da Bella?"**_ – Alice praticamente berrou em pensamento. Tanya o abraçou depositando um beijo no canto de sua boca. Edward se despediu de Carmem, Kate, Irina e Eleazar, assim como todos.

- Foi um prazer conhecer você Bella. – dizia Carmem ao se despedir.

- O prazer foi meu. – respondeu educadamente, engolindo o nó que se formou em sua garganta, o que poderia fazer? O que era dele? Com que direito cobraria algo?

- Tchau Bella, a gente se vê. – falou Kate a abraçando.

- Tchau Kate.

- Até. – disse Irina, Bella sorriu forçado e acenou com a cabeça.

- Foi mesmo um prazer conhecer você minha jovem, é uma humana intrigante. – comentou Eleazar ao se despedir de Bella.

- Obrigada? – soou mais como uma pergunta.

- Acho que começamos mal não é Isabella. – Bella pode sentir a falsidade com que dizia aquilo.

- Deixe sua falsidade para os outros Tanya, não a desperdice comigo. – disse direta.

- Wow! A humana está mostrando as garras. – provocou.

- Não sou hipócrita, você me detesta e posso lhe garantir que o sentimento é recíproco. – falou com os olhos cravados no da vampira.

- Não tenha ciúmes da minha amizade com o Ed querida, só acatei um pedido dele.

Edward olhou para Bella e viu que sua mão tremia, lançou um olhar para Jazz que tentava acalmá-la, Isabella sentiu-se invadida por uma calmaria.

- Para com isso Jazz! – notou que sua voz saiu estranha. - Sei muito bem o tipo de "amizade" que tem com o Ed. – retrucou fazendo aspas na palavra amizade.

- Bella para com isso. –Edward pediu colocando a mão em seu ombro. - Não me toca! – disse o assustando.

- Pra mim já deu! Avise-me que hora sai o vôo Alice. – falou se virando para a amiga. - Desculpe Carlisle, Esme e obrigado por tudo! – agradeceu saindo.

- Bella? – Edward chamou indo atrás dela, que apressou o passo indo para sua suíte, ele revirou os olhos e em um átimo estava diante da porta. - Bella porque esta agindo assim? – insistiu ficando diante dela.

- Me deixa sozinha, Edward, por favor. – pediu com a voz embargada, lutava contra as lágrimas que insistiam em sair.

- Olha pra mim Bella, não faz assim. – insistiu segurando seu queixo, fazendo com que Bella o olhasse nos olhos. - Hey! Onde está a garota sorridente e animada que vi algumas horas atrás? – dizia acariciando seu rosto, seu olhar era intenso e penetrante.

- Não sei ser falsa... Não consigo... – as lágrimas venceram e vieram em cascatas.

- Não chora... Estou aqui com você meu anjo, ela é somente minha amiga Bella. – disse a envolvendo em seus braços. Edward abriu a porta do quarto dela entrando com Bella.

- Desculpa! Não tenho o direito de agir assim. – falou com o rosto cravado no peito dele.

- Está com ciúme e te entendo Bella, fui um idiota em pedir aquilo a ela. Jamais deveria ter feito aquilo, será que um dia vai conseguir me perdoar?

- Estava confuso Edward, entendo você, mas ainda continuo não gostando dela. Ela se aproveitou da situação é falsa e dissimulada. – dizia com raiva.

- Não gosta mesmo dela não é? – brincou.

- Não! Sou uma pessoa má por isso? – perguntou fungando, Edward riu do modo infantil como falou.

- Você é a minha Bella, linda e perfeita, boa, gentil e carinhosa... Deliciosa, - sussurrou em seu ouvido. – A garota que eu amo. – falou entre beijos que distribuía por seu rosto.

- Está tentando me distrair. – resmungou fazendo bico.

- Não! Estou tentando te levar para aquela cama e mostrar a você o quanto eu a amo, cobrir esse seu corpo lindo de beijos e te amar a noite toda. – sussurrou em seu ouvido a fazendo estremecer.

- A noite toda?- ele sorriu com a carinha de sapeca dela. - Que tal um banho pra começar? – perguntou marota.

- Seria perfeito. – Edward a pegou nos braços indo para o banheiro, colocou a banheira para encher, enquanto despia Bella lentamente, a cada peça que retirava a cobria de beijos.

Bella não deixou por menos, retirando a camisa dele, massageando suas costas seu peito, deslizando suas mãos quentes e macias pelo corpo dele.

- Isso é bom... – gemeu apreciando a massagem que Bella lhe fazia.

- Meu pai costuma dizer que tenho mãos de fada. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Concordo plenamente com ele. – disse entre um gemido, a puxando para seu colo, estavam na borda da banheira.

Entrou com ela em seus braços a colocando entre suas pernas, acariciava as costas de Bella, indo para sua barriga subindo até encontrar seus seios, fazendo com que soltasse um gemido ao seu toque, brincou com seu mamilo rijo a estimulando.

Bella apoiou-se em suas coxas se encaixando sobre ele, gemeu ao senti-lo todo dentro de si.

- Tem idéia do quanto é bom estar assim, dentro de você? – sua voz estava extremamente rouca.

- E você tem idéia do quanto é bom tê-lo aqui? – revidou a pergunta ondulando seu corpo arrancando um gemido dele. Amaram-se como Edward disse a noite toda praticamente, Bella caiu exausta adormecendo em seguida. Desta vez Edward não saiu, ficou com ela, velando seu sono até o sol nascer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Como prometi aqui está o próximo capítulo. **

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

Carlisle quis dar algo para Bella dormir, mas Jazz conseguiu acalmá-la, Emmett não acreditava que ela ainda temia voar, acabou dormindo quase toda a viagem de volta.

- Seu pai sabe que esta voltando hoje Bella? – perguntou Carlisle assim que pousaram.

- Não, esqueci de avisar, mas tudo bem, o velho Charlie é tranqüilo. – falou dando com a mão na testa.

- Quando vai me apresentar a ele? – Edward perguntou vendo a garota paralisar sem saber o que dizer, pela primeira vez. - O que foi? Não quer me apresentar pra ele? – brincou fazendo charme.

- Não é isso seu bobo é que nunca falei sobre isso com ele... Sabe... Namorado, homens essas coisas, pra ele ainda sou sua princesinha. – Bella se chutou mentalmente, seria difícil convencer o velho Charlie.

- Vai tomar um tiro do chefe Swan, quando ele souber o que andou fazendo com a princesinha dele. – dizia Emmett deixando Bella constrangida e irritada.

- Hey! Meu pai não sai atirando nas pessoas. – reclamou arrancando outra gargalhada de Emm.

- Venha vou te levar pra casa. – falou Edward a levando para seu carro que estava no estacionamento do aeroporto. Bella não deixou de notar o belo volvo preto que ele tinha. _**"Quando vir a minha caminhonete, vai rir."**_ – pensou ao entrar no carro onde o cheiro dele era concentrado.

- Acho melhor falar com ele primeiro, ai te apresento tudo bem? – disse preocupada. Alice e Jazz estavam com eles.

- Tudo bem Bella, estava brincando amor. – falou piscando pra ela.

- Olha pra estrada, não quero virar pizza no asfalto. – reclamou, Edward revirou os olhos, conhecia bem aquelas estradas, podia dirigir de olhos fechados.

- Bella posso dirigir aqui de olhos fechados. – ele fechou os olhos, deixando-a apavorada.

- Para de brincadeira Edward, se bater esse carro, sou a única que vai morrer aqui. – dizia assustada, na mesma hora ele diminuiu.

Bella foi indicando o caminho, sua casa era a última de um grupo de casas bem parecidas, ao fundo havia a floresta, assim como no fim da rua. A frente da casa estava sua caminhonete Chevy vermelha ano 53. Bella franziu o cenho, estranhando a viatura não estar lá.

- Meu pai não está, deve estar trabalhando ou na reserva. – disse soltando o cinto.

- Reserva? – perguntou Alice olhando para Jazz.

- É a reserva de La Push, meu pai e eu ficamos mais lá do que aqui. – Edward mal podia crer no que acabara de ouvir.

"_**Ela conhece os lobos?"**_– pensava Jazz incrédulo.

"_**Se for assim às coisas vão se complicar meu irmão."**_** –** Edward somente assentiu.

- Venham, quero que conheçam minha casa, mas não reparem, por favor, meu pai deve ter deixado uma bagunça. – dizia Bella puxando Edward até a porta, que carregava sua mala. Ele sorriu ao vê-la pegar a chave debaixo do vaso, às vezes Bella era tão inocente, tão pura.

Ao entrarem na casa, o cheiro de cachorro invadiu as narinas dos três que torceram o nariz, mas disfarçaram ao máximo, a casa lhes pareceu pequena, para os padrões dos Cullen, mas era aconchegante.

- Essa é o amor da vida do meu pai, ele ama essa TV, acho que até mais que a mim. – dizia divertida, sobre a lareira havia várias fotos dela, desde criança até o dia de sua formatura.

- Você estava linda. –disse Edward com o porta retrato em suas mãos.

- Não estava não, quem fica linda com isso. – dizia apontando para a beca, revirando os olhos em seguida. - Não sei por que ele insistiu em colocar isso ai. – reclamou o virando, Edward olhou para Alice que revirou os olhos.

"_**Ela não se vê com clareza."**_

- Com certeza. – concordou Edward em um tom muito baixo.

- Vem vou mostrar o andar de cima. – ao subir as escadas Bella tropeçou e quase deu com a boca no chão, Edward a pegou no ar.

- Hey! Vai se machucar assim. – disse ao soltá-la.

- Ops! Desculpa, é que esse degrau me odeia, é fato. Sempre caiu nele, pergunte ao seu pai! Carlisle me via com freqüência por causa desse idiota ai. – dizia apontando para o dito cujo, Jazz não se agüentava de rir.

Lá em cima havia dois quartos e um banheiro, Bella abriu a porta dando passagem a eles.

- Este é o meu quarto ta meio bagunçado, mas é que me atrasei para o vôo. – ficou sem jeito, recolhendo algumas peças de roupa espalhadas.

"_**Oh, meu Deus, ela não tem um closet?"**_ – pensava Alice chocada, Edward olhou pra irmã sem acreditar.

Passou os olhos pelo quarto, havia uma cama de solteiro, uma cômoda, um espelho antigo. Um guarda roupa pequeno, uma escrivaninha, Edward olhou para o computador e se perguntava o porquê daquilo não estar em um museu? Reparou nas duas janelas que havia no quarto assim como a cadeira de balanço.

Olhou para as prateleiras de livros e notou que havia ainda mais na mesinha ao lado da cama. Muitos CDs e um aparelho pequeno sobre a cabeceira da cama, com fones, finalmente pousando os olhos no mural sobre a escrivaninha.

- Quem são? - perguntou apontando as fotos.

- Estes são Angie, Ben, Mike e Jess. –dizia apontando para a foto. -Este é o Jake, essa minha mãe e meu pai. - Estes são o pessoal da reserva, tio Harry, Leah, tio Billy, Sam, Paul, Quill, Embry, Jared, e Seth. – ela mostrava um por um enquanto dizia os nomes.

- Que fotos lindas. – comentou Alice.

Edward tinha os olhos cravados nas fotos dela e do tal Jake, sentiu uma raiva súbita dele, mesmo sem conhecê-lo, sua vontade era de arrancar a cabeça daquele cara. Parecia um casal e não amigos, o modo como ele a olhava, o deixou incomodado e enciumado.

- Esse é o tal Jake? – perguntou Alice apontando para foto onde ele carregava Bella no colo.

- Ele é meu melhor amigo, antes de te conhecer. – respondeu inocentemente, abraçando Alice. - A gente se conhece desde as fraldas praticamente, ficamos uns tempos afastados, mas quando voltei a Forks retomamos a amizade. Meu pai e o tio Billy, são muito amigos, assim como o Harry. – explicava ela, os três se entreolharam sem nada dizer.

- O nome dele é Jake? – Jazz perguntou sorrindo.

- Não, é Jacob, Jacob Black. – seu sorriso se desfez na hora, se virou para Edward que olhou para Alice.

"_**Black, não é o mesmo sobrenome do cara do pacto?"**_** –** pensou Jazz ele somente assentiu.

"_**Você está duplamente ferrado cara."**_ – insistiu Jazz.

- A gente tem que ir Bella, seu pai pode chegar a qualquer momento. – Edward disse a puxando para fora do quarto, às coisas estavam se complicando cada vez mais. - Tenho que ir amor, qualquer coisa me liga. – depositou um beijo em seus lábios, não queria deixá-la sozinha, mas precisava falar com Carlisle o quanto antes.

- Como eu poderia saber que ela era amiga dos Quileutes? Ainda mais de um cachorro, descendente de Efrain! – dizia Edward mais pra si mesmo do que para os outros enquanto voava na estrada, estava enciumado e muito, mas muito irritado.

- Essa raiva toda é por ela ser amiga de um cachorro ou pelo fato da amizade deles ser bem forte? – comentou Jazz ciente de seus sentimentos.

- Amigos? Conta outra! – cuspiu com raiva.

- Não fale assim Edward... – ralhou Alice. - Bella não tem o costume de mentir, se diz que são somente amigos é porque são. – disse em defesa da amiga, o carro deu uma freada seca e Edward entrou com tudo em casa.

- O que houve Edward, porque essa cara? – perguntou Emmett assim que o viu, estavam todos na sala.

- O que aconteceu Edward? – indagou Carlisle desta vez.

- Preciso falar com vocês. – sua cara não era nada boa, andava de um lado para outro como um leão enjaulado. - Descobri algo que complica ainda mais minha situação. – falou estalando os dedos.

- Em nome de Deus, o que foi? Pra te deixar assim? – dizia Esme abraçada a Carlisle, tentavam entender porque estava tão irritado.

- Isabella é amiga de Jacob Black! – soltou com um rosnado. - Amiga intima, muito intima eu diria!

- Não tire conclusões precipitadas Edward. – Alice o repreendeu.

- Viu aquelas fotos? Os dois sempre juntos... Ela pendurada no pescoço dele e aquele cachorro a carregando no colo! – cuspiu com raiva.

- Se Bella tivesse tido algo com ele teria contado, tenho certeza absoluta que são somente amigos, pare com isso? Fale com ela, antes de ficar remoendo isso dentro de você meu irmão.

- Ele é apaixonado por ela, viu a cara dele? – teimou deixando Alice também irritada.

- Agora você chegou ao ponto! Ele pode até gostar dela, mas sei que não é recíproco, porque Bella nunca havia ficado com ninguém antes de te conhecer Edward! Então pondere bem às coisas. – eles raramente discutiam, eram muito unidos, mas Alice às vezes se irritava com o gênio difícil dele e defendia a amiga com unha e dentes.

- Alice está certa Edward! Não tire conclusões precipitadas, fale com ela primeiro. – disse Esme colocando a mão no ombro do filho. – Viu no que deu agir impulsivamente.

- Seu pai é o melhor amigo de Billy Black e Harry Clearwater...

- Sim é verdade... – soltou Carlisle. - Estava tão preocupado com a situação dela que não me ative ao fato de que Charlie é amigo de infância de Black e Clearwater. Creio que Bella não saiba sobre o amigo Edward, eles são proibidos de se revelar assim como nós.

- O que faremos? O que vou fazer? A casa dela é freqüentada por eles, o cheiro de cachorro lá é insuportável...

- Teremos que ficar em alerta, ainda mais quando descobrirem... – advertiu Jazz o cortando. – Podem achar que estamos quebrando o pacto.

- Não fica assim mano a Bellinha te ama cara, além do mais, ela tinha uma vida antes de te conhecer, assim como você. – Edward olhou para o irmão sem acreditar que tais palavras vieram dele.

- Eu sei! – soltou com um longo suspiro. - É que você não viu aquelas fotos! O modo como se abraçavam se olhavam..., aquele cara é apaixonado por Bella. – falou se exaltando novamente.

- Converse com ela, não fique remoendo isso dentro de você, o sentimento pode não ser recíproco. – insistiu Esme.

- Tenho minhas dúvidas. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Não começa Edward, aquela garota morre por você. – Alice cuspiu furiosa.

- Viu as fotos Alice! Eles pareciam um casal isso sim, sempre grudados, viu o olhar entre eles? – Edward não conseguia esquecer aquilo, o ciúme estava o corroendo por dentro.

"_O cara ta se roendo de ciúme." _– pensou Emmett.

- Com tanta gente pra se relacionar, tinha que ser com os lobos? – dizia Rose incrédula. - Essa garota atrai as coisas, notaram? – concluiu.

- Ela tem essa tendência. –Edward disse afundando o rosto em suas mãos.

- Se acalme Edward, vai ter que falar com ela sobre o fato de sermos inimigos e o que te aflige, creio que Bella entenderá. – argumentou Carlisle.

- Tu ta ferrado pacas. – o comentário de Emmett era completamente desnecessário.

- Diga uma coisa que eu já não saiba Emm. – retrucou irritado. - Vou caçar. – falou saindo em disparada para a floresta, precisava correr, quando corria sentia-se livre de todos aqueles pensamentos. Queria ficar sozinho, depois de caçar, foi para a clareira onde conseguia ter sua mente completamente limpa, aquele lugar lhe transmitia paz e tranqüilidade. Sentiu seu celular vibrar, era Bella.

"Te atrapalho?" – perguntou com receio, depois de ter contado muito por cima as coisas ao seu pai, foi para o quarto. Sentia falta de Edward, havia acostumado com seu cheiro, com sua companhia. Queria dormir em seus braços, que contrariando a lógica eram aconchegantes e a mantinha segura.

– Nunca. – respondeu no ato, ao ouvir aquela voz doce sua raiva se dissipou por completo.

"Sinto sua falta." – sua voz saiu manhosa, estava jogada na cama olhando para o teto.

– Também sinto. – Edward pode ouvi-la soltar um longo suspiro, sorriu ao deduzir que seu pai deveria estar em casa, por isso a voz sussurrada.

"Pode vir pra cá?" – perguntou tímida.

– Mas e o seu pai? – soltou outro suspiro e Edward prendeu o riso.

"Droga!" – resmungou, estalando a língua. "Preciso de você." – disse com a voz dengosa, ele podia imaginar perfeitamente a carinha dela ao dizer aquilo.

- Logo estarei ai, deixe sua janela aberta, te amo. – falou desligando em seguida, disparando para casa dela, ao se aproximar notou que o pai dela ainda estava na sala, em sua mente só havia coisas sobre esportes e a felicidade que sentia por Bella estar de volta.

Com cuidado Edward escalou a parede e ao chegar à janela notou que Bella estava sentada na cadeira, falando com alguém ao telefone. Não havia notado ele ali, estava absorta na conversa e de costas pra ele.

- Mãe o que vou fazer? Não sei como direi ao papai! Ele vai surtar, sabe como ele é? – a curiosidade o deixou atento à conversa.

"Você já é uma mulher Bella, seu pai tem que parar com essa mania de achar que é a garotinha dele. Garanto que se fosse o Jake ele não diria nada." – a conversa estava tomando um rumo interessante.

- Eu sei, é isso que tenho medo, dele rejeitar Edward por causa do Jake. Essa mania do papai de me empurrar pra cima dele já esta ficando insuportável, seria como se me fizesse ficar com meu irmão, Argh!- disse fazendo careta de nojo.

"Mas Bella me conta, como é esse tal Edward que te deixou tão assim? Empolgada."– perguntava sua mãe do outro lado. Bella deu um longo suspiro, fechando os olhos.

- Apaixonada eu diria! – Edward sorriu. – Ele é um sonho mãe, se você o visse iria pirar. Tem os olhos cor de mel mais lindos que já vi, seu olhar é penetrante e envolvente, sua pele branquinha e sedosa, e uma boca que é uma loucura... – se pudesse, Edward teria corado tamanha empolgação com que o descrevia. - Os cabelos dele são em um tom acobreado e meio bagunçados o que lhe dá um charme extra. É alto, elegante, charmoso, sem dúvidas o homem mais lindo que eu já vi, gentil, educado, carinhoso, mãe... Ele é perfeito.

"Uau! – soltou Renée. - Esta descrevendo um príncipe, Bella!" – brincou sua mãe.

- E ele é mãe! Um príncipe, pelo menos pra mim, quando conhecê-lo vai me entender dona Renée. – dizia divertida.

"Nossa! Estamos mesmo apaixonada não?"

- Completamente, absurdamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada. – Edward sentiu como se seu coração tivesse voltado a bater no peito.

"Mas se conhecem há tão pouco tempo filha, não acha que está se precipitando?" – Bella revirou os olhos.

- De início também pensei assim, mas é ele mãe... Sinto como se o esperasse minha vida toda, Edward é tudo que eu sempre desejei tudo que sempre sonhei pra mim... Com ele por perto, é como se nada me faltasse, como se meu mundo estivesse perfeito e completo, pode entender?

"Sim filha entendo, e isso me preocupa, você nunca se envolveu antes filha, pode estar confundindo as coisas, são jovens e..."

- Não é a senhora que diz que amor não tem idade? Sei que é ele mãe, sei que vou amá-lo até o fim dos meus dias. Ele é muito especial, maduro, um tanto teimoso e um pouco cabeça dura, seu gênio não é nada fácil, mas mesmo assim ainda é perfeito. – concluiu soltando outro suspiro.

"Isso é ótimo filha, mas me diz uma coisa? - Renée parecia hesitante. - Vocês já... Você sabe?"

- Mãe! – choramingou fazendo Edward levar à mão a boca prendendo o riso.

"Você tem que se cuidar Bella, estão se prevenindo não é? Está usando camisinha, filha? – Bella se encolheu na cadeira.

- Mãe! Para com isso, não vou falar sobre isso com você. – gemeu sem graça.

"Isabella, com a empolgação que fala dele... Sou mulher filha e te entendo, é difícil resistir a um homem assim, mas tem que..."

- Tudo bem mãe, pode ficar tranqüila que a gente ta fazendo tudo direitinho, beijo te amo. – disse desligando em seguida.

- Estamos é? –Edward recostado perguntou na outra janela, Bella deu um pulo com o susto levando a mão ao peito.

- Seu maluco, quer me matar é? – falou ainda tremendo.

- Só se for de prazer. – disse a puxando pra si, beijando-a, um beijo lento calmo e muito apaixonado.

- Meu pai ta lá em baixo. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu sei, esqueceu que tenho como saber quando se aproxima?

- Essa é a vantagem de estar com um vampiro, senti sua falta.

- Seu pai está dormindo, sonhando com pesca. – seu tom era divertido.

- Me beija! – Bella não precisou pedir duas vezes, Edward a beijou com desejo a guiando até a cama onde se deixou cair, sentou-se sobre ele aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. As mãos de Edward se infiltraram pela fina regata que usava, encontrando seus seios. Isabella por sua vez deslizou a mão entre seus copos o tocando sobre o jeans, o fazendo estremecer.

- Você vai me deixar louca de tanto desejo. – dizia entre gemidos abafados pelos beijos dele que acariciava sua intimidade, assim como ela fazia com ele.

- Droga! Seu pai está vindo, finja que está dormindo. – disse se escondendo no canto escuro.

"_**Durma bem meu anjo."**_ – pensou Charlie olhando para a filha parado na porta, indo para seu quarto em seguida, não demorou muito e começou a pensar novamente na pescaria do final de semana. Edward voltou para a cama deitando-se ao lado de Bella a abraçando por trás, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Acho melhor ir embora. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Fica comigo, adoro ficar nos seus braços. – Bella virou-se, se aconchegando em seu peito.

- Amo ter você aqui. – disse a beijando, Edward começou a cantar uma canção pra ela que acabou adormecendo, durante a noite foi para a cadeira e ficou observando Bella dormir. Era irrequieta e se mexia muito, falou bastante aquela noite.

Dizia seu nome várias vezes entre coisas desconexas e alguns gemidos. Se perguntava com o que estaria sonhando? Sua respiração foi mudando e antes de despertar se espreguiçou, abrindo os olhos em seguida.

- Isso parece bom. – falou de onde estava.

- É uma delicia. – respondeu sentando-se na cama, sorrindo pra ele.

- Bom dia. – Edward abriu seus braços e Bella correu pra ele.

- Muito bom dia. – respondeu sentando-se em seu colo. – Me dá um minutinho humano? - pediu se levantando, pegou uma troca de roupa e um nécessaire.

Enquanto Bella estava no banho, Edward voltou a olhar seu quarto com mais atenção, viu os títulos dos livros que em sua maioria eram clássicos. Sorriu ao ver a cópia do Morro dos ventos uivantes, estava desgastada de tanto ler, passou a vista nos títulos dos CDs e encontrou os de Debussy, mas Bella tinha um gosto bem eclético. Sorriu ao encontrar um sutiã jogado na beira da mesinha.

Voltou sua vista para a escrivaninha e cogitava presenteá-la com um notebook, doaria aquela velharia a um museu. Parou diante do painel, sua vontade era de picar aquelas fotos dela com o tal Jacob, desviou sua atenção para as fotos dela, eram lindas.

- Demorei? – perguntou da porta, Bella havia notado o quanto Edward ficou estranho ao ver as fotos dela com Jake. Perguntava-se se estaria com ciúme? As tiraria de lá o mais rápido possível, notou que ele tinha uma foto em sua mão.

- Não! – respondeu somente a colocando no lugar.

- O que você tem Edward? – Bella se aproximou acariciando seu rosto sentia que estava estranho.

- Nada. – falou tentando disfarçar seu ciúme.

- Não é o que seus olhos dizem. – insistiu, apesar do pouco tempo de convivência se conheciam muito bem.

- Seu pai já está lá em baixo. – disse mudando de assunto.

- Vou ver meu pai e já volto. – Bella depositou um beijo em seus lábios, saindo em seguida. Edward se jogou na cama pegando um livro qualquer para se distrair, sorriu ao ouvir Bella assoviar enquanto descia as escadas. Ouviu um estrondo e correu para a porta, mas não poderia fazer nada com Charlie na casa, pela mente dele pode ver Bella caída no final da escada.

- Outra vez Bells? Mal chegou e já esta se matando? – dizia Charlie sem mover um músculo, já estava habituado aos tombos dela.

- Mais que porcaria! – resmungou massageando a bunda.

- Ainda arranco essa mer... Porcaria daí. – Edward riu do modo como falou, desistiu do livro e ficou atento a conversa lá em baixo. -Bom dia pai!

– Bom dia, parece feliz, de onde vem todo esse bom humor? – perguntou Charlie desconfiado, já que tinha um péssimo humor pela manhã.

- Não posso ficar feliz? – revidou séria.

- Pode, mas não é o seu normal Bell's. Sempre acordou de mal com o mundo, a Itália te fez bem. – disse voltando sua atenção para o jornal.

- Não tem idéia do quanto chefe Swan. – ela tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Fico feliz que teve companhia por lá, os Cullen parecem ser gente boa, pelo menos o doutor é muito bom. – pela mente dele, Edward pode ver o quanto admirava Carlisle, principalmente pelo fato de ter adotado cinco "adolescentes".

- São incríveis, Carlisle é um amor, Esme então é demais, o senhor vai adorar a Alice pai, é uma figura. – Bella falava empolgada sobre eles, deixando Charlie feliz, pois a garota ficava muito só.

- Nossa eles te conquistaram mesmo, nunca vi você falar assim de alguém, com tanta empolgação.

- O senhor conhece todos eles pai?

- O doutor eu conheço um pouco, sempre atencioso e educado, mas não conheço os filhos, me parece que são cinco e são adotados uma coisa assim. – pela mente de Charlie, pode ver que as pessoas já espalhavam boatos sobre eles, mas Charlie os ignorava.

- São muito legais pai, Emmett é um barato, Jazz é mais sossegado, pode-se dizer, Alice é um docinho, nos tornamos amigas assim de estalo. Rose é legal e tem o Edward, que... – hesitou por um momento. – Ela é um cara bem legal.

"_**Então é assim? Sou um cara bem legal, só isso?"**_

- Jake esta morrendo de saudade de você, ele vem te ver. – Bella revirou os olhos.

- Já correu contar pra ele que estou aqui? – disse fechando a cara.

- A qual é Bells, você já tem idade pra namorar, da uma chance pro garoto, ele é louco por você. – a incredulidade no rosto dela, fez Edward crer que ele não costumava falar sobre aquilo, em sua mente viu que Jake havia falado com ele sobre seus sentimentos e Charlie resolveu dar uma força.

- Pai... – soltou impaciente. - Não vou namorar o Jake. – disse soltando um bufo de irritação. - Ele é meu amigo, quantas vezes terei que te dizer isso? Para de me empurrar pra cima dele como se eu fosse um peso do qual o senhor quer se livrar. – falou irritada, já estava farta daquilo, pensou em Edward lá em cima e em como reagiria a tudo aquilo?

- Credo Bells! Só quero te ver feliz filha e sei que o garoto é louco por você, confio nele. – realmente o chefe Swan confiava em Jacob, ao ponto de mandar sua filha pra reserva e ficar por lá, dormindo na mesma casa que um lobo adolescente, aquilo deixou Edward furioso.

- Porque não vai pra reserva e fica por lá, assim coloca o papo em dia, se quiser pode dormir por lá. – Bella olhava para o pai sem acreditar no que ouvia. _"__**O que deu nele? Porque tanto empenho em me empurrar para Jake?"**_

- Não posso, tenho compromisso com a Alice. – respondeu atravessado. - Porque ta me empurrando pra cima dele pai? Por acaso aquele cachorro veio aqui choramingar é? – Edward segurou o riso ao ouvi-la falar daquela forma.

- Não... Quer dizer... Ele andou desabafando comigo, está apaixonado por você Bella é louco por você desde que chegou. – seu olhar perdeu o foco, imaginava várias formas de matar Jacob.

- Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso! Ele é somente meu amigo, quando vai entender? Jake é como um irmão pra mim, não o vejo de outra forma e nunca dei motivos pra que ele pensasse que seria diferente. – andava de um lado para outro agitada. - Droga! Não acredito que ele teve a coragem de falar com o senhor.

- Já sabia então?

- Ele me disse um pouco antes da viagem, mas deixei claro que não poderia dar a ele nada mais do que a minha amizade. O amo pai, mas como um amigo, um irmão consegue entender? - ao ouvir aquilo Edward entendeu o que Alice quis dizer.

- Billy e eu fazemos gosto em vê-los juntos. – retrucou Charlie.

- Às vezes vocês parecem duas velhas fofoqueiras. – revidou Bella. - Não estamos no século passado onde o pai escolhe o marido da filha senhor Swan e mesmo se estivéssemos, acha mesmo que aceitaria de bom grado? – Charlie revirou os olhos.

- Você? Nem em mil anos, teimosa do jeito que é. – ela semicerrou os olhos para o pai.

- Puxei ao senhor nessa parte se esqueceu?Mamãe sempre dizia isso: Você é teimosa como seu pai. Seu gênio é igualzinho o dele. Resmunga feito o chefe Swan. – dizia tentando imitar a mãe.

- Vai partir o coração do garoto! – teimou Charlie.

- Ao senhor só interessa o coração dele?E o meu pai?- foi à vez dele revirar os olhos. - Sinto muito pelo Jake, mas meu coração tem dono e não vou abrir mão dele por nada ouviu bem? - falou impaciente.

- Do que você esta falando Isabella? – só então se deu conta de que havia abordado o assunto de forma errada.

- Que conheci uma pessoa, ele é muito especial pra mim, gostaria de apresentá-lo ao senhor. – sua voz era mansa.

- Eu sabia! Tava feliz demais, quem é ele?- exigiu a deixando irritada. - E de onde surgiu esse cara especial? Onde o conheceu? – disparou desconfiado.

- Na Itália... Quer dizer no avião... No meio do caminho... É filho do doutor Cullen. – Bella acabou se embolando nas palavras.

- Qual deles? Pelo que disse ele tem três? – Charlie tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

- O Edward. – respondeu somente.

- E esse Edwin ai estuda, trabalha, não é mais velho que você espero? –pela mente de Charlie viu que estava provocando Bella, ria sozinho no andar de cima.

- Pai! Em primeiro lugar é Edward, em segundo ele estuda e é muito inteligente e tem minha idade. _**"Aparentemente**__"_ completou mentalmente.

- Mentirosa! – soltou Edward se divertindo com a situação.

- Não trabalha? – Bella revirou os olhos.

- Não sei, acho que não precisa, além do mais acabam de chegar à cidade, estavam no Alaska. – falou dando de ombros.

- Espero que não seja um desses playboys metido a besta.

- Não pai, ele é incrível. – disse sorrindo, mas seu sorriso se desfez com a cara nada amigável do seu pai. - O que foi? - perguntou com um olhar confuso.

- Ele não te desrespeitou não é Isabella? Sabe como esses playboys...

- PAI! – ralhou indignada.

- Vocês ainda não... Você sabe? Olha Bells, têm que tomar cuidado filha, esses garotos de hoje em dia só estão atrás disso, pelo menos você...

- Qual o problema com você e a mamãe? Credo! Não vou falar de sexo com você pai, a mamãe já me ensinou tudo o que preciso saber quando eu tinha doze anos. – estava extremamente constrangida.

- Mas você não tinha um namorado aos doze anos. – resmungou a provocando.

- Pai!- Bella choramingou batendo o pé como uma garotinha.

- Tudo bem. – disse batendo as mãos na mesa, se levantando, já estava atrasado.

– Que venha o tal Edwin e se prepare, porque Jake vai ficar uma fera. – ela ignorou o que ele disse o abraçando.

- É Edward pai, Edward. – disse o corrigindo. - E obrigado! Ele é mesmo muito importante pra mim.

- Que seja.

- O senhor vai gostar dele, vai ver.

"_**Isso veremos."**_ – respondeu mentalmente fazendo Edward engolir seco.

- Antes tenho que fazer umas perguntinhas a ele. – Bella revirou os olhos.

- Não vai interrogá-lo, vai? – ele riu estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

- É o meu trabalho. – falou saindo, deixando Bella bufando. - Ah! A senhora Newton ligou, disse que assim que chegasse para entrar em contato com ela.

- Ta pai eu dou uma passada lá. – assim que a viatura se afastou Bella correu pra dentro, disparando para seu quarto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aqui está! Mais capítulos para vocês. **

**Espero que gostem do rumo que a estória está tomando. **

**Não esqueçam de comentar, dar sua opinião! **

**Beijos Lu. **

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

- Conversa interessante com seu pai. –Edward disse em um tom divertido assim que ela apareceu na porta.

- Ele estava é estranho, às vezes ele me tira do sério! O que deu nele? – resmungava enquanto se sentava ao lado dele.

- Desculpe, mas nunca ri tanto em minha existência. – Bella tinha os olhos semicerrados.

- Que bom que divirto você. – falou com sarcasmo.

- Seu pai faz muito gosto em seu namoro com Jacob. – disse como quem não quer nada.

- Desculpe por isso... – pediu envergonhada. - Ele tem essa mania, acha que Jake é o melhor pra mim, mas eu escolho o que é melhor pra mim. – estava irritadiça.

- Nunca se envolveu com ele Bella? – ao ouvir aquilo se virou para Edward que tinha os olhos fixos nos dela, mal podia crer no que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Não! Nunca me envolvi com ele nem com ninguém, o máximo que aconteceu foi o Mike me beijar e aquilo foi horripilante. – disse séria, o fuzilando com o olhar. - Minha mãe diz que é porque ele conhece Jake desde pequeno e pode controlá-lo se é que me entende. Não se preocupe, meu pai tem aquele jeitão, mas é um bom homem. – Edward ainda a olhava sério.

- Sei que é Bella e sei quais as intenções do seu pai, até as do seu amiguinho ali, mas o que eu não sei é o que sente por ele? – os olhos de Edward arregalaram-se ao ouvi-la rosnar pra ele.

- Qual é o problema de vocês? Será que eu tenho que estampar na minha testa é? Eu o amo Edward como a um irmão, assim como você ama Alice ou Emmett, Jazz e até mesmo a Rose. Não tem a ínfima comparação do que eu sinto por você, deu pra entender? – disse furiosa. - Diferente de você, nunca fomos amigos com benefícios. – jogou na cara dele, Bella tinha os braços cruzados no peito e um bico enorme.

- Amigos com benefícios? – Edward não havia entendido o que Bella quis dizer com aquilo.

- Como você e sua amiguinha! Não se envolveram? Mesmo sendo somente "amigos"? – o ciúme era latente em sua voz e Edward se chutou mentalmente, com que direito estava lhe cobrando as coisas?

- Me desculpe! – pediu em seu ouvido. - Fiquei com ciúme e com o seu pai fazendo parte do fã clube dele me deixou inseguro. Eu já disse... - ele a virou pra si. - Isso tudo é novo pra mim e me sinto perdido às vezes. – dizia entre beijos que distribuía em seus pescoço. Bella estava com muita raiva dele e disposta a não ceder, mas os lábios de Edward em sua pele não ajudavam muito.

"_**Se ele pensa que vai me comprar com beijos e caricias... Droga! Ele tem que ser tão bom com isso?"**_** –** pensava se rendendo as carícias de Edward que tomou seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego, cheio de paixão e desejo.

- Vai cursar a universidade? – perguntou apoiada em seu peito, estavam deitados em sua cama.

- Vou, faz parte do nosso disfarce, sempre que nos mudamos nos inscrevemos em uma universidade ou em um colégio, depende. – explicava ele.

- E o que pensa em cursar?

- Ainda não sei, já sou formado em tantas coisas, estava pensando em algo novo, diferente. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Vai estudar na universidade de Forks mesmo? – desta vez foi ele quem perguntou, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

- Sim.

- Não tentou nenhuma outra? – insistiu.

- Yale, Harvard, Princeton, Stanford, Universidade do Alaska. – disse em um fôlego só.

- Foi aceita em alguma delas?

- Ainda não chegou nenhuma resposta, mas não vai adiantar muito, acho que terei que me contentar com a universidade de Forks mesmo. – falou desanimada.

- E se Harvard ou Yale te chamar?

- Só entro se for com bolsa, não tenho como pagar e não vou tirar dinheiro do meu pai pra isso. – aquele assunto a incomodava e muito.

- Posso pagar pra você. – Bella sentou-se o encarando sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- E porque faria isso?

- Porque tenho condições de fazê-lo. – respondeu somente.

- Ah isso eu sei que tem meu caro! Deu pra sacar o quanto são ricos, mas não vou aceitar que me pague às coisas, o que acha que eu sou? Falando assim me faz sentir uma interesseira... Alguém que está sendo paga pelos favores prestados. -Edward a olhou chocado, se perguntando de onde ela tirou aquilo?

- Porque disse isso Bella? Alguma vez lhe tratei assim? – perguntou ofendido se levantando.

- Não! Jamais! Mas então pare de querer pagar as coisas pra mim... Já me sinto mal em ter ficado todos esses dias em Roma e seu pai não me deixou pagar nada, Alice me entupiu de coisas que nem em sonho eu poderia comprar...

- Está sendo orgulhosa Isabella, não fazemos isso com intenção de mostrar o quanto temos e sim porque gostamos de você e queríamos compartilhar o que temos. – disse sem se virar para ela.

- Desculpe... – pediu indo até ele. - Mas essa sou eu, é assim que eu vivo e gosto do modo simples como vivo. Adoro meu computador arcaico, gosto das minhas roupas surradas, amo minha caminhonete, mesmo sendo velha e decrépita. – Edward ainda estava de costas pra ela. - Não me importa em que universidade vou estudar, em Forks, Harvard ou Yale, pra mim tanto faz. O que me importa é me formar em literatura, talvez eu seja professora do jardim de infância, ou quem sabe escreva um livro... Não sei ainda o que quero do meu futuro com relação a isto. – Bella passou seus braços envolva dele que olhava pela janela, apoiando a cabeça em suas costas.

- A única coisa que tenho absoluta certeza é que onde quer que seja e como for, quero estar com você, ao seu lado, pra sempre. – Edward se virou a envolvendo em seus braços. - Me perdoa, falei sem pensar...

- Para de falar e me beija. –Edward disse tomando seus lábios.

- Onde você estudou? – perguntou enquanto arrumava a bagunça de seu quarto, Edward estava em sua cama, recostado na cabeceira.

- Harvard, Stanford, Dartmouth duas vezes, estudei na Inglaterra, na Escócia e na universidade do Alaska, fiz o colégio bastante vezes também. – Bella não conseguiu disfarçar sua perplexidade ao ouvir aquilo.

- Metido! – disse jogando uma almofada na cara dele, Edward a ajudou a cuidar do restante da casa e fez questão de acompanhá-la até a loja dos Newton.

- Bella? Voltou cedo querida, pensei que fosse ficar mais tempo. – dizia a senhora Newton a cumprimentando. - Nossa filha quem é este belo rapaz? – falou ao ver Edward de mãos dadas com ela. _**"Garota de sorte! Vai para Itália e volta com um homem desses!"**_– pensava a mulher, Edward a olhou sem graça.

- Este é Edward meu... – ela estancou sem saber o que dizer.

- Sou o namorado dela, prazer em conhecê-la. – disse fazendo um simples aceno.

- É novo na cidade? - indagou a mulher curiosa se perguntando por que sua filha não dava uma sorte dessas.

- Ele é filho do doutor Carlisle, então... Quando recomeço? – falou mudando de assunto.

- Bella? O que faz aqui garota? – perguntou Mike saindo do fundo da loja.

"_**Deus! Voltou ainda mais linda!"**_**–** Edward lançou um olhar mortal para o garoto.

- Quem é esse? – perguntou olhando feio para Edward.

- Ele é Edward o filho do doutor Cullen e namorado de Bella, não é maravilhoso! – dizia a mulher empolgada.

- Namorado? _"__**Mas que droga! Agora é que eu não tenho chance**_**." **– resmungou em pensamento.

- Para Edward, porque está olhando pra ele assim? – sussurrou Bella ao notar a cara do namorado, chegou a sentir pena de Mike.

- Foi esse cara que te beijou como pode trabalhar com ele? – falou entre os dentes. Bella revirou os olhos soltando um longo suspiro.

- Isso foi logo quando cheguei a Forks, para de olhar pra ele assim, do jeito que é medroso vai se borrar todo. – disse semicerrando os olhos para ele.

- Tem idéia das coisas que ele pensa a seu respeito? Deveria arrancar a cabeça dele isso sim. – retrucou ainda encarando o pobre coitado.

- Para com isso! Não vai arrancar a cabeça de ninguém, ele é meu patrão. – ralhou enquanto o puxava para fora da loja.

- Não me disse que tinha um fã clube aqui em Forks. – disse bicudo, o que fez Bella revirar os olhos impaciente.

- A pelo amor de Deus Edward! Olha para o Mike e olha pra você. Se coloca no meu lugar um pouquinho assim. – dizia fazendo o gesto com a mão. - Ta com ciúme do Mike? Tive que aturar a Afrodite em pessoa se esfregando em você se esqueceu? – Bella tinha as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé sem parar, Edward prendeu o riso, ela ficava tão linda brava, aproximou-se dela lentamente a prendendo entre ele e o carro.

- Afrodite pouco me interessa, eu amo você. – falou colando seu corpo ao dela. - Desejo você. – sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Só você me importa. – concluiu a beijando em seguida.

- Faço minhas suas palavras. – disse ofegante, fazendo Edward soltar uma risada gostosa.

Finalmente Edward foi conhecer o chefe Swan e apesar de ter uma vantagem estava visivelmente nervoso. Emmett e Jazz o atormentaram a noite toda, havia saído com eles pra caçar, como o esperado Charlie o encheu de perguntas as quais respondeu prontamente.

Charlie gostou de Edward, ainda preferia Jacob, mas Bella gostava dele e não podia fazer nada a respeito, estipulou horário e Edward acatou sem questionar, já que passava todas as noites com Bella, menos quando ia caçar com os irmãos.

Levou Bella para jantar fora, ao cinema onde conheceu suas amigas Ângela e Jéssica. Ângela lhe pereceu agradável e gostava mesmo de Bella, já Jéssica além de passar a noite lhe comendo com os olhos, seus pensamentos eram invejosos, descobriu que era bem falsa.

Bella voltou ao trabalho o que deixou Edward com muito tempo ocioso, aguardavam as aulas começarem. Claro que fez questão de cursar na universidade de Forks, faria literatura junto com ela.

Fazia uma semana que Bella havia retornado ao trabalho, depois de algumas visitas surpresa de seu namorado, ela o proibiu de aparecer por lá, já que cada vez que o fazia só faltava arrancar a cabeça de Mike.

- Vamos comprar as coisas para a competição vem conosco? – perguntou Alice.

- Hmmm, não sei, Bella não quer que eu vá à loja. – falou desanimado.

- Quem manda ser ciumento! – retrucou rindo dele.

- Pensa que é fácil aturar as fantasias que aquele idiota tem com a minha namorada! – respondeu atravessado.

- Vai vir ou não? – disse Rose desta vez.

- Vou. – falou os acompanhando até a garagem.

Bella estava guardando as botas de escalada que haviam acabado de chegar, estava no topo da escada quando ouviu a campainha da porta soar anunciando a entrada de um cliente.

"_**Que loira gostosa e a baixinha é uma delicia**_**." **– pensava Mike olhando para Rose e Alice, olhou para Mike imaginando diversas formas torturante de acabar com ele.

- Em que posso ajudá-los. – perguntou todo solicito.

- O que fazem aqui? – Bella perguntou lá de cima como os olhos semicerrados.

- Bom tarde pra você também Bellinha. – provocou Emmett, ela bufou meneando a cabeça, tinha uma caixa em uma mão e a outra se segurava a escada.

- Deixa que eu atendo Mike! – disse descendo a escada, mas se desequilibrou e pra não cair se agarrou as caixas derrubando a maioria.

"_**Ela só me dá prejuízo meu Deus!"**_– pensou Mike fazendo Edward prender o riso.

- Outra vez Bella! – ralhou soltando um suspiro resignado.

- Quantas vezes preciso dizer que não é uma boa idéia me colocar pra fazer isso, mas você não me ouve. – retrucou recolhendo as coisas.

- Deixa que eu faço isso, vá atender o seu namorado. – falou revirando os olhos recolhendo as botas.

"_**Não sei o que ela viu nesse cara?"**_– pensou ao passar por ela.

- Bom tarde! Em que posso ajudar? – perguntou diante dos cinco.

- Tem que ir a nossa casa Bella, Esme está com saudade. – comentou Alice a cumprimentando.

- Eu sei, também estou, é que ando meio ocupada, mas vou dar um jeito. – respondeu cumprimentando os outros.

- Oi! – disse estalando um beijo nos lábios de Edward.

- Oi. – respondeu enlaçando sua cintura aprofundando o beijo, ela logo o cortou sem graça.

- Edward! – ralhou.

- O que? Só estou beijando a minha namorada. – falou em alto e bom tom.

- Ele sabe disso, não precisa provocar. – retrucou entre os dentes, fazendo Emmett rir.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? – insistiu.

- Vamos fazer uma competição e precisamos de alguns materiais esportivos. – explicou Jazz desta vez.

- Competição?

- É uma competição anual que fazemos entre nós, pra ver quem é o melhor, como estamos sem nada pra fazer, resolvemos antecipar. – Alice disse dando de ombros.

- Que legal e do que precisam?

- Tacos, bolas, luvas, bola de futebol, chuteiras... – a lista era longa, Bella foi lhes mostrando onde ficava cada item enquanto e eles mesmos escolhiam.

- Porque não me falou nada sobre a competição? – perguntou se virando para Edward ao seu lado.

- Resolvemos antecipar, estamos sem fazer nada até o início das aulas então vamos fazer algo pra nos divertir. – Jazz respondeu por ele enquanto pegava alguns tacos.

- É que Carlisle adora competir com Eleazar. – disparou Emmett.

- Os Denali também vão competir? – as voz de Bella saiu estranha, se lembrou do que falaram no último dia em Roma:

"_**Estamos indo hoje para o Alaska, viemos nos despedir e confirmar a data de nossa visita."**_** – **dizia Eleazar

"_**Claro meu amigo, estou ansioso, nos divertimos muito da última vez**_**."** – respondeu Carlisle.

- É uma tradição Bella! – Alice se apressou em dizer, notando que a amiga ficou insegura.

- Entendo. – respondeu somente, não teceu nenhum comentário, eles pegaram tudo que precisavam e Bella lhes deu um bom desconto, para desagrado de Mike.

- Vou acompanhar vocês até o carro. – Edward notou que Bella havia mudado, estava calada e pensativa. - Vai a minha casa mais tarde? – perguntou mordendo os lábios.

- Claro que sim, estarei lá... – Edward parou de falar ficando tenso, um cheiro peculiar fez com que ele e seus irmãos torcessem o nariz.

"_**Não acredito que aquele sugador de sangue ta aqui."**_ – pensou Jacob rosnando baixo.

"_**Esse cheiro é insuportavelmente doce e enjoativo."**_– pensava Paul.

Os olhos de Edward foram para a direção de tais pensamentos, era Jacob e seu bando, Bella acompanhou seu olhar e abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver Jacob e os outros.

- Jake? – soltou indo em direção ao amigo, sem se dar conta da real situação ali pulou nos braços dele que a girou no ar. _"__**Como senti falta desse cheiro."**_** –** pensou ao abraçá-la deixando Edward cego de raiva.

- Não deveria falar com você seu idiota! Voltei há mais de uma semana e nem foi me ver. – reclamou dando tapas nele.

- Soube que voltou com excesso de bagagem. – brincou esboçando um sorriso.

- Deixa de ser bobo Jake! - disse revirando os olhos, os Cullen não moviam um músculo e os garotos do bando tão pouco. Bella cumprimentou um por um da mesma forma que cumprimentou Jake.

- Seth, está cada vez maior garoto o que anda comendo na reserva? Olha para o tamanho de vocês? Andam tomando bomba ou algo parecido? – perguntou divertida.

- Caramba ela voltou com pilha nova é? – disparou Seth sendo fuzilado por ela.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou levando as mãos na cintura.

- Que voltou ainda mais falante, meu Deus como seu namorado agüenta? – acabou levando uns tapas dela.

- Garanto que ele não reclama. – retrucou Bella, os quatro Cullen olharam para Edward que deu de ombros. Pela mente de Seth, viu o quanto aquele garoto era puro, não havia maus pensamentos nele, nem com relação a eles.

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Viemos buscar umas peças para as motos, resolvemos passar pra te chatear, mas vejo que tem visitas voltamos outra hora. – Jacob disse sério.

- Deixa de bobeira, venha quero que conheçam meu namorado e meus cunhados. – insistiu o puxando para junto de Edward e seus irmãos.

"_**Como ela pode namorar um sanguessuga e não se dar conta?"**_** –** se perguntava Jacob enquanto Bella o puxava.

- Edward este é Jacob meu amigo, Jake este é Edward meu namorado. – ambos continham o rosnado fizeram um simples aceno um para o outro e só então Bella notou a tensão entre eles, mas nem desconfiava que estivesse entre dois inimigos naturais. - Estes são Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Rose. – disse apontando para cada um ficando ao lado de Edward passando o braço em sua cintura repousando a cabeça em seu peito. - Estes são meus amigos, Jake, Quill, Embry, Paul, Jared, Sam e Seth. – apontou para cada um que como Jake somente fez um aceno de cabeça, menos Seth é claro.

- Você é o famoso namorado da Bella? – o garoto disse estendendo a mão para Edward, que a tomou em um cumprimento, Seth fez o mesmo com cada um dos Cullen.

- Nos vemos depois Bells. - avisou Jacob estalando um beijo em seu rosto se afastando junto com os outros, os Cullen trocavam olhares entre si e Bella sentiu a tensão no ar.

- O que foi Edward? Porque ta com essa cara? – perguntou notando a expressão sisuda dele, pelo que viu na mente da maioria ali, teriam problemas, precisava falar com Carlisle.

- Não tenho nada! Acho melhor voltar para dentro. – falou ríspido, depositou um beijo cálido em seus lábios apressando seus irmãos.

- Vai a minha casa mais tarde?

- Vou! – respondeu entrando no carro que já estava com o motor ligado, Bella sentiu-se mau com aquilo, não entendia porque ele havia mudado daquela forma e porque Jacob e os outros estavam tão estranhos?

O restante do dia se arrastou e Bella voltou para casa ainda intrigada, arrumou tudo e aprontou o jantar de Charlie, depois tomou um banho para aguardar Edward.

Assim que saíram da loja os Cullen foram direto para a casa, todos falavam e pensavam ao mesmo tempo deixando Edward com dor de cabeça, ao entrar em casa Esme notou que o filho não estava nada bem.

- O que aconteceu meu filho? – perguntou se aproximando dele.

- Carlisle está Esme? – nem foi preciso responder, o médico já estava descendo as escadas.

- Porque estão com essas caras?

- Encontramos com os lobos, eles foram à loja ver Bella. – avisou Jazz enquanto Edward andava de um lado para outro.

- E o que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado.

- Ela nos apresentou a eles e...

- Eles acham que a estamos enganando! – disse Edward cortando Alice. - Planejam se reunir com os anciões, Jacob está revoltado por Bella estar comigo, não se conforma, nos odeia, principalmente a mim. – revelou se deixando cair sentado com o rosto entre as mãos.

- O pior é que ela não faz idéia do que são, insiste em uma aproximação. – comentou Jazz.

- Temos que contar a verdade a ela, Bella tem que ter consciência do que esta havendo. – insistiu Carlisle. - Traga-a para cá hoje, Esme falará com Charlie, precisamos esclarecer as coisas, não é justo com ela. – Edward somente assentiu subindo em seguida, tomou um banho e foi buscá-la.

Bella estava em seu quarto quando ouviu a viatura chegar, assim que Charlie entrou o telefone tocou.

- Alo? – disse Charlie ao atender.

"Boa noite senhor Swan, sou Esme a mãe de Edward, como vai o senhor?"

- Bem senhora e o doutor como está?

"Ótimo, obrigado! Estou ligando para pedir um favor senhor Swan, sinto saudade de Bella seria possível que ela viesse para minha casa hoje?"

- Claro senhora, creio que ela também sinta saudade de todos.

"Seria possível que ela dormisse aqui? Garanto ao senhor que terá um quarto somente para ela". – brincou Esme.

- Tudo bem senhora, não vejo problema algum.

"Obrigado senhor Swan, meu filho está indo buscá-la, tenha uma boa noite".

- Para a senhora também. – falou desligando.

- Quem era? – perguntou Bella indo para a cozinha, colocar seu jantar.

- Sua sogra! Pediu para que dormisse lá esta noite, disse que estão com saudade de você – explicou enquanto tirava sua jaqueta e seu coldre. - Acho melhor subir e preparar suas coisas, Edward logo estará aqui. – avisou para espanto de Bella, não demorou e a campainha tocou.

- Oi, minha mãe falou com seu pai e...

- Ele me contou, vamos?

- Boa noite senhor Swan!

- Boa noite Edward e juízo vocês dois! – Bella revirou os olhos puxando o namorado para fora da casa.

- O que você tem Edward? Está bravo? Fiz alguma coisa errada? – ele tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas não foi bem sucedido.

- Não meu amor, Carlisle quer falar com você, só isso. – disse de olho na estrada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa não foi? Posso sentir, você está distante e esta bravo. – falou virando o rosto na direção da janela, onde via os borrões devido à velocidade que Edward dirigia, não demorou e estavam diante da mansão dos Cullen.

Bella nunca havia estado ali, notou quando Edward entrou em uma estradinha que dava para uma pequena clareira onde surgia uma enorme casa bem no meio da floresta. A casa tinha três andares e um jardim magnífico, com uma bela varanda. Edward estendeu a mão para Bella ajudando-a sair do carro.

- É linda Edward. – disse ainda encantada com a beleza da casa.

- Obrigado! Esme vai gostar de saber que te agradou é um projeto dela. – falou a encaminhando para a porta, Edward lhe sorriu, mas seu sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos.

- Seja bem vinda Bella! – Esme disse assim que atravessaram a porta, estavam todos na sala.

- Obrigada Esme! Parabéns é uma belíssima casa! – dizia enquanto a abraçava calorosamente.

- Boa noite filha, seja muito bem vinda nessa casa. – Carlisle falava enquanto fazia o mesmo.

- Obrigada! Edward disse que você gostaria de falar comigo? – Bella não deixou passar a troca de olhares entre os dois.

"_Não disse nada á ela?"_ – Edward somente meneou a cabeça negativamente, seria um gesto imperceptível, se Bella não tivesse os olhos cravados nele.

- Já comeu, Bella? – perguntou Esme tentando aliviar o clima.

- Não! Mas não se preocupe, estou sem fome, por favor, Carlisle me diga o que está acontecendo? Porque estão com essas caras? –Bella disse sem rodeios, indo direto ao ponto.

- Sente-se Bella! Vamos te explicar tudo querida. – ela assim o fez cumprimentando o restante. - Bella, o que sabe sobre os Quileutes? – a garota franziu o cenho sem entender o que eles teriam haver com a conversa.

- Até onde eu sei é um povo que vive nessa região há muito tempo! – respondeu ainda confusa, olhou para Edward e Alice, mas ambos estavam calados e sérios.

- Conhece suas lendas? Suas histórias? – insistiu Carlisle.

- Uma ou outra, mas eram coisas que os garotos contavam nas reuniões em volta da fogueira. - ainda não entendia onde ele queria chegar.

- Você sabia que essa tribo descende dos lobos?

- Acho que já ouvi algo parecido, não sei ao certo! Eles falaram de um homem chamado Taka Aki, que se transformava em lobo para defender a tribo, alguma coisa assim. – continuava perdida, estava nervosa e impaciente.

- Há muitos anos, muitos mesmo, houve um ataque a algumas tribos dessa região, foram quase dizimados, foi então que o grande chefe transferiu seu espírito para o corpo de um animal que fosse capaz de derrotar a criatura que estava matando as mulheres e crianças de suas aldeias. – explicava Carlisle, Bella tinha os olhos saltados.

- Que tipo de criatura poderia fazer uma coisa dessas? Matar mulheres e crianças? Deus! – lamentou angustiada.

- Os frios Bella, ou se preferir, vampiros!

- O que? – ela não conseguiu esconder o espanto ao ouvir aquilo.

- Nem todos de nossa espécie são como nós querida e pode comprovar isso em Florença, nossa espécie sabe ser muito cruel, ainda mais naquela época! - Edward segurava firme a mão de Bella, lhe doía ter que fazê-la passar por aquilo, queria protegê-la de todo o mal, de toda a dor, mas nem sempre era possível.

- Os Quileutes são um povo místico, a certa magia em seu DNA, até onde sei isso passa de geração a geração, está no gen da raça me entende? – ela somente assentiu. - O que estou tentando dizer Bella é que temos um inimigo natural, que só existe para nos caçar! São conhecidos como lobisomens, mas na realidade são transmorfos... Transformam-se em lobos imensos. – Bella estava atônita, mal podia crer no que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Está dizendo que existe uma criatura que caça vocês? – ele somente assentiu, Edward pode sentir Bella estremecer. - Por quê? – havia indignação em sua voz.

- Porque nossa espécie causou muita dor e sofrimento a esse povo filha, quando estivemos aqui há mais ou menos setenta anos atrás...

- Já estiveram em Forks?

- Sim. Eu, Esme, Emmett, Edward e Rose, vivemos aqui durante um bom tempo, decidimos retornar agora. – ela passou os olhos em cada um daquela sala, parecia chocada. - Quando estivemos aqui daquela vez, encontramos um bando de lobos Quileutes. Eles nos pegaram caçando em suas terras, quase ouve um confronto, mas expliquei a eles que éramos diferentes e que prezava a vida humana tanto quanto eles que vivíamos de animais. Foi então que este bando firmou um pacto conosco.

- Um pacto? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – Em que consiste esse pacto?

- Poderíamos viver em paz aqui desde que respeitássemos três regras, jamais entrar nas terras da reserva, jamais caçar ou ferir um humano e a mais importante de todas, jamais transformar alguém. – Bella engoliu seco. - Dividimos o território e desde então vivemos em paz por assim dizer.

- E o que acontece se quebrar alguma dessas regras?

- Daria início a uma guerra! – desta vez foi Jazz quem falou, Bella nada dizia, parecia absorver a informação, estava calada e pensativa desespero de Edward.

- E porque resolveram me contar isso somente agora?

- Porque você tem uma ligação com os Quileutes e isso trás algumas complicações. – o comentário de Rose, deixou Bella intrigada.

- Que tipo de complicações? – perguntou impaciente.

- Seu amigo é um lobo Bella! Todos eles são! – Alice foi direta.

- O que? Está dizendo que Jake e os garotos são esses tais lobos?

- São descendentes diretos dos antigos, aqueles que firmaram o pacto. Efraim Black, Clearwater, Atera e Uley. – explicou Carlisle.

- Não pode ser... – novamente sua voz saiu não passou de um sussurro. - Por isso toda aquela tensão hoje?

- Eles pensam que estamos enganando você, seu amigo está revoltado, não aceita o fato de estarmos juntos. –Edward falou pela primeira vez.

- Porque não me disse nada Edward? Eu teria falado com ele, explicaria como as coisas aconteceram, sei que irão compreender! – Bella se levantou andando de um lado para outro, Edward riu com escárnio.

- Seu amigo é louco por você Isabella!Acha mesmo que Jacob Black vai facilitar as coisas? – havia raiva e sarcasmo em suas palavras.

- Pelo que entendi são um bando não é? Devem ter um líder, falarei com eles, explicarei como tudo aconteceu. Creio que a minha decisão deva ser respeitada, não é mesmo? – Edward meneava a cabeça impaciente. - Falarei com eles, reunirei todos e explicarei as coisas...

- Não Bella você não vai! – seu tom era autoritário o que a irritou e muito, Bella erguendo o queixo empinando o nariz em desafio.

- Vou e ninguém vai me impedir! – desafiou.

- São lobos Bella! Jovens e instáveis... Sabe o que pode acontecer se perderem a cabeça? Viu o que aconteceu com Emily? – cuspiu entre os dentes, estava furioso.

- Ela foi atacada por um...

- Urso? – falou irônico.

- Isso foi o que disseram Bella! Sam perdeu a cabeça e a atacou, a mulher que ele mais amava! A razão da vida dele! Jacob está com raiva, me odeia por ser o que sou e principalmente por estar com você. – dizia diante dela. - Promete pra mim que não vai fazer nenhuma loucura Bella! Se ele encostar um dedo em você, se ele te machucar, não terá pacto ou força nesse mundo que me impeça de acabar com ele.

- Não diga isso Edward! Vou falar com eles, não vão me fazer mal meu amor, não posso permitir que por minha culpa se compliquem. Jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a algum de vocês, principalmente a você. – insistiu acariciando o rosto dele, o acalmando.

- Bella tem razão filho, ela é a pessoa mais indicada para falar com eles. – concordou Carlisle.

- Promete que vai tomar cuidado? – pediu a apertando contra si.

- Prometo... Não se preocupe, eles vão entender Edward. – disse confiante.

- Bellinha você é um imã para criaturas místicas! – brincou Emmett.

- Só falta eu descobrir que Angie é uma fada e que Mike é um elfo! -falou entre risos.

- Não tem medo Bella?- a pergunta de Rose surpreendeu a todos. - Namora um vampiro é amiga de um lobo, não tem medo?

- Somente três coisas me dão medo Rosalie... - falou se virando para a loira. - Agulha, baratas e a mais importante perder o amor de Edward. – ao ouvi-la Edward revirou os olhos a abraçando por trás.

- Tem medo de barata? – havia incredulidade na voz de Alice.

- Pavor! – afirmou estremecendo. - Teve uma infeliz que me perseguiu por dias, quase deixei meu pai louco até pega-la e acabar com ela. – dizia estremecendo novamente, os sete a olhavam incrédulos.

- Tem tratamento pra isso sabia? – disse chocada, a gargalhada foi geral.

"_**Essa garota definitivamente não bate bem dos pinos."**_– pensou Emmett sem acreditar.

- Ta me chamando de maluca por acaso?- Bella tinha os olhos semicerrados.

"_**Essa garota é uma figura."**_– pensava Jazz.

- Não Bella, só estou constatando um fato! – revidou Alice dando de língua, o estômago de Bella roncou e todos ficaram em silencio.

- Acho melhor preparar algo pra você comer querida! – disse Esme indo em direção a cozinha, aos poucos todos se dispersaram, ficando somente Bella e Edward.

* * *

**N/A- Gostaria de agradecer as reviews, estou feliz por saber que estão gostando da fic. **

**Um beijo para Theslenn, Laurinha Bruxinha e Shirley. **

**Fiquem atentas, logo tem mais capítulos! **


	11. Chapter 11

**comentem! **

* * *

**Capitulo X**

- Enquanto Esme prepara seu lanche quer conhecer a casa? – Edward perguntou acariciando seu rosto.

- Adoraria!

Ele a puxou escada à cima, a casa tinha três andares, ele ia apontando e falando sobre cada cômodo, mostrou o escritório de Carlisle, que também era a biblioteca, o qual deixou Bella fascinada. Mostrou a sala de música com um enorme piano de cauda preto e vários instrumentos.

- É lindo Edward! É seu? – perguntou deslizando a mão por ele.

- É sim, depois toco pra você o que acha? – prometeu de forma sussurrada a fazendo estremecer.

- Adoraria ouvir você. – disse derretida, mostrou onde ficavam os quartos e chegando ao terceiro andar indicou o quarto de Alice e Jazz e o de Emmett e Rose.

- Este é o meu. – falou abrindo a porta que havia no final do corredor, os olhos de Bella percorreram o quarto todo que era enorme, com uma cama de casal, um divã. Uma das paredes repletas de livros e CDs, havia uma parede toda em vidro que dava para a floresta e uma porta janela que levava a uma pequena sacada.

Uma porta que com certeza dava para o banheiro e o closet pelo que pode notar, havia uma TV de tela plana, um notebook de ultima geração, um som que Bella não ousaria tocar, havia pilhas de livros, medicina, direito, línguas havia de tudo ali.

- Pra que isso, se não dorme? – falou apontando pra enorme cama.

- Foi recém adquirida. – disse a puxando pra si.

- Por quê? – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Quando voltei da Itália, percebi as vantagens de se ter uma cama. – Bella sentiu seu rosto arder. - Já disse que adoro quando você cora assim. – dizia entre beijos que depositava em sua pele.

- Então a cama é nova? –Bella disse mordendo os lábios.

- É sim, a gente bem que podia estreá-la. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Edward! A casa está cheia de vampiros, ficou maluco? – ele deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Que bom que divirto você. – resmungou revirando os olhos.

- Vem vou te mostrar o resto da casa. – disse continuando seu tour, mostrou a cozinha onde Bella aproveitou para comer os lanches que Esme havia preparado, lavou o prato e o copo..

Desceram para a garagem e o queixo de Bella foi ao chão, parecia uma concessionária cheia de carros caros, havia uma BMW vermelha conversível, um Porsche amarelo canário, o Jeep de Emmett, uma Mercedes Guardian um Audi e uma moto de tirar o fôlego. Havia um carro coberto ao qual Bella não deixou escapar.

- De quem é essa moto? – perguntou passando a mão por ela.

- É minha! Depois te levo dar uma volta. – respondeu piscando pra ela.

- O que tem ali? – falou apontando para o carro coberto, vendo Edward abrir um lindo sorriso.

- Esse aqui é o meu brinquedinho. – disse puxando a capa, Bella olhou boquiaberta para o belíssimo carro esporte.

-UAU! Que carro é esse?

- Um Aston Martin Vaniquish. – respondeu orgulhoso.

- Caramba! É lindo Edward. – ele riu a puxando pra si.

- Não mais que você. – Bella olhou pra ele como se fosse maluco o fazendo rir ainda mais.

- Venha você precisa dormir, está cansada. – a pegou nos braços a levando para o quarto.

- Me empresta uma camiseta sua? – pediu sem jeito.

- E para que quer uma camiseta minha?

- Quer que eu durma assim? – perguntou apontando para sua roupa.

- Não! Prefiro que durma nua. – respondeu mordendo os lábios.

- Edward! – ralhou corando, ele soltou uma gargalhada enquanto pegava o que ela havia pedido.

- Fique a vontade. – disse apontando para o banheiro.

- Vai dar tudo certo não vai? – perguntou aconchegada nos braços dele, estavam deitados na cama.

- Sinceramente espero que sim.

- Edward posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha estranhando o fato, geralmente ela simplesmente perguntava.

- O que quiser!

- Como vai ser? Quero dizer... Como faremos? – Bella estava hesitante, temia a reação dele ao abordar aquele assunto.

- Do que está falando precisamente?

- Você vai viver eternamente em seus dezenove anos não vai? – Edward fechou os olhos, sabia que aquele assunto viria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Aham! – grunhiu.

- Vai me deixar envelhecer Edward?- sua voz não era mais que um sussurro- Queria ser como você. – concluiu.

- Quer ser um monstro Bella? – retrucou seco.

- Você não é um monstro Edward pare de dizer isso! – Bella sentou-se na cama para olhá-lo nos olhos, sua feição havia mudado, estava tenso e seu semblante fechado, chutou-se mentalmente por ter abordado aquele assunto.

- Ouviu o que Carlisle contou hoje? É isso que somos Bella!

- Não! Não são! Olha o que está dizendo Edward? Você não é um monstro, tão pouco sua família! Tem coragem de olhar para sua mãe e dizer que ela é um monstro? Para Alice? Jazz, Emm, Rose e principalmente Carlisle? – Edward não respondeu, não poderia. - Você é um homem bom Edward, com um coração puro...

- Eu nem sequer tenho um coração, já te disse Bella! – retrucou irritado.

- Tem sim Edward! Pode não bater como o meu, mas tem sim! – teimou. - Porque só quem tem um coração pode amar, sei que ama sua mãe, Carlisle, Alice e seus irmãos e sei que me ama, não ama?

- Mais que tudo, mas não me peça uma coisa dessas, não vou tirar sua vida Isabella, vai continuar humana. – disse impaciente, levantou-se ficou fitando a floresta diante da parede de vidro, de costas para Bella que continuava na cama.

- Vou envelhecer Edward! Daqui alguns anos vai parecer meu filho, depois meu neto... Até parece que vai me amar quando for uma velha decrépita! – Bella sentia dificuldade em engolir tamanho o nó que se formara em sua garganta.

- Há mim pouco importa! Eu te amo e vou ficar com você pra sempre, já te disse que é pra sempre Bella, você pode mudar, mas o meu amor vai ser sempre o mesmo. –falou virando-se para ela.

- E depois que eu morrer você faz o que? Arruma outra? – ele a olhou incrédulo.

- Dou um jeito de ir logo em seguida, mas você não vai se tornar uma de nós Isabella. – aquele assunto o deixava extremamente irritado, detestava falar daquilo. - Jamais condenarei sua alma Bella! Você é tudo pra mim, não me peça isso. – havia dor em suas palavras. - Você sofreria, a dor é insuportável e tem a sede, você não merece passar por isso meu amor.

- E você merecia? Ou seu pai? Seus irmãos? Sua mãe? – revidou Bella.

- Não tivemos escolha, acha que eu queria me tornar o que sou? Carlisle só nos transformou porque não tínhamos mais ninguém, estávamos morrendo! Alice nem sequer se lembra de sua vida humana e Jazz viveu tantos anos em uma guerra constante que ainda tem dificuldade em se adaptar.

- Enfrento o que for preciso, pra ficar ao seu lado Edward, a sede a dor o que for! – insistiu passando seus braços envolta dele, afundando o rosto em seu peito.

- Vai abrir mão do seu pai, sua mãe, seus amigos... Da sua vida? – sua voz saiu fria. ela se afastou para olhá-lo, seu rosto estava inexpressível. - Me diz Isabella? Vai abrir mão de sua alma? Porque eu não estou disposto a condenar você a essa vida, jamais!Além do mais está se esquecendo de um detalhe, é uma das regras do pacto! – Bella não conteve as lágrimas nada disse somente voltou para a cama e deitou-se, se encolhendo.

Edward sentia por falar daquela forma com ela, mas não poderia permitir que algo assim acontecesse. Pegou uma camiseta e saiu do quarto, queria dar tempo a ela. Foi para a sala de música, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, não precisou se virar para saber que era seu pai.

- Não posso fazer isso com ela Carlisle! Não posso! – falou angustiado, a amava mais que tudo e detestava fazê-la chorar.

- Te entendo filho... Sei de seus medos e seus dogmas Edward, mas aquela garota te ama e quer ficar ao seu lado. Veja o lado dela também, tudo tem dois lados meu filho, pense nisso. – disse Carlisle o deixando só em seguida. Edward começou a dedilhar o piano e uma linda melodia ecoou pela casa. **Bella's Lullaby – Edward Cullen**

Bella ouviu a música e a seguiu, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela ainda fungava. Edward fechou os olhos ao senti-la se aproximando, continuou tocando, era a música que havia composto para ela. Isabella olhava admirada, jamais havia visto ou escutado coisa mais linda.

- É linda. – disse ficando atrás dele que se virou passando seus braços envolta do corpo dela, afundando o rosto entre seus seios, Bella o abraçou acariciando seus cabelos.

- Fiz pra você. – respondeu com a voz abafada, ela pegou seu rosto em suas mãos obrigando Edward a olhá-la nos olhos.

- É linda! Como você. – respondeu colando seus lábios aos dele que logo tratou de aprofundar o beijo.

- Bella, eu...

- Não diz nada, só me ame Edward... É só o que eu te peço! Me ame! – Edward tomou seus lábios novamente em um beijo intenso a levando de volta para o quarto onde a amou com devoção.

Agosto havia chegado e desde o dia do encontro na loja, Jake e os garotos haviam sumido, não tinha noticias de seu amigo e precisava falar com ele e o bando, aproveitou que Edward havia saído para caçar com seus irmãos e ficariam dois dias fora.

- Pai vou sair. – avisou pegando a chave da caminhonete.

- Seu namorado não vem hoje? – perguntou fazendo pouco caso, ainda implicava um pouco com Edward, mas em compensação adorava Alice.

- Não! Ele tinha um compromisso em família, vou ver o Jake. – deu um beijo nele saindo, não poderia dizer ao chefe Swan que Edward foi caçar com os irmãos.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Jacob ao vê-la descendo do carro.

- Acho que ainda somos amigos não é? – Jacob revirou os olhos a abraçando.

- Sempre Bells. – respondeu a apertando contra si.

- Precisamos conversar! – disse séria, Jacob lhe indicou a oficina. - Senti sua falta. – ele a olhou de canto de olho.

- Também senti a sua. – falou amolecendo.- Porque está com aquele cara Bella? – perguntou sem rodeios.

- E porque não? – retrucou.

- Não sabe no que está se metendo Bella... Não faz idéia de quem ele é. – ela notou que o amigo começou a tremer como Edward havia explicado.

- Sei perfeitamente quem e o que Edward é Jacob, ele não me escondeu ao contrario de você. – acusou o encarando.

- Onde o conheceu? – indagou ignorando o que havia dito.

- No avião, eles me salvaram, por sorte estavam indo há uma reunião anual e descobriram que eu estava indo para Volterra! Se tivesse entrado naquela cidade não teria voltado, nunca mais. – explicou pacientemente. - Me convenceram a ir para Roma, fiquei com Alice e Emmett até os outros voltarem, depois fui atacada por um nômade e Edward me salvou, o matando.

- Daí você se ofereceu pra ele? – Bella o olhou chocada.

- Ele me ama Jacob e eu o amo. – ele começou a rir a irritando profundamente.

- Mal o conhece Bella, ficaram alguns dias juntos e acha que isso é amor? – zombou.

- Isso não te diz respeito, quero falar com o Sam, pode marcar uma reunião com eles? – ele semicerrou os olhos.

- Pra que isso?

- Quero esclarecer como as coisas aconteceram, não quero complicações entre os Cullen e vocês. – Jake bufou revirando os olhos.

- E porque haveria complicações entre nós? – disse se fazendo de desentendido.

- Porque sei o que são Jacob e não vou permitir que por minha causa sejam prejudicados, não vou ser o motivo de uma guerra entre lobos e frios! – Jacob a olhou sem saber o que dizer.

- Como soube disso?

- Carlisle me contou, não havia entendido o porquê da reação de vocês assim como a deles. A idiota aqui achou que poderia aproximá-los, que sendo meu amigo assim que o conhecesse entenderia, não fazia idéia de que eram inimigos naturais.

- Bella isso é loucura, ele é um sugador de sangue...

- Se disser isso de novo, nunca mais falo com você... - o tom que usou não deixava duvidas de que falava sério. - Marque a reunião, obrigada. – agradeceu se virando para ir embora.

- Já vai? Pensei que tivesse vindo me ver? – falou indo atrás dela.

- Pra que? Pra você ficar zombando do meu namorado e do que sentimos? Não obrigada. – disse indo para o carro.

- Não fica brava Bells, desculpa! Não vou chamá-lo mais assim. – Jake a impediu de entrar no carro. - Me desculpa Bella, mas não podemos nos revelar, assim como eles. Odeio ser o que sou e tudo isso é culpa daqueles... Se eles não existissem... Poderia viver minha vida em paz! – disse revoltado. - Não faz idéia do quanto foi doloroso, a primeira vez foi terrível! Não ter liberdade, muito menos segredos! Ter que dividir sua mente com mais sete, agüentar as lamentações de Leah e sua amargura!

- Leah também é uma loba? – Bella mal pode crer.

- Sim, quando Sam sofreu o imprinting, terminou com ela para ficar com sua prima Emily, Leah não aceitou muito bem. – ele tinha sua total atenção.

- Por isso que ele a deixou? Pensei que...

- Ele foi o primeiro dessa geração, fazia muito tempo que não nos transformávamos, a última vez foi há quase setenta anos atrás, mas quando o doutor chegou.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que somente acontece quando há frios por perto, somos a defesa destas terras contra eles Bells, nascemos para caçá-los é o que fazemos. – os olhos da morena só faltaram saltar.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe, seus queridinhos estão protegidos pelo pacto. – sua voz saiu sem vontade.

- Eu queria te contar Bells, mas não pude, era uma ordem do alfa e não posso contra ela. – Bella sentiu sinceridade nas palavras do amigo e o abraçou forte.

- Entendo Jake, mas agora pode dividir comigo, afinal somos amigos não somos? – ele deu um suspiro rendido.

-Vem vamos falar com Sam. – disse estendendo a mão pra ela que ao olhar a carinha dele revirou os olhos. Foram para a casa de Sam, todos estavam lá e Emily ao ver Bella foi muito gentil.

- Bella precisa falar conosco. – Jacob disse sério.

- Sobre o que? – indagou Sam do mesmo modo.

- Sei sobre vocês Sam, sobre o bando, o pacto e tudo mais. – todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, ninguém entendia nada do que era dito.

- SILÊNCIO! – gritou Sam fazendo com que todos se calassem. - Me conta tudo! – pediu olhando para Bella que explicou como conheceu os Cullen, como eles evitaram que ela virasse a refeição do dia em Volterra, como Edward a salvou de um nômade e como se envolveram.

- Como consegue ir pra Itália e se meter em tanta encrenca? – Bella revirou os olhos ao notar a incredulidade na voz de Sam.

- Pegou um avião com sete sugadores de sangue? E ainda volta namorando um deles? – foi à vez de Jared.

- Não fale assim deles. – exigiu entre os dentes.

- Vai defendê-los? São nossos inimigos. – Paul disse visivelmente irritado.

- Eles não são inimigos, não fazem mal a ninguém, vivem de animais e sabem disso. Carlisle salva vidas no hospital deveriam dar crédito a eles não acha? – revidou em defesa dos Cullen.

- Mas isso não muda o fato de que são sugadores de sangue nojentos. – disse Leah desta vez.

- Por que tanto ódio? A guerra entre as espécies foi há tantos anos, eles são diferentes. – insistiu Bella.

- São nossos inimigos naturais, nascemos para caçá-los e matá-los. – emendou Quill, deixando Bella furiosa.

- Só vim comunicar a vocês os fatos, não estou pedindo permissão, Edward é meu namorado, machucá-lo é o mesmo que machucar a mim, assim como qualquer Cullen. – avisou encarando os oito.

- Eles também nos odeiam Bella, deveria avisá-los disso também. – retrucou Jake.

- Eles já sabem e só querem viver em paz. – tinha os olhos cravados nos de Sam que assentiu.

- Como tem coragem de beijar um sugador nojento, nem vivo está? – o comentário de Paul a tirou do sério, o sangue lhe ferveu nas veias e sem pensar virou uma bofetada nele que começou a tremer sem parar.

- Bella sai daqui. – pediu Sam ficando entre eles, mal tinha acabado de falar e Paul explodiu em um lobo imenso rosnando para Bella que congelou.

- Seth, Embry, levem Bella pra casa, Quill ajude-os a conter Paul. – disse Emily a despertando.

- Me desculpe Emily. – falou sentindo- se culpada pelo estrago na casa dela.

- Não ligue para isso Bella, só estava defendendo seu namorado, eles tem que respeitar sua decisão. – dizia Emily sorrindo pra Bella que assentiu indo para sua caminhonete com os dois na caçamba.

Estavam na estrada quando viu faróis atrás dela, que se aproximavam em uma velocidade assustadora, Bella fechou os olhos ao ver o volvo preto passar por ela com um zumbido.

Ao chegar a sua casa os garotos saltaram voltando para a floresta, Bella entrou em casa ainda assustada, seu pai não estava, havia um bilhete dizendo que estava na delegacia de plantão. Subiu para seu quarto aos tropeções e assim que acendeu a luz o viu sentado na cadeira de balanço com cara de poucos amigos.

- Onde esteve? – perguntou ríspido, sua voz saiu fria e sem emoção, apertava entre os olhos com força, sentia tanta raiva que sua cabeça latejava.

- Fui falar com o Jake. – ele respirou fundo fechando os olhos.

- Porque não me disse?

- Você foi caçar... Eu precisava falar com ele e o bando...

- Minha irmã me ligou dizendo que você saiu no meio da noite pra ir falar com aquele cachorro! Voltei correndo preocupado com o que poderia acontecer com você Isabella e você volta com escolta? – dizia furioso.

- É que as coisas não saíram como pensei. – disse se encolhendo, Edward se aproximou dela em sua velocidade normal fazendo o cabelo de Bella esvoaçar com o vácuo.

- Porque isso não me surpreende? – falou torcendo o nariz. - O que aconteceu?

- Discuti com Paul! Aquele idiota ficou me provocando fazendo piadinhas sobre você... Ele me tirou do sério e acabei dando uma bofetada nele, que explodiu em um lobo enorme, tentou avançar em mim, mas Jake, Sam e Quill me defenderam, Embry e Seth me tiraram de lá. – ela notou que as mãos de Edward estavam em punho.

- Pensei que fossem seus amigos? – cuspiu entre os dentes com ironia.

- Nem todos, não se pode agradar todo mundo! – ela esboçando um sorriso que logo se desfez ao ver a cara dele.

- Porque bateu em um lobo?Quantas vezes te disse que são instáveis e perigosos? Viu o que Sam fez com Emily? -dizia andando de um lado pro outro.

- Ele não fez por mal e sofre muito com isso. – Edward soltou o ar com força bufando alto, tentava controlar sua raiva.

- Eu sei e esse é o meu medo Bella... Não pode se arriscar assim, como posso sair pra caçar preocupado com você? Por pouco não invadi aquela reserva hoje, quase violei o pacto. – Bella sentiu-se culpada, mas tinha que fazer algo, não poderia deixar as coisas como estavam.

- Desculpe! Mas precisava falar com eles, explicar a Sam como as coisas aconteceram, não quero que se desentendam por minha causa. Contei a eles como tudo aconteceu e como acabamos nos envolvendo e acima de tudo o quanto te amo! Disse que não querem confusão e que ai deles se encostar em algum de vocês. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- O que eu faço com você sua maluquinha?

- Me ame. – disse o segurando pelo casaco, mas Edward parecia desconfortável com sua aproximação.

- O que foi Edward, tem algo errado?- falou impaciente. -Porque ta torcendo o nariz assim cada vez que me aproximo?

- Desculpe Bella, mas é que você ta fedendo muito. – ela o olhou incrédula.

- Como assim? – dizia cheirando suas roupas, mas só havia o cheiro de Jake.

- Não to fedendo! É o cheiro do...

- O cheiro deles pra nós é insuportável, como o nosso pra eles. – explicou se afastando dela.

- Vou tomar um banho. – disse pegando uma troca de roupa indo para o banheiro onde se esfregou até a pele arder, lavou os cabelos duas vezes.

- Pronto! Ainda estou fedendo? – perguntou fazendo bico, ele estava sentado na cadeira, se levantou indo até ela.

- Não. – falou roçando o nariz na curvatura do seu pescoço.

- Está tentadora. – Edward roçava de leve os dentes em sua pele, a fazendo arfar, não demorou para estarem se amando, na manhã seguinte acordou e Edward não estava no quarto, ouvi um barulho na cozinha, se enrolou com o lençol e desceu correndo. Ele estava cozinhando?

- O que está fazendo?

- Seu café da manhã, seu pai vai ligar, parece que vai chegar só à tarde. – Bella o olhou com a uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- E como sabe disso? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Alice ligou me avisando. – disse voltando sua atenção para o fogão.

- Isso ta cheirando bem. – falou se aproximando.

- Nada disso, vá se trocar, ou vai ficar andando assim por ai. – Bella fez bico e subiu. Tomou um banho indo para o quarto se trocar, estava só de toalha escolhendo uma roupa.

- Oi Bells! –Jake disse entrando pela janela.

-AAHH! – gritou levando ao maior susto em um átimo Edward estava diante dela rosnando para Jake.

- O que ele faz aqui? – o lobo perguntou tremendo sem parar.

- O que você faz aqui? E porque entrou assim? Me assustou! – dizia ainda se recuperando do susto.

- Vai colocar uma roupa Bella. –Edward disse sem tirar os olhos de Jake, que tinha os olhos fixos nela.

- Jake! – ralhou Bella, só então ele voltou sua atenção para Edward, que rosnava baixo.

- Querem parar vocês dois! – falou ficando entre eles.

- O que ele faz aqui Bells? – insistiu Jake.

- Edward veio me fazer companhia, já que meu pai vai voltar somente à tarde. – ele rosnou novamente.

- Para com isso Jake! O que veio fazer aqui? E Porque diabo entrou pela minha janela?

- Queria falar com você, fiquei preocupado depois de ontem e vim te chamar par dar uma volta comigo. – Bella pode ouvir um rosnado brotar do peito de Edward.

- Isso não vai ser possível. –Edward respondeu por ela, que o olhou sem acreditar no que havia feito.

- Ele fala por você também Bells? – provocou Jake.

- Não, ele não fala por mim, mas não posso ir Jake, sinto muito deixa pra outro dia. – ela sentiu um aperto no peito ao notar que havia magoado o amigo.

- Tudo bem, mas vê se não some Bells. – Bella foi até ele e o abraçou, havia esquecido completamente que estava somente de toalha.

- Não vou sumir Jake e espero sinceramente que um dia possam se entender. – falou abraçada a ele.

- Isso é muito complicado Bells. Tchau! – disse estalando um beijo em seu rosto saltando pela janela, Bella se virou e viu Edward como um leão enjaulado andando de um lado para outro bufando alto. Tentava dissipar as imagens que havia acabado de ver na mente de Jacob que abraçava Bella, usando somente uma toalha.

- Porque aquele cachorro entrou pela sua janela? – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Eu não sei, ele nunca tinha feito isso antes, quase me matou de susto, se não percebeu! E não o chame assim. – disse irritada.

- E precisava agarrá-lo daquele jeito? Viu seus trajes? – ela lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Eu não agarrei o Jake! Abracei meu amigo e nem me dei conta disso... – disse apontando para a toalha.

- Amigo? Um amigo não tem os pensamentos que ele tem com relação a você Bella. Ele te deseja e não tem idéia do quanto! – ela notou que ele estava furioso, nem sequer havia lembrado que Edward podia ler mentes.

- Não posso mandar nos sentimentos dele, muito menos nos pensamentos, sei de mim e não o fiz com segundas intenções, essa sua desconfiança sem sentido já esta me irritando. – seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Ele te deseja Bella, ele quer você e isso me deixa louco!

- Não me importa o que Jake quer, eu te amo e pertenço a você, nada nem ninguém além de você pode mudar isso. – ele a puxou para si ao ouvi-la.

- Perdi a cabeça... Desculpe-me... – ela o calou com um beijo, cheio de amor, paixão e desejo.

- Deixa de ser ciumento, já te disse que eu sou sua, que pertenço a você. – disse entre beijos que distribuía em seu pescoço, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha em seguida o provocando.

- É que você é a coisa mais preciosa da minha existência e pensar que alguém quer tirá-la de mim... – ele não conseguiu concluir a frase, Bella deixou a toalha cair enquanto o beijava fazendo com que tudo desaparecesse por completo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Logo posto mais! **

**Beijos Lu. **

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

Uma semana se passou até a chegada dos Denali à casa dos Cullen, Alice convenceu Charlie a deixar Bella passar todo o fim de semana com eles, ela foi direto da loja para a casa deles, assim que chegou Alice a arrastou para seu quarto, os Denali ainda não haviam chegado.

Ficou encantada com o quarto da amiga e se perguntava o porquê dela ter tanta roupa? Seu closet era maior que o quarto em si, Alice explicou a Bella como seria a competição e que já havia separado a roupa que ela usaria no dia seguinte.

Assim que os Denali chegaram Bella os cumprimentou se recolhendo em seguida, queria evitar confronto com Tanya, Edward a acompanhou ficando com ela até que adormecesse. Ao nascer do sol despertou com um belo café da manhã, que Esme fez questão de levar para ela.

- Tome, vai ficar lindo em você, se troque e vamos. – disse Alice lhe entregando uma sacola.

- O que é isso?

- Nós vamos nadar no lago Bella, quer ir assim? – falou apontando para sua roupa.

Dentro da sacola havia um biquíni lindo, assim como a saída de banho, mas Bella preferiu usar com um shortinho jeans curtinho, com uma rasteirinha, prendeu seu cabelo em um coque frouxo e desceu.

Estavam todos a sua espera, Rose usava uma saída de Banho vermelha, com os cabelos preso em um rabo de cavalo, a de Esme era estampada, Carmem estava linda, assim como as três Denali, os homens usavam bermuda e camiseta.

-Você está linda. – Edward a elogiou indo em sua direção, pela sua visão periférica viu Tanya revirar os olhos.

- Obrigada, e você está um gato. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando uma leve mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Nós vamos indo na frente. – avisou Carlisle saindo em disparada com Esme, Carmem, Eleazar, Kate, Irina, Tanya, Emmett, Rose, Jazz e Alice.

- Nossa! – soltou Bella vendo os onze vampiros desaparecerem de suas vistas.

- Somos rápidos. – brincou Edward.

- Vou ter que te levar já que o carro não chega até lá, suba em minhas costas e mantenha os olhos fechados. – avisou depositando um beijo em seus lábios se virando em seguida. Bella colocou a mochila nas costas e com um salto se agarrou a ele, enlaçando seu pescoço, depositando um beijo ali, Edward soltou um som de satisfação segurando suas pernas que estavam envoltas nele.

Disparou floresta adentro e Bella não conseguiu fechar os olhos, Edward era muito rápido e a única coisa que via eram vultos e as árvores se aproximando em uma velocidade inacreditável, ficou tonta e enjoada, quando pararam tudo rodava.

- Chegamos. – Edward anunciou, mas ela não respondia, tentava fazer com que seu estômago voltasse para o lugar e não pagar o mico de vomitar em cima do seu namorado. - Bella? – insistiu, como não respondia destravou as mãos dela soltando-a. Bella desabou com tudo no chão caindo de bunda, a gargalhada de Emmett e Jazz ecoavam no local. - Bella você esta bem? – perguntou preocupado, ela continuou no chão com os olhos fechados tentando controlar o enjôo que sentia.

- O que foi Bella? –Carlisle perguntou junto deles.

-Ta tudo bem... Só deixa meu estômago voltar pro lugar... – ele a ergueu apoiando sua cabeça entre suas pernas.

- Respire fundo, filha, o enjôo vai passar. – avisou segurando o riso.

- Desculpa Bella, mas eu disse pra ficar de olhos fechados. – Bella pode notar a preocupação na voz de Edward.

- A culpa foi minha, não fechei os olhos... Pensei que fossemos nos espatifar em uma daquelas árvores. – a gargalhada de Emmett novamente ecoou naquele lugar maravilhoso, era uma clareira com um enorme lago bem no meio da floresta.

- Nossa! Que lugar lindo! – disse se levantando.

- Está melhor? – Bella somente assentiu contemplando a beleza daquele lugar, os homens tiraram as camisetas e as bermudas ficando somente de sunga, mordeu os lábios admirando Edward que usava uma sunga preta, não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, infelizmente não era única a fazê-lo, Tanya o devorava com os olhos.

- Venha Bella, fique aqui comigo, serei a juíza, assim como Carmem. – dizia Esme a chamando para dentro do lago, estavam somente de biquíni.

- Não vai participar querida? – provocou Tanya retirando a saída de banho, exibindo seu corpo escultural em um minúsculo biquíni azul, se postou ao lado de Edward sussurrando algo em seu ouvido enquanto acariciava seu braço.

- Tem noção do quanto é delicioso? – sussurrou o alisando, Edward não podia negar que a vampira estava linda naquele biquíni, mas seus olhos se voltaram para a humana que o observava de longe.

"_**Isso aqui ta um paraíso!"**_ – pensou Emmett o fazendo rir. De onde estava a impressão que deu é que Edward ria do que Tanya havia dito, Bella sentiu uma pontada de ciúme, respirou fundo tentando se controlar.

- Ela esta te provocando, ignore-a. – sussurrou Alice retirando sua saída, a pequena usava um biquíni preto com pedrinhas brilhantes, estava linda, já Rose usava um biquíni vermelho minúsculo também, Kate e Irina eram mais comportadas.

- Vem Bella a água esta uma delicia! - disse Esme, havia uma pedra não muito alta Bella a observou saltar de lá mergulhando no lago, Bella retirou a saída, soltando seu cabelo, foi até a beira do lago colocando a ponta do pé testando a água que estava um pouco fria.

Todos seus movimentos foram acompanhados por Edward que a olhava fascinado, admirava a sensualidade de seus gestos mesmo sem se dar conta, sua vontade era de pegá-la em seus braços e percorrer todo aquele corpo com seus lábios, saboreá-la por inteiro.

Soltou o ar com força lembrando-se da última vez que o havia feito, o sabor daquela pele lhe deixava insano, assim como seu mel... Foi tirado de seus devaneios pelos pensamentos de Emmett.

"_Caraca! A Bellinha é gostosa pra caramba."_ – Edward se voltou para o irmão e lançou um olhar mortal, fazendo com que o grandão se encolhesse.

- Fecha a boca mano a baba ta escorrendo! – disse curtindo com o irmão que saiu em disparada atrás dele como dois moleques, Edward podia ouvir a gargalhada de Bella ecoar em seus ouvidos enquanto tentava esganar o irmão.

Esme deu o sinal e todos se colocaram a postos, Carlisle parecia um garoto, tamanha empolgação. Bella observava tudo do alto da pedra, quando Esme deu o sinal todos se lançaram ao lago desaparecendo nas profundezas das águas. Alice foi a primeira a aparecer na outra extremidade seguida por Edward e Tanya, que ao comemorar se jogou nos braços dele.

Bella revirou os olhos, sentindo que o dia seria longo, mergulhou para esfriar a cabeça já que Tanya estava tentando tira-la do sério. Estava indo para o raso quando sentiu algo lhe puxar para baixo, tentou se debater, mas ao se virar viu se tratar de Edward que colou seus lábios aos dela a levando para a superfície.

- Seu maluco! – soltou retomando o fôlego.

- Tem idéia do quanto está tentadora com esse biquíni? – perguntou mordendo os lábios, Bella pode sentir as mãos dele deslizarem por suas coxas, fazendo com que ela o enlaçasse com suas pernas tomando seus lábios em um beijo voraz mergulhando em seguida.

Bella sentiu-se extremamente excitada com aquilo, mesmo estando na água era como se tivesse fogo entre as pernas, ficaram um tempo por ali namorando trocando caricias, se curtindo.

A segunda prova seria de corrida e era óbvio quem ganharia, teriam que percorrer uma longa trilha pela floresta cheia de obstáculos. Esme e Carmem estavam no topo das árvores e Bella aguardava na linha de chegada. Mal pode ver quando Edward passou por ela como um flash, seguido de Carlisle e Alice, o vácuo fez com que os cabelos dela esvoaçassem.

- Você me dá sorte! – Edward disse enlaçando sua cintura lhe dando um beijo, Bella olhou para ele que sorria, seu coração se encheu de alegria ao vê-lo feliz, curtindo, se divertindo com sua família.

- E agora o que vai ser? – perguntou enquanto estavam a caminho da outra clareira, desta vez Bella manteve os olhos fechados curtindo a viagem.

- Vamos jogar futebol, homens contra mulheres. – dizia a colocando no chão. - Esme será a juíza, você fica com ela e torce por mim. – Bella sorriu com a cara de bobo que ele fez. Alice distribuiu os uniformes, havia o nome de cada um, como se fossem profissionais, ela entregou um para Bella com seu nome que o colocou sobre o biquíni.

- Nada mal pra uma mascote. – provocou Tanya.

- Dá pra para de ser irritante Tanya? – sibilou Edward em defesa de Bella, a vampira deu de ombros mandando um beijo pra ele, Bella não deixou passar o fato dele ter lhe dito algo, só não fazia idéia do que. - Não liga pra ela amor. – disse lhe dando um beijo, indo em seguida para seu lugar no campo.

Bella ficou sentada em uma pequena arquibancada que havia próxima ao enorme campo, eles jogavam rápido demais para os olhos dela conseguir acompanhar, às vezes ela mal podia vê-los, eram somente vultos.

Rose era boa e Alice pegava todas já que previa as jogadas, Edward chutou com tudo e ela rebateu, a bola foi na direção de Emmett que a chutou de olho fechado à bola bateu na trave indo na direção de Bella a atingindo em cheio. Tanto os Cullen quanto os Denali olhavam incrédulos sem acreditar em como aquilo pode acontecer.

- BELLA? – gritou Edward indo em sua direção.

"_**Como a bola fez aquilo?"**_** –** se perguntava Emmett ainda chocado.

"_**Caramba isso é que é azar!"**_– pensava Jazz.

- Bella? – perguntou Carlisle examinando seu rosto avermelhado, pela bolada.

- Eu to bem... – gemeu abrindo os olhos, a bola bateu com tanta força que a derrubou da arquibancada, caiu de costas no chão.

- De onde veio aquilo? – perguntou ainda zonza, ao se levantar sentiu algo escorrer de seu nariz, levou a mão a ele e quando viu o sangue ficou apavorada tentando estancá-lo a todo custo. Todos ficaram tensos e mais do que depressa Carlisle se postou diante dela se voltando para sua família.

- Desculpa! Desculpa! – pedia Bella chorando desesperada, olhou para Edward que não conseguia se mover prendia a respiração, não ousava se aproximar dela. Ele a olhava com um misto de dor e raiva, sentia raiva de si mesmo pelo que era, por Bella pedir desculpa por sangrar, lutava contra a sede que fazia sua garganta queimar. Quase podia sentir o gosto daquele sangue, tão forte e vê-lo escorrer de tal forma era ainda mais tentador.

- Desculpe Bella! – pediu Esme tapando o nariz assim como Carmem, Kate e Irina.

"_**Acho melhor me afastar."**_– pensou Rose sendo acompanhada por Emmett.

"_**É muito forte! Como ele resiste a um sangue assim?"**_ – se perguntava Jazz angustiado, pois podia sentir o desejo de todos ali, além do seu próprio.

"_**Essa garota só dá trabalho!"**_ – lamentou Tanya em pensamento, fazendo com que Edward soltasse um rosnado alto.

"_**Edward é melhor se afastar filho! Vou cuidar dela prometo, sei que está no seu limite."**_ – dizia Carlisle em pensamento, sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para o filho ficar ali.

- Alice tire-o daqui. – pediu para a vampira que como ele prendia a respiração.

- O que ele tem? – Bella perguntou preocupada.

- É melhor que se afaste filha, para Edward a tentação é ainda maior. – explicava contendo o sangramento.

- Estraguei tudo não foi? – Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não Bella! Foi um acidente, ninguém poderia imaginar que algo assim pudesse acontecer.

- Comigo estando aqui, não tenha dúvidas Carlisle. – disse se culpando novamente.

- Venha! Vou levá-la para casa e dar um jeito nisso ai. – falou enquanto a pegava nos braços e disparava com ela em direção a casa.

- Como consegue ficar tão à vontade com isso? – Bella não entendia como conseguia ficar tão calmo diante alguém sangrando? Viu o modo como os outros reagiram.

- Não sei te dizer Bella! Só sei que não me afeta, não como aos outros pelo menos. – disse dando de ombros enquanto cuidava de seu nariz.

- Desde minha transformação me alimento de animais, só a hipótese de tirar uma vida humana, me causa repulsa. Não condeno quem o faz, essa foi uma opção minha, afinal é de nossa natureza infelizmente. – lamentou terminando de atendê-la.

- Mas foi você quem os transformou não foi?

- Sim, mas não os suguei Bella, somente os mordi e na realidade nem sabia direito o que fazia. Edward foi o primeiro e somente o fiz a pedido de sua mãe Elizabeth. – os olhos dele perderam o foco, era como se viajasse em suas memórias.

- Se a visse... Era uma linda mulher, com longos cabelos acobreados, rosto de anjo e olhos tão verdes que reluziam, Edward se parece muito com ela, seus olhos eram do mesmo tom...

- Os olhos de Edward eram verdes?

- Sim, era um lindo rapaz, forte corajoso, so pensava na guerra e nas glórias que ela traria, mas acabou adoecendo antes mesmo de conseguir ingressar, sua mãe em seus momentos finais me pediu para que o salvasse disse que somente eu podia fazê-lo, que não deixasse seu filho morrer.

- Ela sabia o que você era?

- Creio que sim, foi somente por isso que o fiz Bella! Me sentia muito só e seria bom ter alguém para compartilhar meus conhecimentos um faria companhia ao outro, sempre quis ter um filho e não poderia ter escolhido melhor. – Bella sentiu o orgulho com que Carlisle falava dele, assim como Edward falava de seu pai. - O pobre sofreu muito, por eu não saber direito o que fazia, seus gritos eram torturantes e me fez sentir péssimo. Quando despertou para sua nova vida seu dom quase o deixou louco, não entendia como tantas vozes poderiam estar em sua mente. Com o tempo foi se adaptando, aderiu à mesma dieta que eu, mas quando conheci Esme e a salvei por assim dizer...

- Ele me contou, disse que se afastou por um tempo.

- Por dez anos... Sentia sua falta, foi uma alegria tão grande quando retornou a mim, mas voltou atormentado pelo que havia feito, ainda carrega seus fantasmas e se culpa por tudo. Edward tem um coração puro Bella, mas seu temperamento é muito forte e seu humor é instável demais, uma mistura um tanto perigosa para alguém de nossa raça. Mas ao mesmo tempo é amoroso e muito controlado, você é o maior exemplo disso. – concluiu sorrido.

- É difícil para ele não é? Se controlar a todo o momento, sinto que quando me toca é como se tocasse um cristal, frágil e sensível.

- E o é! Se não controlar sua força, pode partir seus ossos assim. – disse estalando os dedos. - Além do mais seu sangue para ele é muito apelativo é como se o chamasse o tempo todo. Ele me disse que com a convivência não esta tão forte, mas mesmo assim...

- Por isso queria que me transformasse Carlisle, para que não precisasse mais se controlar, para que não sofresse.

- Isso é um ponto complicado Bella. – dizia retirando sua blusa dela a jogando junto com as coisas que usou em uma lixeira de prata. Bella o viu pegar o álcool e atear fogo em tudo.

- Por quê?

- Edward crê que perdeu sua alma quando foi transformado e não tem força nessa terra que o convença do contrário, ele jamais arriscaria a sua entende? Você é muito preciosa para ele filha. Sim seria mais fácil para ele te transformar, mas para Edward, isso seria egoísmo da parte dele, meu filho tem seus dogmas e suas crenças Bella, você arriscaria a alma dele se fosse o contrário? - Bella engoliu seco, agora entendia um pouco seu namorado, mas não desistiria da idéia de se tornar uma deles.

- Acho que não. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Agora vá lá pra cima, tome um banho e tome esse comprimido, vai te fazer bem. – falou entregando a ela um comprimido dando um beijo em sua testa. Bella fez o que ele pediu, foi no closet de Edward, pegou uma camiseta e uma boxer, tomou seu banho e seu remédio, acabou adormecendo.

Enquanto isso Edward e Alice entravam floresta adentro, ele precisava caçar, não podia se arriscar.

"_**Não fique assim meu irmão, ninguém teve culpa no que aconteceu."**_– pensava Alice enquanto corriam lado a lado.

- Eu sei Alice, mas nem consegui chegar perto dela, Bella precisava de mim e não pude ajudá-la, de todos ali, eu era o mais perigoso para ela naquele momento!

- Não pense assim Edward! Bella esta bem. – disse preocupada com o irmão.

- Vá ver Jazz Alice, vou esfriar minha cabeça. – falou dando parando bruscamente, deu um beijo na irmã disparando sentido contrario, precisava correr esvaziar a mente, pensar, correu no seu limite. Praticamente voava pela floresta chegando ao seu lugar preferido, sua clareira, deitou-se próximo a pequena queda d'água que havia ali.

Pensava em como sua vida havia mudado desde que seu caminho se cruzou com o de Bella, em como aquela garota despertava o humano que havia dentro de si. No modo como o tocava, sua voz, suas perguntas descabidas e fora de hora. – sorriu ao se lembrar das coisas que falava enquanto se amavam.

Uma onda de emoções chocou-se contra si, lampejos de lembranças da primeira vez que se amaram, passaram por sua mente, o submergindo a um passado recente e inesquecível. Onde seus corpos estavam unidos, conectados, a profundeza dos olhares e acima de tudo o prazer que ela lhe proporcionara, descobriu que Bella era a sua alma que julgava ter perdido, que ela fazia parte de si e que nos braços dela encontrou o que procurava a vida inteira. Jamais havia se sentido assim tão apaixonado, arrebatado, aquela garota o fazia vibrar de amor, paixão e prazer. Despertou de seus devaneios com o pensamento de alguém.

"_**Não entendo porque ele insisti nessa sandice, seria tudo tão mais fácil comigo."**_** –** pensava Tanya ao se aproximar.

- O que quer aqui Tanya? – perguntou incomodado.

- Porque insisti nisso Edward? Ela não serve pra você, ainda vai acabar matando aquela garota. – dizia Tanya indo direto ao ponto.- Esqueça-a Edward, me de uma chance. – pediu enlaçando seu pescoço, roçando seu corpo ao dele.

- Tanya para com isso, só posso lhe oferecer minha amizade, nada mais. – falou desviando do beijo que ela lhe deu.

- Queria mais Edward, se lembra como éramos bons juntos? – insistiu.

- Isso é passado Tanya! Acabou entenda, por favor. – pediu acariciando seu rosto, não queria magoá-la, gostava dela.

- Me deseja Edward posso sentir. – disse o tocando, sentindo sua ereção, mas estava assim não por Tanya e sim com a lembrança de ter Bella em seus braços.

- Eu a amo Tanya, será que dá pra compreender? Ela é tudo pra mim. - falou retirando sua mão. - Me desculpe, minha amizade e meu carinho é o que posso lhe oferecer o restante pertence à Bella. – concluiu depositando um beijo cálido em sua testa saindo em seguida.

"_**Ela não desiste não é?"**_ – pensou Alice assim que se aproximou da casa. _"__**Fique tranqüilo, Bella está bem, está dormindo em sua cama."**_** –** ele sorriu ao ouvir aquilo disparando para a casa, entrando pela janela do seu quarto.

Bella estava adormecida em sua cama, usava uma camiseta sua que parecia mais um vestido. Tomou um banho e se juntou a ela, deitou-se devagarzinho pra não acordá-la, Bella se mexeu resmungando algo se aconchegando em seus braços voltando a dormir.

Todos ainda estavam chocados pela falta de sorte de Bella que ainda dormia, Carlisle o avisou que havia lhe dado um calmante leve e comentou com Edward sobre a conversa que teve com ela.

Explicou que Bella se culpava por ter causado dor a ele e de sua vontade em se tornar uma deles, para que Edward não precisasse se controlar tanto e parasse de sofrer. Ele ficou tocado com aquilo, mas não poderia ser egoísta ao ponto de aceitar uma coisa dessas, precisava mantê-la segura.

Mas a amava demais pra se afastar dela, deixá-la fora de perigo e sabia que ela não suportaria uma separação assim como ele próprio. Precisavam um do outro e estava disposto a tudo para mantê-la ao seu lado.

- Bom dia dorminhoca. – disse ao vê-la despertar.

- Bom dia, está melhor? – Edward se perguntava senão era ele quem devia fazer aquela pergunta?

- Porque diz isso?

- Desculpe! Acabei estragando a diversão de vocês, acho que nunca mais vou ser convidada pra esses eventos. – esboçou um sorriso fraco, mas Edward a olhava sério.

- Está se desculpando por sangrar Bella? Se estivesse entre seus amigos, estaria rindo da situação agora e não tentando se desculpar por uma coisa banal. – disse meio impaciente. - Sou um risco pra você Bella, não pude nem me aproximar... Estava precisando de mim e não pude ajudá-la. – ela passou os braços em volta do seu corpo afundando o rosto em seu peito.

- Não fala assim, você é tudo pra mim Edward, não fale assim, por favor... – pediu com sua voz abafada, ele pode sentir que Bella estava chorando.

- Não fica assim meu amor, não chore. – pediu secando suas lágrimas.

- Não gosto quando fala assim Edward, me dá uma sensação ruim... Promete pra mim que superaremos os obstáculos juntos? Seja o que for e contra o que for... Sempre juntos. - ele a apertou contar si.

- Sempre juntos meu amor, prometo que nada nem ninguém vai nos separar, Bella. – ela o puxou para um beijo sôfrego, cheio de paixão e desejo.

- A senhorita precisa comer. – dizia brincando com os cabelos dela.

- Estou faminta. – respondeu com carinha de sapeca, Alice providenciou uma roupa pra que ela descesse para comer algo.

- Bom dia filha – Esme a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Vou preparar seu café. – Edward disse depositando um beijo em sua testa indo pra cozinha. Estavam todos na sala e Bella cumprimentou um por um educadamente, até mesmo Tanya.

- Bellinha me desculpa! – pediu Emmett abrindo os braços pra ela.

- A culpa não foi sua Emm, quem poderia imaginar que a bola ia desviar justo na minha cara. – falou revirando os olhos.

- Com sua sorte? Deveríamos ter calculado. – o comentário de Jazz fez Emmett gargalhar, Bella pode ouvir a risada de Edward vindo da cozinha.

- Que bom que divirto vocês. – falou sarcástica.

- Não tem idéia do quanto Bellinha. – dizia Emm jogando seu braço por cima do ombro dela que cedeu com o peso.

- Já pensou em engarrafar toda essa má sorte Bella? Daria uma boa arma de destruição em massa. – ela olhou incrédula para Jazz, a gargalhada desta vez foi geral.

- Ótimo! Resolveram tirar o dia pra atormentar a Bella? – resmungou bicuda.

- Ele tem certa razão amiga. – concordou Alice abraçada ao marido.

- ALICE! – ralhou indignada.

- Não sei qual a graça vêem nisso? – disse Tanya fazendo com que todos se calassem. -Esqueceram por acaso do risco que foi tudo isso? Esqueceram-se da visão de Alice? – em um átimo Edward estava diante dela.

- Para com isso Tanya, por favor. – pediu diante dela, Bella não sabia sobre a visão e não sabia como ela reagiria.

- Minha irmã está certa Edward, ela é um perigo constante a vocês, se arriscaram demais. – Bella olhou chocada para as duas e não entendia o que estava se passando.

- Como assim? – perguntou confusa.

- Você não tem a menor idéia do que eles se meteram pra salvar você. – falou Tanya ignorando o olhar suplicante de Edward.

- Por favor, Tanya para. - pediu novamente em um tom inaudível para Bella.

- Ed ela tem o direito de saber o que a presença dela causa. – disse no mesmo tom.

- Porque ta fazendo isso? – perguntou com as mãos em punho.

- Se a ama tanto como diz, seja sincero com ela Ed! Bella merece saber a verdade! – dizia a vampira com os olhos cravados aos dele.

"_**Desculpe Ed, mas ela tem que saber em que os meteu."**_ – dizia em pensamento.

- O que está acontecendo? Do que estão falando Edward? Que visão? – Bella estava completamente perdida. - Alice, por favor, me diz. – pediu olhando para a amiga.

- Na manhã seguinte que vocês saíram, tive uma visão...

- Não Alice! – pediu Edward em um tom o qual somente eles escutassem.

"_**Desculpe-me irmão, mas não há mais como esconder."**_

- Alice? – insistiu Bella impaciente.

- Vi Edward perdendo o controle... Ele matava você Bella, depois a visão mudou então vi que você se tornaria uma de nós. – o olhar de Bella pousou em Edward.

- Por isso se afastou? Por causa disso toda aquela palhaçada com aquela ali?- falou apontando para Tanya, Edward somente assentiu.- E o que mais? O que mais estão escondendo de mim? – desta vez seu olhar correu pelo rosto de cada um deles.

- Ao desviarmos você de seu destino, interferimos em assunto dos Volturi, se descobrirem podemos nos complicar. – explicou Carlisle, Bella o olhou chocada. - Mas fique tranqüila, não tem como eles saberem, Edward se certificou de que não notaram sua ausência, pensam que desistiu de última hora. – se apressou em dizer.

- Porque não me disseram?

- Porque você surtaria, assim como Edward surtou quando compartilhou comigo a visão que tive e acabou fazendo merda! – Alice disse impaciente.

- Se arriscaram demais! Não deveriam ter feito isso! - dizia andando de um lado para outro, sentia que havia algo mais coisa ali.

- Desembucha tudo Tanya, já que começou termine. – falou encarando a vampira.

"_**Ela sabe que esta peitando uma vampira, não sabe?"**_ – pensou Emmett com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Bella fica calma...

- Shhh! Você fica quieto ai. – ordenou a Edward que a olhou incrédulo. - Anda, começou então termine. – insistiu fazendo um gesto para que ela continuasse.

- Aro sacou que há algo entre vocês e não vai deixar essa passar, mais dia menos dia aparecerá por aqui e sabe em que acarretará sua vinda não é? – dizia Tanya para os Cullen, Bella se virou para Carlisle.

- Traduz? – Edward revirou os olhos.

- É proibido se revelar Bella, se souberem que sabe sobre nós...

- Serão punidos com a morte. – concluiu por ele.

- Como sabe?

- Edward me falou das leis. – disse perdida em pensamentos.

- Aro jamais faria isso, é louco para ter Edward em sua guarda assim como Alice. – comentou Rose desta vez.

- Mas sabe que jamais aceitaríamos. – respondeu Alice.

- Se descobrirem sobre sua amizade com os lobos e que sabe sobre eles, todos serão punidos, inclusive seus amiguinhos. – dizia Tanya impaciente, Bella caiu sentada. Sentia-se mal por ser uma ameaça tanto a eles como a Jake e os garotos.

- Mas até onde sei vocês três também se relacionam com humanos, não é? – Tanya lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Sim, mas não nos envolvemos. - respondeu entre os dentes. - Isso que há entre vocês é uma loucura! Ele sabe disso muito bem, viu onde isso vai acabar só tem duas saídas para vocês ou ela morre ou se torna uma de nós. – concluiu a vampira, sabia que Edward jamais faria aquilo, ia contra tudo que acreditava.

- E o que estão esperando pra isso? – disse Bella se virando para Edward. - Me transforme e as coisas se resolverão. – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Isso não vai acontecer! – afirmou exaltado. - Não vai acontecer ouviu bem Isabella! Não vou acabar com sua vida e não vou condenar sua alma ao inferno que vivo, jamais! –ela engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta virando-se para Carlisle.

- Você pode fazê-lo, não pode? – Carlisle a olhou espantado, havia sido pego de surpresa e não sabia o que dizer.

- FICOU MALUCA ISABELLA? PERDEU O JUIZO? – Edward disse aos berros.

- NÃO GRITA COMIGO! – revidou no mesmo tom. - Prefere condenar sua família toda Edward? Porque se arriscaram tanto? Não quero ser culpada pela morte de nenhum de vocês, jamais me perdoaria... Deveria ter me deixado ir para Volterra e cumprido meu destino, nem era pra estar viva mesmo. – disparou com os olhos cravados aos dele.

- Não sabe o que está dizendo Bella! – a voz de Edward saiu embargada, lhe doeu ouvi-la falar daquela forma.

- Pouco me importa minha alma, se algo acontecer a algum de vocês... – fechou os olhos meneando a cabeça, segurava os cabelos com força. - Não quero nem pensar em uma coisa dessas e tudo isso por minha culpa! Sou um perigo constante a vocês, aos garotos... Se algo acontecer a você Edward eu... – não conseguiu terminar um soluço rompeu de seus lábios e as lágrimas vieram em cascata.

- Se acalma Bella não fique assim. – pediu Esme a abraçando reconfortando-a.

- Ele prefere arriscar tudo a viver ao meu lado para sempre. – dizia entre soluços, Edward a olhou chocado, o que mais queria era ficar ao seu lado, mas Bella estava distorcendo tudo. Sua cabeça começou a latejar com tantos pensamentos e mal podia raciocinar.

- Satisfeita Tanya? Atingiu seu objetivo? – cuspiu entre os dentes para a vampira.

- Só achei que ela deveria saber a verdade. – retrucou dando de ombros.

- Ela está certa. – Bella o encarou secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. - Até quando pretendia esconder isso de mim?Até se cansar de curtir com a humana? Sim porque uma hora vai se cansar de ter que se controlar a todo o tempo não é? O que vai fazer quando isso acontecer? Vai me dar um pé na bunda e correr para a cama dessa ai?- ele mal podia crer no que havia acabado de ouvir, foi o mesmo que levar uma bofetada ou um soco no estômago.

- Como pode dizer isso? – falou incrédulo.

- Porque é isso que vai acontecer Edward! Vou envelhecer enquanto você vai estar eternizado em seus dezenove anos, diz que continuará me amando, mas sei que não amará e vai voltar correndo para os braços dela não é? Ela é como você, não precisa se controlar o tempo todo, não precisa agir como se fosse algo que pode se partir. – as lágrimas voltaram com força total, à realidade lhe atingira de forma brutal fazendo com que visse claramente as coisas.

- Bella...

- Queria poder sentir você me tocar sem medo, me beijar e me amar sem reservas, sem ter que se conter a cada toque, cada caricia, queria você por inteiro... Sei que um dia vai se cansar... Essa é a nossa realidade Edward... – se pudesse Edward estaria com o rosto lavado, sentia um nó em sua garganta o sufocando, então era assim que Bella se sentia? - Pode me levar para casa Alice? – pediu desviando do olhar dele, viu o quanto suas palavras o havia magoado.

- Eu te levo Bella precisamos...

- Preciso de um tempo. – olhou para Alice com um olhar implorativo. - Me desculpem por tudo. – disse se virando para Carlisle, indo em direção a porta. Edward fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas uma mão em seu ombro o conteve.

"_**Deixe-a filho, ela está confusa demais, assustada, de tempo a ela."**_ – pediu Carlisle mentalmente.

- Ela esta uma bagunça Edward, são tantos sentimentos contraditórios, mas ela te ama cara, respeite sua vontade. Bella precisa colocar a cabeça no lugar. – insistiu Jazz.

- Preciso ficar sozinho. – disse disparando porta a fora.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aqui está mais quatro capítulos pra vsc! **

**Desculpem, mas tive problemas com a minha internet! **

**Beijos Lu. **

* * *

**Capitulo XII**

O caminho entre a mansão e a casa de Bella foi feito em completo silêncio.

- Porque não me disse Alice?

- Não sabia sobre nossa natureza Bella, como queria que eu dissesse? Não fica assim amiga, ele te ama demais e jamais voltaria para Tanya. Aquilo foi há muito tempo, Edward nunca a amou, foi somente curiosidade, instinto, desejo ou sei lá. – disse revirando os olhos. - Está difícil saber qual dos dois é mais teimoso ou mais cabeça dura! Acabaram se magoando um porque quer e o outro porque teme. O que precisa saber é que a nossa forma de amar é diferente da de vocês humanos. – a garota franziu o cenho sem entender.

- Diferente?

- Para a nossa espécie é como se fosse uma paixão permanente, o desejo a paixão só aumentam com o tempo entende? – Bella somente assentiu. - Para os humanos a paixão com o tempo se transforma em amor ou apenas acaba. Vocês têm a capacidade de amar várias vezes durante sua vida, já para nós não, nos apaixonamos uma única vez e quando acontece é para sempre. O que estou tentando dizer é que meu irmão te ama incondicionalmente, se um dia você se interessar por outra pessoa, Edward simplesmente se afastará para sua felicidade, continuará te amando com a mesma intensidade, mas de longe Bella, me entende?

- Não existe a menor possibilidade deu amar outra pessoa, Alice. – afirmou convicta. - Seu irmão é tudo pra mim, o amo tanto que às vezes não sei se vai caber em meu peito tanto sentimento. A ínfima hipótese de perdê-lo me deixa louca, sei que nos conhecemos há muito pouco tempo e que isso parece exagerado, mas é assim que me sinto, como se tivesse nascido para ser dele e somente dele. – desabafou a morena.

- Sempre senti isso Bella, como se vocês tivessem sido feitos um para o outro, se completam. – confessou à amiga, estavam dentro do carro em frente à casa de Bella.

- Quer que eu fique?

- Não precisa, quero ficar sozinha, colocar os pensamentos no lugar. – a vampira somente assentiu se despedindo da amiga.

Bella estava jogada na cama pensando em tudo que havia acontecido nas coisas que Tanya disse assim como o perigo que os Cullen e os garotos estavam correndo. Estava arrependida, sabia que o havia magoado com as coisas que disse e se chutava mentalmente por isso.

Arrumou uma mochila e deixou um bilhete para Charlie, pegou suas chaves indo para La Push, precisava colocar a cabeça em ordem e sabia que lá era o único lugar aonde ele não iria.

- O que ta fazendo aqui?- Jake perguntou espantado ao vê-la ali em pleno domingo e àquela hora.

- Vou ficar uns dias por aqui, posso? – o idiota deu um sorriso de trinta e dois dentes.

- Brigou com o sug... Seu namorado? – Bella praticamente rosnou pra ele.

- Se não quiser vou pra casa da Angie. – falou se virando em direção ao carro.

- Ta! Desculpa! Claro que pode ficar, a Rachel vai adorar companhia. – disse pegando sua mochila a levando para dentro.

- Ia pra casa da mamãe, mas teria que pegar o avião, então... – Jake soltou uma gargalhada a irritando ainda mais.

- Vai passar o tempo todo rindo de mim? – perguntou azeda.

- Não! Deixa de ser chata garota! – disse divertido jogando seu enorme braço sobre seu ombro. - Vou distrair você, que tal uma volta de moto? – perguntou sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

Bella dividiria o quarto com Rachel que estava de visita, ligou para a loja dos Newton avisando que não iria durante uns dias, também falou com seu pai que a encheu de perguntas, mas a garota somente disse que queria passar uns dias na companhia de Jake, o que o deixou muito feliz.

- Olha o que preparei pra você! - disse Jake a puxando para a oficina logo cedo. – Bella abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Você a arrumou?

- Vamos dar umas voltas? – pediu sacudindo as sobrancelhas, mais do que depressa Bella montou em sua moto e saiu com Jake pelas estradas de La Push. Os garotos fizeram uma espécie de Luau e se reuniram na praia. Ela até que tentou se divertir, mas sempre que olhava para eles, as palavras de Tanya ecoavam em sua mente.

Paul ainda a olhava torto, assim como Leah, mas o restante a tratava muito bem, Emily a chamava de garota vampiro e Bella a chamava de garota lobo.

Bella conversou muito com ela, sobre os medos de Edward e sobre sua relação com ele, por cima é claro. Emily disse que se ela o ama tem que relevar algumas coisas, que com o tempo tudo se ajeitaria e que Sam também tem seus medos e seus fantasmas, mas Emily não permite que isso interfira em sua relação.

Sentia falta de Edward, seu celular estava cheio de mensagens e ligações perdidas. Não ia adiantar ficar se escondendo dele, resolveu voltar pra sua casa e para a sua vida.

Não conseguia entender como puderam se arriscar assim por ela e por mais que explicassem os motivos de Edward, não entendia porque era contra sua transformação? Se com aquilo quase todos os problemas se resolveriam?Porque ele não a queria pela eternidade? Eram perguntas que giravam em sua mente no caminho de volta pra casa.

Chegou em casa e seu pai não estava, subiu e notou que as janelas do seu quarto estavam fechadas, as abriu imediatamente. Desde que Edward começou a freqüentar seu quarto nunca mais as tinha fechado, seu pai deveria ter feito aquilo, falou com sua mãe, explicou que foi somente uma discussão boba e que fazia dias que não se falavam.

"É assim mesmo filha, mas não seja orgulhosa Bella, se o ama não tem nada de errado ir atrás dele." – aconselhou Renée. Seu pai ligou avisando que tinha plantão e que não iria para casa. Bella comeu alguma e subiu em seguida para tomar um banho, depois ligaria para Edward.

Depois que saiu de sua casa, Edward correu até ao limites de Seattle, ficou no mirante pensando em tudo que lhe acontecera desde que Bella entrou em sua vida. Ligou para ela várias e várias vezes, mandou diversas mensagens e nada, se recusava a atendê-lo. A tinha magoado, mas também ficou magoado com as coisas que Bella disse, se perguntava de onde tirava aquelas coisas? Sentiu seu telefone vibrar era Alice.

- Alice? Como ela está? – perguntou preocupado.

"Arrependida pelas coisas que disse e muito confusa." – dizia sua irmã.

- Ela está em casa?

"A deixei lá, mas a vi fazendo uma bolsa, foi para a reserva." – ao ouvir aquilo Edward soltou uma enxurrada de palavrões e maldições.

- E o que diabos Bella foi fazer na reserva? Se consolar com seu amiguinho? – soltou com raiva, Alice bufou alto revirando os olhos.

"Deixa de ser esquentadinho Edward! Ela iria pra casa da mãe, mas como tem que pegar um avião pra isso, resolveu ir para a reserva, não consigo vê-la lá, sabe disso." – avisou impaciente.

- Droga!

"Falei com ela meu irmão, expliquei seus motivos assim como são diferentes nossa forma de amar, de tempo a ela para absorver tudo isso Ed, Bella te ama e logo vai voltar." – Edward agradeceu a irmã desligando em seguida.

Ficou zanzando pela floresta, foi até as montanhas, caçou, voltou para a casa alguns dias depois, antes passou antes pela casa dela e as janelas estavam fechadas, não havia ninguém em casa. Assim que se aproximou de sua casa foi invadido pelos pensamentos de todos, sem contar as perguntas.

- Onde esteve? – perguntou Carlisle visivelmente aliviado.

- Por ai! Caçando. – disse dando de ombros.

"_**Já viu seu estado?"**_– pensou Alice com as mãos na cintura.

- Vá tomar um banho, Bella está voltando vai ligar para você em breve. – ela mal acabou de dizer aquilo e ele já estava subindo as escadas. Tomou um belo banho, se vestiu pegou o carro e foi para casa dela, as janelas desta vez estavam abertas.

Edward deixou o carro a alguns quarteirões como sempre fazia, ao se aproximar notou que Charlie não estava em casa. Escalou a parede encontrando o quarto vazio, o cheiro dela estava forte ali, viu a mochila jogada no canto e seu celular na cama, pode ouvir o chuveiro ligado, com certeza estava no banho.

Sentou-se na cadeira no canto escuro do quarto estava a aguardando o celular de Bella tocou, ouviu quando desligou o chuveiro e soltou alguns palavrões, entrando correndo no quarto estava toda molhada, pingando, enrolada em uma toalha.

- Alô?

"Bella porque demorou a atender?" – perguntou Charlie do outro lado.

- Porque eu tava no banho, o que foi? – Edward notou que seu humor não era dos melhores.

"Pelo jeito Edward ainda não deu sinal de vida não é?" – ao ouvir aquilo prendeu o riso.

- Ligou pra perguntar sobre ele? Deveria ter ligado para a casa dos Cullen. – retrucou atravessada, ainda estava furiosa.

"Vou ter que ir para Hoquiam, averiguar umas pistas, só vou voltar amanhã ou depois, se cuida filha." – Bella bufou mordendo os lábios.

-Tudo bem pai, toma cuidado. – pediu soltando um longo suspiro.

"Peça pra Alice ficar ai com você, não gosto de te deixar sozinha." – pediu Charlie.

- Pode deixar pai, falarei com ela, beijo. – despediu-se, desligando em seguida. Edward acompanhava cada movimento dela, parecia uma estatua parado no canto escuro.

- Mais que merda!- soltou se jogando sobre a cama. - Ainda por cima vou ter que ficar sozinha. – resmungou bufando em seguida. - Vampiro idiota! Cabeça dura filho de uma... Grrrauurr! – Edward prendeu o riso, ao ouvi-la rosnar. - Com certeza deve estar fazendo companhia para aquela vampira dos infernos e eu aqui sozinha... Droga! Sinto tanta falta dele. – disse arremessando o travesseiro longe. Bella estava tão absorta em extravasar sua raiva que não o notou ali. Levantou-se indo até a janela. - Onde você ta Edward, o que ta fazendo agora? – dizia olhando para o celular em sua mão.

- Olhando pra você! – Bella soltou um grito estranho se virou e com o susto deixou a toalha cair.

- E a visão é tentadora! – ela revirou olhos soltando outro rosnado.

- O que faz aqui? Quase me mata do coração! – ralhou se cobrindo.

- Porque não atendeu ao bendito telefone e que diabo foi fazer em La Push? – dizia sério indo em sua direção, Bella foi andando de costas até sentir a parede em suas costas.

- Precisava pensar e... Sabia que lá não poderia me achar. – falou empinando o nariz. Edward apoiou suas mãos na parede sem tocá-la, prendendo-a em uma gaiola.

- Precisava pensar? E chegou a alguma conclusão? – Bella engoliu seco com a aproximação, o cheiro dele invadiu suas narinas a deixando zonza, seu corpo todo reagiu instantaneamente àquela aproximação.

- O meu pai está chegando e não vai gostar nada de te ver aqui. – mentiu tentando o conter, se ele continuasse ali se atiraria em seus braços.

- É mesmo?- ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- Estranho... Pensei que estivesse em Hoquiam, atrás de algumas pistas e só voltaria amanhã ou depois. – seus olhos semicerraram e Edward prendeu novamente o riso.

- Estava me espiando seu vampiro sem vergonha. – dizia tentando o empurrar com toda sua força, mas Edward permanecia no mesmo lugar.

- Não estava espiando, estava te observando é diferente. – defendeu-se se divertindo com a situação, estava louco para arrancar aquela toalha e deslizar seus lábios por toda sua pele, prová-la, amá-la e sentir todo seu calor.

- Preciso me trocar, não sei se notou, mas estava no banho. – argumentou.

- Eu notei, mas pra que vai colocar a roupa se eu vou tirá-la. – disse roçando o nariz em sua pele, a fazendo arfar.

- Para com... Isso Edward... – tentou dizer entre arfadas.

- Parar... Com... O que... Bella. –dizia intercalando beijos molhados que iam de seu ouvido a sua clavícula.

- Edward... – gemeu antes de agarrar seus cabelos o puxando pra si em um beijo voraz. Ao tocar de suas línguas o desejo explodiu e com um puxão ele se livrou daquela toalha, descendo os beijos por seu pescoço. Ergueu sua coxa na altura de seu quadril e Bella soltou outro gemido entre o beijo ao sentir sua ereção roçar em sua intimidade. Precisava senti-lo dentro de si o desejava com desespero, seu corpo estava em chamas, sentia que cada célula do seu corpo clamava por ele.

Edward a guiou até sua cama distribuindo beijos molhados por todos seu corpo fazendo Bella se contorcer. Queria saboreá-la lentamente, secar com a língua cada pedacinho daquele corpo, os beijos eram vorazes se devoravam praticamente.

Estava tão excitada que simplesmente estourou os botões da camisa dele que riu com sua impaciência. Deslizou sua língua quente por seu peito deixando um rastro de fogo sob sua pele, enquanto lutava contra o cinto dele, que também impaciente se livrou rapidamente tanto dele quanto de sua boxer, ficando completamente nu, assim como ela.

Puxou-a pra si tomando seus lábios novamente, a encaixando sobre ele, ambos gemeram em uníssono ao sentirem que estavam conectados. Ele por sentir seu corpo quente o receber e ela por tê-lo novamente dentro de si. Bella cravou os olhos nos dele enquanto cavalgava sobre Edward o levando ao deliro.

Tomou um dos seios em seus lábios os sugando enquanto seus dedos brincavam com o mamilo do outro, Bella arqueou as costas sem parar de se mover um só instante, lhe dando livre acesso, suas mãos estavam nos ombros dele lhe dando apoio e uma de suas mãos estava nas costas dela lhe dando sustentação.

- Bella... Senti tanto sua falta... – gemeu erguendo o quadril aprofundando-se ainda mais dentro dela.

- Também... Senti... – tentou dizer, mas seu corpo começou a estremecer ao sentir Edward aumentar suas investidas.

- Oh, Edward... Eu... – gemeu sentindo seu corpo estremecer por inteiro, ouvindo um gemido rouco brotar na garganta de Edward em seguida.

- Eu te amo Bella! – disse tomando seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

- Também te amo Edward. – respondeu ofegante, com o corpo mole.

- Quase enlouqueci esses dias longe de você. – dizia enquanto acariciava seus cabelos molhados.

-Me perdoa? Falei muita coisa que o magoou Edward, me...

- Vamos esquecer isso está bem? Nos magoamos mutuamente, esquece isso amor. – pediu a puxando para cima de si.

- Fiquei assustada com tudo aquilo, só de pensar que por minha culpa, algo pode acontecer a algum de vocês. – Edward pode notar a preocupação em suas palavras.

- Não vai acontecer nada meu amor, eles não têm como saber o que fizemos além do mais o tempo não corre como os Volturi, como para vocês entende? Essa visita que Aro prometeu pode ser daqui a trinta anos. – Bella franziu o cenho.

- Mas...

- Tanya estava exagerando, queria provocar uma crise entre nós e consegui, acabamos brigando por nada. – ela acariciava os pêlos de seu peito sem olhá-lo. - Em que está pensando Bella? – disse segurando seu queixo a forçando olhar em sues olhos.

- Porque não me quer ao seu lado pela eternidade? – sua voz saiu sussurrada e seus olhos tinham um brilho intenso.

- Pra mim seria maravilhoso, mas custaria sua vida e sua alma e não estou disposto a pagar esse preço. Você não tem idéia do que esta me pedindo meu amor? – Edward não desviou um momento sequer de seus olhos, seu olhar estava intenso e ainda mais penetrante.

- Mas seria a solução dos nossos problemas! – argumentou.

- Acha mesmo? Está disposta a abrir mão de sua vida, de sua alma, suas memórias? De seus amigos, seus pais? Vê-los morrer sem poder fazer nada,isso sem contar na sede que te consome, a dor da transformação... Não tem noção do que está dizendo Bella! – ela notou que ele já estava se irritando.

- Estou disposta a passar por tudo isso, se for pra ficar contigo, se isso nos trouxer paz. – ele riu com escárnio.

- Paz? Não está se esquecendo de um fato, amor?- Bella sentou-se se cobrindo com o lençol.

- Do que você ta falando?

- Do pacto? Se eu ou qualquer um de nós transformarmos você, vai estourar uma guerra entre nós e os lobos. – só então ela se deu conta de que não tinham saída.

- E como vamos fazer Edward? E se eu morrer? Sabe que isso pode acontecer... Posso morrer daqui pra manhã sabia? Um raio pode cair na minha cabeça, posso cair e quebrar o pescoço, ou simplesmente puff... Morrer. – Edward prendeu o riso com seu discurso melodramático, mas com a sorte dela não se atreveria a por duvida em suas palavras.

- Isso tenho que concordar, Jazz tem certa razão não acha? – falou divertido, levando um tapa no braço em seguida.

- Ai! – Bella gemeu encolhendo a mão, Edward revirou os olhos sem acreditar no que havia feito.

- Não acredito nisso Bella! – disse segurando sua mão entre as suas.

- Melhor? – ela assentiu fazendo bico.

- Eu te amo Edward e quero passar a eternidade com você, se é bom nos amarmos como acabamos de fazer, imagina quando não tiver que se conter a todo o momento? Quando puder me amar sem barreiras. – ele soltou um longo suspiro olhando em seus olhos, um sorrisinho malicioso brincava em seus lábios.

- Me de um tempo Bella, não peço muito, só me deixe amadurecer essa idéia...

- Disse que jamais faria isso. – o cortou, sua sobrancelha estava erguida em duvida.

- Juro por tudo que me é mais sagrado Bella, vou amadurecer a idéia e voltaremos a falar sobre isso. Agora vem aqui e me dá um beijo porque ainda tenho fome de você. – ele a puxou pra si reacendendo o desejo de ambos.

Setembro começou e com ele as aulas, Bella e Alice estavam empolgadas assim como Emmett, os outros estavam mais tranqüilos. Tanto Bella quanto as garotas não gostaram do sucesso que os garotos fizeram no campus.

Para tormento de Bella, Lauren, Tyler e Erick estudavam lá também, para provocá-la a loira dava em cima de Edward descaradamente, mesmo ele a ignorando por completo.

- Juro que se essa loira se aproximar de você de novo eu...

- Ignore-a Bella, como eu faço. – Edward disse simplesmente, estavam no horário de almoço.

- Isso Bellinha a ignore. – Emmett repetiu o que Edward havia acabado de dizer.

- Impossível! – resmungou emburrando.

- E por quê? – perguntou Rose desta vez.

- Aquela maldita fica expondo os atributos do meu namorado para suas amiguinhas idiotas, sem a menor cerimônia. – ela estava mesmo uma fera.

- Não vai comer? Sabe que não pode deixar de fazer suas refeições Bella. – advertiu Edward apontando a bandeja, ela revirou os olhos mordendo o lanche sem vontade.

- É sempre assim quando chegamos a um lugar, logo se acostumam. – disse Rose piscando pra ela, nesse tempo a loira havia mudado com relação à Bella e se aproximou tanto dela quanto de Alice.

- O que pensa em fazer com relação ao seu aniversário? - Alice perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Nada! Detesto aniversários, além do mais estou ficando velha, o que tem pra se comemorar? – Edward revirou os olhos, o humor dela ultimamente estava terrível.

- Vai fazer dezenove anos criatura, onde você esta velha? – havia incredulidade na voz de Alice.

- Seu namorado tem cento e nove, isso sim é que é velho. – disparou Emmett levando um chute por debaixo da mesa.

- Como se você fosse muito novo! – retrucou o fuzilando com olhar.

- Sou praticamente um bebê perto de você. – revidou o grandão.

- Da pra parar vocês dois! – ralhou Jazz.

- Olha o vovô falando! - Emmett soltou levando outro chute, desta vez de Jazz.

- Ta chega de falar da idade dos outros. - Alice disse tentando por um ponto final na conversa.

- Quantos anos têm Alice? – perguntou Bella dando um gole em seu refrigerante.

- Dezoito, por quê? – Bella revirou os olhos.

- Alice!

- Não conto nem sob tortura minha cara. – disse empinando o nariz, fazendo Bella rir com gosto.

- O que quer ganhar de presente? – Edward perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Nada, tenho você e isso me basta. – respondeu fazendo com que ele revirasse os olhos novamente.

- Que tal um som novo? – falou Emmett.

-Um closet completo? – disse Alice.

- Um computador dessa década?- brincou Jazz sendo fuzilado por ela.

- Um carro novo, bonito e potente. –Edward disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Nem pensar! Nada de presentes e isso serve para todos. – ralhou se pondo de pé indo levar a bandeja para a lixeira, ao retornar Bella abaixou para amarrar o cadarço do tênis, quando se levantou deu com a cabeça na bandeja de outra garota e o suco voou nos peitos de Lauren a deixando toda molhada.

- TINHA QUE SER VOCÊ MESMO! AINDA CONTINUA UM DESATRE AMBULANTE GAROTA? COMO CONSEGUIU UM HOMEM DAQUELES? SENDO TÃO... VOCÊ? –dizia a loira aos berros.

- Porque não pergunta isso pra ele? – retrucou Bella. - Oh! Seria pelo fato dele nem sequer olhar pra você? Vê se cresce garota! Foi um acidente. Se eu fosse você parava de se preocupar com o meu namorado e dava mais atenção ao seu, que fica passando cantadas idiotas para qualquer rabo de sai que aparece. – cuspiu furiosa virando-se para ir embora, mas Lauren a pegou pelos cabelos.

- Vou te mostrar uma coisa sua garota sua... – dizia a loira, Bella se virou com tudo dando-lhe uma bofetada, espantada, Lauren a soltou.

- Nunca mais ouse tocar em mim! – suas mãos tremiam tamanha raiva que sentia.

- Vem Bella! –Edward disse a tirando dali.

- Encoste nela de novo e vai se dar mal loirinha! – o tom ameaçador de Emmett, fez Lauren tremer de medo.

- O que deu em você?- disparou Edward vendo Bella tremer.

- Ela me atacou, você viu! - cuspiu com raiva.

- Eu disse para ignorá-la, se eu fosse atacar todo o cara que olha com segundas intenções pra você, não teria muitos idiotas por aqui. – falou enciumado.

- Esquece aquela idiota Bella, você vem comigo hoje se lembra? –Alice lembrou diante dela.

- Não.

- Eles vão caçar se esqueceu? – sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Ah! É mesmo tinha me esquecido.

- Vou com você para falar com Charlie, vamos fazer uma reunião somente de garotas! – dizia quicando em frente a Bella.

"_**Daria tudo pra saber o que elas fazem nessas reuniões?"**_ – pensou Emmett.

- Vai por mim, não vai querer saber. – Edward murmurou em um som que somente eles pudessem ouvir.

"_**Quer que eu conte a sua namorada sobre o modo como Tanya deu em cima de você da última vez?"**_ – ameaçou Alice.

- Não se atreva! Finalmente Bella a esqueceu, pelo amor de Deus Alice! – pediu arrancando risos de Emmett, Jazz e Rose.

- Vampiros! – Bella resmungou indo em direção ao carro. Alice convenceu Charlie em menos de dez minutos, Isabella olhava para a amiga chocada.

- Venha vamos arrumar suas coisas. – disse a vampira subindo com Bella, Alice revirou o guarda roupa da amiga, soltando vários "Oh Deus!" "Isso é horrível!" "Nem pensar." - Definitivamente você precisa de um closet. – soltou indignada.

- Você parece minha mãe Alice! –a garota retrucou, não dando a mínima pra ela.

- Alice? – chamou Charlie. - Onde seus irmãos vão acampar Alice? – ela notou a preocupação em sua voz, assim como Bella.

- Creio que vão para o norte, na direção das montanhas, por quê? – respondeu estranhando a pergunta de Charlie.

- Diga a eles que se mantenham a margem da floresta, tem algo de errado por lá. - a vampira franziu o cenho. - Um animal atacou um trabalhador em Sequim e dois montanhistas desapareceram. – seu aviso a deixou intrigada.

- É melhor não comentar nada com Edward sobre isso. – pediu a Bella, estava séria.

- Por quê?

- Conhece seu namorado, se disser algo, Edward vai desistir de ir caçar e eles precisam de um pouco de diversão. – a morena revirou os olhos achando graça nas palavras de Alice.

- Volto em dois ou três dias amor. – dizia Edward a segurando firme contra si.

- Divirta-se, espero que encontrem muitos ursos e leões da montanha. – falou divertida.

- Você é mesmo impossível, sabia?

- Mas você me ama, mesmo assim. – disse estalando um beijo em seus lábios. - Agora vá antes que eu te amarre aqui. - Emmett soltou uma gargalhada ao ouvi-la.

- Sabe que ele vai me atormentar por causa disso, não sabe? – Edward soltou um suspiro rendido, revirando os olhos.

- Te recompenso quando voltar. – Bella sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Vou cobrar!

- Anda logo com isso vocês dois, temos um longo caminho pela frente! – Emmett estava impaciente.

- Vá logo! – Bella disse estalando um beijo nele. - Então o que faremos? – perguntou se virando para as três vampiras.

Alice mostrou a ela as vantagens de se ter um closet bem abastecido, já Rose falava do seu ursão e de algumas loucuras que cometiam, Bella ficou perplexa ao ouvi-la contar como quebrou a casa toda na primeira lua de mel. Ficaram as quatro na sala comentando as virtudes e os defeitos de seus respectivos amados, até Esme entrou no embalo.

No dia seguinte Bella e Esme passaram a manhã toda no jardim, a vampira lhe explicava como havia feito o projeto, se divertiram bastante e a tarde Bella foi até a garagem ver Rose trabalhar nos carros, a loira revisava o carro de Edward e tentou ensinar a Bella algumas coisas, mas sacou ser inútil, já que humana a olhava com um enorme ponto de interrogação. No inicio da noite as quatro se reuniram em um papo gostoso na sala até Alice perder completamente o foco.

* * *

N/A : Gostaria de dizer que estou feliz com as reviews que recebi, gostaria de agradecer a todos, e dizer que a opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim.

PS: Lancei uma nova fic, espero que gostem! Contos de fadas ás avessas é uma estória incrível!

Quanto a esta fic, restam somente seis capítulos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIII**

- O que houve Alice? O que está vendo? – Rose perguntou se postando ao seu lado. Bella nunca havia presenciado sua amiga tendo uma visão e ficou impressionada.

- Teremos visitas... São dois de nós, nômades... Um macho e uma fêmea, querem ver Carlisle! – a pequena estava com os olhos sem foco. - Decidiram de ultima hora! – disse despertando totalmente, ficou agitada estava com um mau pressentimento.

- Em quanto tempo?- pergutnou Esme preocupada com Bella.

- Já estão nas proximidades, estarão aqui em questão de minutos, querem falar com Carlisle sobre nosso modo de vida. – explicava andando de um lado para outro.

- Pode ser que sejam como vocês, não é? –Bella disse otimista.

- Sem Edward aqui, fica difícil saber. – soltou Alice, sua intuição dizia que teriam problemas. - Estão chegando! – anunciou ficando tensa.

- Bella fique quietinha, não diga nada. – pediu Esme se postando ao seu lado e Rose do outro, enquanto Alice atendia a porta.

- Boa noite, em que posso ajudá-los?- perguntou a pequena diante dos dois.

- Boa noite, sou Laurent e esta é Victória, estamos procurando por Carlisle Cullen, ouvi dizer que mora aqui. – Bella observava os dois, o que se dizia ser Laurent era negro com longos dreads e olhos na cor de rubi e a mulher era uma ruiva muito bonita, parecia uma felina prestes a atacar.

- Desculpe! Mas ele não se encontra, voltará em alguns dias. – Alice sentia-se desconfortável com a presença deles ali.

- Entendo! Acho melhor voltarmos em alguns dias então. – ele olhou na direção das três estancadas no meio da sala.

- Ela é uma humana? – perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada, em um átimo Alice estava junto as duas, envolta de Bella com os dentes a mostra.

-Está conosco é protegida de Carlisle. – cuspiu com um rosnado, Laurent lançou um olhar intenso para Bella mordendo os lábios.

- Tudo bem, entendemos, vamos Victória? – disse acenando com a cabeça, a mulher tinha os olhos fixos em Bella, que sentiu um calafrio na espinha, assim que os dois saíram se deixou cair sentada no sofá, estava tremendo. Alice mais do que depressa sacou o celular discando rapidamente, precisava alertar Carlisle e os outros.

- Jazz?

"O que foi Alie?" – perguntou preocupado, Alice não costumava ligar enquanto eles caçavam, a não ser que fosse de extrema importância.

- Recebemos visitas, vieram de repente... Eles viram Bella e estou com um mau pressentimento, Jazz.

"Do que esta falando Alie?" – insistiu confuso.

- Não gostei do modo como olharam para Bella! Eles vieram ver Carlisle, mas... – Jazz pode sentir que ela estava com receio de dizer. - Precisamos que voltem o mais rápido possível. – pediu aflita.

"Estamos voltando Alie não se preocupe." – disse desligando em seguida.

- O que houve Jazz? –Carlisle perguntou se aproximando, Emmett estava em uma luta interessante com um enorme urso enquanto Edward o olhava entediado, não entendia a graça que o irmão via em brincar com a comida.

- Um imprevisto. – ao ouvir aquilo Edward se aproximou dos dois.

- Imprevisto? Onde? – perguntou desconfiado.

"_**Droga!"**_ – pensou Jazz.

- Anda Jazz, fala logo. – disse impaciente.

- Alice ligou... Dois nômades apareceram de repente para falar com Carlisle...

- Deus! – soltou Edward.

- Eles se foram, mas Alice tem um mau pressentimento, pediu pra que voltássemos.

- Estou indo, vejo vocês lá. – disse disparando, estavam muito longe de casa.

Alice ficou a noite toda com Bella, ninguém a deixava sozinha um minuto sequer. Depois de ter tomado seu café da manhã Bella foi para quarto de Edward, Alice estava em seu quarto, Rose na garagem e Esme em seu quarto trabalhando em um projeto.

Da janela admirava a vista do rio ao longe e a grande árvore que ficava nos fundos, desceu para sentir a brisa que soprava, recostou-se na árvore de olhos fechados aproveitando os fracos raios de sol. Pensava em Edward, em que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento, sentiu alguém tapar os fracos raios de sol que lhe aqueciam.

- Alice! Já disse que não estou interessada em... – calou-se ao ver que não era à amiga que estava diante dela e sim o vampiro, o tal Laurent.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou se levantando rapidamente, olhou em volta e não viu a mulher, mas viu Esme na varanda com o olhar fixo nele assim como Alice que estava na escada e Rose na porta da garagem.

- Seu cheiro é muito atraente sabia? – disse puxando o ar com força.

- Já me disseram isso, devo levar como um elogio? - o homem não saia de sua frente.

- Se moverem um músculo, a humana já era. – avisou lançando um olhar desafiador para Alice que estancou no lugar. Ele voltou seu olhar para Bella que tentou sair dali, mas Laurent a prendeu entre ele a árvore.

- Sabe que para uma humana, você até que é bonitinha. – dizia com a mão em sua garganta.

- Me solta. – exigiu se debatendo, Laurent ria de sua vã tentativa de se soltar.

- Humm! A garota é arisca! – soltou com um gemido de satisfação, deixando Bella furiosa.

-Solte-a Laurent, vai ser melhor pra você. – alertou Alice.

- Não sem antes provar dessa delicia! – deslizou a língua pela jugular de Bella, ouvindo os rosnados que vinham de Rose e Esme.

- Estou avisando, se não soltá-la meu irmão vai acabar com você. – insistiu a vampira. Bella sentia raiva e nojo, seu único pensamento era: _"__**Será que vou ver Edward novamente?"**_

Alice havia acabado de ver que Edward estava muito próximo, seguido de Emm, Carlisle e Jazz.

- Como resistem a um sangue tão tentador? – perguntou ignorando o que Alice disse.

- Me solta seu vampiro nojento! – Bella cuspiu em seu rosto tentando correr, mas ele a segurou pelo braço a jogando contra a árvore com tudo fazendo com que soltasse um gemido de dor audível.

- Não vai fugir de mim garota, não antes que eu tenha provado você. –Laurent novamente a segurou pelo pescoço, Bella se apoiava na ponta dos pés.

- Por favor, me solta! – pediu sentindo o ar ficar escasso.

Edward já conseguia ler a mente de Laurent, viu o quanto queria o sangue de Bella, mas sua missão ali na realidade era outra, correu ainda mais rápido com a mente fixa nos pensamentos dele.

"_**Ela é deliciosa! Esse sangue deve ser único."**_– pensava deixando Edward cego de raiva.

"_**Deus o que ele vai fazer?"**_ – se perguntava Esme sem poder se mover. Viu a dor de Rose ao ver aquilo e relembrar do que lhe ocorreu quando se tornou vampira e a angustia de Alice em não poder tirar a amiga daquela situação, pois Laurent tinha uma das mãos no pescoço de Bella e qualquer movimento em falso, o quebraria sem pestanejar.

Laurent lambeu sua pele na curvatura do pescoço, Bella pode sentir seus dentes roçando em sua pele.

- Grrrrr! Me solta agora mesmo! – rosnou dando com o joelho entre as pernas de Laurent o vampiro deu dois passos para trás incomodado por ter sido atingido em cheio, nesse momento Rose e Alice o tiraram de perto de Bella.

- AAAIII! – gritou sentindo seu joelho latejar, Esme estava ao seu lado a amparando, Quando olhou em direção aos três viu um vulto aparecer do nada e tirar Laurent das mãos das garotas.

Edward e Laurent se atracaram, os rosnados eram ouvidos ao longe. Laurent o lançou em uma das árvores fazendo com que se partisse.

- Edward? – estava apavorada, viu seu namorado agarrar Laurent de tal forma que o imobilizou.

- ALICE? – gritou enquanto segurava o corpo dele, viu Alice correr até eles arrancando a cabeça de Laurent de uma vez só, ao presenciar tal cena os olhos de Bella reviraram e ela desabou, só não atingiu o chão porque Esme a pegou nos braços.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Carlisle ao lado da esposa.

- Acho que foi demais pra ela. –Esme a entregou a ele, enquanto os outros se livravam dos restos de Laurent.

- O que ela tem Carlisle? – Edward estava aflito ao lado dela.

- Acho que Esme está certa, foi muita coisa pra ela filho. – ele olhava para Bella desacordada, sentia-se mal em saber que ela havia presenciado tudo aquilo.

- Vai me achar um monstro, vai sentir medo de mim. – Jazz podia sentir a angustia do irmão.

- Conhece Bella, Edward! Sabe melhor do que ninguém que ela reage totalmente fora dos padrões. –Alice disse ao seu lado.

- Logo ela irá reagir, leve-a para cima. – pediu Carlisle.

Esme e Rose explicaram para Jazz, Carlisle e Emmett tudo que aconteceu desde a noite anterior, Edward ouvia tudo de seu quarto onde cuidava de Bella.

- E a mulher? – perguntou Jazz.

- Não sei, sumiu, não consigo vê-la. – disse Alice andando de um lado para outro. - Como não os vi antes? – se perguntava à pequena. -Charlie havia dito que houve uma morte em circunstâncias estranhas em Sequim e que dois montanhistas estão desaparecidos, ele pensa ser algum tipo de animal ou coisa assim.

- Acha que eles estavam caçando nesta região? –Emmett perguntou para Carlisle.

- Creio que sim, teremos que averiguar e avisar os lobos. – advertiu Carlisle visivelmente preocupado.

Edward já havia tomado um banho rápido, olhava para Bella que tinha um sono agitado, não parava de se mexer.

-Não... Por favor... Edward... Me ajude... Edward... EDWARD NÃO! – gritou suada e tremendo.

- Estou aqui Bella, olha pra mim meu amor. – tentava fazê-la acordar.

- Edward? Oh Edward você voltou. – disse o abraçando forte.

- Estou aqui meu amor, me perdoe por ter demorado tanto. – Bella não o soltava, sentiu que ainda tremia, só então notou que ela chorava.

- Não chore Bella, olha pra mim. – pediu a fazendo olhar para ele. - Acabou meu amor.

- Eu sei... Mas é que... Pensei que ele fosse te machucar e... – dizia entre soluços.

- Estou aqui meu anjo, inteiro veja! – disse abrindo os braços.

- Tive tanto medo Edward! – Bella cravou seu rosto no peito dele que a envolveu em seus braços.

- Também tive Bella! Tive medo de não chegar a tempo... Deus se algo te acontecesse... Jamais me perdoaria.

"_**Poço entrar Edward?"**_ – Alice pediu diante da porta.

- Entre Alice. – a pequena entrou e quando Bella a viu correu pra a amiga a abraçando forte.

-Obrigada Alice! Se não fosse você e a Rose não sei o que ele teria feito. – dizia voltando a chorar agarrada a amiga.

- Já acabou Bella.

"_**Ela esta muito abalada não acha?"**_– Edward somente assentiu.

- Bella? – Carlisle a chamou da porta. - Posso dar uma olhada em você filha, agora que está acordada. – ela assentiu e os outros se retiraram.

- Edward pode ficar? – pediu segurando sua mão.

- Se não se importa. – Carlisle disse dando de ombros, ela somente assentiu, Edward sentou-se na poltrona próximo a cama.

- Esme me disse que ele te arremessou contra a árvore e que tocou em você, está sentindo alguma dor? – Bella ficou um tanto constrangida e somente assentiu apontando o pescoço, retirando os cabelos.

- Posso ver suas costas? Não precisa tirar tudo, só levante a blusa, ok? – ela olhou para Edward que assentiu piscando pra ela.

Bella ergueu a blusa ficando de costas para Carlisle, os olhos de Edward quase saltaram, suas costas estava arroxeadas e seu joelho estava um pouco inchado pela pancada. Ela também tinha marcas de dedos nos braços e no pescoço, onde ele a segurava.

- Como ele pode! – cuspiu com raiva.

"_**Se contenha Edward, vai assustá-la."**_ – Carlisle o repreendeu em pensamento.

-Vou providenciar uma pomada para os hematomas e um analgésico, querida. – Bella somente assentiu.

- Tome um banho, vou pedir para Esme preparar algo pra você. – disse estalando um beijo em sua testa.

- Não deveria ter te deixado, tinha que ter ficado ao seu lado...

- Para com isso Edward! Não ouse se culpar por isso ouviu bem? – a garota ralhou tentando se levantar, mas suas costas doíam.

- Quer que eu chame Alice ou Esme para te ajudar? – ela mordeu os lábios com um sorriso travesso.

- Pensei que você fosse me ajudar? – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Quer que eu a ajude no banho? – sua voz saiu sussurrada. _**"Isso não vai ser nada bom para o meu autocontrole."**_**-** pensou a pegando nos braços a levando para o banheiro.

Edward a colocou na banheira com água quente e banhou Bella com todo cuidado, como se fosse um bebê frágil e delicado. Bella comeu e Edward a levou para casa. Durante dias usou blusas de manga longa e gola alta, para disfarçar, finalmente as manchas estavam quase desaparecendo.

Bella acordou com seu pai e Jake cantarolando ao seu lado, logo cedo.

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO BELLA! – gritaram em uníssono, a morena abriu um olho só, bufando alto.

- Qual parte do, detesto aniversários, vocês não entenderam? – falou sentando-se na cama, seu cabelo estava horrível e sua cara amassada.

- É assim que acorda todo dia? – perguntou Jake, ela correu para o espelho e se perguntava se quando Edward estava aqui, acordava assim?

"_**Ele deve me amar muito mesmo."**_ – pensou olhando para seu reflexo no espelho.

- Posso pelo menos escovar os dentes? – perguntou azeda.

- Acho que ela não gosta mesmo de aniversários. – Charlie sussurrou para Jake.

- Eu te avisei, a sorte que ela não nos colocou pra fora desta vez. – Bella revirava os olhos enquanto escovava os dentes e dava um jeito de fazer seu cabelo baixar um pouco.

- Pronto! Agora estou descente. – disse esboçando um sorriso forçado.

- Tome, espero que goste! – seu pai lhe entregou uma caixa, Bella a pegou a abrindo com cuidado, mal pode crer quando viu um notebook.

- Uau! – soltou pulando nos braços de Charlie.

- Precisava de uma coisa mais moderna. – brincou a apertando contra si.

- Este é o meu, eu mesmo que fiz. – Jake dizia orgulhoso, a garota desembrulhou a caixinha e sorriu ao ver o pequeno lobo esculpido em madeira.

- É lindo Jake! – agradeceu o abraçando forte.

- Pra que nunca se esqueça de mim. – disse a apertando contra si, inalando seu cheiro.

- Coloca pra mim? – perguntou erguendo o cabelo, o garoto colocou o colar nela e sorriu ao notar que a amiga havia gostado. Bella foi para a aula, sorriu ao ver Edward e Alice encostados no carro, desceu da caminhonete meneando a cabeça ao ver que Alice tinha uma caixa nas mãos.

- Feliz aniversário Bella! – disse lhe entregando o embrulho.

- Qual o problema com vocês? – falou pegando a caixa, revirando os olhos em seguida.

- Você vai gostar! Eu vi. - dizia a pequena ignorando o que ela havia dito.

- Bom dia e parabéns. – Edward disse a puxando pra si.

- Agora meu dia está bom. – Alice revirou os olhos ao ouvi-la.

"_**Vai começar o grude."**_ – resmungou mentalmente fazendo Edward rir.

- Com ciúme Alice? – disse provocando a irmã.

- Vai te catar Edward. – soltou indo para junto de Jazz.

- O que quer fazer hoje? – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Ficar com você! – respondeu sentindo seu corpo estremecer, Edward notou a corrente e sentiu uma pontada de ciúme.

- Colar bonito?

- Presente do Jake. – disse sorrindo, mas seu sorriso se desfez com a cara fechada dele.

- Quer dizer que ele pode te dar presente? – retrucou visivelmente incomodado.

- Ele e meu pai quase me matam do coração hoje cedo! – soltou sem querer, sua vontade era de morder a própria língua.

- Que ótimo! Ele foi o primeiro a te cumprimentar hoje? – havia sarcasmo em suas palavras. - Um lobo? Bem original! – disse tocando no pingente. - Vamos, temos aula. – ele a guiou para a sala de aula, ficou calado o tempo todo, estava incomodado com o fato de Bella ter aceitado o presente de Jacob, se fosse ele teria feito um alarde e tanto.

- Bellinha ta ficando mais velha! – brincou Emmett sendo fuzilado por ela, estavam no refeitório no horário de almoço.

- Toma, peguei isso pra você. –Edward disse colocando a bandeja diante dela.

- O que é isso? – perguntou franzindo o nariz.

- Lanche natural, não é o que sempre come? – falou confuso.

- Oh Deus o cheiro é enjoativo. - disse tapando o nariz, sua cabeça rodou e Bella saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro mais próximo.

-O que foi Bella? – perguntou Alice acompanhada de Rose.

- Não sei... Meu estômago está revoltado. – respondeu colocando tudo pra fora.

- Nossa! Olha pra você garota! Ta mais branca que eu. – brincou Rose ao ver a cara nada boa dela.

- Não to me sentindo bem. – choramingou revirando os olhos. Alice a pegou antes que atingisse o chão.

"_**Edward venha aqui agora mesmo."**_- pediu em pensamento, não demorou e seu irmão rompeu porta adentro.

- Outra vez? – disse pegando Bella nos braços.

- Bella? Bella? – chamava tentando reanimá-la.

- Alice avise Carlisle, vou levá-la pra casa. – pediu a levando em direção ao carro. Bella despertou quando ele a depositava em sua cama.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ainda zonza.

- Você desmaiou de novo. – disse preocupado.

- Meu estômago não ta nada bem. – gemeu sentindo tudo girar.

- Carlisle está vindo ver você. – avisou colocando a mão em sua testa.

- Acho melhor eu ir pra casa, meu pai vai falar um monte. – resmungou tentando se levantar, mas tudo girou e seu estômago revirou novamente. Bella correu para o banheiro se trancando lá o deixando para fora. Assim que Carlisle chegou a examinou e a medicou, pediu que Bella descansasse um pouco. Edward a levou pra casa e ficou com ela até Charlie chegar.

- Venho mais tarde pra pegar você, se cuida meu amor. – pediu lhe dando um beijo. Bella estava intrigada com aquele mal estar, nunca havia tido problemas de estômago e ultimamente enjoava por tudo.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou sentindo seu sangue gelar correu até o banheiro e vasculhou o armário, caiu sentada ao notar as duas embalagens de absorventes intactas.

- Não pode ser. – sussurrou pra si mesma. _**"Vampiros não podem ter filhos, isso é impossível!"**_** –** pensou consigo mesma.

A dúvida a consumia andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, estava tão absorta com os últimos acontecimentos que não se deu conta de suas regras.

Tomou seu banho e colocou o lindo vestido que Alice lhe dera, passou a mão sobre o ventre ainda liso.

"_**Será? Um filho? Um filho de um vampiro?"**_- despertou com o som da campainha, sacudiu a cabeça para dispersar seus pensamentos. Edward estranhou não ter sido Bella ao atender a porta.

- Ela está melhor senhor Swan? – perguntou com certa preocupação.

- Sim filho, deve estar terminando de se arrumar, sabe como são as mulheres. – brincou Charlie.

- Como elas são, pai? – Bella perguntou do alto da escada, estava linda em um vestido frente única que valorizava seus seios, caia solto em um tecido leve que moldava perfeitamente suas belas curvas em um tom de azul escuro que realçava em sua pele, nos pés uma sandália do mesmo tom trançada na panturrilha, seus cabelos soltos caindo em cascatas pelas costas.

- Você está maravilhosa! –Edward soltou completamente encantado.

- Está linda filha! – disse Charlie depositando um beijo em Bella.

- Tem certeza que não quer ir? – insistiu abraçando o pai.

- Sabe que não gosto muito de festas e essas coisas.

- Eu também. – sussurrou fazendo seu pai rir.

- Agora vá, os Cullen a espera. –Charlie disse praticamente os tocando.

- Está melhor? – Edward perguntou segurando sua mão enquanto dirigia.

- Sim.

- O que você tem? Porque esta tão quietinha? – Bella soltou um longo suspiro sem saber o que dizer.

- Nada não, só estou um pouco apreensiva, sua irmã tende a ser exagerada. – ele soltou uma risada gostosa ao ouvi-la falar.

- Sou obrigado a concordar com você, mas de um desconto, não comemoramos um aniversário há bastante tempo. Tem que ver o brilho nos olhos de Emm. – foi à vez de Bella rir, ele tentava ignorar o colar em seu pescoço, aquilo realmente o incomodava.

Pararam enfrente a casa e estava tudo em absoluto silencio, ele a conduziu até a porta e ao abrir o queixo de Bella foi ao chão. A sala estava toda iluminada por velas e cheia de flores, havia uma mesa com um enorme bolo e lotada de presentes ao lado uma mesa cheia de pratos, talheres e cristais.

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, BELLA! – gritaram em uníssono.

- Pra que tudo isso Alice? – a vampira revirou os olhos a abraçando.

- Você merece Bella! – disse estalando um beijo nela, depois de todos terem cumprimentado-a, Alice tirou muitas fotos do casal e de Bella com cada um.

Edward notou que Bella não estava bem, havia uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa e aquilo estava o deixando incomodado.

- Vai me dizer o que você tem? – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não tenho nada Edward...

- Não sabe mentir Bella. – disse a cortando.

- Eu ainda não sei, mas quando souber... Prometo que será o primeiro, a saber, está bem? – Edward franziu o cenho sem entender o que quis dizer com aquilo.

- Chegou a hora dos presentes. – Alice anunciou batendo palmas chamando a atenção de todos.

- Este é o de Emmett e Jasper. – disse ao entregar a caixa a Bella, era um lindo som para o carro.

- Alguma coisa tem que prestar naquela carroça! – a boca dela se abriu e fechou algumas vezes, queria mandá-lo a merda, mas em respeito aos outros se calou.

- O que? Estou mentindo?

- Não fale assim dela Emmett! – ralhou semicerrando os olhos.

- Tome, este é o de Rose. – a garota pegou a singela caixa e sorriu ao ver o colar com o brasão da família, como o que ela usava.

-Faz parte da família afinal de contas. – Bella abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Este é meu e de Esme. - ela olhou para Alice com receio.

- Você já me deu um presente Alice! – retrucou.

- Ele faz parte do meu presente, abra. – insistiu, Bella abriu a pequenina caixa e havia uma chave.

- Uma chave? – disse franzindo o cenho.

- Venha! – Alice a puxou escada acima parando ao lado do quarto de Edward.

- Abra é seu. – Bella colocou a chave e abriu a porta, o quarto, estava todo decorado nos tons que ela mais gostava a vampira a puxou para mostrar seu presente.

- Este é o meu presente pra você. – falou abrindo uma porta que dava para um closet repleto de roupas sapatos e acessórios.

- Meu Deus! Alice você é louca? – Bella olhava incrédula, deslizando a mão pelas roupas devidamente penduradas, era magnífico.

- Este é seu quarto daqui por diante filha! – disse Esme a deixando emocionada.

- Agora vamos que ainda tem mais presentes. – Alice estava com a corda toda, Bella ganhou um livro de Carlisle e finalmente havia chegado à hora de Edward lhe entregar seu presente.

- Acho que agora é minha vez, não é Alice? – disse piscando para a irmã. -Espero que não brigue comigo! – falou entregando a ela uma caixa pequena.

- O que é? – perguntou curiosa.

- Algo pra você sempre se lembrar de mim. – Bella abriu a caixa ansiosa, seus olhos brilharam ao ver o lindo coração, o pegou na mão o admirando.

- É lindo! – sussurrou encantada, Edward foi até sua corrente e abriu o fecho.

- Quero que o use sempre é um diamante, pertencia a minha mãe Elizabeth. – os olhos de Bella marejaram.

- É como você, lindo e eterno! – disse depositando um beijo na pedra que ficou ao lado do pequeno lobo.

"_**Tudo isso é ciúme?"**_** –** provocou Alice, Edward lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Ainda bem que gostou, queria te dar um carro, mas me proibiu. – reclamou fazendo bico.

- Ele é perfeito, como você. – disse depositando um beijo em seus lábios, ela comeu bolo, tomou champagne, brindou com os todos.

- Quer ficar ou quer voltar pra sua casa? – perguntou em seu ouvido a fazendo estremecer, fazia um tempo que não se amavam, estava sensível ao mínimo toque.

- Posso ficar? – ele sorriu torto ouvindo o coração de Bella acelerar.

- Sempre meu amor. – respondeu tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso, cheio de desejo e paixão.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XIV**

Já havia se passado uma semana dede o aniversário de Bella, que adiava a cada dia comprar o teste de gravidez para tirar suas dúvidas.

"_**Coragem Bella, precisa encarar isso de frente."**_ – dizia a si mesma diante da farmácia, acabou desistindo, se entrasse ali e compra-se testes de gravidez, em dez minutos todos na cidade estariam sabendo. Pegou sua caminhonete e foi até Port Angeles, seria mais seguro.

Comprou logo três para tirar qualquer sombra de dúvida, foi a um posto no meio do caminho de volta e fez o que recomendava as instruções.

Cinco minutos... Dez minutos... Quinze minutos... Foram os piores momentos de sua vida, estava angustiada, assustada e aflita. Pensava que se o pobre Jazz estivesse ali, piraria, olhou para a indicação e mal podia crer, as três acusavam positivo.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou apavorada.

"_**Como vou dizer a um vampiro, que ele vai ser pai?"**_ – se perguntava andando de um lado para outro sem parar.

- Alice já deve estar sabendo, deve ter visto! – pegou o celular e ligou para a amiga. -Alice?

"Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Porque está nervosa?" – disparou a perguntar.

- Shhh... Alice me escuta, seu irmão ta por ai?

"Quer falar com ele?"

- Não,é com você mesmo, não viu nada Alice?

"Como assim? Ver o que Bella?" – ela franziu o cenho, estranhando o fato de Alice não ter visto aquilo.

- Carlisle está ai?

"Não, está no hospital, por quê?" – perguntou sem entender nada. "Bella o que deu em você? Onde você está?"

- Voltando de Port Angeles... - Bella afastou o telefone.

"FICOU MALUCA GAROTA! NÃO PODE ANDAR SOZINHA POR AI." – gritou a vampira a todo pulmão.

- Vai me deixar surda assim Alice. – ralhou Bella.

"Dá pré me dizer o que está fazendo na estrada, sozinha? E o que diabos foi fazer em Port Angeles?" – Bella sentiu seu sangue gelar, era Edward ao telefone e sua voz não era nada boa.

- Precisava comprar uma coisa e só tinha aqui, já estou voltando. – disse com um fio de voz.

"Onde está? Vou te pegar." – exigiu mandão, Bella bufou revirando os olhos passando a ele o endereço ficou aguardando na loja de conveniências como ele havia dito. Nem dez minutos se passaram e o volvo deu uma freada seca ao entrar no posto.

- De as chaves para o Emm, você vem comigo. – disse a puxando para o carro. - Ficou maluca Isabella? Como você sai assim sem avisar a ninguém? E ainda por cima sai da cidade, perdeu o juízo? – Bella se encolhia diante os gritos dele.

- Desculpa! – pediu engolindo o nó em sua garganta.

- Fica difícil proteger você assim Isabella, age sem pensar, droga! – Edward esbravejava socando o volante, ela se calou, olhando para a janela, assim que o carro parou diante da mansão desceu batendo a porta com tudo, entrando na casa pisando duro. - Eu ainda não acabei com você senhorita pode parar ai. – Bella olhou pra ele sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo assim? – se virou com o dedo em riste. - Que saco Edward! Já pedi desculpas! Esqueci que tem uma vampira maluca rondando por aqui, droga! Precisei ir até Port Angeles e...

- O que foi fazer lá? – indagou ainda com a cara fechada, ela engoliu seco sem saber o que dizer.

"_**Meu Deus o que está acontecendo aqui?"**_ – se perguntava Esme ao entrar na sala.

-Essa maluca estava sozinha em Port Angeles. – Edward cuspiu furioso.

- Para de me chamar de maluca! – ralhou exaltada.

"_**Isso porque se amam."**_** –** pensava Rose, os olhando da escada.

- Vai me dizer que você age como uma pessoa normal? – retrucou irritado.

- Edward! – ralhou Esme.

- O que? Ela me tira do sério! – disse esfregava as mãos no rosto tentando se acalmar.

- Olha quem fala! – revidou Bella virando a cara pra ele.

- O que deu em vocês, se acalmem! – pediu Jazz desta vez.

- Não ouse se meter Jasper! – Edward novamente cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Porque foi a Port Angeles Bella? – Alice perguntou desta vez.

- Porque precisava tirar uma dúvida. – disse somente, os deixando intrigados e Edward ainda mais irritado. - Preciso ir pra casa, acho melhor esfriar minha cabeça. – dizia massageando as têmporas, não sabia o que dizer nem como dizer, muito menos o que fazer.

- Você não sai daqui antes de me dizer o que diabos foi fazer em Port Angeles e porque anda estranha? – o vampiro insistiu ficando diante dela.

-Segundo você, sou maluca não é, porque está estranhando o fato? – ele revirou os olhos mediante ao seu sarcasmo.

"_**O que está acontecendo aqui? Se ouve os gritos de longe!"**_**-** pensava Carlisle ao entrar em casa.

- Porque estão gritando dessa maneira? – perguntou da porta.

- Ela foi a Port Angeles sozinha, sem avisar a ninguém! Como podemos protegê-la se age assim? O que houve com seu instinto de autopreservação? – Edward estava furioso.

- Deve estar junto com o meu juízo, o qual mandei pro espaço quando conheci você. – cuspiu com raiva.

"_**Shiii a coisa ta ficando pesada!"**_– pensava Emmett.

- Filha o que foi fazer sozinha lá? Porque não chamou um de nós pra te acompanhar? – Carlisle disse calmamente.

- Não podia droga! Só liguei para Alice porque pensei que ela tivesse visto, mas...

- Visto o que Bella? Não vi nada com relação a você amiga! Inclusive as visões com você andam meio nubladas, é um tanto estranho. – disse a pequena dando de ombros.

Bella andava de um lado para outro com os sete vampiros a observando, esperando uma resposta!

- Droga! Tive que ir a Port Angeles, porque não podia fazer aquilo aqui, não com a língua dessa gente tacanha que vive nessa cidade! Meu pai saberia antes mesmo que eu. – os Cullen se entreolharam sem entender nada. - Como posso me meter em tanta confusão? – a pergunta era retórica, mas Emmett respondeu.

- E você pergunta pra gente? – Bella revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Meu pai vai me matar, minha mãe vai surtar! Posso até ver a cara dele ao dizer:

- Isabella como pode acabar com seu futuro assim? Não disse que sua mãe lhe ensinou tudo? Eu sabia que ia dar nisso, você é uma irresponsável! – dizia com uma voz estranha.

"_**O que deu nela?"**_ – se perguntou Rose.

"_**Ela ta tentando imitar alguém?"**_ – pensou Emmett, enquanto Edward a olhava incrédulo, questionando seriamente sua sanidade.

- Já posso até ouvir a dona Renée dizer:

-Ficou maluca filha? Quantas vezes eu disse pra usar a camisinha? Como eu ia saber que vampiros precisavam usar camisinha, me diz? – os olhos de Edward quase saltaram ao ouvir aquilo.

- Pelo amor de Deus, do que você esta falando? Ta parecendo louca! – Edward disse a segurando pelos braços.

- Devo mesmo estar ficando louca! Porque até onde sei vampiros não podem ter filhos, não é? ENTÃO ME DIZ COMO É QUE ESTOU GRÁVIDA? – gritou na cara dele, Edward ficou estático, não movia um músculo, ainda a segurava pelos braços.

- Edward me solta! – pediu tentando se soltar. - O que deu nele? – perguntou olhando para os outros que estavam do mesmo modo.

- O que você disse? – a voz de Carlisle não passava de um sussurro.

- Fui a Port Angeles para comprar os testes de gravidez, se entrasse em uma farmácia aqui em Forks, meu pai saberia antes mesmo que eu chegasse em casa. – explicava tentando se soltar.

- Porque não me disse que estava desconfiada? Poderíamos ter feitos os exames. – disse o médico indo para perto deles.

- Fiquei assustada Carlisle, até onde sei tecnicamente vocês não podem gerar filhos não é? Cogitei a hipótese de estar enlouquecendo, ou de haver alguma outra explicação para minhas regras não terem vindo há dois meses. – a cabeça de Edward girava, conseguia ouvir os pensamentos de todos e o que Bella dizia, mas não conseguia se mover.

- Quando desconfiou? – perguntou Alice.

- No meu aniversário, estava mexendo no armário do banheiro e encontrei as embalagens de absorvente intacta, as duas, então juntei dois mais dois. Os enjôos e os desmaios, fiquei tão apavorada com a hipótese que levei uns dias para criar coragem de fazer os testes, os três deram positivo. - com muito esforço se soltou do aperto de Edward pegando as teste em sua bolsa, os entregando a Carlisle.

- Íncubus. – sussurrou Edward.

- O que? –Bella disse sem entender.

- Íncubus! Foi isso que aconteceu, se lembra da lenda da América do sul, Carlisle? – falou ao despertar, começou a andar de um lado para outro sibilando algo que Bella não entendia, mas os outros pareciam entender, pois faziam o mesmo.

- Mas é uma lenda Edward, nunca ouvi dizer que...

- Também somos uma lenda Carlisle, não se esqueça disso. – retrucou assustado.

- Sim, sabemos que vampiros tiveram relações com humanas, mas nenhuma sobreviveu para sabermos se isso era possível ou não! O caso de vocês é um tanto inusitado. – dizia o médico vendo a confusão no rosto de Bella.

- O que vai ser essa coisa, Carlisle? – perguntou encarando o pai.

- Edward! Não fale assim! – ralhou Esme.

- DA PRA PARAR COM ISSO! – Bella gritou irritada. - Será que podem parar de me excluir da conversa? – os sete se viraram para ela. - Que diabos é Incubus?- perguntou encarando Carlisle.

- É como chamamos casos como os de vocês dois, quando um vampiro copula com uma humana as mulheres não sobrevivem ao ato em si, filha, vocês são um caso a parte! Em geral eles só querem se divertir, enquanto se alimentam se é que me entende, nunca ouve sentimento envolvido, consegue compreender?

- Sabia que vampiros podiam gerar filhos? – desta vez a pergunta foi para Edward.

- Não! Nunca imaginei ser possível, nunca ouvimos falar sobre um caso assim antes. – Bella soltou o ar com força, voltando a massagear as têmporas.

- Se acalme Bella, resolveremos isso. –Edward tentava acalmá-la, ainda estava confuso.

- Como, me diz? Tenho dezenove anos e estou grávida de um vampiro! Como chego para os meus pais e digo uma coisa dessas?- ela tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Em primeiro lugar teremos que pesquisar e saber como transcorre uma gravidez dessas, o que essa coisa vai ser? Vampiro ou humano, ou sei lá o que? – a garota lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Vampiro, humano, ou seja, lá o que for, é meu filho e vou amá-lo independente do que seja! – revidou irritada, Edward sorriu enlaçando sua cintura.

- Eu também sua boba. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Estamos ferrados! – disse soltando um longo suspiro.

- Porque diz isso? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Se lembra da conversa que tive com meu pai? – ele somente assentiu.

- Ótimo! Como acha que reagirá quando eu disser a ele que estou grávida, sendo que nos conhecemos há pouco mais de dois meses?Ele vai arrancar sua cabeça e não é a de cima meu caro, lhe garanto! – a gargalhada de Emmett e Jazz ecoaram na sala.

- Ele pode até tentar, duro vai ser a reação dele quando vir que não vai adiantar! – brincou Edward.

- Eu to falando sério Edward! Ele vai pirar, minha mãe vai me passar um baita sermão com aquela coisa de: "eu te disse pra usar camisinha" e outras coisas, mas vai aceitar numa boa. Agora meu pai, vai ter um infarto! – Edward revirou os olhos, enquanto Bella se sentava afundando o rosto nas mãos.

"_**Ela ta certa, o Charlie vai pirar."**_ – pensou Alice dando apoio.

- Obrigado Alice! – seu irmão agradeceu com sarcasmo.

- Ai mano! Comeu o melado até se lambuzar, não é? – disparou Emmett dando um tapa nas costas de Edward.

- Emmett fecha essa boca pelo amor de Deus! – ralhou Bella sem ao menos olhar pra ele.

- Não pensem nisso agora! Vocês vão ser pais, quando pode um dia imaginar Edward, que seria agraciado com uma benção destas? – dizia Esme agachada enfrente a Bella. - Tudo irá se resolver filha, você carrega um milagre ai dentro Bella. Vai me dar um neto! – estava emocionada e deixou Bella assim também, as duas se abraçaram e a garota não conteve as lágrimas.

- Isso é verdade Bella, não tem idéia do que eu daria para ser agraciada com uma coisa dessas, mas infelizmente minha condição não me permite. Estou feliz por você e pelo meu irmão. – dizia Rose, pela mente dela Edward pode ver que a loira era sincera.

- Eu vou ser tio! – comemorou Emmett todo bobo.

- Será que é por isso que as visões com você estão nubladas? – Alice indagou confusa.

- Pode ser, afinal não sabemos quanto ele tem de vampiro ou de humano. – explicou Carlisle. - Descobriremos tudo que for possível, vai me ajudar nisso filho?

- Claro, afinal se trata do meu filho, não é? – respondeu Edward dando um abraço no pai.

- Amanhã a senhorita vai ao hospital, colheremos sangue e faremos um exame para ver a quanta anda essa gestação. – comunicou Carlisle piscando para Bella, ficaram um tempo comemorando a chegada do mais novo Cullen.

- Porque não me contou? – Edward perguntou acariciando os cabelos de Bella estavam no quarto dela, deitados na cama.

- Estava assustada e não pensei muito ao fazer as coisas, fiquei perdida. – dizia infiltrando a mão pela camisa dele, acariciando seu peito. - Estraguei seus planos não foi? – disse se apoiando nos cotovelos para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Porque diz isso?

- Acho que um filho, não estava nos planos de um vampiro, cai na sua vida de pára-quedas e a virei de cabeça pra baixo. – ele soltou uma risada gostosa.

- Isso você fez mesmo, virou minha vida de cabeça pra baixo, se tornou a razão dela Isabella. Você me mostrou o que é amar e ser amado e agora está me dando algo que julguei ser impossível... – Edward a puxou para cima de si a envolvendo com seus braços. - Quando era humano, pelo que me lembro, meu sonho era lutar na guerra, conquistar honra e glória, voltar pra casa condecorado, encontrar uma linda jovem, me casar e ter filhos. Quando me tornei o que sou... Enterrei estes sonhos com o humano que havia em mim, no mais fundo do meu ser. Você o trouxe de volta Isabella e vai realizar meu sonho de ser pai. – os olhos de Bella estavam marejados. - Será que vai realizar meu outro sonho? -perguntou com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- Que sonho?

- Casa comigo? – os olhos de Bella saltaram.

- Como?- sua voz saiu esganiçada.

- Quero que se case comigo, que seja minha esposa! – retificou Edward.

- Casar? – Bella sentou-se rapidamente e Edward estranhou sua reação. - Não precisa fazer isso Edward. – ele franziu o cenho sem entender sua atitude.

- Não quer se casar comigo? – havia incredulidade na voz de Edward.

- Não é isso! Mas... Somos jovens demais e...

- Fale por você. – retrucou incomodado.

- Casar-se nestas condições é loucura Edward, meus pais são exemplos vivos disso! Minha mãe engravidou e se casaram apaixonados a paixão evaporou no primeiro ano de casado, até que tentaram, mas quando fiz quatro anos fui arrastada para o outro lado do país. Passei anos indo e vindo como uma bola de ping pong... Não quero que meu filho passe por isso!

- Não sou o chefe Swan! Creio que nosso caso seja bem diferente! – Edward disse se levando, começou a andar de um lado para outro.

- Não precisamos casar, estamos bem assim...

- Porque tem tanto medo Bella? – ela sabia que sua negativa o havia magoado e chutou-se mentalmente por isso.

- Porque não faz sentindo pra mim! Estamos no século vinte um, garotas de dezenove anos não se casam só porque engravidou! – ele revirou os olhos.

- Não sou deste século Bella! Sou do tempo que para poder cortejar uma garota, antes falaria com seu pai, só então poderia me atrever a roubar um beijo ou dois. – Bella o olhou chocada.

- Desculpe! Mas não foi o que pareceu quando me beijou naquela praça! Sei que tem seus princípios Edward, mas casamento é um passo muito sério e... – ele a cortou com um grunhido. - Casamentos nessas condições resultam em divórcios! – concluiu.

- Não se vê muitos divórcios entre vampiros Isabella, muito menos entre vampiros e humanas! - disse carregado de sarcasmo.

-Não acha que está sendo um tanto incoerente? Quer se casar comigo, mas insiste que jamais me transformará, não faz sentido nenhum pra mim. – teimou o encarando, a vontade de torcer o pescoço dela o fez fechar as mãos em punho.

- Disse que estou amadurecendo a idéia! – defendeu-se.

- Isso foi um modo gentil de dizer "Nem a pau!".

- Porque tem tanto medo?

- Não é medo! Porque quer tanto se casar comigo?

- Quero me casar com você, porque a quero ao meu lado! Porque desde a primeira vez que a vi, não consigo mais me imaginar sem você, não poder tocá-la ou beijá-la. Mas principalmente quando se ama alguém da forma como eu te amo... É a única coisa se a fazer. Então, vou repetir você quer se casar comigo?

Bella sentiu sua vista embaçar, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, seu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido que temia que saísse pela boca. As palavras dele a desarmaram por completo, o que estava pensando? Aquele homem maravilhoso estava a pedindo em casamento, queria passar o resto da eternidade ao seu lado, porque estava agindo como uma idiota?

- Bella? – chamou um tanto preocupado com o olhar perdido dela.

- Sim. – sussurrou entre um soluço.

- O que?

- Sim, pro inferno com o que dirão... Eu te amo e quero me casar com você. – respondeu em uma explosão onde chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo, jogou-se nos braços de Edward que a apertou contra si aliviado.

- Por isso estava relutante? – perguntou divertido.

- Faz idéia do que dirão?

- E isso importa?

- Se estiver ao meu lado, nenhum pouco, a mim só você e nosso filho interessa, te amo Edward. – disse pendurada em seu pescoço, ele lhe sorriu tomando seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado, definitivamente ela não reagia normalmente às coisas.

Bella fez os exames necessários, infelizmente a ultrasonografia não obteve resultado. Carlisle concluiu que a membrana que envolve o bebê deveria ser como a pele de um vampiro.

Edward e ele se empenharam em pesquisas em busca de algo que pudesse lhes orientar. Apesar da dieta controlada de Bella e das vitaminas que Edward a obrigava a tomar, estava um tanto anêmica e aquilo intrigava Carlisle.

Os dias estavam passando rápido e já estavam entrando em novembro, o ventre de Bella já estava um tanto saliente o que a obrigava a disfarçar com roupas mais largas. Sua mãe até que aceitou bem o fato e elogiou a atitude de Edward, dizendo que hoje em dia era raro encontrar um jovem disposto a arcar com as conseqüências.

- Precisamos falar com seu pai Bella, logo não vai mais conseguir esconder. – insistia Edward, já tinham discutido várias sobre aquilo.

- Eu sei! Estou tentando pegá-lo de bom humor o que anda difícil ultimamente, ainda mais com esses desaparecimentos pelo condado.

- Isso também me deixa preocupado. – soltou pensativo.

- Por quê?

- Não sabe em quantos desaparecimentos e crimes sem explicações em que minha espécie esta envolvida, Bella. – dizia envergonhado.

- Acha que pode ser um vampiro? – havia preocupação em sua voz.

- Ainda não sei, mas teremos que investigar, o que menos queremos é chamar a atenção dos Volturi para essa região. – concluiu depositando um beijo em sua testa estavam na aquecida sala dos Cullen.

- Edward... – soltou Bella com certo receio.

- O que foi?

- Tenho que ir a reserva. – Edward revirou os olhos soltando um bufo de irritação.

- Fazer o que? Posso saber?

- Preciso falar com Jake, quero que ele saiba por mim, que vou me casar e ter um filho! – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Não lhe deve satisfações Bella. – ela pode sentir a irritação em sua voz.

- Quer parar com esse ciúme idiota! Ele é meu melhor amigo e não quero magoá-lo ainda mais.

- Alice não pode te ver quando está com ele e isso me deixa apreensivo. – Bella arqueou a sobrancelha o encarando.

- As visões com relação a mim andam um tanto instáveis meu caro, conta outra. – ele bufou novamente. Carlisle entrou na sala de repente um tanto tenso, olhando para Edward deixando Bella intrigada.

"_**Eleazar me ligou Edward, estão com problemas por lá, estão vindo para cá, querem se reunir conosco."**_ - Edward olhou para Bella que tinha um olhar interrogativo pra ele.

- Vão continuar fazendo isso? – disse olhando de um para outro.

- Desculpe, é força do hábito. – Carlisle se desculpou lhe dedicando um sorriso. - Os Denali, estão com problemas por lá e estão vindo para cá, querem se reunir conosco. – só de ouvir aquele nome lhe fervia o sangue.

-O que houve? – perguntou Edward.

- Ele não quis adiantar, disse que é de nosso interesse e que houve problemas com os lobos do norte. – ele olhou para Bella que mordia os lábios.

- Eles estão vindo para cá? – a voz dela soou estranha, não demorou e os outros se juntaram a eles.

- O que ta rolando? – disse Emmett.

- Os Denali estão vindo pra cá. – respondeu Alice.

"_**Isso não vai dar certo!"**_– pensou ele. Edward se virou para o irmão lhe lançando um olhar mortal, discutiam sobre a vinda deles quando Alice perdeu o foco.

Edward ficou tenso ao compartilhar a visão com Alice, nela Eleazar carregava Carmem nos braços e Irina carregava Tanya, estavam feridas e se aproximando de Forks.

- Temos que encontrá-los. – disse ficando de pé, assustando Bella.

- O que aconteceu? O que viu? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Os Denali, foram atacados, Tanya e Carmem estão feridas, estão entrando em Forks. – mal ela terminou a frase e os quatro dispararam para o local.

- O que pode ter acontecido? – Esme se pergunatva aflita.

- Não sei Esme, mas parece ser muito sério. - respondeu Alice andando de um lado para outro. Bella ficou calada observando as três vampiras tensas, de repente a porta se abriu e Edward entrou com Tanya nos braços.

Ela tinha uma enorme ferida em um dos braços e sua cabeça estava recostada em seu peito. Eleazar entrou com Carmem, seguidos por Kate, Irina, Jazz e Emmett. Carlisle estava à frente deles.

- Coloque - a em seu quarto Edward, estou subindo. – a casa estava em polvorosa. Bella olhava fixamente para o topo das escadas esperando Edward aparecer, mas ele não voltava.

"_**O que ele ta fazendo com ela lá? No quarto?"**_ – pensava angustiada.

"_**Para com isso Bella, a mulher está ferida."-**_ dizia pra si mesma, uma discussão se instalou em sua mente. Sacudiu a cabeça com força, voltando seu olhar para a escada e nada, estavam todos lá em cima.

Bella sentiu-se excluída, sobrando, sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta que a sufocava, precisava sair de lá. Disparou porta a fora, a garagem estava aberta e o carro de Alice tinha a chave na ignição, não pensou duas vezes, entrou no carro e disparou pela estradinha.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XV**

Edward colocou Tanya na cama, havia uma bela mordida em seu braço que ia deixar marca.

- Porque eles atacaram vocês? – perguntou retirando uma mecha de cabelos de seu rosto, apesar de tudo que houve, gostava dela.

- Estávamos caçando quando um deles apareceu, dizia coisas horríveis e sabe como Kate é pavio curto, eles começaram a se enfrentar e Carmem veio em nosso auxilio, mas outros lobos apareceram e... – explicava à loira soltando um gemido.

- Fique tranqüila. – dizia acariciando seu rosto. - Carlisle vai dar um jeito nisso, não se preocupe. – disse depositando um beijo em sua testa, seu pai entrou acompanhado de Esme, Rose e Alice, Jazz falava com Eleazar e Emmett. Todos falavam bastante, contavam como as coisas haviam ocorrido quando o som de pneus cantando fez com que todos se calassem.

- Quem está saindo? – perguntou Emmett indo até a janela. - É o seu Porsche, Alice! – disse se virando.

- Onde está a Bella? –Edward perguntou disparando para o andar de baixo que estava vazio, correu para a garagem.

- Era ela não é? – disse Alice ao seu lado.

- Porque ela fez isso? – disparou sem entender a atitude dela.

- Não sabe mesmo? – o tom de Jazz fez com que Edward o olhasse confuso.

- Eu disse pra deixar Emmett levar a Tanya, mas teimou em levá-la você mesmo. Não notou o olhar dela ao vê-lo com Tanya em seus braços, não é mesmo? - ele somente assentiu.

- DROGA! – gritou disparando atrás dela, não foi difícil alcançar o carro, Bella pisava fundo, sua vista estava embaçada devido às lágrimas. Parou o carro com uma freada seca ao chegar em sua casa, apoiou a cabeça ao volante e se deixou chorar.

- Como sai desse jeito de lá? – a voz de Edward era cortante, ela sobressaltou com o susto.

- O que faz aqui? – disse passando as costas das mãos no rosto para secar as lágrimas. - Tome entregue para Alice, depois me desculpo com ela. – falou entregando as chaves a ele, indo em direção a porta.

- Porque saiu daquele jeito Bella? Ficou maluca?- ela sentiu o sangue lhe ferver nas veias.

- Vejamos? Seria porque meu namorado entrou com outra nos braços a levou para seu quarto e nem sequer voltou para ver se a imbecil da sua namorada...

- Não sei se notou, mas Tanya estava ferida, a coisa foi grave. – retrucou impaciente.

- Notei, inclusive notei também que tanto Emmett ou Jazz poderiam trazê-la, que ela poderia ficar em qualquer lugar da casa, porque diabos tinha que ser no seu quarto? Porque ela tinha que estar nos seus braços? – cuspiu com raiva.

- Esta fazendo cena, o assunto é sério Isabella! – revidou no mesmo tom.

- Então volte pra lá, já que o assunto é tão sério e me deixe em paz. – abriu a porta de casa, fechando- a na cara dele.

- Bella abre essa porta. – pediu revirando os olhos.

- Vai cuidar da sua preciosa amiga e some daqui! – gritou atirando algo na porta. Edward soltou um bufo, indo para o carro, saiu cantando pneu.

Bella subiu as escadas entrou no quarto, jogando sua bolsa sobre a cadeira, pegou seus objetos de higiene pessoal e foi para o banheiro. Tomou um banho demorado, ouviu movimentação no andar de baixo e deduziu ser Charlie. Antes de voltar para o quarto desceu para se certificar de que era seu pai.

- Charlie? – disse em voz alta.

- Aqui Bella. – respondeu do sofá. - O que é aquilo espatifado na porta? – perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Desculpe por isso, vou limpar. – foi até a lavanderia, recolheu o cacos e se despediu do pai. Assim que chegou ao seu quarto seu celular tocou.

-Alice?

"Como está Bella? Porque saiu daqui daquele jeito?" –a vampira perguntava preocupada com a amiga.

- Desculpe Alice, ele levou o carro de volta...

"Não quero saber do carro amiga e sim de você, Edward já voltou, está reunido com Carlisle e os outros homens." – explicava a vampira.

- O que aconteceu Alice?

"Parece que alguém atacou a aldeia perto de Denali, os lobos estão furiosos por lá e acabaram se desentendendo."

- Isso pode atingir vocês de alguma forma?

"Ainda não sabemos."

- Tenho que ir Alice, nos falamos amanhã, está bem? – a vampira somente assentiu desligando.

Bella ficou pensativa por um tempo, tinha que falar com Jacob, esclarecer as coisas e se informar de outras. Com esse pensamento pegou sua bolsa e as chaves, iria pra reserva.

- Pai, vou sair. – avisou descendo as escadas.

- Aonde vai a essa hora? – perguntou estranhando o fato.

- Falar com Jake, se ficar muito tarde, durmo por lá mesmo. – avisou saindo.Não demorou muito para chegar à reserva, Jacob estranhou ao vê-la àquela hora por ali.

- O que aconteceu Bella? – perguntou assim que estacionou.

- Não posso visitar meu amigo? – brincou saindo do carro, ele a pegou em um abraço apertado.

- Senti sua falta! – disse ao abraçá-la.

- Também senti a sua, preciso falar com você, Sam e os outros, aconteceu uma coisa estranha. Jacob revirou os olhos, sabia que não tinha ido lá somente para vê-lo.

- Não disse que veio pra me ver? – Bella revirou os olhos.

- Deixa de ser bobo Jake, vamos é importante. – caminharam juntos até a casa de Sam, onde encontraram o resto do bando.

- Garota vampiro! – Emily disse assim que viu Bella.

- Garota lobo, com está? – brincou do mesmo modo, Leah torceu o nariz assim como Paul.

- Desculpe vir sem avisar Sam, mas aconteceu uma coisa que me deixou preocupada. – disse chamando a atenção do líder do bando.

- O que Bella?

- Os Cullen estão com visitas, são como uma extensão da família deles e pelo que entendi tiveram problemas com os lobos do norte. – ao ouvir aquilo eles se entreolharam.

- Que tipo de problemas? – perguntou Sam realmente preocupado.

- Pelo que Alice me contou, alguém atacou a aldeia próxima a Denali e os lobos acabaram discutindo com os Denali, mas eles são como os Cullen e ao que me parecem tinham um pacto como o de vocês, pelo que entendi, na discussão eles atacaram duas das vampiras. Os Denali vieram para a casa dos Cullen, acha que isso pode prejudicá-los de certa forma?

- Quem garante que eles não atacaram mesmo? – indagou Jared.

- Porque Carlisle confia neles e eu confio em Carlisle. – respondeu convicta.

- Temos que saber o que aconteceu por lá, mas creio que se os Cullen interferirem, as coisas vão se complicar. – as palavras de Sam a deixaram assustada.

- Tem outro assunto que preciso colocar em discussão... É muito importante pra mim. – Jacob notou que Bella estava apreensiva.

- E o que é dessa vez? – perguntou impaciente.

- Vou me casar! – Bella pensou que os olhos dele saltariam, os outros lobos rosnavam baixo, menos Seth que sorriu pra ela.

- O QUE? FICOU MALUCA? – Jacob praticamente berrou, a garota revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Não fiquei maluca, ele me pediu em casamento e aceitei qual o problema?

- O fato dele ser um vampiro não te diz nada? Ele é um morto vivo, Bella, como pode se casar com uma criatura daquelas? – havia indignação em sua voz.

- Não vim pedir permissão e sim comunicar a vocês o fato, além do mais... Eu queria que soubesse por mim Jake...

- Como pode Bella? Como tem coragem... Nem vivo ele está? – aquilo a magoou profundamente.

- Não fala assim Jacob, eu o amo e sabe disso, vim dizer pessoalmente a vocês, peço que compreendam minha situação e gostaria de pedir a autorização para que eu me tornasse uma deles.

- DEFINITIVAMENTE VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU!- o jovem lobo berrou a todo pulmão.

- Bella isso é complicado, não podemos permitir isso. – disse Sam.

- Por favor, Sam a escolha é minha, autorize estou te pedindo. – insistiu.

- Isso não é tão simples Bella. – explicou o líder sentindo a dor do amigo.

- Promete pelo menos pensar no assunto? – ele somente assentiu.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora. – falou sentindo que o clima havia ficado pesado demais ali.

- Vou com você. – disse Jacob a acompanhando. - Porque fez isso Bella? – perguntou magoado.

- Me perdoa Jake, mas não posso mandar no meu coração. Eu te amo, mas não como você deseja e sim como a um irmão, minha amizade é o que posso lhe oferecer. – dizia tentando fazê-lo entender.

- Nunca me deu uma chance Bella, sabe que sempre fui louco por você e...

- Sim eu sei, mas nunca te dei esperança de que retribuiria esse sentimento, sempre deixei claro que éramos amigos. – insistiu, estavam se aproximando da caminhonete.

- Eu te amo Bella! Não pode se casar com ele... Me da uma chance...

- Jake! O que deu em você? - disse indignada.

- Prefiro ver você morta a uma vampira, Bella! – cuspiu com raiva e aquilo foi pior que um soco no estômago, doeu fundo ouvir aquilo dele.

- Prefere me ver morta? – sua voz saiu sussurrada.

- Me entenda Bella... Se coloca em meu lugar... Seriamos inimigos naturais. - insistia Jacob.

- Entendi. – disse se virando para ir embora.

- Espera Bella! Porque não me dá uma chance? Posso te fazer feliz, posso mostrar que sou melhor do que ele. – em um rompante a puxou pelo braço fazendo com que seu corpo se chocasse ao dele, segurou-a com força e a beijou.

Bella se debateu em seus braços tentando se soltar, enquanto Jacob invadia sua boca com sua língua, com muito esforço se apartou.

- PORQUE FEZ ISSO? – gritou furiosa.

- Sou bem melhor do que ele pode dizer. – Bella mal podia crer nas coisas que ouvia.

- Nem chegou perto meu caro! Ele é insuperável. – revidou a com raiva, Jacob semicerrou os olhos pra ela.

- Ta mentindo!

- Nunca mais ouse fazer isso ouviu bem? – disse entre os dentes.

- Se entregou para um morto vivo, do que ta reclamando! – Bella ficou tão furiosa que virou um soco na cara dele, ouvindo o estalo da mão.

-AAAUUU! – gritou sentindo sua mão latejar.

- O que você fez garota? – Jacob soltou incrédulo tentando ajudá-la.

- Não se aproxima de mim! – falou se afastando dele, entrou no carro e com muita dificuldade conseguiu chegar em casa.

- O que aconteceu com você?- perguntou Charlie ao vê-la entrar em casa.

- Acho que quebrei a mão. – gemeu segurando o choro, Charlie segurou sua mão com cuidado vendo o quanto estava inchada.

- Vou te levar para o hospital! Como conseguiu fazer isso? – perguntou enquanto pegava as chaves da viatura.

- Bati no Jake. – respondeu sem olhar pra ele.

- E porque fez isso?

- Ele me beijou a força, nunca mais quero falar com aquele filho de...

- Olha a boca Isabella. – ralhou Charlie.

Assim que chegaram ao hospital Bella foi atendida, havia deslocado dois dedos, agüentou firme a dor quando o médico os colocou no lugar, foi devidamente engessada e medicada.

Bella sentiu falta de Carlisle, sabia que não o veria por ali, estava ocupado com os Denali. Sentia falta de Edward, queria que ele estivesse com ela ali ao seu lado, chegou a pensar em ligar pra ele.

"_**Ele deve estar furioso com você sua idiota!"**_ – resmungou pra si mesma, estava jogada na cama. Na segunda acordou cedo, Charlie a levaria até a universidade, já que não tinha como dirigir, dois dias havia se passado e Edward não havia nem sequer ligado.

Estava irritado com a teimosia de Bella, foi caçar e ficou dois dias fora com Emmett e Jazz, foi cedo para a universidade, sentia falta de Bella, queria falar com ela e acabar de uma vez com aquela bobeira toda. Seus irmãos e ele estavam no estacionamento quando a viatura parou na entrada.

- Obrigado pai! – ouviu Bella agradecer.

- Quer que eu venha te pegar?

- Não precisa, acho que vou com Alice, qualquer coisa eu ligo.

- Acho que ainda esta brava com você. – Emmett murmurou batendo no ombro de Edward.

- É o que parece. – respondeu sem desviar os olhos dela, ficou tenso ao ver a mão engessada.

"_**O que ela fez desta vez?"**_– se perguntou Alice.

- Aquilo é um gesso? – perguntou Jazz, Bella olhou na direção deles e suspirou, teria que enfrentá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde e aquilo não seria nada fácil.

- Bom dia. – disse ao se aproximar.

- Como se machucou? – Edward perguntou vendo a garota engolir seco.

- É complicado!

- Posso entender. – retrucou.

"_**Espero que sim."**_ – Bella completou mentalmente.

- Desloquei dois dedos e quase quebrei a mão. – disse mostrando a mão engessada.

- Isso estou vendo!Porque não me ligou, teria ido com você e Carlisle poderia...

- Desculpe! Mas estavam ocupados demais, não quis atrapalhar. – Edward semicerrou os olhos, definitivamente ela não havia esquecido aquilo.

"_**Ela ainda está brava."**_** –** pensou Rose prendendo o riso.

- Vai me dizer como se machucou? – insistiu.

- Você nem me disse oi! –o vampiro revirou os olhos com a cara que Bella fez.

- Oi! – disse depositando um beijo em seus lábios. - Agora me diz como diabos se machucou Bella?

- Não vai gostar de saber. – ele respirou fundo com os olhos fechados tentando se controlar.

- Pelo amor de Deus Bella, fala de uma vez. – Alice disparou se intrometendo.

- Dei um soco na cara de Jake. – a voz de Bella saiu tão baixa que se não se tratasse de cinco vampiros, não teriam escutado.

- Você o que? – Alice mal pode crer no que ouvira.

- Soquei a cara do Jacob. – repetiu estremecendo com a gargalhada de Emmett.

- E porque diabos fez isso? – Edward mal podia crer no que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Porque ele é um idiota! Um idiota insensível e eu odeio ele. – sua voz estava embargada.

"_**Ela vai chorar a qualquer momento."**_ – pensou Alice, Edward olhou para a irmã.

- O que foi que aconteceu Bella, quando foi isso? – a vampira perguntou ficando ao seu lado, havia notado que a amiga estava magoada. Edward também notou, mas ainda digeria o fato dela ter estado com Jacob e não lhe contado.

- Depois que sai da sua casa e... Enfim, depois que conversamos, achei melhor ir falar com o bando...

- Você foi a La Push sozinha e à noite? – Bella olhou para Edward que tinha um rosto inexpressível, estava zangado, muito zangado.

- Como ia dizendo, fui falar com o bando e Sam me disse que o fato dos Denali terem vindo para cá pode implicar vocês no que ouve em Denali.

- Mas não foram eles que atacaram a aldeia. – disse Jazz em defesa dos Denali.

- Sei disso, foi o que disse a Sam, que confiava neles como em vocês, quer dizer nem em todos. – Edward revirou os olhos novamente.

- Disse a ele que se Carlisle confiava neles eu também confiava e Sam prometeu falar com eles e descobrir o que aconteceu na realidade e evitar que venham atrás deles.

"_**Isso será de grande ajuda."**_ – pensou Jazz e Edward somente assentiu.

- E como quebrou a mão? –desta vez foi Emmett quem perguntou.

-Jake não aceitou muito bem o fato de que vou me casar...

- Contou a ele? – Bella fechou os olhos ao ouvir Edward, sua voz saiu exaltada.

"_**Se acalma cara, vai assustá-la."**_– avisou Jazz.

- Eu disse a você que seria melhor que soubesse por mim...

- Pensei ter dito pra não ir lá. – retrucou.

- Ele te atacou? – perguntou Alice.

- Não! Fui porque pedi ao Sam autorização para que me transformasse, já que nos casaríamos e por causa do bebê... Só queria ajudar... Deixá-los ciente para que não estourasse uma guerra ou coisa do tipo. Não quero ser o motivo de brigas entre vocês e os garotos. – disparou rápido demais.

- Eles sabem sobre o bebê?

-Não, achei melhor deixar isso pra depois, Jacob ficou furioso e acabamos discutindo, Sam me prometeu ver o que seria possível fazer, teria que falar com os anciões. Só que...

- Só que o que Bella? – Edward estava impaciente.

- Jake disse que preferiria me ver morta a ser uma de vocês... Disse coisas horríveis... E depois... Depois... Me beijou.

- Eu vou matá-lo! – cuspiu colérico, Jazz agiu instantaneamente tentando acalmá-lo.

- Por favor, Edward, prometa pra mim que não vai fazer nada... Ele estava desesperado... Agiu sem pensar... Não faça nada pelo amor de Deus! – dizia Bella entre prantos, estava visivelmente abalada e aquilo o desarmou.

- Se acalma Bella, isso não vai te fazer bem. – pediu a abraçando, Bella se agarrou a ele com toda sua força.

- Promete pra mim Edward... Eu imploro deixe-o pra lá, esqueça Jacob, por favor.

"_**Esquece isso Edward, veja o estado dela. Ele já a magoou demais, não faça o mesmo."**_ – dizia Alice em pensamento.

- Tudo bem Bella, eu prometo, mas se ele voltar a tocar em você, nada nem ninguém vai me impedir de acabar com ele. – Bella somente assentiu com o rosto cravado em seu peito. - Agora olha pra mim. – pediu a forçando olhar pra si.

- Acho melhor irmos pra casa, já perdemos a aula mesmo. – Bella fungou tentando sorrir.

- Assim Carlisle da uma olhada na tua mão. – completou Alice.

- Não precisa, o cara fez um bom trabalho, só doeu quando colocou os dedos no lugar. – disse secando as lágrimas.

- Deve ter doido pra caramba. – Emmett disse ficando ao seu lado.

- Pra burro, minha vontade era de socá-lo também, mas com minha sorte, seria capaz de quebrar a outra mão. – todos riram sem exceção.

- Vem, vamos pra casa. – Edward disse abrindo a porta do carro pra ela que estancou.

- O que foi?

- Você nem me deu um beijo hoje. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça e a puxou pra si.

- Pensei que estivesse furiosa comigo. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Era pra estar, mas não consigo ficar longe de você, senti tanto sua falta que... – ele a calou com um beijo ao qual retribuiu sentindo seu coração disparar e seu corpo queimar de desejo.

- Também senti sua falta, quase enlouqueci o pobre do Emmett assim como Jazz. – dizia divertido.

- Não estava na sua casa cuidando daquela vampira dos infernos? - Edward prendeu o riso.

- Não! Fui caçar com meus irmãos e voltamos essa madrugada. – ao ouvir aquilo o sorriso de Bella ficou enorme.

- Já disse que eu te amo?

- Nenhuma vez hoje. – Edward disse fazendo bico.

- Te amo... Te amo... Te amo. – dizia entre beijos, assim que chegaram à mansão encontraram os Denali na sala com Esme e Carlisle.

- Bella que bom revê-la querida. – disse Kate a cumprimentando.

- Digo o mesmo Kate, Eleazar, Irina. – os dois a cumprimentaram com um aceno. - Que bom que está melhor Carmem. – disse abrindo um sorriso sincero para a ela.

- Obrigada Bella. – agradeceu a morena retribuindo o sorriso.

- Tanya, vejo que está melhor.

- Graças aos cuidados de Ed e Carlisle. – provocou a vampira.

- Claro. – respondeu tentando conter a vontade de voar no pescoço dela.

- O que foi isso em sua mão filha? – disse Esme chamando a atenção de Bella para si.

- Um pequeno incidente. – os cinco vampiros atrás dela reviraram os olhos.

- Deixe-me ver como está isso ai. – falou Carlisle indo até ela segurando sua mão com cuidado.

- Tudo bem Carlisle, meu pai me levou ao hospital, só desloquei dois dedos, nada grave.

- Como fez isso? – insistiu Esme.

- A Bellinha socou o Jacob! – Emmett falou sendo fuzilado por Edward.

- Quem é Jacob? – perguntou Tanya.

- Ninguém que lhe diga respeito. – Bella respondeu atravessado. - Acho melhor eu ir pra casa Edward. – ele somente assentiu sabia que manter as duas sob o mesmo teto seria impossível. Bella se despediu de todos desculpando-se com Esme e Carlisle.

- Porque não quis ficar em casa? – estavam deitados no sofá da sala, na casa de Bella.

- Desculpa, mas me incomoda o fato de ficar perto de alguém que quer fisgar o meu noivo. – falou irritada.

- Ciumenta! – brincou a apertando contra si.

- Tenho os meus motivos, não acha? – ele riu a puxando para um beijo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo XVI**

Uma semana havia se passado, neste meio tempo, Bella ligou várias vezes para Sam, que estava no Alaska, mas Emily contou a ela que Jacob havia assumido o posto de alfa enquanto Sam estava fora, e que um vampiro havia invadido o território e atacado um montanhista.

Charlie ao receber a chamada, foi com sua equipe e alguns amigos, estava atrás do animal que havia atacado o montanhista o que deixou Bella apreensiva. Estava sozinha em casa já que Edward havia ido caçar, achou melhor ir para a casa dos Cullen.

- Bella que surpresa boa! – Esme disse ao vê-la.

- Posso ficar com você aqui? – a vampira notou a aflição da garota.

- O que houve? – pergutnou preocupada.

- A Alice não está?

- Oh querida, ela também foi caçar, foram quase todos, ficaram somente eu, Rose, Emmett e o Carl.

- E os outros?

- Foram caçar, todos juntos por precaução.

"_**Quer dizer que foram caçar juntos. Droga!"-**_ pensava olhando perdida para Esme.

-Me parece tensa Bella, o que aconteceu?

- Meu pai foi atrás do animal que matou um montanhista próximo a reserva.

- Isso é mesmo preocupante, vou ligar para Carlisle. – avisou Esme saindo, logo Rose e Emmett se juntaram a Bella.

- O que ta rolando Bellinha? – Emmett perguntou se jogando no sofá ao seu lado.

- Um montanhista foi encontrado morto próximo a reserva, meu pai foi investigar, mas o que me preocupa é que Sam está no Alaska com os lobos do norte, investigando o que aconteceu por lá e Jake está no comando do bando.

- As coisas estão ficando meio complicadas, não acha? – Emmett estava estranhamente sério e pensativo, a humana somente assentiu também perdida em pensamentos, assim que Carlisle chegou Bella explicou tudo a ele.

- Edward me contou o que fez filha, mas se arriscou demais Bella. – dizia preocupado com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Sam está no Alaska e Emily me mantém informada... É... Carlisle... – o vampiro notou que a garota estava hesitante. - Acha que foi um vampiro quem matou o montanhista?

- Ao que parece sim, alguém está querendo provocar atrito entre nós e os lobos, isto está cada vez mais claro. – Bella concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas quem teria interesse em nos prejudicar? – disse Rose desta vez.

- Todos sabem desse pacto entre vocês e os lobos? – indagou Bella que estava perdida em pensamentos.

- Não, nem todos em nosso mundo é confiável Bella, muitos invejam a família que conquistei, alguns são realmente meus amigos fiéis, mas a maioria nos acha uma vergonha para a raça, pela nossa opção, entende?

- Perfeitamente, acha que seria possível ser a mulher que esteve aqui com o tal Laurent?- ele franziu o cenho para sua pergunta.

- Porque diz isso? – Rosalie, não havia entendido seu raciocínio.

- Posso estar equivocada, mas vejam bem, eles vieram aqui a sua procura dizendo que estavam interessados em seu meio de vida, mas pelo que meu pai disse nesta mesma época houve algumas mortes nos arredores de Forks, principalmente no norte de onde eles disseram estar vindo.

- Isso faz sentido. – disse Carlisle interessado no seu ponto de vista.

- Penso que se eles quisessem mesmo se adaptar a dieta de vocês, não teriam reagido daquela forma quando me viram aqui. Seth me disse que sentiu um cheiro diferente na floresta, e que não reconheceu nenhum de vocês. – dizia séria.

- Pode ser um dos Denali. – concluiu Esme.

- Não creio Esme, os garotos já gravaram o cheiro deles, ele me disse que Sam havia pedido para gravar o cheiro dos cinco para evitar problemas. Emily disse também que Sam está tentando manter o pacto e convencer os lobos de que os Denali são inocentes, minha teoria é que o mesmo vampiro que atacou aqui, tenha atacado em Denali?- Carlisle olhou para Bella espantado com sua inteligência e perspicácia.

- Está preocupada com seu pai? – indagou segurando sua mão boa.

- Sim, com ele, com Edward e os outros que estão na floresta, também com os garotos, temo que se confrontem. Não sei como Edward reagirá ao ver Jacob e muito menos como ele reagiria a Edward, sei que não digeriu ainda aquela coisa do beijo e tudo mais. E por outro lado, Jacob me julga insana por querer ser uma de vocês... Não entende que amo Edward acima de tudo, como posso continuar humana se meu futuro marido e meu filho são digamos "imortais". - Carlisle entendia os motivos de Edward não querer transformar Bella, mas vendo por esse prisma, seu filho teria que reconsiderar. O telefone de Bella tocou a fazendo sobressaltar.

- Pai? – disse ao atender.

"Bella onde está?" – a voz de Charlie estava estranha.

- Com os Cullen, na casa deles, por quê?

"Carlisle está ai?"

- Sim, está quer falar com ele?

"Bella! Harry teve um infarto filha... Estou indo para a casa dele, veja se algum deles pode te trazer, as coisas estão terríveis por aqui." - Bella não conteve as lágrimas ao ouvir seu pai.

- Como ele está pai?

"Morto filha."

- Estou indo pra ai. – disse desligando em seguida.

- Tio Harry está morto. – os Cullen não sabiam o que fazer para consolá-la e não tinham como levá-la a reserva, depois de se acalmar um pouco, Bella ligou para Emily.

- Emily?

"Bella soube o que aconteceu?"

- Sim, meu pai acabou de me avisar, o que houve? – o telefone ficou mudo por um instante.

"Bella?" – ela reconheceu de imediato a voz de Jake.

- Jake! O que aconteceu? Por favor, me diz. – pediu sentindo que o amigo estava abatido.

"Seu pai e Harry estavam atrás do suposto animal que havia matado o montanhista, estávamos os acompanhando para que não houvesse perigo, foi quando avistamos dois sugadores, estavam rondando Charlie e seus homens, nos separamos e os perseguimos, mas a ruiva era escorregadia, nós pegamos o cara, parecia um louco e era muito, mas muito forte." – explicava Jacob.

- O que aconteceu com Harry?

"A ruiva estava de olho em seu pai e Harry o defendeu, mas seu coração não resistiu."

- Jake, posso te pedir um favor? – os Cullen se entreolharam.

"Desde que não envolva seu namorado, pode." – Bella revirou os olhos.

- Preciso ir para a reserva, mas graças a essa sua cara de pau, não posso dirigir, pode vir me pegar?

"Onde está?"

- Na casa dos Cullen. – respondeu prontamente.

"Peça pra te levarem até a fronteira, que é um lugar neutro." – Carlisle assentiu.

- Com medo Black? – provocou Bella.

"Só não quero ver a cara branquela daquele seu namorado."- revidou resmungando algo que ela não entendeu, mas os Cullen sim.

- Acho que sua dedução estava certa filha, pela descrição do garoto era a mesma mulher que esteve aqui com Laurent. – dizia Esme segurando a mão de Bella.

- E pelo que Jake disse, ela estava com outro. – os quatro assentiram.

- Venha, vou te levar para o lobo mau. – brincou Emmett fazendo Bella rir, ele e Rose a levaram até a fronteira e aguardaram Jacob.

A viagem até a casa de Harry foi em completo silêncio o clima estava estranho entre os dois, ao encontrar seu pai correu para seus braços, estava abatido com a perda de seu grande amigo. Ficaram por lá até a cremação no dia seguinte a cerimônia foi muito triste e Sam havia chegado a tempo com mais dois homens jovens, Bella deduziu ser da aldeia em Denali.

- Bella, será que podemos conversar? –Sam pediu próximo a ela.

- Claro Sam. – avisou ao pai que ficaria por ali, depois Sam a levaria.

- Estes são Sitika e Kenai, da aldeia que foi atacada.

- Prazer, sou Isabella, mas podem me chamar de Bella. – disse estendendo a mão para eles.

- Você é a garota que namora um vampiro? – perguntou Kenai a medindo de cima a baixo.

- Algum problema com isso? – revidou o encarando.

- Só é estranho, é como se um cervo se apaixonasse pelo leão da montanha. – Bella riu mediante a tal comparação.

- Não foi pra falar do meu relacionamento que vieram aqui, suponho?

- Temos que nos reunir com eles. – disse Sitika desta vez.

- Tenho uma teoria sobre o que está acontecendo, gostaria de expor minha opinião sobre isso tudo e...

- Creio que esse assunto não seja de sua ossada, gracinha. – Bella semicerrou os olhos, contendo um rosnado.

- Creio que esteja equivocado meu caro, mas veremos isso na reunião. – o modo como o índio havia falado com ela a deixou furiosa, pegou seu celular ligando para Carlisle.

-Carlisle?

"Bella, como está tudo por ai filha?" – perguntou Carlisle com Edward ao seu lado.

- Bem na medida do possível, liguei em nome de Sam, ele pediu uma reunião com vocês e os Denali, seria possível?

"Qual o motivo?"

- Ele tem dois convidados do Alaska, foram eles na realidade que pediram a reunião.

"Entendo, está com eles?"

- Sim.

"Diga que iremos, marque na fronteira em uma hora." – pediu o vampiro.

- Tudo bem, vou com eles e encontro vocês lá. – Carlisle somente assentiu.

- O que a Bella tem na cabeça de ficar socada naquela reserva depois de tudo que aconteceu? – Edward soltou impaciente, não lhe agradava em nada o fato dela estar entre tantos lobos, depois do que houve em Denali.

- Se acalme Edward, são amigos de Bella, o pai precisava dela filho, entenda, por favor.

- O que ela vai fazer na reunião Carlisle? É perigoso e arriscado. – Carlisle meneou a cabeça, sua mente estava fechada para Edward o deixando incomodado e intrigado.

- Bella tem uma teoria sobre o que ocorre Edward, deveria dar mais crédito a sua noiva, pode se surpreender.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Verá logo mais. – respondeu batendo no ombro do filho, comunicou a todos sobre a reunião e o horário.

No horário marcado tanto os Cullen quanto os Denali estavam na fronteira, aos poucos os lobos se aproximaram, Sam, Sitika e Kenai em sua forma humana, Bella estava nos braços de Sam para evitar atritos desnecessários.

- Boa noite! – disse Carlisle ao vê-los.

- Boa noite doutor. – respondeu Sam educadamente.

"_**Qual deles será o namorado dela? Como ela pode namorar um sugador de sangue? É tão bonita, uma cara pálida muito atraente."-**_ pensava Kenai olhando para Bella deixando Edward tenso. Na mente de Jacob, vivenciou o beijo que ele deu nela e sua visão de como foi, não o agradou em nada.

- Edward? – Bella chamou indo até ele que a pegou em um abraço apertado fazendo questão de beijá-la diante de todos. O lobo castanho não conteve um rosnado alto.

"_**Como ela pode beijá-lo? É repugnante!"**_ – pensou Kenai.

- Acho melhor darmos início a reunião, concordam? – disse Carlisle notando a tensão que se instalou no local.

- Reconheceu o cheiro de algum deles? – Sam perguntou se virando para Sitika.

- Não! Isso não faz sentido.

- Não faz sentido, porque não fomos nós quem atacou sua aldeia... – retrucou Eleazar. - Convivemos em paz há muitos anos, porque faríamos isso?

- Tem razão, mas foi a sua espécie quem atacou. – revidou Kenai.

- Posso falar? –Bella pediu erguendo a mão, todos a olharam com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"_**Porque essa humana tem que se meter em tudo?"**_– pensou Tanya, que sorriu amarelo quando Edward lhe lançou um olhar cortante.

"_**O que essa maluca vai fazer agora?"**_ - pensou Jacob.

"_**Essa garota não cansa de arrumar confusão?"**_ – era o pensamento de Leah.

- Claro que sim filha. – Carlisle a incentivou.

-Estava na casa dos Cullen quando dois nômades apareceram dizendo que queriam falar com Carlisle, mas ele não estava havia ido caçar com os outros homens, estávamos somente eu, Esme, Alice e Rose.

- Onde está querendo chegar com isso? –Tanya perguntou impaciente, Bella a ignorou continuando.

- Disseram que queriam saber sobre a dieta de vocês, mas como disse a Carlisle, penso que agiram de forma estranha para alguém que queria se adaptar a essa dieta, além do mais, Laurent me atacou daquela forma. – ela se soltou de Edward e começou a andar indo de um território a outro.

- Isso faz sentido. –concordou Jazz.

- Minha teoria é a seguinte, aqueles dois são os responsáveis pelas mortes que houve pelos arredores da cidade na mesma época. Pela discrição que Jacob fez da mulher que atacou Harry, seria a mesma que estava com Laurent, mas segundo Jacob... - disse apontando para o lobo. - Ela estava com outro homem quando o atacou, certo? – o lobo castanho assentiu positivamente.

- Ele era diferente de vocês, estava descontrolado e era muito, muito forte. – Seth disse em sua forma humana, Jazz franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquela descrição.

"_**Seria um recém nascido?"**_ – se perguntava ele.

- Sim. – respondeu Edward ao ler a mente de Jacob, havia reconhecido a mulher da Itália, estava na reunião com os Volturi, ao lado de um moreno e um loiro de rabo de cavalo, só então se deu conta de que era o mesmo que atacou Bella, na Itália.

- Sitika, Kenai vocês chegaram a sentir o cheiro de Victória?

"_**Aonde ela quer chegar com tudo isso?"**_ – se perguntava Kenai?

- Não, ainda não estivemos no local. Mas aonde quer chegar com isso?

- Tenho pra mim que eles atacaram em Denali, só não sei ainda o motivo, mas que tem ligação, ah isso tem. – Bella sorriu para Carlisle que piscou para ela, para Edward as coisas estavam se encaixando e Bella estava coberta de razão.

- Confia tanto assim nos Denali? – o tom de Sitika era irônico.

- Não os conheço direito pra dizer a verdade, mas confio nos Cullen cegamente, pois não sei se é de seu conhecimento, mas eles me salvaram por várias vezes e se eles confiam nos Denali, também confio. Agora me responde uma coisa... -falou ficando diante de Kenai. - Porque atacaram os Denali?- ele olhou para Sam com uma cara estranha.

- Ela gosta de falar. – respondeu o alfa sendo fuzilado por Bella.

- A loira eletrocutou Sika enquanto discutíamos o que desencadeou uma briga. – Kate rosnou para ele assim como Tanya, Carmem e Eleazar, fazendo com que os lobos rosnassem de volta tanto Edward quanto Jacob correram para junto de Bella um rosnando para o outro.

- PAREM! – Bella gritou a todo pulmão. - Isso é verdade Kate? – perguntou olhando para a loira.

- Aquele cachorro me ofendeu. – se defendeu.

- Sika tinha certeza de que havia sido um deles o culpado, nunca confiou nos sugadores de sangue. – as palavras de Kenai irritaram Bella profundamente.

- Seria possível pararem com isso? Porque não os chamam de vampiros ou frios, e porque vocês não os chamam de lobos? Tem que se ofenderem o tempo todo? Que saco! E quanto a vocês dois... – se voltou para Edward e Jacob. - Se um machucar o outro vai ser o mesmo que machucar a mim diretamente, será que conseguem compreender? – tanto Edward quanto Jacob se calaram instantaneamente.

- Bella tem razão, penso que os casos têm ligação... – Carlisle voltou a dizer. -Seria for possível vocês verificarem o cheiro, nós vamos tentar descobrir qual o interesse por de trás de tudo isso. Afinal está claro que estão querendo que nos desentendêssemos não concordam?

- O doutor tem razão e aquela ruiva é a chave. – concluiu Sam.

- Então temos que acabar com essa tal ruiva. – Sitika disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Capturar Sitika... Capturar. – Bella o corrigiu. - Se a matar como saberemos o que esta acontecendo?

"_**Que garota atrevida."**_ – aquele pensamento fez com que Edward prendesse o riso, oh sim, ele era muito atrevida mesmo, atrevida e absurda.

- Manteremos contato Sam o que acha? – o alfa somente assentiu dando fim a reunião.

- Vai ficar Bella? – perguntou para a garota.

- Vou Sam, pode deixar que aviso meu pai, obrigada! – foi até o amigo estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Minha noiva é ciumenta! – brincou o lobo.

- O meu também. – revidou piscando pra ele. - Vamos? – perguntou se pendurando em Edward.

- Estou orgulhoso de você sabia? – disse a envolvendo em seus braços a erguendo do chão.

- Mesmo? – ele somente assentiu.

- Então posso te pedir uma coisa?

- O que quiser. – respondeu sem pensar.

- To com vontade de comer torta de morango. – Edward soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, definitivamente aquela humana era absurda.

- É por isso que eu te amo, Bella. – disse tomando seus lábios em um beijo avassalador.

Depois de Bella devorar uma torta quase inteira, Edward a levou pra casa, deixando o carro alguns quarteirões voltando para o quarto dela que havia acabado de tomar banho e Charlie já dormia pesado.

- Porque não me disse que iria caçar com os Denali? – Bella perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Não fui caçar com os Denali, fui com Alice e Jazz, me mantive a uma distância considerável de Tanya, não se preocupe!

- Eu não disse nada! – se defendeu.

- Mas pensou, posso não ler sua mente, mas te conheço Isabella Swan!

-Conhece? – perguntou se apoiando sobre seu peito para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Muito bem! – respondeu brincando com seu cabelo.

- Então sabe que estou morrendo de saudade de você, não é? – ela mordeu os lábios. -Notou que faz tempo que a gente...

- Você está grávida! - disse a cortando, o vampiro tinha medo de machucar o bebê ou algo parecido.

- E o que impede? Sabia que algumas mulheres têm relações até o último mês de gestação? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Mas elas não namoravam um vampiro! – retrucou.

- Mas eu estou com desejo!- teimou. – Um desejo incontrolável de Edward! – ele não conteve o riso. - Você não sente minha falta?- perguntou fazendo bico.

- Não tem sido fácil pra mim também, mas...

- Shhh... Cala a boca e me ame Edward! – pediu infiltrando sua mão sob a camisa dele, se livrando dela em seguida.

- Bella...

- Já disse pra ficar quietinho. – sussurrou com as mãos em seu cinto, Edward se rendeu ao desejo e se livrou da blusa dela deixando - a somente de calcinha. Sorriu ao ver o ventre saliente, tomou seus lábios em um beijo excitante, enquanto acariciava seus seios se entregando a paixão e ao amor que sentia por aquela humana tão intrigante e apaixonante.

Bella já estava entrando no quarto mês de gestação e não estava sendo nada fácil esconder sua barriga. Edward foi ao hospital, queria compartilhar com Carlisle a descoberta que havia feito, preferiu ir até lá,assim teriam mais privacidade.

- Tem uma coisa que eu queria falar com você. – o médico assentiu apontando a cadeira diante de si. - Enquanto Bella falava sobre sua teoria e toda aquela coisa, pude ver pela mente de Jacob que se tratava da mesma mulher que esteve aqui. Sabia que ela não me era estranha, mas com toda aquela confusão acabei não dando importância.

- E onde a viu Edward? – seu pai perguntou automaticamente.

- Na Itália! Estava na reunião acompanhada de Laurent e um loiro que usava um rabo de cavalo. – concluiu.

"_**O homem do beco usava rabo de cavalo!**_**"** – pensou Carlisle.

- Era o mesmo! Bella não faz idéia do quanto está certa! Eles vieram atrás de nós e pelo que vejo, está querendo se vingar colocando os lobos contra nós.

- Mas o que os Denali têm haver com isso? – perguntou sem entender o raciocínio de Edward.

- Estavam conosco em Roma e pela teoria de Bella as mortes vêm do norte para cá e aquela desgraçada está transformando novos parceiros pelo que vi na mente de Jacob.

- Acho melhor isso ficar entre nós por enquanto, vamos deixar o garoto Sam entrar em contato primeiro. – Edward somente assentiu.

- Ainda bem que está aqui, precisava mesmo falar com você sobre seu filho e como a casa está sempre cheia, não é o melhor lugar concorda? – disse Carlisle mudando de assunto.

- Tem novidades Carlisle?

- Andei falando com Zafrina, uma vampira de um clã de amazonas que fica na América do sul. Ela conhece a lenda a que se referiu e o melhor, conhece o hibrido!

- Existe um hibrido então?

-Sim Edward! Segundo Zafrina ele e mais duas irmãs, mas o pai as levou consigo deixando Naheul para trás. Contou que a gestação dura nove luas cheias, nove meses e que a criança deixa a mãe muito debilitada. Quando nasce abre caminho de dentro para fora Edward, matando a mãe no processo. – os olhos de Edward praticamente saltaram.

- Está me dizendo que ele vai matá-la?

- Não Edward, isso foi a cento e cinqüenta anos, em uma tribo indígena, as circunstancias são bem diferentes. – o vampiro deu um suspiro aliviado. - Mesmo assim inspira cuidados, quando estiver próximo de Bella parir faremos uma cesariana o que evitará que ele a machuque. – explicou Carlisle.

- Fará isso no hospital Carlisle?

- Não! Vou montar uma sala completa em casa mesmo, onde posso dar a Bella todo o atendimento que precisa.

- Tenho medo de perdê-la Carlisle, não suportaria ficar sem Bella. – confessou o vampiro. - O que mais descobriu?

- Que a criança tem um crescimento avançado e atinge a maturidade aos sete anos se for menino e aos dez se for menina e fica assim pela eternidade. – respondeu pensativo.

- Em que está pensando? – perguntou Edward já que sua mente estava fechada.

-Bella falou comigo Edward, sobre ser uma de nós e acho que terão que entrar em um acordo quanto a isso, sei que é contra e entendo suas razões, mas já ouviu as dela?

- Segundo Bella que ficar comigo pra sempre e...

- Acho que não é só isso filho, se coloque no lugar dela por um momento. Bella está grávida de um ser que será imortal como o pai... Vai deixá-la envelhecer Edward? Não acha cruel demais? – Edward baixou a cabeça, ponderando o que acabara de ouvir. - Sei quais são seus medos e os respeito, mas pense em Bella, filho, se a quer ao seu lado, porque não tê-la pra sempre? – insistiu Carlisle.

- Vou pensar nisso Carlisle, prometo que vou. – disse estendendo o braço para o pai que o pegou em um aperto forte.

- Sei que vai filho, confio que tomará a decisão certa. – concluiu Carlisle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo XVII**

Bella havia acordado de mau humor e um tanto enjoada, tomou seu banho e desceu pra ver se conseguia comer alguma coisa.

- Bella não acha que anda muito grudada em seu namorado? Não vejo mais você falando com Jake, nem com suas amigas? É somente Edward pra cá e Edward pra lá? – o olhar que a garota lançou em sua direção não era dos melhores, não entendia o porquê de seu pai estar implicando com Edward ultimamente.

- Porque ta implicando com ele? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Só acho que não precisa deixar Jake de lado por causa dele! – Bella bufou impaciente.

- Não sei se está lembrado, mas minha mão tem um gesso por causa dele! Não sabe o sacrifício que foi conter Edward quando soube!

- O que foi? Ele tem medo de uma competição? – ela mal pôde crer no que ouviu.

- Não há competição, isso eu posso lhe garantir! – retrucou com irritada. - Porque isso agora? – perguntou encarando Charlie.

- Só acho que o garoto está muito abatido, nunca mais veio aqui e Billy disse que ele estava pensando em ir embora de Forks.

- E sabe o porquê? – Bella sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir aquilo.

- Não! Billy parece saber, mas não quis me contar. – a garota engoliu seco.

- Pai tem uma coisa que preciso contar pra você. – disse com certo receio.

- Sobre o que?

- É que... Edward... – Charlie notou sua hesitação e a encarou com preocupação.

- O que tem ele? – perguntou se empertigando na cadeira.

- Edward me pediu em casamento! - falou de uma única vez, Bella pensou que os olhos dele fossem saltar a qualquer momento.

- Mal se conhecem... Como assim se casar?

- Podemos nos conhecer há pouco tempo pai, mas nos amamos e...

- Isso é loucura! Você só tem dezenove anos, isso não vai acontecer, já imaginou o que irão dizer? – o homem praticamente berrou, a deixando irritada e impaciente.

- E o que irão dizer? - desafiou.

- Que está grávida é isso que irão dizer, não tem que passar por isso filha, se forme primeiro e...

- Estou grávida pai! Não posso esperar me formar para ter meu filho! – Charlie se calou, seus olhos estavam desfocados e Bella se preocupou com sua saúde.

- EU VOU MATAR AQUELE MOLEQUE! – gritou socando a mesa, fazendo Bella sobressaltar.

- Não vai não! – disse fazendo o mesmo.

- Como pode fazer isso? Acabou com sua vida, com seu futuro. – o homem estava vermelho de raiva, andava de um lado para outro bufando como touro bravo.

- Porque ta agindo assim? Pensei que fosse entender já que passou por isso. – ele se virou pra ela com os olhos semicerrados.

- E veja no que deu! Ela me largou pouco depois, duvido que Renée te apóie nessa loucura! – Bella engoliu o nó em sua garganta.

- Ela já sabe pai, e minha mãe me apóia sim.

- Porque ela é louca como você! Perdeu o juízo Isabella? Um filho agora é loucura!

- Não fala assim pai, eu...

- VOCÊ ME DESCEPICIONOU ISABELLA! Disse que sua mãe havia te ensinado tudo, mas vejo que nem tudo não é mesmo? – ela viu nos olhos de Charlie a decepção e o desapontamento.

- Pensei que fosse me apoiar e ficar do meu lado.

- Como tem coragem de dizer isso? Quer que eu a apóie a destruir sua vida? Por isso Jake está daquele jeito, não é? Pobre garoto deve estar decepcionado também. – àquelas palavras tiveram um efeito devastador, a magoaram fundo, Bella engoliu o choro, erguendo o queixo empinando o nariz.

- Se é assim que pensa, comunico ao senhor que vou deixar sua casa, já que sou uma decepção tão grande assim. – seus olhos estavam cravados nos do pai, sustentando seu olhar reprovador e decepcionado.

- E vai para onde? Vai pra casa dele, ser sua amante? – Bella respirou fundo para não faltar com respeito, já que se tratava de seu pai.

- Ele é o meu noivo, iremos nos casar o senhor goste ou não!

- Faça o que quiser a mim pouco importa!... – cuspiu furioso. - Só não venha se lamentar depois! –lhe deu as costas saindo porta a fora. Bella caiu sentada e se deixou chorar, sentia-se péssima, ligou para a única pessoa que queria ver naquele momento.

"Bella?" – disse assim que atendeu.

- Onde está Edward? – perguntou com a voz chorosa.

"No estacionamento, te esperando meu amor, o que foi?"

- Preciso de você Edward, pode vir pra minha casa?

"Claro Bella, mas me diga o que foi?" – insistiu.

- Vem pra cá Edward, por favor! – ele assentiu desligando, não demorou e estava lá.

- O que aconteceu Bella? Porque está assim? – perguntou a apertando em seus braços, estava com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar e soluçava.

- Contei ao meu pai Edward e foi horrível! – dizia entre soluços.

- Shhh... Se acalme Bella, não fica assim. Porque não me esperou? Devíamos ter contado juntos.

-Se ouvisse as coisas terríveis que disse... Não está preocupado comigo ou com o neto, só com o que as pessoas dirão... Disse que sou uma decepção! – pode sentir a dor com que Bella dizia aquilo.

- Não fica assim meu anjo, logo ele cai em si Bella. – dizia acariciando seus cabelos, ela estava em seu colo, estavam no sofá da sala.

- Quero sair daqui Edward, não quero ficar com alguém que sente vergonha de mim, ele me magoou muito. – disse voltando a chorar.

- Pense bem Bella! – Edward tentava não influenciá-la, por ele a tirava dali no mesmo instante.

- Acho que vou pra...

- Vai pra minha casa, já que seu pai está sabendo, vamos nos casar o que acha?

- Com toda essa confusão acha que é uma boa hora?- ela tentava arduamente secar as lágrimas.

- Quero você como minha esposa e por mim, já estaríamos casados. – disse taxativo.

- E onde vamos morar? - ele sorriu para Bella que lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

- Onde você quiser, pode escolher qualquer lugar do mundo, desde que tenha uma ampla floresta e não seja muito quente. – Bella riu com gosto, jogando a cabeça para trás, aquilo era música para os ouvido de Edward.

- Vou pra qualquer lugar, desde que esteja ao meu lado Edward! – revidou entre risos.

Bella pegou algumas coisas pessoais, colocando tudo em uma bolsa, Edward a levou para a mansão, infelizmente os Denali ainda estavam por lá.

- De tempo a ele filha! Logo seu pai cai em si. - dizia Esme a confortando.

- Se ele acha que sou uma decepção tão grande o problema é dele. Vou me importar somente com meu filho e o pai dele, mais nada! –Bella disse se jogando em sua cama. Esme sabia que ela falava da boca pra fora, estava magoada e sentida. Edward lhe presenteou com um lindo anel de noivado que pertenceu a sua mãe biológica Elizabeth, era uma jóia lindíssima, cravejada de diamantes.

- Será que pode ser uma cerimônia simples?

- Por quê? Não quer um casamento com tudo que tem direito?- disse Edward ao seu lado na cama.

- Quero me casar, como não importa, por mim iríamos a Las Vegas e nos casaríamos hoje mesmo. – Edward riu do modo como falou.

- Alice nos mataria Bella. – um olhou pro outro rindo juntos.

- Com certeza, viu a empolgação dela? Sua irmã definitivamente é maluca. – disse entre risos.

- Bella... Preciso falar com você sobre algo que descobrimos, sobre o bebê. –ele havia mudado de assunto e parecia hesitante.

- Alguma novidade?

- Carlisle descobriu um hibrido que vive na América do Sul, seu nome é Naheul, ele tem cento e cinqüenta anos. – os olhos de Bella quase saltaram.

- Então ele ou ela vai ser...

- Sim meu amor, ele ou ela vai atingir a imortalidade por assim dizer, aos sete se for menino e aos dez se for menina. – explicou acariciando seu ventre.

- E como foi o parto, Carlisle descobriu? - pode notar que pela cara dele que as notícias não eram das melhores.

- Ela não sobreviveu, a criança abriu passagem com os dentes e matou a mãe no processo, mas não se preocupe... – disse rapidamente ao senti-la ficar tensa. - Carlisle tem tudo sob controle e iremos fazer uma cesariana antes.

- E se isso não der certo?E se eu...

- Shhh... Não diga isso Bella, não vou perder você, se algo sair ao nosso controle,eu mesmo a transformo! – prometeu a apertando contra si.

- Promete?

- Prometo meu amor.

Mesmo com todos os problemas, estavam mais tranqüilos, os Denali voltaram para o Alaska assim como Sitika e Kenai que reconheceram o cheiro de Victória confirmando assim a tese de Edward e Bella. Carlisle e Edward deixaram Sam a par das coisas, contaram a ele sobre a teoria de Edward e o alfa concordou plenamente, ficariam atentos e um avisaria o outro se algo fora do comum acontecesse. Charlie não procurou Bella e ela muito menos, sua mãe ficou furiosa com a atitude dele, mas Bella a impediu de vir, não queria ser motivo de brigas entre eles, sabia que não adiantaria. Jacob ainda estava no bando e sentia muita falta de sua amiga.

Já Alice estava deixando Bella maluca com os preparativos do casamento, por mais que pedisse para ser algo discreto, a vampira organizou uma linda festa, estavam a dois dias do casamento.

- Emmett não vou fazer despedida de solteiro, pra que isso?- reclamava Edward.

- Mano a gente tem que curtir. – insistia ele.

- Nós não bebemos então o que vamos fazer um uma boate, me diz?

- Vai estar cheio de mulher lá cara, é uma boate de strepeer, os humanos sempre fazem isso! – explicava o grandão para Edward e Jazz.

- Faz idéia do que a sua mulher fará se te ouvir falando assim?- Jazz o repreendeu.

- Não acho uma boa idéia, minha futura esposa é muito ciumenta, nem a pau! –Edward falou estremecendo só em imaginar o que Bella faria.

- EMMETT! – gritou Alice do alto da escada. - Estou tendo que lhe dar com uma grávida que está insegura e com os hormônios em fúria! Se você fizer algo que a deixe ainda mais nervosa, eu mesmo arranco essa sua cabeça, ouviu bem? – dizia a vampira descendo as escadas encarando o irmão.

- Mas é tradição, não disse que o casamento seria tradicional. – retrucou.

- Se levar Edward a um lugar cheio de mulheres seminuas que vai passar a noite se esfregando em vocês, sugiro que desista da idéia, porque com certeza não haverá mais casamento!Ou melhor, se fizerem isso, eu convenço minha amiga a ir a uma boate interessante que descobrimos! – os três semicerraram os olhos.

- Que boate? – disparou Jazz franzindo o cenho.

- Onde homens seminus fazem a alegria da futura noiva. – respondeu se virando para subir novamente.

- Não faria isso Alice! Faria? – ela lançou um olhar significativo para o irmão, sim, Edward não tinha sombra de dúvidas de que o faria.

- Então sugiro que esqueçam essa coisa de despedida de solteiro! Sua noiva está com os nervos à flor da pele, pra se preocupar com mais isso. – subiu as escadas cantarolando.

- Nada de despedida de solteiro Emmett! – Edward foi taxativo.

Finalmente o grande havia chegado e a casa estava toda decorada para a cerimônia, na parte de trás havia um pequeno altar onde Edward aguardava ansioso. Alguns amigos de Bella estavam lá, o bando também assim como Jacob, Renée e Phill. Os Denali e mais alguns vampiros amigos de Carlisle e Edward. Alice ajudava nos últimos detalhes quando bateram a porta.

- Pode entrar! – pediu enquanto ajeitava o vestido de Bella, que se virou para ver quem era e mal pode crer ao ver seu pai ali, vestindo um terno preto, estava muito bonito.

- Pai? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. –Uau! Como o senhor está lindo!

- Me perdoa filha. – pediu abrindo os braços, estava abatido e Bella não pensou duas vezes ao correr para os braços do pai.

- Só se me perdoar também pai. – disse com a voz embargada.

- Será que me dá a honra de levá-la até o altar e entregá-la ao seu futuro marido?

- Vai aceitá-lo como o meu marido, pai?

- Como a um filho Bella, você o ama e sei que ele te ama também acho que as coisas vão ser diferentes agora. – dizia Charlie para espanto de Bella.

- E o que te fez mudar de idéia?

- Digamos que você tem uma amiga muito persuasiva. – brincou piscando para Alice. - Ela me fez entender as coisas filha e se está feliz, eu vou estar feliz. – Bella estava a ponto de chorar, mas se o fizesse Alice com certeza a mataria.

- Agora vamos, senão meu irmão vai fazer um buraco no chão. –Alice disse terminando de arrumar os dois.

Edward estava nervoso, nem Jazz conseguia acalmá-lo, andava de um lado para outro com os olhos fixos na entrada onde Bella deveria estar.

"_**Ela já esta descendo Edward, estávamos esperando o presente de Bella chegar."**_ – ele franziu o cenho, mas logo a compreensão veio ao ver Charlie ao lado de Bella que tinha um sorriso lindo nos lábios, sorriso o qual ele não via desde que discutiram. Bella olhava fascinada para o homem impaciente que estava próximo ao altar, ele tinha os olhos fixos aos dela e ela aos dele, era visto e notório a paixão e o amor que ambos sentiam.

- Estou lhe entregando o meu maior tesouro filho, espero que cuide dela e do meu neto ou neta. – disse Charlie um tanto nervoso.

- Sei disso senhor Swan, eles são meu maior tesouro. lhe garanto. – falou ao abraçá-lo.

- Peço que me perdoe filho e me aceite como a um pai. – aquilo deixou Edward emocionado, pode ver na mente de Charlie que estava sendo sincero e agradeceu a Alice por isso.

A cerimônia foi muito bonita e emocionante, Bella não conteve as lágrimas e se Edward pudesse estaria chorando também, sua voz estava embargada na hora dos votos. Mal podia crer que agora Isabella era sua esposa, sua mulher pra sempre e pela eternidade.

A festa foi muito divertida e os noivos fizeram tudo que tinham direito, cortaram o bolo, cumprimentaram os convidados e Edward até tirou a cinta liga de Bella com os dentes para delírios de uns e desgosto de outros, fez questão de atirá-la para Mike Newton.

Não haveria lua de mel devido ao estado de Bella, mas eles ficaram em um hotel em Seattle por dois dias. Esme havia transformado a suíte de Bella no quarto do casal, e o quarto de Edward foi transformado em um lindo quarto para o bebê, seria provisório até que o presente que daria a eles ficasse aulas recomeçaram e Bella havia entrado no sexto mês de gestação, mas sua barriga aparentava mais, Carlisle a examinava todos os dias e notou que Bella ficava cada vez mais fraca e anêmica.

- Bella creio que teremos que introduzir uma dieta especial. – Edward olhou para o pai chocado, ao ver o que tinha em mente.

- Tudo bem, o que for preciso Carlisle. – Bella disse alisando a barriga.

- Não vai ser nada fácil pra você filha, mas precisa ser feito, ele está sugando sua vida Bella, matando-a aos poucos, consegue compreender? - aquilo deixava Edward arrasado. – Não sabemos o quanto a criança tem de humano, mas pelos seus sintomas, tem muito de vampiro, pois o DNA de Edward é o mais forte, o bebê está se alimentando de você filha e precisamos suprir essa necessidade dele, entendeu? – ela olhava assustada para o patriarca da família.

- Humrum! – foi o que conseguiu dizer, fazia idéia do que ele iria dizer. – Ele precisa de sangue, não é? – o vampiro somente assentiu. – Na veia?

- Lamento filha, mas terá que ser via oral! – Bella sentiu o estômago revirar.

- Se isso vai fazer bem ao meu filho, tudo bem, quando for caçar traga um suculento urso pra mim amor. – brincou com o marido que revirou os olhos impaciente, Edward estava apavorado, com medo de perdê-la e se culpava por ter sido descuidado.

- Desculpe, mas terá que ser sangue humano, filha. – a garota engoliu seco, mas estava disposta a fazer o que fosse preciso, para ter seu filho. Horas mais tarde Edward lhe estendia um enorme como com um canudinho.

- Tem certeza amor?

- Não se preocupe Edward... – disse pegando o copo, o cheiro lhe deixou enjoada, hesitante levou o canudinho a boca sob o olhar atento dos sete vampiros. Sugou fazendo careta de início, lambendo os lábios em seguida.

- É doce! – disse voltando a sugá-lo novamente, assim que terminou já se via o efeito, havia dado certo, para alivio de todos. Os desaparecimentos em Seattle, Port Angeles e Forks aumentaram consideravelmente e aquilo definitivamente não era um bom sinal.

Charlie ligou para Edward avisando que haviam invadido sua casa, mas nada foi roubado, disse que e o quarto de Bella foi completamente revirado. Ao chegar à casa do sogro sentiu que um vampiro esteve por lá, pediu para que Rose e Esme fossem à casa de Charlie sentir se o cheiro lhes era familiar, mas as duas não o reconheceram, assim como Jacob.

- É um de nós, mas não era Victória, porque invadiram o quarto dela? – se perguntava andando de um lado para outro, acharam melhor não contar nada a Bella, devido à gravidez seu humor andava instável demais e Edward não queria preocupá-la.

- Parece que levaram algumas roupas notou?– Esme comentou preocupada.

- Jacob disse que pegaram outro vampiro como aquele que estava com Victória, outro recém nascido, todos esses desaparecimentos pode ter ligação. – comentou Jazz.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ele nada disse, Edward pode ver em sua mente. Jasper achava que alguém estava transformando pessoas a esmo como quando viveu com Maria, alguém estava criando vários recém nascidos com algum propósito, só não sabia qual.

- Acha mesmo isso? – os outros os olharam sem entender.

- É bem provável.

- O que é bem provável? – perguntou Rose sem entender.

- Que estejam criando um pequeno exército, um exército de recém nascidos.

-Com que propósito?- desta vez foi Emmett a perguntar.

- Somos a única família por aqui. – comentou Esme inocentemente.

- Acha que estão criando um exército para nos destruir? – havia perplexidade na voz de Rosalie.

-Ela acordou, é melhor mudarmos de assunto. – Edward alertou ouvindo Bella no andar de cima, todos foram para a sala de estar.

Bella havia acordado de sua soneca, sentia muito sono, tomou um banho e desceu a procura de seu marido encontrando todos na sala, podia sentir que lhe escondiam algo, mas sabia que não adiantaria insistir.

- Olha a dorminhoca ai! – brincou Emmett.

- Acho que passo a maior parte do tempo dormindo. – resmungou chegando ao fim da escada.

- Isso é normal Bella! – lhe disse Carlisle meneando a cabeça, definitivamente seu humor estava instável.

- Não Carlisle, normal seria eu estar fazendo algo de produtivo e não engordando como gado no pasto... – seu marido revirou os olhos. - Daqui a pouco não entro em mais nada! Olha pra isso aqui? – dizia apontando para enorme barriga, desta vez foi Jazz quem revirou os olhos, podia sentir que seu humor não era dos melhores. - Alguma novidade? – eles se entreolharam, mas nada disseram. - Estava pensando em ir a Seattle, estou...

- O que? –Edward a cortou.

- Queria comprar algumas peças que estão faltando para o enxoval do bebê e...

- Eu vejo isso pra você Bella. – desta vez foi Alice quem falou, a garota revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Vocês querem me dizer o que está acontecendo? Desde que me casei praticamente estou presa nesta casa, não me deixam sair pra nada sem escolta. – reclamou encarando seu marido. - Desembucha Edward! Sei que está me escondendo algo, quero saber e quero saber agora! – disse colocando as mãos na cintura batendo o pé insistentemente.

"_**Acho melhor contar a ela, sabe que sua esposa não vai te deixar em paz e muito menos a nós."**_– pensou Carlisle, Edward bufou impaciente.

- Pode acalmá-la Jazz? – seu irmão somente assentiu.

- Os desaparecimentos aumentaram consideravelmente, principalmente em Seattle, a polícia está cogitando a hipótese de um serial killer, mas Jazz tem uma teoria interessante. – dizia calmamente para não assustá-la.

- Isso não é nada bom, não é mesmo? Pode atrair os Volturi. – disse andando de um lado para outro, pensativa. - Qual sua teoria Jazz?

- Que estão transformando recém nascidos a esmo, formando um pequeno exército com algum propósito. – ela somente assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tiveram notícias da ruiva maluca?- Emmett segurou o riso.

- Não, ela simplesmente sumiu. – respondeu Edward.

- Como da vez em que esteve aqui. – disse voltando a ficar pensativa. - Acho que tem alguma ligação, não sei o porquê, mas sinto que essa mulher é a chave de tudo, não concordam? – ela notou uma troca de olhares entre Carlisle e Edward. - Porque será que tenho a sensação de que está me escondendo algo senhor Edward?

- Amor...

- Não me venho com amor... Estou grávida e não doente, me conta tudo de uma vez, porque se não o fizer vou descobrir, não tenha dúvidas. - ameaçou encarando o marido que tinha os olhos semicerrados.

"_**Ela ta com a corda toda hoje."**_– Rose pensou divertida.

"_**Coitado do meu mano."**_– lamentou Emmett

"_**Acho melhor contar, sabe como sua esposa é teimosa.**_**"** – alertou Alice em pensamento.

- Você tem razão! – Bella franziu o cenho sem entender. - Sua teoria está certa, essa tal Victória é a chave de tudo.

- Do que está falando Edward? – perguntou Jazz desta vez.

- Com toda aquela confusão eu não havia ligado as coisas, mas quando a vi na mente de Jacob, reconheci a mulher.

- Reconheceu? De onde? – disparou Alice desta vez.

- Da reunião, ela estava lá com Laurent e um loiro que usava rabo de cavalo, não dei muita atenção a eles, estava concentrado em descobrir se os Volturi sabiam sobre Bella. – explicou impaciente. - Quando Bella foi atacada no beco, estava com tanta raiva, com tanto ódio que realmente não havia reconhecido o tal James...

- Está me dizendo que aquele homem do beco estava com a ruiva maluca? – havia surpresa na voz de Bella.

- Tenho quase certeza de que eram parceiros. – as coisas estavam se encaixando.

- Oh meu Deus! Tudo isso é culpa minha! – soltou levando as mãos a cabeça. - Se não tivesse tido a brilhante idéia de ir a Volterra, se tivesse ficado quieta naquele quarto de hotel... Nada disso estaria acontecendo...

- Não é culpa sua Bella! – seu marido disse a abraçando com cuidado.

- Claro que é Edward! Por minha culpa você matou James, assim como Laurent, essa mulher deve me odiar.

- Ela deveria odiar o Edward no caso, não é? –Emmett tentava entender o raciocínio de Bella.

- Mas ela estava atrás do meu pai quando atacou Harry, de certa forma ela quer a mim, tentou colocar os lobos contra vocês assim como contra os Denali. Deve conhecer vocês, os Denali e a mim, sabe que temos ligações com os lobos, resta saber o que ela quer afinal de contas? – ela se soltou de Edward, estava imersa em seus pensamentos, enquanto falava, seu olhar estava perdido e os Cullen se entreolharam.

"_**Ela é boa nisso."**_ – pensou Jazz olhando surpreso para Bella.

- Em que está pensando Bella? – a garota despertou com a voz do marido.

- Desculpe! É que meu cérebro funciona melhor sob pressão. – disse ainda pensativa. - Jazz você disse que alguém está criando recém nascidos, como assim recém nascidos? – ele olhou para Edward que assentiu.

- Quando nos transformamos, passamos por um processo que dura três dias... Queimamos como se estivéssemos no próprio inferno, é doloroso e a única coisa que vem em sua mente quando acorda é sangue. – os olhos de Bella praticamente saltaram, os sete viram e ouviram a garota engolir seco. - Nos três primeiros meses é quase impossível controlar um recém nascido, são instáveis e não raciocinam com clareza, são muito fortes, muitos mais que um vampiro que tenha passado desta fase, pelo fato de se alimentarem de sangue humano. – Bella se perguntava se seria assim com ela? Olhou para Edward entendendo a recusa do marido a sua transformação.

- Como sabe tanto sobre isso?

- Vivi muitos anos de minha existência lidando com eles, Maria a mulher que me transformou criou um exército para liquidar o clã que dominava a região sul do Texas. Eu era incumbido de descartar quem atrapalhasse ou simplesmente não fosse mais útil, adquiri experiência em matar recém nascidos. – ela caiu sentada, estava chocada com aquela história.

- Deus... – sibilou.

- No início cheguei a pensar que Maria me amava, mas eu era somente um fantoche em suas mãos, um peão o qual ela movia ao seu bel prazer. – disse perdido em suas memórias.

- Sente-se bem, Bella? – perguntou Carlisle ao vê-la tão calada.

- Sim estou bem, acha que Victória pode estar criando um exército, como essa tal Maria e usando seus recém nascidos como peões? – os sete vampiros novamente se entreolharam.

- Somos o único clã por aqui. – comentou Emmett.

"_**Oh meu Deus!"**_ – o pensamento de Alice fez com que Edward voltasse sua atenção para ela. _**"As roupas de Bella, os objetos pessoais dela que sumiu da casa de Charlie, ninguém reconheceu o cheiro do invasor."**_ – Edward compreendeu onde ela queria chegar e não conseguiu esconder o medo que tomou conta de si.

- O que foi Edward? Porque está assim? – perguntou Bella diante dele que a pegou em um abraço forte.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo, não agora meu Deus! – lamentou, abraçado a esposa.

- Edward você ta me assustando. – ele se apartou dela segurando seu rosto em suas mãos.

- Vou proteger você Bella, aquela mulher não vai encostar em um só fio de seu cabelo, eu prometo.

"_**O cara surtou é?"**_ – pensou Emmett.

- Sei disso Edward, mas não sou somente eu que corro risco, vocês também e...

- Invadiram a casa do seu pai Bella... – as palavras de Alice fizeram a espinha de Bella gelar. - Levaram roupas suas e mais alguns pertences que possuem seu cheiro.

- Como ele está? – perguntou preocupada.

- Seu pai não estava em casa, só notou que invadiram seu quarto. – concluiu deixando Bella aliviada.

- Então que dizer que ela...

- Provavelmente deve estar instigando os recém nascidos a caçarem você. – o comentário de Jazz a fez estremecer.

- Está me dizendo que tem um exército de vampiros descontrolados tentando me matar? – ele somente assentiu. - O que foi que eu fiz? – sua voz saiu não passou de um sussurro.

- Não fez nada meu amor, a culpa é minha... Deveria ter sido mais atento, mais cauteloso e...

- Não começa a se culpar Edward! – o repreendeu. -Não pode controlar tudo e todos, não podemos ficar nos lamentando, temos que achar um modo de impedir que isso atraia os Volturi, já temos problemas demais para agüentar aquele esquisito do Aro. – Edward revirou os olhos, definitivamente sua esposa não reagia normalmente às coisas.

- Você é impossível sabia?

- Meu pai sempre diz isso, já minha mãe insiste que isso é o que me difere das demais mulheres.

- Com certeza. – respondeu depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Estamos com fome, muita fome. – disse sentindo seu estômago roncar, Edward riu levando sua esposa para a cozinha.

- O que faremos? Se Jazz estiver certo, eu to bem ferrada não acha?- perguntou enquanto comia seu lanche.

- Não vou deixar que nada aconteça a você Bella, nem ao nosso filho...

- Ou filha. – disse o cortando. - E o que vai fazer? Lutar contra um exército de vampiros que é mais forte que você? Vão precisar de ajuda... Estive pensando e... Creio que se falássemos com Sam, os lobos poderiam ajudá-los não acha? – Edward a olhou como se Bella tivesse perdido o juízo.

- Ficou maluca? Quer que lutemos ao lado deles? Seria impossível. – Bella revirou os olhos impaciente, viu que o marido já estava irritado.

- E vai fazer o que? Enfrentá-los sozinho? – disse sarcástica, indo em direção a sala onde os outros se encontravam.

"_**Já estão brigando de novo?"**_– pensou Alice revirando os olhos.

-Carlisle acha que seria impossível se unirem aos lobos para enfrentar esse exército? – Edward soltou um grunhido irritado com a teimosia dela.

-Acho que eles não aceitariam filha, seria muito complicado...

-A função deles não é proteger essas terras, os humanos? Até onde sei os humanos estão correndo risco com esses vampiros descontrolados matando gente inocente. – falou como se fosse óbvio.

"_**Seria arriscado, mas seriam um reforço e tanto."**_ – pensou Jazz sendo fuzilado por Edward.

"_**Essa garota tem cada idéia!"**_ – pensava Rose revirando os olhos.

- Vou tentar entrar em contato com alguns amigos meus e ver se podem nos ajudar, ligarei para Eleazar...

- Eleazar? – a voz de Bella saiu estranha.

- Sim filha, eles tiveram problemas por causa dessa tal Victória, creio que nos ajudarão nesse caso. – Carlisle franziu o cenho diante a sua atitude.

- Acha mesmo que irão lutar contra um exército que está atrás de mim? Tanya me entregaria de bom grado para Victória se tivesse chance. – retrucou séria.

- Bella não fale assim, ela jamais faria isso. – ela se virou pra o marido com um olhar cortante.

- Acha mesmo que eles vão nos ajudar quando souberem que foi por minha causa que os atacaram daquele jeito?Acha que sua preciosa amiga vai reagir como? Ela me odeia e sabe disso!

"_**Não discuta com ela Edward, sabe que Bella está certa."**_ – Alice o repreendeu em pensamento.

- Não Alice, ela não está certa, está com ciúme e não está sendo coerente! Tanya jamais faria algo assim, a conheço muito bem. – insistiu em defendê-la.

- Sim, tenho ciúme, quem não teria? Ela não disfarça o desejo que sente por você meu caro, muito menos a vontade de te ter de novo. O que foi? Gosta do assédio dela? Faz bem para o seu ego? – Edward soltou uma maldição. - Façam como quiserem, chamem quem quiser, pouco me importa. – cuspiu entre os dentes indo em direção as escadas.

-Filha espera. – pediu Carlisle. - Eles são como uma extensão de nossa família e atenderão ao nosso chamado. – insistiu o médico.

- Que são uma extensão da família deu pra sacar, os laços foram muito bem estreitados não é mesmo? – Edward bufou alto diante ao seu comentário.

"_**Ele não deveria ter defendido Tanya."**_ – Edward olhou para Rose que meneava a cabeça com um olhar reprovador.

- No seu estado não é bom que fique assim filha. – disse preocupado.

- Vou pro meu quarto, quero ficar sozinha. – respondeu dando as costas para todos. De onde estavam ouviam claramente Bella praguejando, fechando a porta com tudo.

-Satisfeito? –Alice cuspiu furiosa.

- Mas ela está errada...

- Você é um insensível Edward, como pode falar assim com ela? Bella está grávida e não vem com essa, sabemos muito bem que Tanya não vai reagir bem quando souber o porquê desses ataques. – Edward soltou o ar com força andando de um lado para outro. - Bella não está errada e Tanya não esconde de ninguém que o deseja é visto e notório, morre de ciúme do Jacob não é? Se coloque no lugar de sua esposa pelo menos uma vez. – cuspiu com raiva subindo em seguida.

- Droga! – o vampiro soltou saindo porta a fora, sabia que havia feito besteira, Edward correu pela floresta tentando esfriar a cabeça voltando pra casa em seguida. Bella estava adormecida, sentiu-se péssimo por tê-la magoado.

- Bella, eu...

- Esquece Edward, não quero discutir de novo com você, temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocupar. – disse o cortando, ela havia acabado de acordar estava se arrumando pra ir à aula, haviam acabado de chegar ao estacionamento da universidade quando Edward ficou tenso.

- O que foi Edward? – perguntou estranhando a atitude do marido.

- Você tem visitas. – falou entre os dentes, Bella olhou em volta e viu Jacob e Seth encostados em seu carro.

- Jake! – disse indo em direção a eles, seu marido continha um rosnado, estava furioso.

"_**Ele é amigo dela Edward, não se atreva a dizer nada, não depois da cena que fez ontem."**_ – alertou Alice se pondo ao seu lado.

- O que faz aqui Jacob? Oi Seth. – disse os cumprimentado.

- Você ta linda com esse barrigão. – Seth dizia acariciando sua barriga.

- Obrigada Seth, mas acho que não foi pra isso que vieram?

- Está tudo bem com você?Porque não me disse? – Jake estava sério.

- Não era a hora certa, mas meu pai te contou que eu sei. – ele somente assentiu. -Precisava mesmo falar com vocês. – Edward revirou os olhos, bufando alto.

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre o exército de recém nascidos que está querendo minha cabeça. – disse com humor, Jacob não conseguiu disfarçar seu espanto.

- Do que está falando? – Bella explicou a Jacob e Seth o que aconteceu e ambos ficaram revoltados.

- Vou falar com Sam, temos que protegê-la. – dizia Jacob visivelmente preocupado.

- Essa função é minha Jacob, sou o marido dela. –Edward disse se aproximando, puxando Bella pra junto de si.

- Sabe em quantos eles são? – falou ignorando o que Edward disse.

- Ainda não sabemos ao certo, mas são muitos. – comentou Jazz.

- Vocês são somente em sete e com Bella neste estado não ajuda muito, precisarão de ajuda. – Edward pode ver na mente dele suas intenções, sua mulher estava certa, eles iriam lutar por ela e pelas pessoas da cidade. - Falarei com Sam e antemão me ofereço para lutar ao lado de vocês se preciso for. – a oferta pegou Jazz de surpresa, assim como aos outros Cullen.

- É perigoso Jake. – Bella disse visivelmente preocupada. .

- Não se preocupe, sabemos lidar com... Enfim sabemos nos virar. – falou divertido.

- Fale com o doutor, falarei com Sam e nos reuniremos tudo bem? – perguntou diretamente para Edward.

- Darei o recado. – respondeu sério.

- Se cuida garota! – deu um beijo em Bella, assim como Seth e saiu de lá.

- Acho que teremos reforços. – disse Emmett abraçado a Rose.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XVIII**

Carlisle ligou para Sam e marcaram de se encontrar nas proximidades da mansão Cullen, Edward e Jazz contaram suas teorias baseadas pelas visões de Alice e por tudo que aconteceu.

- Bella definitivamente sua sorte não é das melhores! – Sam disse perplexo.

- Já notei, mas obrigado por me lembrar. – retrucou atravessado.

- Pelo que disseram isso nos envolve também e acho que poderíamos nos unir para enfrentar esse problema o que acham?

- Mas não será fácil lutar contra os recém nascidos, o único aqui com experiência é Jasper...

- O senhor está certo, foi muito difícil acabar com ele. –disse o alfa, cortando Carlisle.

- Posso mostrar a vocês como fazê-lo se estiverem dispostos a lutar. – Jasper se ofereceu para a surpresa de todos.

- Os Denali provavelmente virão também. – avisou Carlisle, Alice de repente perdeu o foco, Edward ficou estático ao compartilhar a visão com a irmã, havia muitos recém nascidos, mas ao mesmo tempo se matavam entre si, o que estava deixando seu comandante irritado e impaciente.

- O que foi que viu Alice? – perguntou Bella angustiada, pela cara dela e a do seu marido sabia que não era boa coisa.

- São muitos e estão ainda decidindo quando vão atacar, mas creio que seja em breve, já que estão se matando entre si. – explicou Edward.

- O que faremos? – ele notou a angustia em sua voz.

- Calma meu amor a primeira coisa a fazer é tirá-la daqui. – disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Não! Eu não vou ficar longe de você! Nem pense em me mandar pra longe Edward! – seus olhos estavam marejados e sua voz embargada.

- Se acalma meu amor, não fica assim. Como posso lutar preocupado com você? – dizia acariciando seus cabelos, tentando acalmá-la.

- Se quiser pode deixá-la na reserva Edward o pai dela vai estar lá e deixarei dois dos meus lá com eles. – disse Sam tentando ajudar.

- Isso! Posso ficar com eles enquanto vocês revezam as rondas, dando tempo para os lobos descansarem e os vampiros caçarem. - dizia Bella olhando para o marido que revirava os olhos.

"_**Ela tem razão, o sangue de animais não nos deixa tão forte Edward, precisaremos nos alimentar muito mais."**_ – pensava Carlisle.

- Eles são muito afoitos e desorientados nesta fase, estão atrás de um objetivo e focados nele, isso nos dá uma vantagem, além do fato de se matarem entre si. – explicava Jazz.

- Se eles estão procurando por mim? O que aconteceria se eu estivesse presente? – a pergunta de Bella fez com que Edward estremecesse só com a hipótese.

- Ficariam ainda mais perdidos, o que facilitaria matá-los. – respondeu Jazz sendo fuzilado pelo irmão.

"_**Desculpe!"**_ – pediu em pensamento.

- Alice está de olho neles não é? – a vampira somente assentiu. - Então saberemos com antecedência quando atacarão, correto?

- Provavelmente. – respondeu prontamente.

- Isso nos dá uma pequena vantagem não concordam? - tanto lobos quanto vampiros se entreolharam assentindo. - Jazz pode mostrar aos lobos como lutar com eles, seus pontos fracos e vocês podem treinar, já que há tempos não lutam certo?

"_**O que deu nela? Vai mandar em todo mundo agora?"**_ – se perguntava Leah irritada. Carlisle sorriu orgulhoso assim como Edward, Bella estava coberta de razão.

- Bella está certa, pode nos treinar Jazz? – o loiro assentiu para Carlisle.

- Então nos encontraremos na clareira há meia noite o que acham? – os lobos assentiram.

- Acho melhor você descansar, a noite foi agitada demais. – dizia Edward deitado ao seu lado na cama.

- Posso ir com vocês para a clareira? – pediu vendo o marido bufar revirando os olhos.

- Bella, não é aconselhável...

- Por favor! Quero ver como o meu marido lindo e gostoso luta. – Edwrad soltou uma risada gostosa.

- O que eu faço com você? – falou depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Me ame! Me ame muito! – disse o puxando pra si colando seus lábios aprofundando o beijo. Bella logo adormeceu e Edward desceu para falar com os outros.

- Vai levá-la a clareira? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Sabe como ela é... Deixá-la aqui vai ser impossível. – disse rendido, Carlisle riu do modo como o filho falou.

- Ela é jogo duro não é?

- Imagine quando for uma de nós, com esse gênio? – estremeceu com a hipótese arrancando risos de seus irmãos. - Alguma novidade Alice? – ela somente negou com a cabeça.

- Os Denali estão vindo pra cá, devem chegar no meio da noite eu creio. – comentou Carlisle.

- Mais essa! – soltou Edward.

- Eles já estão cientes de tudo? – seu pai negou meneando a cabeça. Aguardavam o horário para irem para a clareira, Edward olhava para sua esposa dormindo tranquilamente, queria deixá-la ali, em segurança, mas havia prometido que a levaria.

- Bella? Amor. – chamou em seu ouvido.

- Humm? – gemeu ainda sonolenta.

- Chegou a hora. – ela se levantou espreguiçando-se em seguida, pediu um minutinho e foi ao banheiro, escovou os dentes e deu uma ajeitada no cabelo.

- Estou pronta. – Edward olhou para a esposa que conseguia ficar linda de leggin e um suéter dele que ficava como um vestido, moldando sua barriga enorme.

- Está linda! – disse enlaçando sua cintura.

- Mentiroso! Estou gorda e Alice vai ter uma sincope, vai ver. – ele sorriu tomando seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

Bella olhava fascinada para o marido que treinava alguns golpes com Emm, Jazz e Carlisle. Os lobos observavam atentos as explicações de Jazz, Seth se aproximou de Bella deitando-se pra que ela se recostasse nele, havia esfriado durante a madrugada.

"_**Assim ela fica aquecida."**_ – pensou olhando para Edward que assentiu, confiava naquele garoto. Bella acabou adormecendo, acabou não vendo a chegada dos Denali, tão pouco o modo como Tanya devorava seu marido com o olhar, enquanto o via lutar. O treino havia chegado ao fim, Edward pegou sua esposa nos braços agradecendo Seth por tê-la aquecido. Assim que chegaram em casa a colocou na cama e desceu.

- Estamos aqui amigo, o que está acontecendo? Porque estão treinando com os lobos? – perguntou Eleazar a Carlisle que trocou um olhar significativo com Edward.

- Velho amigo, descobrimos finalmente quem provocou os lobos do norte e por quê? – Carlisle explicou a eles desde o começo.

- Esta nos dizendo que tudo isso é culpa daquela humana? – cuspiu Irina irritada.

- A humana é minha esposa Irina, peço que a respeite. –Edward disse entre os dentes.

- Tanya foi atacada, assim como Carmem, por culpa dela. – retrucou.

- Bella não é a culpada e sim Victória, ela quer se vingar de todos nós. –Alice disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas quem provocou tudo isso foi ela. – revidou Tanya.

- Não foi não, fui eu. – retrucou Edward,com os olhos fixos nos da vampira. - Fui precipitado e agi impulsivamente, acabei a magoando e Bella só queria ir embora se afastar de mim, se quiser culpar alguém Tanya, culpe a mim, não a minha esposa. – ela nada disse e mantinha sua mente fechada para ele.

- Se precisa de nós estamos aqui por vocês. – comunicou Eleazar.

- Não conte comigo! Não vou lutar por uma humana que nem gosta de mim. – disse Irina sendo fuzilada por todos.

- Podem contar comigo. – falou Kate, pela mente dela Edward pode ver que estava ansiosa por uma boa briga.

- Contem comigo também. - dizia Carmem ao lado do marido.

- Pode contar comigo Edward, mas deixo claro que luto por você e não por sua esposa.

"_**Eu te disse."**_ – Alice praticamente gritou mentalmente, Bella acordou assim que amanheceu, tomou um banho e desceu, estava faminta.

- Bom dia família! – disse descendo as escadas sorridente, mas seu sorriso se desfez ao ver Tanya sentada no sofá.

- Bom dia filha, está com fome? – seu olhar percorreu a sala atrás de seu marido.

- Onde está Edward? – perguntou ignorando o que Esme disse.

- Saiu com Carlisle e Eleazar querida, venha você tem que comer. – ela acompanhou Esme até a cozinha e a ajudou a preparar seu café da manhã.

- Bella que bom que acordou, consegui aquelas coisas que faltavam para o enxoval do meu sobrinho. – dizia Alice saltitante.

- E se for menina? - Bella tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Vai ser a sobrinha mais linda do mundo! – a risada de Bella ecoou pela casa.

- Acordou de bom humor! –seu sorriso se alargou ao ouvir a voz do marido.

- Onde esteve, senti sua falta. – falou se pendurando em seu pescoço.

- Fui resolver algumas coisas com Eleazar e Carlisle. – disse a erguendo do chão beijando seus lábios, da sala Tanya revirava os olhos.

- Que horas tenho que ir para a reserva. – viiu o marido torcer o nariz. - Não faça essa cara mocinho, você tem que caçar, assim aproveito para ver o meu pai. – ele ia responder quando Alice perdeu o foco.

- O que foi? O que viu Alice? - Bella perguntou assustada com a expressão de Edward.

- Eles decidiram! Virão em dois dias pelas montanhas. – ao ouvir aquilo Bella sentiu um calafrio na espinha.

- Vou avisar o Sam. – disse Carlisle sacando o celular.

- Peça para Seth vir, ele acompanha Bella até a reserva. – pediu Edward abraçando sua esposa.

Bella estava aflita, queria que tudo aquilo tivesse um fim, estava cansada, queria um pouco de paz. Os anciões se reuniram em volta da fogueira e contaram histórias antigas, como a da terceira esposa que se sacrificou por seu marido, seus filhos e seu povo.

Aquela história ficou martelando na mente de Isabella, seu pai estava lá feliz e completamente alheio a tudo que ocorria a sua volta, os perigos que rondavam todos ali. Pensou em sua mãe, se a veria novamente, foi ai que tomou a decisão, iria para Jacksonville onde sua mãe estava morando agora!

- O que você tem filha, está pensativa, calada. – o que no caso dela era raro, muito raro.

- Nada não pai, só estou pensando em como será depois que o bebê nascer. – ele lhe deu um abraço carinhoso afagando seus cabelos.

Edward não conseguia se concentrar na luta, estava preocupado com Bella e seu filho, precisava deixá-la em segurança, mas onde? Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que novamente não notou o modo como Tanya o olhava, mas sua mãe e suas irmãs não deixaram aquilo passar.

- Estava pensando Edward, acho que vou fazer uma visita a minha mãe, ela está em Jacksonville, creio que não tem como eles me encontrarem lá, tem?

- Vai ser bom, falarei com Sam, verei se ele pode mandar um dos seus com você, pra que não vá sozinha.

- Mas quem?

- Não sei, talvez Seth, nele eu confio. – Bella revirou os olhos.

Isabella avisou o pai e o convidou para ir junto, mas seu pai se recusou terminantemente. Estavam no aeroporto e a pedido de Edward, Seth acompanharia Bella.

- Fique de olho Seth, por Deus não a deixe sozinha por nada. - pediu ao garoto.

- Pode deixar, vou tomar conta dessa maluquinha aqui. – falou bagunçando os cabelos da amiga.

- Se cuida e boa sorte. – disse estendendo a mão a Edward, que a aceitou de bom grado.

- Não saia de perto dele e por Deus! Tome cuidado meu amor. – pediu a Bella a segurando contra si.

- Tome! – disse entregando um envelope para a esposa, havia uma boa quantia em dinheiro.

- Pra que tudo isso? – retrucou.

- Leve e compre um presente para sua mãe está bem? – falou divertido.

- Se cuida meu amor e, por favor, não ouse se machucar Edward... Quero meu marido inteiro, preciso que volte pra mim. – disse sem coragem de soltá-lo.

- Te ligo assim que tudo estiver acabado. – ele tomou seus lábios em um beijo intenso e apaixonado.

Os recém nascidos viriam pelas montanhas, o confronto seria na grande clareira, estavam todos a postos, os Cullen, os Denali e os lobos. Edward já podia ouvir seus pensamentos, todos sedentos por Bella. Procurava Victória e seu novo parceiro, sabia que estavam por perto, a luta havia começado e facilmente eliminavam os recém nascidos, mas eram muitos.

Enquanto isso em Jacksonville Bella não conseguiu esconder da mãe a angustia e a preocupação, Renée tentou distraí-la a levando a praia e estranhou o fato da filha ter encarado sete horas de avião para ir vê-la.

- Porque está tão aflita? E porque seu marido não veio com você? – perguntou observando a filha perdida em pensamentos, pela hora a luta já havia começado.

- Ele teve um compromisso importante com seu pai e seus irmãos, por isso Seth veio comigo, esboçou um sorriso ao ver o amigo se esbaldar na praia enfrente a casa da mãe.

Edward usava seu dom tentando encontrar a mente de Victória ou Riley, teve uma visão deles do alto, estavam escondidos nas árvores observando de longe o decorrer da luta. Tanto os Cullen quanto os Denali estavam concentrados na luta em si, lutavam lado a lado com os lobos, pensaram que isso jamais seria possível, mas estava dando certo.

"_**Onde está aquela cabelo de fogo dos infernos!"**_**–** pensou Jacob enquanto lutava contra um recém nascido.

- Nas árvores! – avisou Edward arrancando a cabeça de um recém nascido que vinha pra cima dele. Afastou-se da luta em si aproximando-se cada vez mais de Victória e Riley, Sam e Jake observavam atentos seus movimentos.

- Riley! Victória está te usando. – afirmou Edward chamando a atenção do vampiro, pode ver em sua mente as promessas que Victória fez a ele. - Ela não te ama! Está te usando para se vingar de mim, por ter matado seu amado James e seu amiguinho Laurent. – o vampiro revezava o olhar entre ele e Victória. - Posso ler a mente dela Riley, ela só esta te usando porque conhece a região, vai se livrar de você como se livrou dos outros...

- NÂO! Sabe que eu te amo! Riley ele está mentindo, é nosso inimigo. – disse a ruiva visivelmente descontrolada.

- O que ele diz é verdade? –Riley parecia confuso.

- Já disse que não meu amor, ele está te confundindo, sabe que não tem chance. – dizia Victória o convencendo, Jazz notou quando Sam e Jacob saíram atrás de Edward.

"_**Se prepara Ed, eles vão atacá-los."**_– avisou ao irmão.

- Acabe com ele! – ordenou a Riley que foi pra cima de Edward, mas Sam interferiu se postando diante de Edward e o vampiro se deteve.

"_**Cuide da ruiva, deixa esse comigo."**_ – Edward somente assentiu fixando seu olhar em Victória.

- Desce daí Victória, quando terá outra chance como essa? Estou aqui, não queria me destruir? – provocou derrubando a árvore que a vampira estava. - Vai fugir? Pense bem ruivinha, estou aqui, vem me pegar! – Victória se virou com um ódio estampado em sua face, queria vingança, queria acabar com o desgraçado que matou seu James.

- Seu parceiro nem sequer viu o que lhe atingiu! Não sabe o prazer que tive em arrancar sua cabeça! – a ruiva soltou um rosnado alto e partiu pra cima de Edwrad com tudo. Eles lutaram bastante, Victória era escorregadia, quando Edward pensava que estava no controle, a ruiva escapava.

- Vou acabar com você, sua família e aquela humana que tanto ama. – cuspiu com raiva, Edward ficou cego de raiva e partiu com tudo pra cima dela, acabou se descuidando e Victória o imobilizou.

Agora você vai morrer Cullen, mas saiba que vou ter o prazer de torturar sua humana imprestável. – Victória estava tão absorta no que fazia que não se deu conta que Jacob a rondava.

"_**Se eu a deixasse acabar com ele Bella ficaria livre!"**_ – pensou o lobo hesitante.

"_**Mas jamais te perdoaria, conseguiria viver com isso?"**_– disse Sam ao dividir a mente com o amigo. Ao ouvir aquilo o lobo saltou sobre Victória a assustando, Edward se livrou dela invertendo as posições, sem hesitar lhe rasgou o pescoço arrancando-lhe a cabeça.

- Obrigado Jacob, fico te devendo uma. – o lobo assentiu se virando, não viu quando um recém nascido saltou em sua direção, em um impulso, Edward se lançou sobre o lobo recebendo o ataque.

Soltou um urro junto com um rosnado, o recém nascido o prendeu em um abraço, Sam e Jacob em um ataque conjunto o libertou.

"_**Estamos quites."**_ – pensou o lobo saindo de perto dele que fez um aceno para Sam agradecendo e foi retribuído. Foi pra junto de sua família e viu que estava acabado, conseguiram!

- Oh Edward! –Tanya disse se jogando em seus braços. - Que bom que está bem. – dizia agarrada a ele, Edward ficou sem ação com sua atitude e todos os olhavam.

"_**Essa não tem vergonha na cara mesmo!"-**_** pensou Rose revirando os olhos. **

"_**Se a Bella tivesse aqui, arrancaria a cabeça dessa oferecida!"**_ – pensou Alice.

- Calma Tanya! Está tudo bem, já acabou. – dizia se apartando dela sem ser indelicado.

"_**Deixa a Bella ver essa daí dando mole pra ele, coitado dele."**_ – pensou Sam.

- Vou ligar para Bella! – disse se afastando dos outros.

"Alo? Edward?" – soltou um suspiro ao ouvir aquela voz doce.

- Acabou meu amor! Acabou. – dizia aliviado.

"Como você está? Se machucou? Não me esconda nada Edward, por favor!" – ele riu do jeito desesperado dela.

-Estou inteiro meu amor! Esperando você voltar. – falou divertido.

"E os outros estão bem? Não tem ninguém machucado? Não ouve baixas, ouve?"- Edward revirou os olhos.

- Não meu anjo,estamos todos inteiros esperando por você, quando volta?- ouviu Bella soltar o ar com força.

"Vou o mais rápido possível, nem que eu tenha que ser dopada, mas pego o primeiro vôo." - ele riu com gosto.

- Não precisa de tudo isso, tome o calmante que Carlisle lhe entregou e volte logo pra mim, estou morrendo de saudade de você. – sorriu au ouvi-la gemer do outro lado.

"Também estou! Espero que essa vampira dos infernos não se aproveite do fato deu não estar ai!" – ele se perguntava se Bella teria algum dom como o de Alice?

- Bella não começa.

"Só estou te avisando meu caro, mantenha-se longe dela, ouviu bem?" – Edward revirou os olhos. Te amo!"– disse dengosa.

- Te amo mais. – respondeu desligando em seguida.

- Obrigado! Sem vocês nada disso seria possível. – disse estendendo a mão para Sam que a aceitou.

- Fizemos o nosso trabalho e quanto àquilo que Bella havia me pedido, estou tentando convencer os anciões. – Edward somente assentiu.

- Obrigado Jacob!

- Não fiz por você, fiz por Bella! – retrucou o garoto em sua forma humana.

- Mesmo assim obrigado! – insistiu o vampiro.

-Se depender de mim ela jamais será uma de vocês! – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Essa é uma decisão dela e não sua, além do mais, se for necessário o farei não tenha dúvidas. – comunicou Edward.

- E eu acabo com você.

- Vou correr o risco! Por ela vale à pena! – concluiu lhe dando as costas.

"_**Vai matá-la seu desgraçado, vai matar a minha Bells"**_ – gritou em pensamento.

- Não vou matá-la Jacob e sim salvá-la, se der algo errado no parto, ela não é sua, nunca foi! – revidou irritado.

- Se acalmem vocês dois! – pediu Carlisle ficando entre eles. - Bella não gostaria de vê-los assim.

- Desculpe filho, mas Edward está certo, é desejo dela se tornar uma de nós e se algo sair do controle, acataremos seu pedido. – desta vez foi Carlisle quem disse em alto e bom tom.

- Entendemos seu ponto de vista doutor, mas peço que entenda o nosso, crescemos com aquela garota praticamente e vê-la se tornar nossa inimiga é...

- Acabamos de lutar lado a lado por ela não é? Porque não podem ceder por ela também? Bella os ama tanto quanto a nós, está dividida entre a amizade que sentem por vocês e o amor que sente por nós. Como podemos deixá-la humana sendo que seu marido e seu filho viverão eternamente? – disse Alice encarando Jacob. - Ela te ama como a um irmão, não deveria decepcioná-la assim. – concluiu de frente para o jovem.

- Se ele não tivesse aparecido...

- Mas apareceu!É o destino dela Jacob! Você terá o seu, ainda não sofreu um imprint, mas quando sofrer, o que faria? A deixaria sem remorsos não é? – um rosnado brotou da loba cinza. - Me desculpe Leah! – pediu sinceramente. - Está sendo egoísta e mesquinho, se a amasse como gosta de dizer aos quatro ventos, acataria sua decisão. – sua família estava orgulhosa dela.

"_**Ela ama mesmo a Bella."**_ – pensava Jazz encantado na esposa e atento aos movimentos do lobo.

-Irei falar com os anciões, será deles a decisão, explicarei a eles a situação real. – disse o alfa dando sua palavra final.

Bella estava ansiosa, estavam no saguão do aeroporto, Renée tentou convencê-la a ficar mais um pouco, mas estava louca pra ver seu marido.

- Se acalma Bella, logo estaremos lá e você mata a saudade do seu marido. – provocou Seth.

- Não torra Seth, não estou com humor pra isso. – falou atravessada.

- Bella o avião não vai cair, deveria se acostumar. – ela lançou um olhar mortal pra o jovem lobo, havia tomado o remédio que Carlisle lhe deu, mas ainda não havia surtido efeito nenhum.

Se despediu da mãe e de Phill, rezou e fez o sinal da cruz três vezes antes de entrar na aeronave. Seth ria da situação, a garota era casada com um vampiro, vivia entre sete deles e se benzia para entrar em um avião?

Ela quase quebra a mão de Seth quando o avião decolou, a sorte que ele se regenerava rápido. Deu graças quando o remédio fez efeito e Bella adormeceu, já não agüentava mais seu falatório, estava lhe dando dor de ouvido.


	20. Chapter 20

**Oi pessoal! **

**Este é o último desta leva, espero que gostem! **

**Gostaria de agradecer aos reviews, OBRIGADA! **

**da próxima vez vou postar os últimos quatro capítulos! **

* * *

**Capitulo XIX**

Assim que atravessou os portões de desembarque correu para os braços de seu marido que a aguardava junto com Alice e os outros.

"_**Graças a Deus, pensei que fosse ficar maluco? Como ele agüenta ela falar tanto?"**_ – Edward prendeu o riso com os pensamentos do garoto.

- Obrigado Seth! – falou estendendo a mão para ele, mas como Bella ele era impulsivo e o abraçou.

- Cara você merece uma medalha! Sua mulher dá nos nervos de qualquer cristão. – Emmett explodiu em uma gargalhada, acompanhado por Jazz e Rose.

- O que foi? – Bella perguntou sem entender o porquê do riso.

- Nada meu amor, conhece o Emm não é?- disse Edward disfarçando.

- É Bella, não é nada, coisa de homem, não esquenta. – dizia Seth sínico, fizeram questão de levá-lo até a fronteira das terras, Edward lhe agradeceu novamente, depois foram para casa, finalmente teriam paz.

Os Denali voltaram para o Alaska e aos poucos as coisas voltaram ao normal, Carlisle examinava Bella constantemente e reforçou sua dieta de sangue já que havia voltado a ficar anêmica.

Bella estava deitada na cama relaxando, já estava com oito meses e meio, sua barriga estava enorme e mal conseguia se locomover. Levantou-se para ir até a cozinha comer algo quando sentiu uma dor aguda, junto de um estalo. Do andar de baixo os sete vampiros ouviram o estalo e o urro de dor de Isabella, Edward em um átimo estava ao seu lado lhe amparando.

- Dói muito... – gemeu se contorcendo.

"_**Creio que foi a costela Edward, acho melhor agirmos."**_ – pensou Carlisle ao seu lado, ele a pegou nos braços a levando para a sala que Carlisle havia montado, estava tudo preparado já.

"_**Por precaução pegue a seringa e drene o veneno Edward."**_ – comunicou Carlisle, Edward assentiu saindo enquanto rapidamente ele preparava tudo. Não demorou e o vampiro voltou. Bella se contorcia na mesa soltando coisas desconexas.

- Ela está sofrendo Carlisle. – dizia angustiado.

-Se acalme Edward, aplique isso nela pra mim. – pediu o médico, Edward pegou a seringa e aplicou a morfina em Bella, mas nem sequer deu tempo dela agir, ouviram mais dois estalos e outro urro de dor.

- Avisem Sam, temos que nos precaver. – no mesmo instante Alice ligou para ele, Bella começou a convulsionar e um jato de sangue sai de sua boca, deixando Edward apavorado.

"_**Acha que consegue ficar aqui?"**_ – Edward somente assentiu.

- Prenda a respiração, temos que agir rápido. – pediu Carlisle fazendo a incisão, ao passar o bisturi o sangue esguichou sobre o médico, Edward tinha toda sua atenção ao som do coração de Bella que batia cada vez mais fraco.

- Sam me mandou vir, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Jacob diante da porta.

- O bebê está nascendo e as coisas estão meio complicadas, venha vou levá-lo até ela. – disse Alice o guiando pela casa, ao entrar na sala os olhos de Jake quase saltaram.

- O que estão fazendo com ela? – perguntou já com os olhos marejados.

- Ela está com algumas costelas quebradas e como pode notar está com hemorragia, precisamos que fique aqui, caso não de tempo. – avisou Carlisle enquanto retirava a bolsa entregando a Edward.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou o médico assustando aos dois.

- Tem outra, são dois. – disse retirando a outra. Edward rasgou com os dentes a bolsa e uma pequena menininha chorou alto, Carlisle fez o mesmo e um menino gritou em plenos pulmões.

- São dois! Dois meu amor! – Edward estava muito emocionado, mesmo muito fraca e meio débil, Bella sorriu.

- Me deixa ver Edward... – pediu em um sussurrou, o vampiro aproximou os dois dela que sorriu fraco.

- Re... Reneesme e... Anthony. – disse com um fio de voz.

- Entregue-os para Rose filho. – Carlisle falava enquanto com uma rapidez incrível tentava conter a hemorragia e fechar Bella.

- Porque tanto sangue doutor? – perguntou Jacob na cabeceira da mesa, diante de Bella.

- Jake... – Bella tentou estender a mão pra ele, mas não teve forças. - Meu amigo... Meu irmão... – o lobo já não continha as lágrimas. - Preciso de você Jake... Preciso que me ajude...

– Não se esforce Bella, fica quietinha. – pediu Edward do outro lado, cada um segurava uma mão dela.

- Autorize Jake... Não vou conseguir...

- Não Bella você vai meu amor, por favor, Bella não faz isso comigo. – pedia Edward entre soluços. Ali naquele momento Jacob viu o amor que os unia e que ela jamais o veria daquela forma, jamais olharia para ele com aquela paixão, Bella o amava, mas como um amigo, um irmão. Aos poucos o som do coração dela foi ficando cada vez mais fraco até sumir completamente.

- BELLA? BELLA?– gritou Edward sentindo sua pulsação e nada.

- Ela teve uma parada cardiorrespiratória Edward! – avisou Carlisle, ele começou a massagear o tórax de Bella.

- Jacob! Faça respiração boca a boca. – pediu enquanto continuava a massagem cardíaca.

"_**O coração parou, ela está morta!"**_**-** pensava o lobo fazendo o que ele havia pedido.

- Não! Não está. – gritou Edward fazendo a massagem cada vez mais forte. - Bella volta! Bella volta pra mim. – pedia usando cada vez mais força até que ela reagiu puxando o ar com força, seu coração voltou a bater fraco.

- Tem que ser feito agora Edward. – avisou Carlisle jogando a seringa com morfina pra ele.

- Por tudo que há de mais sagrado Jacob, autorize, porque vou fazê-lo de qualquer forma.

- Eeu Jacob Black... Descendente direto de Efrain Black, autorizo você Edward Cullen a transformá-la. – dizia o lobo entre soluços. - Adeus Bella! – disse depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Agora Edward! – disse Carlisle aplicando a dose de morfina e em seguida Edward cravou a seringa com seu veneno no coração de Bella a mordendo em vários lugares diferentes para que o veneno se espalhasse rápido, com sua língua fechou todas as feridas dela deixando Jacob perplexo com a cena.

- Agora só nos resta esperar. – disse Carlisle com a mão no ombro do filho. - Você fez um ótimo trabalho, agora vamos ver seus filhos. – Edward assentiu olhando mais uma vez para sua esposa que parecia dormir tranqüila.

- Acabou? Ela esta morta? – perguntou Jacob.

- Está renascendo filho, pra outra vida. – Carlisle explicou o conduzindo para fora da sala.

Rose e Esme estavam com as crianças na sala, Rose amamentava Renesmee com uma mamadeira diferente, assim como Esme fazia com Anthony, ela ergueu a pequena para arrotar.

Jacob desviou o olhar para a criança estancando em seguida, sentiu como se o mundo parasse naquele instante em que encontrou aqueles olhinhos cor de chocolate que estavam atentos a ele. Sentia como se aquela criatura diante de seus olhos, fosse o centro do seu mundo.

Edward sentia-se cansado, estafado mentalmente, precisava de um banho, lavar aquele sangue todo, para ai sim conhecer seus filhos. Mal podia crer no que o destino lhe aprontara, era pai de duas crianças lindas.

Despiu-se deixando a água levar embora o sangue em seu corpo, o sangue dela, da sua Bella. Ouvia Alice na sala onde estava Bella, a irmã estava cuidando dela, a limpava com carinho e em sua mente pode ver a indecisão da vampira em qual vestido Bella ficaria mais bonita.

Ao descer as escadas rosnou alto surpreendendo a todos, menos Jacob que ainda estava encantado na criaturinha que havia se tornado o centro do seu mundo.

- O que houve Edward? – perguntou Carlisle espantado.

- Ele teve um imprint... – cuspiu entre os dentes. - Com Reneesme. – disse junto com um rosnado, todos olharam chocados para Jacob.

"_**Mas ela é um bebê?**__"_ – pensou Esme chocada.

"_**Eca que pervertido!" **_– pensava Emmett.

Pela mente de Jacob pode ver o que aquilo significava. Ele não a via como mulher ou coisa assim, simplesmente Reneesme se tornou o centro de seu mundo, a razão pela qual ele viveria de agora em diante, Jacob seria o que sua filha precisasse... Um protetor, um irmão, amigo e se ela retribuir mais a frente, namorado e marido.

- Então é assim que funciona? – o lobo somente assentiu ainda fascinado na pequena que sorria para ele. Edward se aproximou da filha a pegando nos braços.

- Oi meu amor, eu sou seu pai. – disse depositando um beijo em sua testa, notou que a temperatura dela era quase como a de Bella e que seu coraçãozinho batia forte. A pequena tocou seu rosto e ele pode ver a preocupação que sentia com sua mãe e o quanto a amava, estava triste por tê-la machucado.

- Posso ler a mente dela, temos uma ligação forte. – dizia emocionado.

- Ela tem um dom Edward, notou? – perguntou Rose.

- Sim, ela é perfeita. – estava fascinado em sua pequena, a entregou nos braços de Jacob como um sinal de confiança.

"_**Ficou maluco?"**_ - pensou Rose furiosa.

- Ele jamais fará mal a ela Rose, não é mesmo? – Jacob assentiu ainda embasbacado.

- Este é seu filho Edward! –Esme lhe entregou Anthony que tinha os cabelos da cor do de Bella e lindos olhos verdes.

- Ele tem os olhos verdes?

- Como os seus quando humano. – comentou Carlisle.

- Bella vai pirar quando vir. – dizia Rose babando no sobrinho.

- Eles se parecem muito com você e ao mesmo tempo é uma mistura dos dois. – comentou Esme. Edward não conseguiu se comunicar com ele, diferente de como foi com Reneesme.

- Será que ele não possui um dom? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

"_**Ele fala comigo papai."**_ – pensou sua filha o assustando.

- Ela se comunicou comigo. – falou embasbacado.

- Pode ser que ele seja como a Bella, até hoje não entendemos o porquê dela ser imune ao seu dom assim como Aro, Jane e Alec. – ele somente assentiu.

Edward ficou curtindo os filhos mais um pouco, pela mente da irmã viu que Bella já estava em sua cama devidamente trocada, seus cabelos estavam escovados, ela parecia dormir calmamente, tranqüila e serena.

- Como ela está? – perguntou entrando no quarto.

- Bem eu acho! É normal ficar tão calma assim?Não era pra estar gritando e se contorcendo? –Alice perguntou confusa.

- Não sei te dizer Alice... Acho que usamos muita morfina, pode ser que isso a ajude, mas só saberemos quando ela acordar. – dizia acariciando o rosto da esposa, Edward revezava seu tempo entre os filhos e Bella.

Bella sentia calor, estava muito quente, mas estranhamente não havia dor, não conseguia se mover nem falar e estranhamente estava consciente de tudo em sua volta. Podia ouvir os pedidos suplicantes de Edward, o modo como Alice falava carinhosamente com ela, assim como ouvia seu marido dizendo o quanto a amava e que estaria ali ao seu lado para a eternidade.

Dois dias e Bella continuava na mesma, aparentava estar dormindo calmamente, estavam todos reunidos na sala e Rose estava com os gêmeos que cresceram desde que nasceram para espanto e fascínio de Carlisle.

- Ela vai acordar a qualquer momento, posso vê-la claramente agora. – dizia Alice perdendo o foco, pela mente da irmã pode ver sua esposa ainda mais linda se é que seria possível. Edward correu para o quarto, mas foi impedido pelo irmão de entrar, podia ouvir os batimentos fracos do coração de Bella.

- Não sabemos como ela vai acordar Edward, é perigoso. – alertou Jazz.

- Sai da minha frente Jazz, ela é minha esposa, quero vê-la. – disse impaciente.

- Ficaremos com você filho, por precaução. – Edward somente assentiu e todos entraram em seu quarto ficando atrás de Jazz, até que o silêncio se fez, o coração de Bella havia parado.

- Acabou! – sussurrou Carlisle.

Bella foi acordando aos poucos, sentia-se estranha conseguia ouvir os sons que vinham da floresta, as respiração de cada um naquele quarto e o som de dois corações batendo rápido. Sentiu uma mistura de cheiros e ao mesmo tempo conseguia distingui-los perfeitamente.

O cheiro de Alice era inconfundível, o de Emm, Jazz, Esme, Carlisle e o melhor de todos... O cheiro de seu marido, poderia reconhecê-lo a quilômetros. Abriu os olhos se adaptando a sua visão apurada.

- Bella? – aquela voz parecia música aos seus ouvidos, uma voz meio rouca e extremamente sexy que a fazia estremecer, a voz de Edward. Em um salto ficou de pé sobre a cama em posição de defesa, pode ver nitidamente os seis vampiros a olharem admirados e receosos ao mesmo tempo.

Edward olhava fascinado para sua esposa que tinha um ar selvagem, estava ainda mais linda, olhava para todos com um misto de espanto e curiosidade. Ao reconhecê-los se endireitou, sua postura havia mudado, desceu da cama e deu alguns passos com tamanha elegância e sensualidade que deixou a amiga orgulhosa.

"_**Eu disse que ela ia ficar um arraso!"**_ – pensou fazendo seu irmão sorrir ainda mais.

- Bella? Como se sente? – perguntou Jazz estranhando seu comportamento, assim como seus olhos que possuíam uma cor tão incomum... Eram para serem vermelhos rubis, mas estranhamente Bella ostentava olhos em um tom peculiar de cinza, que brilhava como dois cristais.

"_**Há algo errado... Como os olhos dela têm este tom tão incomum**_**?"** – se perguntou chamando a atenção de Edward.

- Isso é normal Carlisle? – o médico olhava encantado para a mais nova integrante de sua família, que os olhava atenta a cada movimento.

- Jamais vi algo parecido, em toda a minha existência.

- Estou bem... – sua voz soou como música aos ouvidos de Edward assim como os outros, era uma voz doce e sensual. - Vejo tudo diferente, como se antes eu tivesse uma membrana que me impedisse de ver com clareza e nitidez. Consigo ouvir os sons mesmo bem distantes e distingui-los assim como os cheiros, as fragrâncias. – dizia mordendo o lábio inferior como tinha costume. Aquele gesto nunca pareceu tão sexy como agora, aos olhos de Edward.

Bella passou a mão pelo ventre, sentiu falta da enorme barriga, estava lisinha como antes.

- Onde estão meus filhos, são dois não são? Um menino e uma menina? – estancou ao passar diante do enorme espelho, não se reconhecia ali. Perguntava-se quem era aquela mulher linda e elegante diante dele, com lindos olhos acinzentados? Olhava com certo fascínio para si mesma.

- Estão com Rose, eles são meio humanos então achamos melhor...

- Me manter afastada! – concluiu se virando para Carlisle.

- Sim. – respondeu constrangido.

- Acha que sou um perigo pra eles ou para algum de vocês? – perguntou olhando nos olhos de Jazz.

- Não sabemos como reagirá Bella, você não age como um deles, não sinto agressividade em você ou qualquer traço de...

- Não se preocupe Jazz, não vou atacar ninguém, ainda continuo a mesma Bella, só que em uma versão melhorada, bem melhorada, concordam? – todos riram mais relaxados.

- Sente sede Bella? – perguntou Carlisle se aproximando.

- Como assim? – disse franzindo o cenho.

- Sede, por sangue... Sua garganta arde?

- Oh! Entendi. Sinto uma leve ardência, como se algo arranhasse, mas não chega a ser incomoda. – falou dando de ombro.

- Bella? – Edward a chamou ficando a frente.

- Edward! – disse indo ao seu encontro se jogando em seus braços. - Você é ainda mais lindo do que eu podia notar. – dizia deslizando as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto do marido, desenhando sua face de anjo. - Seu cheiro é ainda mais envolvente e inebriante. – roçou a ponta do nariz na pele de seu pescoço, mordendo os lábios em seguida. Edward sorriu acariciando o rosto da esposa e estranhou o fato de sua temperatura ser morna, não quente como antes, mas com certeza não era gelada como a dele, parecia com a das crianças.

- Você está ainda mais linda. – ele a apertou contra si, Bella notou que Edward estava mais relaxado, seu toque havia mudado sentiu sua pegada forte e sorriu marota com aquilo.

Colou seus lábios aos do marido que logo aprofundou o beijo, Bella se perguntava onde estava esse Edward? Seu gosto era ainda melhor, suas mãos foram para os cabelos dele o puxando ainda mais pra si, até ouvi-lo soltar um leve gemido.

- O que houve? – perguntou se apartando bruscamente.

- É que você está um tanto mais forte que eu meu amor. – falou sem graça.

- Me desculpe! Não tive a intenção...

- Tudo bem Bella, não me machucou, só foi estranho. – brincou a puxando pra si.

- AAAHHH! Amiga você está divina! – soltou Alice pulando em Bella, as duas se abraçaram pulando no meio do quarto como duas malucas.

- Eu vi! Nem posso acreditar! – disse empolgada.

"_**Ela definitivamente não parece uma recém nascida!"**_– pensava Jazz rindo ao ver as duas abraçadas.

- Bellinha você ta um arraso! –elogiou Emmett a pegando em um de seus abraços, gemeu quando Bella propositalmente o apertou mais forte.

- Ai Bellinha pega leve. – resmungou arrancando risos de todos.

- Imagina como eu me sentia Emm?

- Filha, o que sentiu durante a transformação, como ocorreu? Pode nos contar? – Bella explicou pacientemente a Carlisle e aos outros como se sentiu até abrir seus olhos novamente. - Incrível! Então deu certo não é? – disse se virando para Edward. - Só não compreendo como consegue manter sua temperatura e o porquê de seus olhos estarem neste tom tão diferente, único.

- Isso não sei lhe explicar Carlisle. – respondeu Bella se aconchegando nos braços do marido.

- Acho melhor levá-la para caçar Edward.

- Eu? Caçar? Vou ver você caçar? – seus olhos brilhavam com ainda mais intensidade ao se virar para Edward.

- Sim, vou te ensinar. – Bella abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Isso é incrível! Tem idéia do quanto fantasiei com isto?Ver você caçando, deve ser excitante! – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Fantasiou é? – disse a apertando ainda mais contra si.

- Deve ser muito sexy! – falou mordendo os lábios de um jeito tentador, ignorando o restante presente no quarto.

- Wow! Acho melhor deixar o casalzinho ai, ir logo, antes que se peguem aqui mesmo. – soltou Emm sendo fuzilado pelos dois.

- Vamos? – chamou Edward parando na sacada.

- Vamos saltar? – perguntou inocente.

- Saberá como fazer, é instinto amor. – respondeu saltando com destreza.

"_**Nossa! Tem alguma coisa que esse homem não faça bem?"**_– Bella se perguntava o olhando fascinada.

- Vem amor. – insistiu lá de baixo. Bella saltou caindo de pé com elegância em cima de seu salto. Edward mordeu os lábios com a sensualidade que sua esposa exalava a cada gesto.

Entrelaçaram as mãos e foram em direção a floresta, mas Bella estancou quando chegaram ao rio. Viu Edward saltar com um impulso e cair de pé do outro lado da margem.

-Metido! – soltou revirando os olhos. Bella olhou para seu vestido justo e sua sandália de salto, deu um sorriso maroto ficando descalça, rasgou o vestido na altura da coxa, ouvindo os gritos de Alice. Riu jogando a cabeça pra trás tomando distância, saltou caindo perfeitamente bem a frente de Edward.

- Metida! – brincou a alcançando fácil, correram lado a lado até sentirem o cheiro de um pequeno grupo de corsas, mas Bella as ignorou por completo Edward notou que seus olhos estavam fixos em um ponto entre a copa das árvores, sentiu o cheiro de um leão da montanha.

Ele parou e ficou observando a esposa, o modo como espreitava a presa, sorriu ao vê-la dar um salto certeiro, pegando o animal de surpresa, cravou suas presas na jugular dele. Soltou um gemido leve ao sentir o liquido descer por sua garganta.

Ficou excitado ao ver a esposa caminhando em sua direção, o animal havia feito um belo estrago em seu vestido, Bella andava lentamente de forma sedutora e envolvente.

- Pensei que fosse me ensinar. – disse parando diante dele.

- Estou satisfeito e você foi perfeita. – falou mordendo os lábios.

- Eu tenho fome. – ele franziu o cenho fascinado com aquele par de olhos que reluziam profundos e envolventes.

- Quer mais? – Bella riu meneando a cabeça.

- Tenho fome de você, sabe há quanto tempo não temos um tempinho só pra nós? – dizia colando seu corpo ao dele, o provocando, o estigando. - Quero que me ame Edward, aqui, agora! – disse roçando seus lábios aos dele que não resistiu, os tomou em um beijo voraz, suas mãos eram urgentes no corpo de Bella e com um só puxão se livrou do que restou do vestido, sem cortar o beijo.

- Como teve coragem de esconder isso tudo de mim. – Bella disse entre arfadas, Edward deslizava a língua por sua pele, intercalando com mordidas, a deixando ainda mais excitada.

Segurou os cabelos dela com força tomando seus lábios novamente, enquanto ela se livrava de sua camisa, deslizando a mão por seu peito, distribuindo beijos por sua mandíbula, mordiscando seu lóbulo da orelha, sorriu ao ouvir um gemido dele.

Desceu por seu maxilar, mordiscou-lhe o queixo, seu pescoço arrancando-lhe outro gemido, enquanto desafivelava o cinto e abria-lhe a calça, infiltrando sua mão pela boxer o envolvendo em sua mão pequena e delicada.

- Bella... – gemeu alto.

- Quero te sentir dentro de mim Edward. – dizia o estimulando, Edward a virou em uma velocidade incrível fazendo com que se chocasse contra a árvore. Voltou a tomar seus lábios enquanto com uma mão lhe acariciava o seio, estimulando seu mamilo rijo e a outra infiltrava em sua calcinha, sentindo o quanto ela estava pronta para recebê-lo. Sim Bella estava úmida e quente. Livrou-se da peça com um único puxão, deslizando pra dentro dela em uma estocada seca.

- Ooohh... - Bella gemeu alto, sentindo toda a força de seu marido. Edward saiu quase todo, entrando em seguida se aprofundando cada vez mais. Bella o enlaçou com as pernas lhe dando um melhor acesso, o acompanhando em seus movimentos ora rápido ora lento, sem cortarem o beijo. Bella comprimia seu sexo, apertando o membro de Edward dentro de si, aquilo o deixou insano fazendo com que soltasse um urro de prazer.

- Desse jeito não vou agüentar... – soltou entre arfadas.

- Agüenta sim... – provocou Bella, que aumentou seu ritmo, em sua velocidade vampírica, assim como Edward e juntos explodiram em puro prazer.

- Eu te amo! – disse encarando aqueles orbes dourados.

- Te amo. – dizia Edward perdido na intensidade daqueles olhos, puros e cristalinos.

- Seus olhos...

- O que têm eles? – perguntou assustada.

- Ficaram lindos assim. – disse ainda conectado a ela.

- Isso não é normal, não é? – ele somente assentiu.

- O que tem de errado comigo? – perguntou preocupada.

- Não tem nada de errado meu amor, você é linda, é perfeita Bella. – Edward tomou seus lábios novamente, reacendendo o desejo de ambos. Se amaram intensamente sem pressa, se redescobrindo, Edward não precisava mais se conter, se policiar... Fazer amor com Bella quando humana era maravilhoso, mas agora era sublime.

Bella se deliciava com o modo voraz como Edward a beijava, não que ele não a beijasse assim antes, mas podia sentir o quanto se continha, devido ao problema com seu sangue. Mas ali, naquele momento seu marido estava livre, a amando sem medo, mostrando toda sua potência a deixando em êxtase tamanho prazer que sentia.

Adorava sua pegada firme que a excitava de tal maneira que sentia lhe empapar, o prazer havia se intensificado de tal forma que perderam completamente a noção de tempo e espaço, amou e foi amada com tamanha intensidade que estava em jubilo.

- E agora? Como vou voltar? – dizia segurando os trapos que se tornaram seu vestido.

- Toma, coloca minha camisa. – Edward tinha um sorriso imenso nos lábios.

- Espero que ninguém nos veja chegando, vai ser humilhante. – podia imaginar o quanto Emmett iria atormentá-la.

- Você fica linda vestida assim, se bem que eu prefiro nua. – disse enlaçando sua cintura.

- E você fica tentador assim. – revidou acariciando seu peito.

- Acho melhor irmos, senão vamos acabar com a floresta. – brincou depositando um beijo em seus lábios, estavam há aproximadamente 24horas se amando ininterruptamente. Voltaram caminhando de mãos dadas, conversaram sobre seus filhos, Edward contou a Bella sobre Renesmee e Anthony, o modo como a pequena se comunicou com ele, sobre seu dom.

- E Anthony, também tem?

- Acho que ele puxou você, porque não consegui acessar a mente dele. – ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa. Edward ficou tenso ao sentir o cheiro de humanos próximos a eles, Bella também sentiu, mas ignorou por completo.

- Sentiu isso?

- Sim, acho que são montanhistas três pelo que posso sentir. – respondeu Bella inalando o ar, dando de ombros em seguida.

- O cheiro não te incomoda?

- Não vou atacar nenhum humano Edward, fique tranqüilo, estou sem fome. – disse estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Definitivamente você é diferente. – Edward a mantinha em seus braços.

- Já disse uma vez que não sou uma mulher comum meu caro.

- Com certeza não. – falou tomando seus lábios em um beijo lento, intenso e apaixonado.

* * *

**N/A: Agradeço ao carinho de todos vocês! **

**Shirley. **

**Theslenn Urils**

**Laurita Bruxinha e aos anônimos! BRIGADÃO! A opinião de vcs é muito importante pra mim. **

**Beijos**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ai pessoal o final de semana está chegando **

**e com ele mais os últimos capítulos desta estória!**

**Espero que gostem! **

**beijos e boa leitura! **

* * *

**Capitulo XX**

Ao chegarem à mansão Edward achou melhor entrarem pela sacada do quarto, tomaram um banho juntos onde acabaram se amando novamente, só então desceram.

- Eles estão aqui?- perguntou diante do antigo quarto de Edward.

- Sim, quer vê-los?

- Acha sensato?

- Não se sente segura para isto? – Bella mordeu os lábios, não queria arriscar, deslizou a mão pela porta fechando os olhos.

- Acho melhor aguardar mais um pouco. – disse convicta, ele somente assentiu a acompanhando até o andar debaixo onde os outros os aguardavam.

- Pensei que fossem ficar dias fora, "caçando". – provocou Emmett.

- Como tiveram coragem de destruir aquele vestido lindo? – Alice estava furiosa.

- Desculpe Alice, mas ele atrapalhava um pouco, para correr e saltar sabia? – retrucou Bella.

- É tem razão, mas era só ter trocado. – Bella revirou os olhos.

- Seus olhos ficaram lindos neste tom, são tão cristalinos. – comentou Esme.

- Carlisle isso é normal? – Bella perguntou preocupada.

- Na realidade Bella, seu caso é um tanto novo pra mim, geralmente quando a transformação ocorre você grita por três dias inteiros, é agressiva e traumatizante - ela olhou para Edward acariciando seu rosto. -Creio que seja isso que nos torna altamente agressivos e incontroláveis, como dissemos, eles só queremos saber de sangue o que não é seu caso presumo?

- Definitivamente não. – respondeu prontamente. - Mas comigo não foi assim. – afirmou. – Não houve dor, só muito calor.

-Entendo, de certa forma você saberia como seria, diferente dos demais que simplesmente acordam vampiros, você esperava por isso, creio que tenha influenciado de alguma forma.

- Bella pegou um leão da montanha e na volta encontramos com alguns montanhistas, ela os ignorou por completo Carlisle. – Edward dizia orgulhoso de sua esposa.

- O que sentiu Bella?

- Como assim?

- Quando sentiu o cheiro de humanos?

- Nada, estava satisfeita e jamais atacaria um humano. – disse convicta.

"_**Definitivamente ela é diferente."**_ – concluiu mentalmente.

- Seu autocontrole é incrível filha, tem noção do quanto isso é bom?

-Na realidade o autocontrole dela se iguala ao seu Carlisle.– afirmou Edward.

- Tem uma coisa que gostaria de saber? – perguntou Bella.

- O que?

- Porque Edward ainda não tem acesso a minha mente?

- Creio que seja um dom seu Bella, mas isso quem poderá te responder é somente Eleazar. Se quiser posso chamá-lo, ele pediu pra avisar quando o bebê nascesse com o dom que ele possue, poderá nos dizer o porquê e aproveitar ver se os pequenos também os têm.

- Isso inclui a vinda de Tanya suponho? – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Com certeza. – respondeu Emmett sendo fuzilado pelo irmão.

- Desde que ela mantenha a uma distância segura dos meus filhos e principalmente do meu marido. – Bella foi taxativa. – Tudo bem, se ousar se aproximar deles, não garanto que sairá inteira daqui.

- Deixarei avisado. – disse Carlisle segurando o riso.

"_**Ela é mesmo ciumenta, não?"**_ – Edward somente assentiu de leve, Bella fingiu não ver.

- Carlisle acha que ela pode ver nossos filhos?Será que é seguro?- perguntou Edward.

- Creio que sim, Bella é totalmente controlada, confio nela.

-Eu também. – disse abraçando a esposa.

- Vou buscá-los. – Esme disse disparando escada acima, descendo em seguida com Rose.

- Bella! Como você está linda! – elogiou a loira.

- Obrigada Rose.

- Posso? – perguntou olhando para Edward.

- Deve. - ele pegou Reneesme dos braços de Rose e a entregou a Bella.

- Oh meu Deus! Ela é linda! Olha! Os cabelos são como os seus, assim como a boca.

- O nariz e os olhos são como os seus. – comentou Edward ao seu lado.

- Ela é linda, Edward. Oi! Sou sua mãe Nessie. – a pequena tocou Bella mostrando a ela como se sentia, a felicidade por falar com o pai e com o irmão e o carinho que sente pelo Jake.

- Jake? O que o Jake tem haver com isso? – perguntou confusa.

- Ele mesmo vai te contar. – Edward falou simplesmente.

- Contar o que?

- Esse é um assunto entre vocês dois, afinal ele é seu amigo, não quero me meter, já tive um papo sério com ele e nos entendemos. – Bella olhou boquiaberta para o marido.

- Isso é verdade?

- Oh sim, você vai adorar as novidades. – ironizou Rose.

- Tome Bella, este é seu pequeno. – disse Esme tentando desviar o assunto.

"_**Ela vai castrar o cachorro."**_ – pensou Rose com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Assim espero. – respondeu Edward.

- Espera o que amor? - ele olhou para Bella sem saber o que dizer.

- Que você goste da surpresa que Jake tem pra você. - ela revirou os olhos voltando sua atenção para Anthony.

- Ai meu Deus! Isso são olhos verdes? – disse encantada.

- Sim, ele é lindo não é? – Alice dizia toda babona.

- Ele é a cara do Edward, com cabelos escuros. – dizia Bella sem desviar os olhos do filho. - Oi meu amor, sou sua mãe, se lembra de mim?

"_**Você é linda mamãe, como tia Rose disse."-**_ Bella arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o filho.

- O que foi Bella? –Edward perguntou ao seu lado.

- Tem certeza que não consegue falar com ele? – o vampiro somente assentiu.

- Ele falou comigo Edward, pude ouvi-lo nitidamente. – todos se entreolharam sem entender nada.

"_**A Bella é mesmo estranha."**_ – pensou Emmett, tanto Edward quanto Bella olharam pra ele.

- O que? – perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

"_**Pedirei para Eleazar vir o mais rápido possível."**_ – pensava Carlisle.

"_**Minha irmã está linda mesmo, estou tão orgulhosa dela."**_ – Bella sorriu com aquele pensamento.

"_**Porque não consigo acessar a mente dele? Ou dela? Deus como está linda. Agora estaremos juntos pela eternidade, ela é só minha pela eternidade."**_– ela olhou para o marido ao ouvir seus pensamentos e sorriu. Edward lhe sorriu de volta sem se dar conta do que acontecia.

- Estou tão feliz, nossa família é linda não é? – ele assentiu com Reneesme nos braços, abraçando Bella que ainda segurava Anthony.

- Esse momento precisa de uma foto! – disse Alice indo buscar a câmera. Bella não comentou o fato de conseguir ler mentes, mesmo porque passando o primeiro momento controlou seu dom por completo, notou que diferente do marido sua mente não era invadida por pensamentos, Bella conseguia acessar qualquer mente que lhe interessasse, como e quando quisesse.

Os dias estavam passando rápido e as crianças cresciam a olhos vistos, Bella descobria um dom novo a cada dia, estava assustada, esperaria Eleazar chegar para dizer aos outros. Bella possuía tanto poderes mentais, quanto físicos. Charlie foi conhecer os netos e ficou encantado, todo babão. Jake finalmente apareceu com seu bando agora.

- Jake?– Bella disse dando um abraço carinhoso no amigo, devido aos seus novos dons, sentiu que o amigo estava tenso e que algo o deixava um tanto aflito.

"_**Espero que ela entenda! Senão vai me capar com certeza."**_ – pensava diante dela, Edward prendia o riso.

- Tem algo pra me contar Jake? Tá com uma cara estranha? – Bella encarava o amigo, queria ouvir de seus lábios o que viu em sua mente.

Alice desceu com Renesmee e o olhar dele foi para a pequena, que sorriu quando o viu, ela aparentava um bebê de aproximadamente seis meses. Bella revezava o olhar da filha para o amigo.

"_**O cachorro ta ferrado!"**_ – pensava Emmett.

- Você não se atreveria Jacob Black! – seu rosto era inexpressível.

- Sabe que isso acontece Bella, não podemos controlar. – se defendeu.

- Você teve um imprint com o meu bebê? Com a minha filha? – ele somente assentiu ouvindo o rosnado de Bella ecoar na sala junto com a gargalhada de Edward, Jazz, Emmett e Rose.

-Aposto cem pratas como ela vai capá-lo. – soltou Emmett colocando lenha na fogueira.

- Cem como ele se safa. – disse Jazz.

- Aposto cem como ele vai tomar uma bela coça. –Rose falou desta vez.

- Sabia disso Edward? – Bella se virou para o marido que parou de rir no mesmo instante.

- Sim, mas...

- E não fez nada? Não era você que acabaria com o cachorro sarnento? –definitivamente estava furiosa.

- Ele é seu amigo Bella, me fez jurar que não faria nada com ele, claro que tive vontade de castrá-lo, mas me pediu pra não tocar nele. – Bella semicerrou os olhos.

"_**Ela dá medo mano!"**_ – pensou Emm se encolhendo.

- Eu vou te matar Jake. – o jovem lobo disparou com Bella atrás dele, ambos foram para a floresta e Jake se transformou pra correr mais rápido. Quando estavam a uma distância considerável da casa Bella parou. - Tudo bem Jake, pode parar, preciso falar com você. – disse estancando.

"_**Até parece que eu caio nessa!"**_ – pensou o lobo.

- To falando sério, eu sei sobre o imprint seu bobo, Emily me explicou como acontece, além do mais consegui ver tudo em sua mente. – o lobo parou e foi pra trás das árvores.

- Como assim? O que ta acontecendo Bella? – perguntou reaparecendo hesitante.

- Só queria uma desculpa pra ficar longe de casa com você.

- Por quê? – o lobo estava confuso.

- Não quero que eles saibam por enquanto, tem que jurar que vai manter segredo.

- Sabe que pra mim é meio difícil Bells, com o bando e seu marido, não dá.

- Posso colocar um escudo em você e Edward não terá acesso, é somente por uns dias OK!

- O que ta rolando?

- Acho que tem algo errado comigo... Consigo fazer coisas que me assustam. – os olhos do lobo saltaram.

- Pode ler mentes?

- Não como Edward, diferente dele, consigo acessar sua mente e retirar de lá tudo o que quiser ou me interessar, entende? – o lobo somente assentiu. Bella começou a demonstrar para o amigo algumas das coisas que conseguia fazer o deixando perplexo.

- E porque não conta pro seu marido ou pra maluca do cabelo arrepiado?

- Não fala assim dela. – ralhou olhando feio pra ele. - Eleazar está vindo pra cá, quero que ele me explique antes, estou com medo Jake, minha transformação foi diferente dos outros, quero saber se de alguma forma isso me afetou.

- Entendo, tudo bem, não conto nada sogrinha. – brincou levando um tapa.

- Ai! Isso dói Bella! - soltou massageando o local.

- Isso é pela minha mão, estamos quites. – ele revirou os olhos, voltaram conversando para casa. Ele contou a Bella que agora tinha seu próprio bando com Seth, Leah, Quill e Embry. Chegaram rindo um provocando o outro, Edward ficou desconfiado e um tanto enciumado, mas não tocou no assunto.

O crescimento de Nessie e Thony, como eram chamados pelos tios, era mesmo acelerado, Carlisle os pesava e media todos os dias com a ajuda de Edward. Thony gostava mais da comida humana, mas tinha que se alimentar também de sangue, era um pouco maior que Nessie e como o pai possuía veneno, já Nessie preferia sangue, somente Edward conseguia fazê-la comer. Eles tinham uma ligação forte, assim como Bella tinha com Thony.

- O que esta se passando nessa cabecinha, heim? – perguntou Edward, estavam deitados em sua cama, ele enrolava uma mecha dos cabelos dela em seus dedo.

- Nada por quê? – Bella tentou disfarçar.

- Tem certeza? – _**"O que ela tanto fala com Jacob? O que se passa nessa cabecinha linda?" **_– pensava o vampiro a olhando com preocupação.

- Não fique preocupado Edward, pode esperar? – eles tinham os olhos fixos um no do outro.

- Não quer me contar?

- Não é isso...

- Tudo bem amor, eu espero. Não tem problema. – disse depositando um beijo nos lábios de Bella.

"_**Sei que quando estiver pronta me dirá."**_** –** pensou depositando outro beijo em sua testa.

Os Cullen estranhavam o fato de Charlie agir com naturalidade junto das crianças, mal sabiam que Bella usando um de seus dons, enviou comandos em sua mente o fazendo crer que aquilo era natural. Sentiu-se culpada por fazer aquilo com o próprio pai, mas temia sua reação ao saber o que havia se tornado, Bella fez o mesmo com sua mãe e Phill, assim seria melhor para todos.

- Os Denali estão chegando! - anunciou Alice perdendo o foco, Bella compartilhou da visão da irmã, assim como o marido e não conseguiu esconder o desconforto por Tanya ter vindo.

Bella usou seu escudo impedindo que Eleazar conseguisse ter acesso a ela, Rose e Jacob estavam com as crianças, Thony aparentava ter por volta de um ano e meio, já Nessie mais ou menos um ano, três meses haviam se passado desde o nascimento dos gêmeos.

- Eleazar meu amigo, faz tempo que não nos vemos. – brincou Carlisle ao abraçá-lo.

- Me chamou e estou aqui meu amigo, vim conhecer seus netos.

"_**Isso é mesmo inacreditável, dois híbridos de uma única vez!"**_ – pensava ele.

"_**To louca pra ver os dois pequenos, devem ser uma fofura."**_– pensou Kate empolgada, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. Bella estava atenta a tudo que se passava naquela sala a cada pensamento.

"_**De novo aqui, mais que saco! Nossa mãe foi morta por causa de uma criança, não vejo graça nisso."**_– os pensamentos de Irina incomodaram Edward.

- Meus filhos foram gerados e não transformados Irina, sabe perfeitamente disso. – ela sorriu sem graça.

- Desculpe Edward!

"_**Oi Ed! Senti sua falta querido."**_ – pensou Tanya o provocando, Edward agia como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mas Jazz pode sentir a tensão do irmão e Bella se segurava pra não voar em Tanya.

"_**Ela ta te provocando de novo não é?"**_ – Alice perguntou para espanto de Bella, que agiu como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Todos se cumprimentaram e Tanya como sempre foi bem provocativa ao cumprimentar Edward, enchendo sua mente com imagens do dia na clareira o qual ela o tocou o estigando, no dia do confronto que se agarrou a ele além de imagens dos dois em momentos íntimos, quando estavam juntos.

"_**Lembra como éramos bons juntos, sinto falta dos nossos momentos."**_ – insistia a vampira. Bella estava no seu limite, mas Jazz não conseguia captar devido ao escudo. A jovem vampira mantinha um sorriso inocente nos lábios.

- Eleazar, o chamei aqui para que use seu dom meu amigo, Bella como pode ver nos surpreendeu quando se tornou uma de nós. – explicou Carlisle.

- Estou vendo Carlisle, ela nem parece recém nascida, mas pra isso preciso que Bella retire o escudo que está usando. – Edward olhou para a esposa imediatamente se perguntando como e porque ela faria isso?

- Desculpe Eleazar, só queria me certificar de algo e já obtive as respostas que queria. – disse de forma calma e serena deixando a todos confusos com suas palvras.

- Se certificar do que exatamente? – perguntou Edward.

- Me desculpem, mas não me sinto a vontade para liberar meu escudo ainda... - disse ignorando a pergunta do marido. - Confio plenamente em você Eleazar assim como em Carmem e Kate, mas não confio em Irina e muito menos em Tanya. – todos se entreolharem sem entender sua atitude.

- Bella!- ralhou Edward.

- Estou sendo sincera, se trata de um assunto muito importante que exige extrema confiança. – insistiu encarando o marido, que tentava entender o que se passava com ela. - Sei quais são os meus dons e garanto a vocês que estão totalmente sob controle, só não consigo compreender porque e como isso aconteceu. – explicou deixando a todos perplexos.

-Você disse dons? – a voz de Carlisle não passou de um sussurro.

- Sim isso é ruim?

"_**Como assim dons? São raros os de nossa espécie que possui um dom, quem dirá mais de um."**_ – pensava Eleazar.

"_**Que porra é essa?"**_– se perguntava Emmett.

"_**Poxa! Nem pra me contar."**_ – pensou Alice indignada.

- Como consegue controlá-los? – Carlisle perguntou intrigado.

- Treinei com Jake, ele é o único que sabe, tinha medo de como reagiriam. – não precisou olhar para o marido para saber que ele tinha os olhos fixos nela, quando seu olhar encontrou o dele viu que não havia ficado nada contente com aquilo, estava sentido, por ter confiado em Jacob e não nele.

- Contou a ele primeiro? – por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu disfarçar o ciúme.

- Sim, ele estava de fora, não seria passional. – respondeu do mesmo modo. - Edward ele é meu amigo e me ajudou a controlar tudo isso. – Bella disse controlando sua voz.

"_**Seu amigo! Sei!"**_ – aquele pensamento a irritou profundamente.

- Edward Cullen! Não ouse manchar a minha amizade com Jake, sabe melhor do que ninguém que ela é sincera e tivemos provas o suficiente... – o vampiro a olhava atônito. Já sua amizade com essa ai, é de se duvidar não é?

- Não distorça as coisas e como sabia o que estava pensando? – revidou, ela bufou impaciente cruzando os braços diante do peito, esfregando as mãos pelo rosto em seguida.

- Somos amigos há muitos anos, jamais entenderia isso. –Tanya disse em defesa de Edward.

-Não! Você se insinua pra ele há anos, tenta agarrá-lo de todo o jeito não é mesmo? Prestou-se até aquela situação ridícula em Roma, o que vocês têm é uma relação mal resolvida, isso sim. – revidou Bella tentando se conter.

- BELLA! –Edward ralhou novamente.

- O que? Estou mentindo por acaso? Mesmo comigo continua aceitando as insinuações dela, quer saber como eu sei? Posso ler mentes meu caro, consigo ter acesso a qualquer mente dentro dessa sala, e digamos que a mente de sua amiga é bem quente, não é mesmo? – Bella tentava se controlar ao máximo, mas estava difícil, tudo que envolvia Edward a deixava sensível e a desestabilizava.

- O que deu em você? – perguntou chocado.

- Essa vagabunda nunca respeitou nosso namoro ou nosso noivado e muito menos nosso casamento, você não fez nada a respeito Edward! Gosta do assédio dela? Se sente bem com isso? Faz bem para o seu ego? – ele mal podia crer nas coisas que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Só não queria magoá-la, sempre fomos amigos, gosto dela como minha amiga é só isso! – se defendeu.

- Não queria magoá-la? – Edward pode sentir o sarcasmo naquela pergunta.

- Bella se acalma, está muito exaltada. – pediu Jazz tentando usar seu dom.

- Não adianta Jazz, não vai conseguir, me desculpe irmão. – pediu olhando nos olhos do loiro.

- Você me chamou de vagabunda? – a voz de Tanya saiu cortante, Bella se virou a encarando, seu olhar era inexpressível.

"_**Shiii... A coisa vai feder."**_ – pensou Emmett.

- Você não respeita nada nem ninguém, só quer saber de você mesma e de seus interesses, se oferece de bandeja para alguém que não te deseja...

- Edward sempre me desejou querida! – provocou Tanya, mostrando a ela imagens dos dois em momentos íntimos e aquilo deixou Bella arrasada e Edward furioso.

- Claro, tenho que reconhecer que você é uma mulher linda e atraente e sabe usar seus atributos muito bem e meu marido é homem e como todo o homem é idiota o suficiente pra cair na lábia de mulheres como você! – Bella lançou um olhar lascivo para Tanya.

"_**O que deu nessas duas**_**?"** – se perguntava Carlisle e Eleazar ao mesmo tempo.

-Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara Tanya, mantenha-se longe do meu marido e dos meus filhos... – seu tom era calmo e ameaçador. - E a próxima vez que encher a mente de Edward com imagens como aquelas, vou ter o imenso prazer de fazer uma lobotomia em você, vai passar a eternidade babando, sem sequer saber seu nome, estamos entendidas? – a vampira devolveu o olhar para Bella e as duas ficaram se encarando no meio da sala, uma rosnando para outra.

"_**O que é lobotomia?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett.

- Está me ameaçando?

- Entenda como quiser, está mais para um aviso, não ouse repetir o que fez hoje, meu autocontrole é muito bom, mas pode falhar se é que me entende? Os Cullen consideram vocês como uma extensão da família e é por respeito a eles que ainda está diante de mim, acredite! – cuspiu entre os dentes.

"_**Yes! Eu te amo minha irmãzinha linda!"**_ – pensava Alice orgulhosa de Bella.

"_**Tanya é abusada mesmo"**_**.** – pensou Kate.

- Pare com isso vocês duas. – exigiu Carlisle ficando entre elas tentando acabar com aquela discussão.

- Esta casa é sua Carlisle e sei que apesar de tudo gostam dela, é em respeito a você o patriarca desta família que essa fulana ainda mantém a cabeça sobre o pescoço, mas não sou obrigada a aturá-la. - Bella podia sentir o olhar de seu marido lhe queimar a pele.

"_**Porque de tanta raiva?"**_ – se perguntava o Carlisle diante dela. Bella pode ver que a mente de seu marido estava sendo inundada com os pensamentos de todos ali, diferente dela, ele não tinha como evitá-los.

- Esse assunto diz respeito somente a mim e a minha família, assim como Eleazar, Carmem e Kate a quem considero muito.

- Entendo! Acho melhor irmos para a sala de jantar. – disse Carlisle indicando a eles.

- Bellinha você me dá medo sabia? – disse Emmett jogando seu braço sobre os ombros dela, Edward estava quieto e mais afastado, tentava entender o que havia acontecido ali, a maneira como Bella falou com ele e Tanya, sabia que a esposa estava magoada e furiosa, mas também estava sentido, por não ter confiado nele e sim em Jacob. Pensava ter deixado mais do que claro o quanto a amava, mas sua esposa parecia duvidar disto.

- Sempre soube que você era uma pessoa especial Bella. – Alice dizia ao seu lado em um impulso abraçou a irmã, não precisou dizer nada a amiga sabia o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

- Aqui estamos Bella. – falou Carlisle fechando as portas, enquanto cada um se acomodava. – Mas tem consciência de que não irá adiantar muito, não é?

- Sim, mas pelo menos não terei o desprazer de aturá-las. – respondeu sentando-se de frente apara o marido que continuava calado.

- Estamos aqui filha. – disse o médico sentando-se na cabeceira da mesa.

- Quando despertei, ainda não tinha noção do que acontecia comigo foi na noite em que vi meus filhos, quando Thony estava em meus braços pude ouvi-lo, assim como Edward ouve Nessie... – sorriu com a lembrança. – Fiquei tão feliz, mas de repente era como se a mente de todos estivesse aberta pra mim, podia ler a mente de todos naquela sala, inclusive a sua. – disse olhando para o marido.

- Porque não me contou? – perguntou com os olhos fixos nos dela.

- Tive medo, estava confusa e um tanto assustada, não sabia como reagiria. – falou sem cortar olhar. - Mas de certa forma o que faço é diferente do que você faz... Posso acessar a mente que quero, quando quero e como quero, compreende? – todos assentiram. - Ou todas de uma vez, se eu quiser. - concluiu.

- Você disse dons Bella, o que quis dizer com isso? – disse Carlisle, ela sorriu com a curiosidade dele.

- Além de conseguir acessar a mente das pessoas, consigo remover meu escudo e bloquear quem eu quiser, tanto de ataques mentais como físico, por isso não soube nada pela mente de Jake. – falou diretamente para Edward.

- Isso é incrível, não acha Eleazar? – soltou Carlisle entusiasmado.

- Ela ainda me bloqueia amigo.

- Desculpe Eleazar! – se desculpou removendo seu escudo, os olhos de Eleazar saltaram.

- O que foi amigo? – perguntou Carlisle estranhando sua atitude.

"_**Isso é incrível, jamais vi algo assim."**_ – pensou chamando a atenção de Edward.

- Tem razão em manter seu escudo querida, isso é inacreditável! – soltou olhando encantado para Bella, pela mente dele Edward pode ver o quanto sua esposa era mesmo especial.

- Como isso é possível? – falou chamando a atenção de Eleazar, seus olhos estavam voltados a sua esposa.

- Esse é um fenômeno muito raro, não me lembro de ter visto outro vampiro com essa capacidade! – dizia Eleazar deixando a todos curiosos.

- Posso? – perguntou olhando para Bella que assentiu.

- Isabella é uma telepata e pelo que sinto, uma telepata muito poderosa. – os olhos de Carlisle saltaram.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Emmett sem entender nada.

- Basicamente faz qualquer coisa com a mente, não é Bella? – ela mordia os lábios tendo todos os olhos fixos em si.

"_**Eu sempre disse que Bella era especial"**_ – pensava Alice orgulhosa ao lado do irmão.

- Estava mesmo certa Alice. – respondeu sem desviar os olhos da esposa.

- Vocês têm que tomar cuidado, se isso cair nos ouvidos de Aro, aquela cobra não vai medir esforços para tê-la em sua guarda, minha filha. – alertou Eleazar.

"_**Se ele a desejava antes, quando humana, imagine agora?"**_– pensou Edward com os olhos cravados nos dela.

- Eles não têm como saber, tem? Digo isso não por mim, mas pelos nossos filhos, o que eles farão se os descobrirem? – todos ficaram sérios. - O que Irina quis dizer com o fato de sua mãe morrer por causa de uma criança? - perguntou encarando Eleazar.

- Sasha foi quem criou Tanya, Kate e Irina, mas também transformou uma criança e isso é totalmente contra as leis entende? – ela somente assentiu. - Vasili era um garotinho, quando os Volturi descobriram o que ela havia feito, condenou os dois à morte. – Bella arregalou os olhos, chocada.

- Mas meus filhos não foram transformados e sim gerados...

- São uma nova raça Bella e até onde sei desconhecida por eles e tanto Aro como seus irmãos não vão aceitar isso muito bem.

- Está dizendo que...

- O relacionamento de vocês em si já era algo que eles condenam veementemente, se juntar isso ao fato de que eles interferiram em seu destino e os seus poderes... Aro não hesitará em condenar a todos para tê-la pra si.

- Ele não seria capaz disso! Edward disse que ele respeita Carlisle. – Bella disse olhando para o mesmo.

- Sim, mas também o inveja, pela família que construiu e isso não é segredo pra ninguém. Sempre desejou Edward e Alice em sua guarda, mas ambos sempre se negaram, seria uma oportunidade e tanto pra ele, agora teria uma desculpa para agir, se é que me entende. - ela assentiu novamente.

- Não creio que ele fará uma coisa dessas Eleazar... - Carlisle dizia convicto. -Além do mais, sabe que o tempo passa diferente para aqueles três, mesmo Aro dizendo que nos faria uma visita, podemos nem estar mais aqui quando decidir fazê-la. – Sem contar que Alice pode nos avisar se ele se decidir, não é? – o vampiro assentiu somente.

- Então? Vão me apresentar os mais novos membros da família? – brincou pra descontrair.

- Vou buscá-los. – disse Bella saindo, os outros desceram e se juntaram as duas que estavam na sala de estar.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXI**

Bella desceu acompanhada de Jacob e Rose, ela carregava o filho Thony nos braços e Jacob estava com Nessie, assim que viu Edward a pequena se jogou nos braços do pai.

"_**Ta triste, papai?"**_– ele sorriu beijando sua bochecha.

- Não meu amor. - Nessie o tocou mostrando a ele que ouviu a discussão que ele e Bella tiveram. - Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. – afirmou olhando nos olhos de sua pequena.

"_**Thony também ta preocupado."**_ – insistiu a pequena, ele foi até Bella que segurava o filho e o beijou na testa.

- Estes são meus filhos Eleazar, Anthony e Reneesme. – disse pegando Thony do colo de Bella.

- Meu Deus! Que coisa mais linda!- dizia Carmem se aproximando deles.

- Eles são lindos Bella, parabéns!

- Puxaram ao pai. – Edward revirou os olhos, ela sempre dizia aquilo.

- Não, da pra reconhecer os dois neles. – insistiu Carmem, Eleazar e Kate também ficaram encantados nos dois.

Os Denali ficaram fascinados com os gêmeos, Eleazar ficou conversando com Carlisle sobre os dois, Bella estava pensativa e distante e aquilo incomodava Edward.

"_**Converse com ela Edward, Tanya pegou pesado, conheço minha amiga, Bella disfarça, mas está magoada."**_ – ele somente assentiu para Alice, indo para junto de sua esposa.

- Pode me dar um minuto? – pediu segurando seu braço.

- O que você quer? – perguntou arredia.

- Precisamos conversar. – Bella pode sentir o quanto estava assustado, intrigado e magoado.

- Não quero discutir com você, Edward e...

- Será que pode me acompanhar? - perguntou impaciente.

- Tá bom, eu vou subir...

- Aqui não!

- Por quê?

- Porque há muita gente, vem, vamos dar uma volta! – ela somente assentiu o acompanhando.

- Esme, Rose? Podem cuidar deles pra mim? – as duas assentiram feliz da vida, adoravam ficar com os gêmeos. Edward a conduziu até a garagem abrindo a porta do carro pra ela.

- Aonde vamos exatamente? – perguntou encarando o marido que mantinha um rosto inexpressível, era impossível dizer o que se passava com ele.

- Dar uma volta. –disse apontando o banco, Bella revirou os olhos bufando alto, sentando-se em seguida.

Estava calado e sério, Bella tentou entrar em sua mente, mas Edward pensava nas crianças, sabia que se forçasse, poderia descobrir o que o marido pretendia, mas jamais invadiria sua privacidade desta forma. O carro voava pela estrada o que não a incomodava mais, em pouco tempo estavam no mirante de Port Angeles, de onde dava pra ver toda a cidade.

- Porque me trouxe aqui?- perguntou saindo do carro, apreciando a bela vista, não dando chance para o marido ser o cavalheiro de sempre.

- Porque não me contou? – Edward foi direto. – Porque preferiu contar a Jacob e não mim, que sou seu marido? - em resposta ouviu um bufo irritado. – Me responde Isabella? - pode sentir no tom de voz dele que estava a ponto de explodir.

- Eu já disse... – falou como se fosse óbvio. – Jake estava de fora, seria imparcial... Não queria assustá-lo Edward, preocupá-lo...

- Sou seu marido Bella! – sua voz saiu exaltada. – Seu companheiro... Pensei que confiasse em mim... – Bella baixou o olhar, o magoou e se chutava mentalmente por isso.

-Desculpe! – pediu sinceramente.

- E que cena foi aquela? Pra que tudo aquilo?- ela semicerrou os olhos. - Pensei que tivesse deixado claro á você o quanto te amo Isabella...

- Você não tem idéia do que senti ao vê-lo nos braços dela Edward... – cuspiu entre os dentes o encarando. - Não tem noção do que foi ver seus lábios tocando os dela, você a tocando a amando...

- Jamais a amei! – disse do mesmo modo.

- Havia sentimento ali Edward! Ou vai dizer que foi somente sexo? – sua voz saiu exaltada.

- Até quando vai ficar remoendo isso? Sabe que eu te amo e que você é a razão da minha existência, pra que tudo isso, Isabella? – seu tom saiu ainda mais exaltado.

- Sei como me ama e quanto Edward, mas não sei o que sente por aquela mulher... – ele bufou impaciente, esfregando as mãos no rosto, andava de um lado para outro. - Porque não consegue simplesmente dizer não a ela? Vi quando se insinuou a você na clareira, estava te tocando e você deixou!- só a lembrança lhe deixava insana de raiva. -Da mesma forma como se agarrou em você no dia do confronto, das diversas vezes que se insinuou a você, quando iam caçar juntos. – Bella sentia um nó em sua garganta que a sufocava, mas não conseguia chorar, desviou do olhar intenso do marido.

- Bella olha pra mim. – pediu segurando seu queixo a forçando olhar para ele. - Não faça isso Isabella, não a deixe entre nós... Eu te amo e jamais quis te magoar, sempre que ela me encontra invade minha mente com imagens de quanto estivemos juntos, mas viu as coisas pela visão dela e não a minha. Esquece isso Bella, não posso mudar meu passado e Tanya é passado, você é o meu presente e o meu futuro, eu te amo. – Bella podia sentir a verdade em suas palavras e em seu olhar.

- Ela quer você de volta...

- Tanya não pode querer algo que nunca lhe pertenceu! Eu já disse que foi há muito tempo, nunca houve paixão, amor... Foi somente instinto. - dizia acariciando o rosto dela, fazendo círculos com seu polegar em sua face.

- Eu... Eu... – Bella não conseguia falar, Edward a puxou pra si colando seus lábios aos dela, Bella sentiu sua língua invadir sua boca em busca da sua e quando a encontrou o desejo explodiu em um beijo intenso e voraz.

Suas mãos foram para os cabelos dele, os agarrando com força, Edward infiltrou uma mão por seus cabelos a segurando firme pela nuca e com a outra a trouxe cada vez mais pra si, seus corpos estavam colados e ainda assim parecia pouco para ambos.

Edward sentiu seu membro enrijecer de tal forma que senti uma fisgada na virilha, era sempre assim, no mínimo toque ficava aceso, louco de desejo, louco para se perder naquele corpo que tanto amava.

Isabella não estava muito diferente, sentia seu sexo pulsar, necessitava senti-lo, fundo dentro de si, seu corpo todo clamava por ele, estava excitada, tão excitada que sentia sua calcinha empapar. Ainda mais quando Edward se encaixou entre suas pernas, movendo seu quadril contra o dela, mostrando a sua esposa o quanto estava excitado, fazendo com que seu membro tocasse seu ponto mais sensível, ouvindo Bella arfar e gemer de excitação.

Sem cortar o beijo a ergueu fazendo com que suas pernas o enlaçassem, erguendo seu vestido acariciando suas belas coxas tocando sobre o fino tecido da calcinha, ouvindo sua esposa gemer contra os seus lábios. O afastou deslizando seus dedos finos e longos por sua fenda a invadindo.

-Oh... Edward... – gemeu rompendo o beijo, rebolando enquanto Edward investia contra ela, estavam recostados no carro, em um movimento rápido, a colocou sobre o capô, soltando o laço do vestido frente única, abocanhando seu seio, o sugando enquanto a levava a loucura.

Sentiu o corpo de Bella dar sinais de que o orgasmo estava próximo, ela prendeu sua mão entre suas pernas rebolando contra elas até explodir em um orgasmo intenso. Edward retirou seus dedos empapados, os levando até a boa.

- Hmmm... – gemeu de satisfação os chupando, Bella estava deitada sobre o capô do carro, ofegante devido à intensidade do prazer que sentira. Não viu quando o marido arriou as calças e a penetrou em uma estocada firme.

- Ooohh... – gemeu alto sentindo seu membro a preenchendo completamente.

- Está sentindo Bella... Isso é amor... Nós fazemos amor e não sexo... Você me deixa louco de desejo... Aqui é onde quero estar sempre, Bella... Dentro de você... Senti-la me recebendo, quente, úmida, como só você faz. – Edward falava de forma sussurrada em seu ouvido entre gemidos e estocadas cada vez mais intensas, se aprofundando ainda mais dentro dela.

- Não tem a ínfima idéia do quanto é bom senti-lo assim... – Bella disse entre gemidos de prazer. - Porque aqui é seu lugar... Edward... – sentiu seu corpo estremecer sendo seguida por seu marido, um gemido alto brotou na garganta de ambos ao explodirem em puro prazer. Edward a virou de costas pra si, voltando a penetrá-la, se amaram por várias vezes até saciarem aquele desejo louco e insano que tomava conta de ambos, ao mínimo toque.

- Me perdoa, por não ter lhe dito antes, estava mesmo confusa e não sabia como reagiriam. – pediu apoiada no peito do marido, estavam deitados no banco, o qual Edward havia afastado e reclinado.

- Quer dizer que sou casado com uma telepata? – brincou pra descontrair.

- Tenho medo Edward...

- Do que Bella? – seu tom era extremamente carinhoso.

- De perder o controle, se soubesse das coisas que posso fazer. – sua voz saiu baixa quase sussurrada.

- Me conta. – pediu fazendo com que Bella o olhasse nos olhos.

- Quer ver? – ele assentiu somente, ambos vestiram-se saindo do carro. - Segure bem firme. – Bella pediu passando os braços dele envolta de sua cintura, ela envolveu seu pescoço e o beijou, logo Edward aprofundou o beijo, se assustou ao sentir que estavam levitando a aproximadamente a uns dois metro do chão.

- Como conseguiu isso? – perguntou segurando firme a esposa que sorriu.

- Um truquesinho. – disse marota, os levando de volta para o chão.

- Consigo tanto atacar quanto defender com a mente, são ataques potentes e escudos muito resistentes, mas ainda estou treinando, sinto que quanto mais treino, mais forte fico. – Edward a ouvia calado, pensava nas palavras de Eleazar, não tinha dúvidas de que se os Volturi desconfiassem de tamanho poder, Aro faria de tudo para tê-la. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do modo desejoso como olhava para Bella em Roma, as coisas que viu naquela mente suja e demoníaca.

- Em que está pensando? – perguntou notando o quão pensativo estava.

- Pode ler mentes, não pode? – brincou roçando o nariz no dela.

- Posso, mas não gosto de ficar na mente dos outros, ainda estou um tanto traumatizada com a última vez que o fiz. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Agradeço pela privacidade, mas pode entrar em minha mente quando quiser meu amor, queria poder fazer o mesmo com você, saber o que se passa nessa cabecinha. – disse colocando o dedo na testa dela.

- Quer mesmo? – Edward ficou sério, ela enlaçou seu pescoço colando seus lábios aos dele logo aprofundando o beijo. A mente de Edward foi preenchida com imagens de quando Bella caiu em seu colo, o beijo que trocaram no avião, os beijos na Praça em Roma, a primeira vez que se amaram, a revelação do que ele era, tudo pela visão de Bella.

- O que achou? – perguntou cortando o beijo e o contato.

- Isso foi incrível! Você é mesmo maluquinha. – Edward estava em êxtase, havia acabado de compartilhar da mente dela, em momentos importantes para ambos. - Eu te amo Bella, te amo. – disse tomando seus lábios em outro beijo.

Bella contou a ele por cima como funcionava seus poderes e como ela os mantinha seguros, para não correr o risco de perder o controle. Edward estava orgulhoso da esposa, ela era mesmo uma mulher muito inteligente e esperta, pois descobriu tudo sozinha. Assim que os Denali partiram mostrou a Alice e os outros, basicamente o que poderia fazer com sua mente, os deixando chocados.

- A Bellinha é mais foda que a Jane. – soltou Emmett.

- Quem é Jane? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Aquela loirinha que estava com Aro na boate, ela tentou usar seu dom em você aquele dia. – explicou Alice.

- Ela cria a ilusão de dor Bella, é torturante, você se contorce todo. – dizia Edward desta vez. - É a mais poderosa da guarda Volturi, assim como seu irmão Alec, que consegue deixar o individuo sem sentindo algum entende?

- Isso eu também consigo fazer. – disse dando de ombros.

- Felix...

- Aquele grandão, não é?

- Isso mesmo, ele tem uma força inacreditável, é ainda mais forte que Emm. – eles contaram a Bella sobre a guarda Volturi, quem era quem e qual dom possuíam.

- Demetri uma vez que entra na mente de alguém, pode rastreá-lo em qualquer lugar do mundo. –Jazz disse desta vez.

- E se a pessoa for protegida por um escudo ou bloqueada, ele consegue? – perguntou interessada.

- Creio que nesse caso não, por quê? – Edward ficou curioso quanto aquilo.

- Provavelmente eles o usem para rastrear as pessoas que querem encontrar certo? – ele somente assentiu. - Por exemplo, posso bloqueá-lo e ele não nos verá, já que esse tal Demetri os conhece. – Edward riu com o modo dela falar.

- Não se preocupe meu amor, eles não virão tão cedo, o que me preocupa é a reunião anual, todos os vampiros têm que comparecer, isso sim é preocupante.

- Como aquela que foram quando nos conhecemos? – eles somente assentiram.

- Não podem deixar simplesmente de ir?

- Não, isso aguçaria a curiosidade de Aro e seus irmãos...

- Mas se formos ele descobrirá tudo sobre mim e nossos filhos... Estamos sem muitas opções não concordam? – todos se entreolharam assentindo. - Desculpem! Por deixar as coisas complicadas pra todos vocês. – disse se sentindo culpada.

- Credo Bella! Ta pegando a mania do seu marido de se culpar por tudo! – Alice disse dando a mínima para o olhar cortante que Edward lhe lançou. - Não me olhe assim, você sempre teve essa mania irritante! – afirmou dando de ombros.

- A reunião será o mês que vem. – lembrou Esme.

- Iremos todos. – Bella disse se pondo de pé. - Não me olhem assim. Vocês disseram que é uma reunião anual, onde ele reúne praticamente todos os clãs ou família...

- E os nômades, todos se reúnem no castelo de Volterra. – afirmou Carlisle.

- Acha que ele faria algo no meio de tantas testemunhas? – Edward estava começando a entender o raciocínio da esposa.

- Mas depois da reunião ele viria seco atrás de nós. – comentou Jazz.

- Não se colocarmos tudo em pratos limpos, o que estou tentando dizer é que contaremos toda a verdade a ele, ou pelo menos o que for de nosso interesse...

- Aro pode ter acesso a todas suas memórias Bella, se ele tocar em qualquer um de nós...

- Mas ele não sabe o que eu posso fazer certo? Isso nos dá uma vantagem. Confie em mim, ele acessará somente o que eu achar necessário, nada mais. – garantiu Bella.

- Como fará isso? – perguntou Rose.

- Ele não irá tocar em todos ao mesmo tempo, posso perfeitamente controlar e bloquear o que não for necessário, daremos a ele o que for de nosso interesse somente, o que for favorável a nós.

- Não pode chegar lá simplesmente e mandá-lo fazer o que quer, pode fazer isso não é? – ela soltou uma risada gostosa com a pergunta de Emmett assim como os outros.

-Sim facilmente, mas seria estranho não concordam? Ou poderia simplesmente implodi-lo, mas não creio que isso seja bom pra nós. O que queremos é viver em paz, farei com que ele entenda isso, assim como seus irmãos. – Edward revirou os olhos.

- E se não der certo e se eles perceberam que estão sendo manipulados? – disse encarando a esposa.

- Ai sim, teremos que partir para o confronto, porque não vou permitir que ninguém toque em minha família.

- Está querendo enfrentar os Volturi em seu território? Além de sua guarda eles têm um verdadeiro exército. – dizia Alice como se a amiga tivesse perdido o juízo.

- Mataremos o mal pela raiz. – retrucou dando de ombros, sua família estava seriamente questionando sua sanidade.

"_**Definitivamente ela pirou."**_– pensou Emmett.

"_**Como ela pretende fazer uma coisa destas?"**_ – se perguntava Jazz.

"_**Ela sabe o potencial que tem, está ciente disso perfeitamente."**_ – pensou Carlisle chamando a atenção de Edward, no dia seguinte o vampiro foi até o hospital para conversar com Carlisle sobre aquilo que o estava incomodando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa filho? – perguntou estranhando vê-lo ali.

- Tem um assunto que está me incomodando, precisava falar com você a sós. – o médico assentiu indicando a cadeira.

- O que quis dizer com, ela está ciente do seu potencial? – Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Desde que Bella revelou ser uma telepata, andei pesquisando sobre o assunto filho e descobri coisas interessantes, além do mais Eleazar me deixou a par dos reais poderes dela.

- Reais poderes?

- Sabe como sua esposa é filho, não gosta de ser o centro das atenções, Bella foi muito modesta ao expor seus poderes a nós.

- Ela mentiu?

- De maneira alguma, somente não demonstrou tudo que é capaz filho, deixe-me explicar. Bella além de ler mentes, consegue influenciar na decisão das pessoas, manipulá-las, somente com a mente ela pode nocautear seu oponente facilmente, levitar. – Edward sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

- Vejo que isso já sabia. – ele somente assentiu.

- Assim como projetar ilusões em seu oponente, que pra ele se torna real entende?

- Perfeitamente, mas isso ela já me disse Carlisle.

- Sim, mas não disse o seu potencial, não é mesmo? – Edwrad assentiu novamente.

- Se Bella focar sua energia mental em um alvo específico, pode disparar explosões de proporções catastróficas, assim como projetar um escudo telecinético capaz de suportar explosões de mísseis se for o caso e por ultimo e mais importante. Se sua esposa atingir um nível elevado de concentração, pode criar uma explosão semelhante a de uma bomba atômica.

- Como soube de tudo isso? – ainda estava digerindo tudo que acabara de ouvir, agora entendia o que Bella dizia com ter controle absoluto.

- Pesquisei muito meu filho.

- Isso é mesmo possível?

- Sim filho, mas é perigoso também, Bella tem um autocontrole incrível e de certa forma contém seus poderes ao máximo, tanto que evita usá-los freqüentemente, mesmo os mais comuns a não ser a telecinese, ela parecer ter gostado bastante deste. – falou divertido.

- É por causa das crianças, elas adoram ver as coisas voando. – riu acompanhando o pai.

- Pelo que notei não lê as mentes freqüentemente.

-Não! Somente quando necessário ou está muito curiosa, depois do que houve com Tanya, disse que ficou traumatizada.

- O que realmente aconteceu?

- Tanya tem essa mania de me provocar, sempre que nos víamos... Digamos que enchia minha mente com imagens um tanto constrangedoras.

- Wow! – soltou o médico.

- É wow! Não tem idéia do quanto foi difícil convencê-la de que aquilo foi passado e que de certo modo era a visão da Tanya dos fatos. – disse Edward desabafando com o pai.

- Entendo. Então aquele dia que explodiu Bella tinha razão não?

-Completamente. – os dois ficaram conversando mais um tempo, depois Edward foi para casa. Os dias estavam passando rápido e os Cullen estavam de viagem marcada para Roma, para a tão fatídica reunião.

- Bellinha não vai dar piti de novo no avião vai? – provocava Emmett.

- Vá à merda Emm, não torra! – cuspiu tensa, ela não tinha mais medo de voar, mesmo porque poderia facilmente estabilizar a aeronave, mas estava tensa pelo que estava por vir.

Como da outra vez o vôo foi noturno, desta vez flertaram um jatinho para evitar exposição, as crianças dormiam tranquilamente ao lado dos pais. Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça, chamando atenção de Edward.

- O que foi amor?

- Estava me lembrando daquela noite, em que cai sobre você. – ele sorriu de volta. - Você foi tão grosso, que minha vontade era de te esganar. – falou divertida.

- Confesso que também senti vontade de torcer seu pescoço várias vezes aquela noite, amor. – Bella o olhou chocada.

- Pensei que tivesse se apaixonado por mim? – disse fazendo bico.

- Sim, mas estava me deixando louco com aquela falação, além...

- Do meu sangue ser irresistível pra você não é? Eu sou mesmo irresistível. – falou debochada, Edward revirou os olhos - Nunca pensei que ao entrar pela porta daquele avião, minha vida mudaria tanto. – seus olhos estavam fixos nos olhos dourados de seu marido. - Nem poderia fazer idéia de que o meu destino estava naquele avião, eu te amo. – Edward sentiu seu peito se aquecer, não cansava de ouvir aquilo, era sempre como da primeira vez que ouviu.

- Também te amo Bella. – sussurrou a beijando.

Hospedaram-se no mesmo hotel que da outra vez, Edward e Bella ficaram em um quarto interligado com o das crianças, que fizeram a maior farra quando acordaram. Esme ficou com os netos e Edwrad levou Bella à praça onde tiveram seu primeiro encontro.

- Esse lugar vai ser sempre especial pra mim. – dizia olhando o céu estrelado.

- Pra mim também, aqui me dei conta do quanto estava apaixonado por você. – Edward a puxou para um beijo apaixonado, ficaram lá por um tempo, namorando, se curtindo depois voltaram para o hotel, onde os dois anjinhos dormiam tranqüilos.

Foram em dois carros para Volterra que ficava na região toscana, Bella olhava tudo atenta, já podia visualizar a cidade no alto da montanha. Ao passarem pelos portões de entrada da cidade, Edward segurou firme sua mão.

- Vai dar tudo certo meu amor. - disse depositando um beijo em sua mão.

- Eu sei... – puxou o ar com força o soltando de uma só vez em seguida. - A cidade é linda! – dizia encanta com a arquitetura do local.

- Sim é uma bela cidade. – concordou Carlisle ao seu lado.

- Aquele é o Palazzo dei Priori, o relógio da torre, um belíssimo lugar e aquele é o Palácio Volturi, vamos? – Bella segurou firme a mão do marido, seus filhos estavam cada um de um lado.

O imenso salão todo em mármore estava cheio de vampiros o murmurinho ecoava por todo o lugar até que todos se calaram voltando à atenção para a enorme porta dourada onde os Cullen estavam.

Os três Volturi olharam para os sete vampiros, mas a atenção deles estava voltada para a linda vampira de cabelos castanhos avermelhados que usava um vestido justo no busto que realçava seus belos seios e caia solto moldando seu corpo de formas perfeitas.

Nos pés uma sandália dourada trançada na panturrilha lhe dava um ar ainda mais sexy. Ao seu lado duas crianças, um garotinho que aparentava uns quatro anos e uma linda garotinha que aparentava uns três anos, ela tinha cabelos acobreados e olhos castanhos, já o garotinho possuía lindos olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos avermelhados.

- Isabella! Vejo que se tornou uma de nós! – disse Aro se aproximando fascinado com a beleza da jovem vampira.

- Esta é minha esposa Isabella e meus filhos Anthony e Reneesme. – dizia Edward segurando firme a mão da esposa.

- Filhos? Como assim filhos? – olhou para as crianças que tinham os tios e os avós a sua volta.

- Sim Aro, engravidei quando ainda era humana, são meus filhos e de Edward, gerados do amor que sentimos. – enfatizou Bella.

- Isso é impossível! – disse Caius de onde estava, uma roda se abriu e todos os olhavam atentos, muitos conhecidos e amigos de Carlisle estavam lá, inclusive os Denali.

- Não, não é! – insistiu Carlisle tomando a frente. - Andei pesquisando e na América do sul, há outro hibrido, que nasceu a mais de cento e cinqüenta anos.

- Como isso nos escapou? – indagou Marcus desta vez.

- O vampiro que os gerou, fazia experiências com as índias de uma tribo e gerou três híbridos, as fêmeas, ele levou consigo, já o macho deixou para trás. – explicou Carlisle.

- Pode certificar-se se quiser. – falou estendendo a mão para Aro, que foi até o amigo o tocando, Bella o manipulava dando a ele uma ilusão de que via tudo com clareza.

- Entendo! – disse voltando o olhar para os dois pequenos.

- Me permite meu jovem amigo? – Aro estava diante de Edward que estendeu a mão para ele confiante. Pela mente de Aro pode ver o que Bella mostrava a ele e ficou impressionado com o poder da esposa.

- Formidável! Como conseguiu resistir ao chamado do sangue? Quase posso senti-lo. – dizia voltando o olhar para Bella e a forma como o vampiro milenar o manipulava sem que o mesmo desse conta.

- Com muito esforço lhe garanto. – estava incomodado, o modo como Aro devorava sua esposa com o olhar o irritou profundamente.

- Sabia que se tornaria uma fêmea intrigante e fascinante. – disse tomando a mão de Bella depositando um beijo nela. - Venha vou apresentá-la aos meus irmãos. – seu olhar encontrou o de Edward que assentiu levemente, Aro lhe estendeu o braço e Bella o acompanhou.

Edward tinha os olhos fixos em Aro, que circulava com sua esposa pelo salão, sabia do fascínio dele por Bella, aliás, não somente ele, notou que vários ali demonstraram interesse em sua bela esposa.

- Parabéns Edward, é uma mulher belíssima. – disse Garett um nômade amigo de Carlisle.

- Eu sei. - seus olhos ainda estavam nos dois.

- Aro se encantou por sua esposa meu caro, se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado. – comentou Alistair.

- Confio no meu taco. – respondeu entre os dentes.

- Olá rapazes! Edward, como está querido? –Tanya disse os cumprimentando.

"_**Esta ainda mais lindo sabia?"**_ – pensou o provocando, Edward fingiu não ser com ele e pediu licença indo para junto de seus irmãos.

- Ela não dá folga, não é? – comentou Emmett com a mão no ombro do irmão.

"_**Bella já esta com ela por um fio, Tanya que não abuse."**_ – pensou Rose fulminando a vampira com o olhar.

- Papai cadê a mamãe? – perguntou Thony agarrado a perna do pai, estava incomodado com o modo como todos os olhavam, diferente de Nessie que estava adorando ser o centro das atenções.

- Ela já vem filho. – disse o pegando no colo.

Aro apresentou Isabella para seus irmãos, assim como aos membros importantes de sua corte, ela estava farta de ter que sorrir pra gente que nunca viu e ainda por cima a devoravam com os olhos, mas foi importante para descobrir coisas sobre os Volturi.

- Se me da licença, vou me juntar aos meus filhos e meu marido. – disse educadamente indo em direção aos Cullen.

- Bella, gostaria de lhe apresentar Amun, ele é do clã egípcio. – ela sorriu para o homem de estatura grande e magro, com imensos olhos vermelhos.

- Prazer minha jovem.

- O prazer é meu. – retribuiu o aceno, ele a apresentou a esposa Kebi, Benjamim e Tia. Todos foram muito simpáticos com ela. Assim como o clã irlandês com Siobhan, Liam e Maggie.

- Bella? – ela se virou ao reconhecer a voz de Damon.

- Damon?Que surpresa vê-lo aqui, como está? – Edward ficou tenso ao ver a esposa conversando animadamente com ele.

- O que foi Edward? Porque essa cara? – perguntou Jazz sentindo que o irmão se passava com o irmão.

- Damon está com Bella. – falou entre dentes.

- Eles só estão conversando. – alertou Alice

- Empolgados demais não acha? – revidou, fazendo a irmã revirar os olhos. Damon se desculpou por aquele dia e apresentou Bella a seu irmão Estefan.

- Me dêem licença sim, vou falar com meu marido, foi um prazer revê-lo. – disse educadamente para Damon.

- Pensei que nunca mais sairia dali. - Bella revirou os olhos ao notar o tom do marido, estava enciumado.

- Só estava sendo educada, digamos que consegui muita coisa interessante. – sussurrou no ouvido do marido, lhe mordendo de leve o lóbulo.

- Não me provoca! – disse a apertando contra si, colando seus lábios.

"_**Não se espante, mas daqui pra frente acho melhor ficarmos conectados o que acha?"**_ – ela estava na mente de Edward.

"_**Maravilhoso!"**_ – respondeu fazendo Bella sorrir.

"_**Conseguiu alguma coisa importante?"**_ – quem via de fora, pensava em como ambos eram apaixonados, para se encararem daquela forma por tanto tempo.

"_**Algumas, muita coisa já sabíamos, mas ele acreditou piamente, fique tranqüilo." **_

"_**Eu sei, li a mente dele, mas o que me incomoda é o fato dele..." **_

"_**Esquece isso, ele é um idiota!"**_ – Bella o cortou fazendo com que ele sorrisse meneando a cabeça.

"_**Você é impossível." **_

"_**E você me ama, por isso."**_** -** retrucou roçando os lábios aos dele.

"_**Já disse o quanto está linda hoje?"**_ – foi à vez de Bella sorrir. _**"Tentadoramente linda."**_ – concluiu a apertando ainda mais contra si.

"_**Esses dois não vão parar com essa pouca vergonha?"**_ – pensou Emmett com cinismo.

- Não torra Emmett. – disse Edward dando um soco em seu braço.

- Respeitem seus filhos. – falou deixando Bella indignada.

A reunião correu perfeitamente bem, Carlisle e o restante se despediu de Aro e seus irmãos, voltando para o hotel, em seguida para Forks.


	23. Chapter 23

**Gostaria de agradecer a vocês pelos reviews! **

**Espero que gostem do final desta estória! **

**Beijo a todos e não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**Capitulo XXII**

Bella e Edward viam seus filhos crescerem diariamente e agora, aparentava ter quatro e cinco anos, Thony parecia ser mais velho que Nessie, era maior e se desenvolvia mais rápido. Já Nessie era miúda como a mãe, delicada e esperta, falava pelos cotovelos. Sabia como persuadir a todos, não tinha quem resistisse àqueles olhinhos cor de chocolates e àquele sorriso torto, fazia o que queria do pai, tios e avós, Jake então, parecia um bobo perto dela.

Thony era mais quieto, sossegado, sempre observando tudo calado como o pai. Se parecia muito com Edward, fisicamente e como a mãe possuía um escudo, que bloqueava tanto ataques físicos quanto mentais, além de conseguir mover as coisas com a mente, mas como Bella não gostava de chamar a atenção. Alice e Jazz eram seus padrinhos, Rose e Emmett eram padrinhos de Nessie.

Esme finalmente havia entregado o presente que vinha preparando para Edward e sua pequena família. A vampira havia reformado uma velha cabana que havia próximo ao rio, dentro da propriedade, a casa era linda e bem aconchegante com três quartos, um pequeno escritório, uma sala ampla com o piano de Edward e uma pequena cozinha.

O quarto principal tinha um closet imenso, o de Thony estava todo decorado ao gosto dele e o de Nessie ao gosto dela, era uma família pequena, mas imensamente feliz.

Todos estavam próximos a grande árvore, todos observavam as crianças brincarem com Seth e Jake que estavam em sua forma de lobo, Bella estava recostada na árvore e seu marido deitado com a cabeça em seu colo.

- O Jakezinho fica fofo em forma de lobo, não é mamãe? – dizia Nessie fazendo o pai revirar os olhos e Emmett rir da cara do irmão.

- Fica sim meu amor, o "Jakezinho" fica fofinho como um cachorrinho. – provocou Bella.

- Já disse o quanto te amo? – disse Edward piscando pra ela.

- Hoje ainda não amor. – respondeu vendo Alice e os outros revirarem os olhos.

- Vocês são mais divertidos quando estão discutindo! – comentou Emmett arrancando risos de todos.

As aulas tiveram início na semana seguinte e Bella estava ansiosa, já os outros nem tanto. Estavam reunidos na sala dos Cullen jogando conversa fora quando Alice perdeu o foco, compartilhando a visão com o irmão e automaticamente Bella acessou a mente dela.

- O que viu Alice? – perguntou Carlisle olhando para os três.

- Aro enviou um mensageiro para Forks, está chamando a todos, parece que a coisa é séria. – explicou Alice

- Mas o que pode ter acontecido? – disse Esme sem entender.

- Algo realmente sério, Aro tem um verdadeiro exército, se está chamando a todos assim é porque a coisa saiu do controle. – explicou o médico sacando o celular, ligou diretamente para Aro.

- Pensei que enfim teríamos paz. – resmungou Bella soltando um longo suspiro.

- Não fique assim meu amor. –Edward pediu a envolvendo em seus braços.

- Teremos que atender ao chamado dele. – avisou Carlisle, todos franziram o cenho sem entender.

- Os lobisomens voltaram e estão em um número considerável, planejam atacar Volterra. – Rose caiu sentada novamente assim como Alice.

- Existem lobos também em Volterra? – eles olharam para Bella revirando os olhos.

- Não filha, não são transmorfos e sim lobisomens mesmo, com lua cheia e tudo mais. – os olhos de Bella só faltaram saltar.

- Está me dizendo que são aqueles lobos que andam em duas patas, e babam sem parar? Eles existem mesmo? – havia incredulidade em sua voz.

- Pensei que estivessem extintos... - comentou Edward.

-Eu também, Caius fez questão de exterminá-los, mas creio que nem todos. – concluiu Carlisle.

-E porque Aro está convocando a todos? – perguntou Jazz.

- Para lutarmos juntos, segundo Aro se não contermos a manifestação lá, pode se espalhar pelo mundo e sair do controle.

- Mas isso não é função deles e de seu exército? – retrucou Emmett.

- Sim, mas lutar contra eles não é nada fácil filho, são bem diferentes dos lobos, perto deles não passam de cachorrinhos, mansos e dóceis.

- Hey! Não somos mansos e dóceis. – retrucou Jacob.

- Desculpe filho. – se desculpou olhando para o mesmo que fez um gesto pra que não se importasse.

- Temos que mesmo que ir? – desta vez foi Alice quem disse.

- Negar será o mesmo que renegar os Volturi e sabe que isso não é sensato. – ela somente assentiu.

- Quando iremos? – perguntou Bella

- O mais breve possível. – respondeu olhando para Edward que estava calado. - O que foi filho?

- Não quero arriscar minha família numa luta que não é minha. Sabe o quanto esperei para ter o que tenho hoje? Não posso arriscar perder meus filhos e minha esposa.

- Não vai nos perder Edward! Nossos filhos ficarão aqui, longe de tudo isso... – Bella disse acariciando seu rosto.

- Vai ficar com eles?

- Não, vou com você, lutar ao seu lado, sabe que posso ser de grande ajuda por lá. – Edward meneou a cabeça sem nada dizer.

- Fique, se algo te acontecer eu...

- Nada vai me acontecer, nem a mim nem aos meus, lhe garanto meu amor. – falou serena. Edward a abraçou forte, afundando o rosto em seus cabelos.

- Com quem as crianças irão ficar? –Rose perguntou preocupada.

- Com os lobos, eles irão protegê-los, disso não tenho dúvida.

"_**Vai deixá-los com aqueles cachorros Edward?"**_ – basicamente a loira berrou em sua mente.

- Sim, eles são os mais indicados a ficar com eles. – disse encarando a irmã que saiu rosnando furiosa.

- O que deu na loira? – perguntou Jacob.

- Ciúme! – Edward falou dando de ombros.

Edward e Bella conversaram com Nessie e Thony sobre a viagem que fariam e que dessa vez eles não poderiam ir.

- Porque não posso ir? – perguntou Thony manhoso, agarrado a Bella.

- Porque vocês vão ficar na reserva com o Jacob, o Seth, Quill e Embry. – dizia Bella fazendo parecer divertido.

- Vou poder jogar vídeo game? – ela riu junto com Edward.

- Sim, mas tem que se alimentar direito, senão o Jake vai me contar.

- Pode deixar mamãe eu faço Thony comer direito. – disse Nessie que estava no colo de Edward.

- Mas a senhorita também tem que comer direitinho. – a pequena torceu o nariz. - Promete pro papai que vai comer direitinho, princesa. – ela abriu um sorriso torto pro pai fazendo Bella revirar os olhos. Depois de arrumar as coisas deles, tanto ela quanto Edward fizeram uma longa lista de recomendações para Jacob e os outros.

- Ta eu entendi, pode deixar, sabe que cuidarei deles direitinho, minha irmã está conosco, vai ajudar, além do mais Charlie não sai de lá. – avisou o lobo. - Se cuida vocês dois não se arrisquem, pense no que deixaram aqui. – disse ao se despedir dos dois.

- Estou deixando meu tesouro em suas mãos Jacob, cuide deles, por favor. – pediu Edward.

- Vai tranqüilo Edward. – abraçou o vampiro e foi um abraço sincero de ambos.

- Se cuida maluquinha e volte para nós. – falou abraçado a Bella, ele se despediu de todos os Cullen assim como Seth. Rose e Alice cobriram os afilhados de beijos.

- Se cuida tio Emm. – disse Thony fazendo um cumprimento com as mãos, ele fez o mesmo com Jaz e com seu pai.

- Tchau tiozão. – dizia Nessie deixando o vampiro derretido.

- Tchau princesinha.

- Tchau tio Jazz, cuida da minha tia fadinha. – pediu beijando o tio.

- Juízo vocês dois. – falou para Edward e Bella que riram com a cara dela, a despedida foi bem difícil, mas precisavam mantê-los seguros. Os Cullen estavam se aprontando para voltarem à Itália.

Desta vez foram direto para Volterra, a convite de Aro ficaram hospedados no castelo, assim que chegaram se reuniram com os Volturi e sua guarda, havia muitos rostos conhecidos por lá, basicamente as pessoas que estiveram na reunião. Aro expôs a situação a todos, ainda faltava alguns clãs chegarem entre eles os Denali.

- Os lobisomens, aquelas vis criaturas estão se reagrupando rapidamente, eles não são somente uma ameaça para nós assim como para os humanos, se acabarem com os humanos ficaremos sem alimentos meus irmãos. – aquilo deixou Bella enojada. - Eles se multiplicam rapidamente, estão em um número considerável, precisamos agir.

- Seu exército não dá conta? – perguntou Amum desconfiado.

- Caro Amum, sabe como esses animais agem, meu exército é muito bem treinado, mas são presas fáceis, precisamos de um exército com poderes além dos que temos meus caros. – ele deus alguns passos à frente. - Precisaremos dos dons e experiência como os de nosso amigo Jasper, a força do jovem Emmett assim como Félix, a garra da bela Rosalie e as visões da pequena Alice, assim como o dom de Edward e o precioso escudo de Bella. – dizia apontando para os Cullen.

- Além dos poderes de Zafrina, Maggie, Benjamim e todos que possuir um dom, eles estarão na linha de frente junto com minha guarda pessoal. Os atacaremos com tudo que temos. – concluiu, Edward pode ver em sua mente assim como Bella a gravidade da situação. Depois todos se dispersaram e os Cullen voltaram para seus quartos, se reuniram na suíte de Bella e Edward.

- Chamei vocês aqui porque na hora do confronto quero ficar conectada a cada um de vocês estão me entendendo?

- Como fará isso? – perguntou Esme sem entender.

- Farei com que nossas mentes fiquem conectadas, poderemos nos comunicar uns com os outros sem que eles percebam. – explicou andando de um lado para outro.

- Consegue fazer isso? – desta vez foi Alice quem perguntou.

- Sim. – Bella fechou os olhos se concentrando.

"_**Podem me ouvir?" **_

"_**A Bellinha ta na minha mente cara."**_– ela sorriu com o jeito bobo do irmão, assim como os outros.

"_**Rose?".**_

"_**Perfeitamente." **_

"_**Jazz?".**_

"_**Claro e alto."**_

"_**Alice?". **_

"_**Claramente maninha." **_

"_**Esme?".**_

"_**Perfeitamente." **_

"_**Carlisle?". **_

"_**Isso é incrível!" **_

"_**Edward?". **_

"_**Como sempre amor." **_

"_**Nem assim eles deixam de ser melosos?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett.

"_**Sua anta, estamos ouvindo!"**_– lembrou Edward dando um peteleco nele.

- Por favor, nada de pensamentos obscenos vocês dois... – Bella pediu olhando para Rose e Emm. -Se controlem, por favor, pelo bem de nossa sanidade!

- Isso vai ajudar muito durante o confronto. – disse Carlisle.

- Mas Bella, nós nunca enfrentamos um desses antes, será muito perigoso. – Jazz disse com certa preocupação, estava abraçado a Alice. Bella olhou ternamente para o irmão, sabia o que estava sentindo, tinha medo por Alice, assim como ela tinha por Edward e como ele tinha por ela.

- Sim, mas é necessário meu irmão, não se preocupe, nos manteremos juntos durante a batalha, lhes garanto.

Todos voltaram para o grande salão, todos os principais clãs estavam reunidos, assim como a guarda Volturi, Aro e seus irmãos passariam as ordens, mas Bella pediu a palavra.

- Aro? – chamou para surpresa de sua família.

"_**O que vai fazer?"**_ – perguntou Edward.

"_**Confie em mim amor, peço que confiem em mim."**_ – pediu mentalmente a sua família.

-Sim minha querida Isabella.

- Garanto a você à vitória nesta batalha, desde que minha família lute ao meu lado, junto com um destacamento de seu exército, assim como os Denali. – sua voz era altiva e segura.

"_**Definitivamente ela pirou."**_ – pensou Alice chocada

"_**Se acalmem, ela deve saber o que está fazendo."**_ – disse Carlisle.

- E porque ele faria algo assim? – disse Jane indignada com a audácia da vampira novata.

- Meu assunto é com Aro, Caius e Marcus, não com seus subordinados. – revidou a jovem vampira com uma voz cortante. Jane semicerrou os olhos sorrindo para ela, desfazendo o sorriso rapidamente.

- Será inútil lorinha. – provocou, Jane se voltou para Edward que caiu de joelhos se contorcendo, automaticamente Bella o envolveu com seu escudo.

- Faça isso de novo e acabo com você. – ameaçou mostrando os dentes.

- Tudo bem Bella, esquece isso. –Edward pediu a contendo.

- Sinta um pouco do seu próprio veneno. – cuspiu entre os dentes, ignorando o marido, encarou a loira que caiu se contorcendo, gritando sem parar para espanto de todos ali presentes. Jane era considerada a mais poderosa na guarda Volturi, era temida por quase todos no mundo dos vampiros.

"_Pare Bella!"_ – pediu Carlisle, fazendo com que Bella parasse de imediato, Aro ficou fascinado com e a inveja lhe corroeu por notar o poder que Carlisle exercia sobre Bella.

"_Me desculpe."_ – ele somente assentiu.

- Isso foi interessante Isabella. – disse Aro ignorando Jane que se sentiu humilhada, foi na direção de Bella e Edward se postou ao seu lado, de forma protetora. - Mas me diga por que eu daria a você o que pediu? -concluiu a olhando com admiração.

"_**Uma criatura tão bela, tão poderosa, em minhas mãos, seria a glória!" **_– Edward conteve um rosnado. – _**"Edward é mesmo um homem de muita sorte, essa mulher deve ser um furacão na cama!" **_– pensou lambendo os lábios.

- Aro! – a voz de Edward saiu cortante. – Lembre-se que está falando de minha esposa.

- Desculpe meu jovem amigo! – pediu cínico. – É que ainda estou impressionado e fascinado com a beleza de sua esposa. – Então minha querida, Isabella...

- Porque de todos aqui, sou a única que pode protegê-los e atacá-los ao mesmo tempo. – Bella o cortou, encarando Aro de frente, sem se intimidar um segundo sequer com a proximidade dele, o encarava de igual para igual e aquilo o deixou ainda mais fascinado.

- E como faria isso?

- Se quer que os Cullen lute por você Aro, aceite o que lhe digo. – Edward pode ver pela mente de Aro que Bella influenciava em sua decisão. – Como irei fazê-lo é de minha conta.

- Se lhe conceder isso, poderemos ficar com vocês? – perguntou Caius, que também era influenciado por Bella, assim como Marcus.

- Se quiser! Há mim pouco importa desde que não me atrapalhem. - Aro riu com a audácia da garota.

- Você é muito insolente garota! – cuspiu Jane furiosa.

- Cala a boca cão de guarda! – exigiu altiva.

"_**Ui! Essa doeu!"**_ – pensou Emmett, se divertindo com a situação.

- Passo a você o comando de minha guarda pessoal, assim como um destacamento de meu exército, são todos seus, Isabella! – disse segurando a mão de Bella, depositando um beijo nela, Edward revirou os olhos, já estava farto daquele vampiro decrépito dando em cima de sua mulher.

"_**E não é que a danada conseguiu."**_ – pensou Esme orgulhosa de sua filha.

"_**Ela é mesmo muito inteligente."**_ – concordou Carlisle também orgulhoso.

- Ótimo!

- Me recuso a ser comandada por essa insolente. – retrucou Jane.

- Então lute sozinha minha cara. – revidou Bella.

- Isso é uma ordem Jane. – disse Aro lançando um olhar cortante para a loira que se encolheu. A guarda se postou diante deles, Félix, Demetri, Alec, Jane, Afton, Heide, Renata, Santiago e Corin, Chelsea e outros.

- Posso me juntar a vocês? – perguntou Garett sorrindo para Kate.

- Será bem vindo. – Bella disse piscando para a loira.

- Me daria à honra de lutar ao seu lado? – Damon pediu fazendo uma reverencia a Bella, Edward bufou revirando os olhos.

- Lamento, mas essa honra é minha, meu caro. – falou enlaçando a cintura da esposa de forma possessiva.

- Lutaremos todos juntos, será bom tê-los aqui. – disse Bella revirando os olhos, outros se juntaram a eles, principalmente amigos de Carlisle.

- Carlisle, Emmett, Jazz e Eleazar, cada um comandará um agrupamento. – os quatro assentiram.

- Edward você é o segundo em comando, comandará a guarda, todos vocês obedeceram aos comandos dele, entendido? – Félix rosnou baixo.

- Algum problema Félix? Se tiver, reclame com Aro. – ironizou Bella.

Bella foi apresentada aos seus comandados, repassando a eles o que disse para a guarda assim como os aliados.

Todos estavam apreensivos,se encontravam em um campo aberto circundado pela floresta local, lá se daria o confronto. Bella estava à frente, Edward e a guarda ao seu lado, seus comandados mais atrás, protegendo os três Volturi, atrás deles quase todo o exército Volturi e mais alguns aliados. Quando os primeiros lobisomens surgiram, Bella se assustou, assim como muitos ali que jamais tinham se deparado com um.

"_**Credo, são tão feios."**_ – pensou Alice

"_**Sou mais os lobinhos de Forks."**_ – foi à vez de Emm.

"_**Concordo Emm, os de lá são mais fofos."**_ – disse Bella fazendo com que Edward revirasse os olhos.

"_**Foco pessoal!"**_ – pediu Carlisle.

"_**Se cuidem e por Deus não se machuquem."**_ – pediu Bella.

"_**Se cuida amor."**_ – Edward pediu olhando em seus olhos cristalinos.

"_**Você também, consegue ler a mente deles?"**_

"_**Não tenho acesso a eles.**_**"** – respondeu apreensivo, cada vez chegava mais deles, realmente eram muitos e estavam se aproximando rapidamente.

"_**Consigo pegar uma coisa ou outra, deixem que se aproxime, ninguém move um músculo."**_– pediu aos Cullen.

- Fiquem parados, deixem que se aproximem – ordenou aos seus comandados, o som dos rosnados tanto dos lobisomens quanto dos vampiros era ensurdecedor.

Bella se concentrou e duas enormes árvores caíram ficando entre lobos e vampiros, com apenas um gesto as lançou com tamanha força atingindo em cheio alguns lobisomens.

"_**Isso não vai adiantar muito."**_ – comentou Jazz.

"_**Não custa tentar."**_ – resmungou Bella. _**"Eca! Além de feios, eles fedem.**_**" **– reclamou torcendo o nariz. Ela fez um imenso escudo envolvendo a todos, por mais que tentassem os lobisomens não conseguiam penetrá-los.

"_**Não vou agüentar por muito tempo, são muitos."**_ – avisou aos Cullen.

- Quando eu liberar o escudo, ataquem! – disse em alto e bom tom. -AGORA! – gritou lançando vários deles para longe de uma só vez, atacando em seguida. O exército lutava com espadas de prata assim como alguns aliados, Jazz, Carlisle, Edward e Eleazar as manejavam bem. Bella começou a controlá-los mentalmente e se atacavam entre si.

"_**Eles tem seus comandantes, se os derrubarmos, ficarão perdidos."**_ – avisou a Edward assim como aos outros.

"_**Como saberemos quem são?**_**"** – perguntou Emmett, arrancando a cabeça de um deles. Jane os torturava e Alec os deixavam inertes, o que facilitava para os outros. No auge da luta Tanya foi encurralada.

"_**Tanya foi pega."**_ - avisou Alice, todos os Cullen olharam para a vampira acuada, a mais próxima dela era Bella.

"_**Mais que merda!"**_ – pensou bufando alto, fixou o olhar no lobisomem que implodiu diante de Tanya, a deixando coberta de sangue.

- Me deve uma "querida"- Tanya semicerrou os olhos, em sua mente acusava Bella de ter feito de propósito.

"_**Bella eles são muitos."**_** –** alertou Edward, que os atacava sem parar.

"_**Eu sei, isto não está dando certo."**_– ficou pensativa por um momento e muda para todos.

- Fiquem todos juntos se reagrupem. – exigiu e aos poucos formaram um enorme circulo com os Volturi no centro.

"_**O que vai fazer?"**_ – perguntou Edward.

"_**Confie em mim Edward entre no circulo."**_– pediu se afastando deles.

- Não sem você. – disse fazendo menção de ir até ela.

- Fique no circulo Edward é uma ordem. – sua voz era altiva, ele foi puxado por Emmett e Carlisle, Bella selou o escudo, protegendo a todos.

Se concentrou liberando todos seu poder, uma onda de energia pura foi derrubando um por um deles, alguns tentaram fugir, mas não tiveram sucesso. A força que Bella fazia era tanta que seu nariz começou a sangrar. A onda foi perdendo a força até se dissipar, Bella caiu de joelhos e o escudo foi removido, estava fraca, muito fraca.

"_**Todo esse poder em um só ser."**_ – pensou Aro assim como seus irmãos, Edward olhou na direção dele irritado. Haviam restado poucos lobos os quais foram facilmente exterminados pelos homens de Bella.

- Você é mesmo fascinante e surpreendente minha jovem. – disse Marcus e Caius ao seu lado, Edward pode ver pela mente deles que estavam sinceramente agradecidos.

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar e comandar a nossa guarda? Fez um excelente trabalho aqui. – ofereceu Aro.

- Desculpe, mas não estou interessada, só quero voltar para casa, com toda minha família. – disse direta.

- Entendo... É um grande desperdício. – lamentou Aro.

- Quero viver em paz, com meu marido, meus filhos e minha família, espero que respeite isso.

- Respeitaremos minha jovem, somos gratos a você e aos seus. – disse Marcus, sendo acompanhado por Caius.

- Ótimo! Em troca lhes garanto que em nosso território não terão problemas. – os dois assentiram.

- Senhora Isabella! -disse um dos soldados, fazendo uma reverencia a ela. -Foi uma honra lutar ao seu lado.

- Posso dizer o mesmo. – falou agradecida com aquele gesto.

- Vamos? – disse abraçando o marido.

"_**Tem idéia do quanto estou orgulhoso de você?"**_- pensou a fazendo sorrir.

"_**Me mostre assim que chegarmos a nossa suíte!"**_** -** ele a beijou intensamente.

"_**Querem para com isso vocês dois... Eca!"**_– resmungou Emmett.

"_**Eles são tão fofos."**_ – dizia Alice.

- Bella? – chamou Tanya.

- Sim. – disse abraçada ao marido.

- Obrigada! Por salvar minha vida. – agradeceu a vampira.

- Agradeça a Carlisle, foi por ele que o fiz, somente por ele. – frisou bem, Tanya assentiu se afastando.

"_**Não foi por Carlisle."**_ – pensou Alice.

"_**Ela não precisa saber, é melhor ela pensar que sou perigosa, assim fica longe do meu marido."**_ – os Cullen não conseguiram conter o riso.

"_**Você é terrível, sabia?**_**"** – disse Edward a apertando contra si.

"_**E você me ama, mesmo assim!"**_

"_**Demais."**_ – pensou a beijando novamente. Depois de se despedirem de todos partiram para Roma.

- Caraca! A Bellinha arrasou, viram como a Jane ficou, aquilo foi show! – dizia Emmett empolgado, Bella havia desfeito a conexão.

- Comandante da guarda Volturi, não é pra qualquer um. – disse Jazz desta vez.

-Dispenso, prefiro ser Isabella Cullen, mãe e esposa. – falou acariciando o rosto do marido.

- Agora que Aro sabe do seu poder, vai nos deixar em paz? – Esme estava mesmo preocupada.

- Vai sim, Marcus e Caius, não vão permitir que Aro faça algo. – disse convicta.

- Como tem tanta certeza? – perguntou Edward a apertando contra si.

- Tenho meus truques. – respondeu marota.


	24. EPÍLOGO

**Agradeço o carinho e as reviews! **

**Nçao esqueçam que tem muito mais aventuras desse casal apaixonante! **

**Em breve vou postar mais duas fics, espero que acompanhem! **

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Com o passar dos anos os Cullen se mudaram, Nessie e Thony atingiram a maturidade. Ela se tornou uma linda jovem de cabelos acobreados e olhos castanhos expressivos como os da mãe. Aceitou Jacob como seu predestinado e estavam namorando, para desgosto de Edward e alegria de Bella.

Thony se tornou um jovem extremamente bonito, as pessoas pensavam que ele e Edwrad eram irmãos gêmeos, se pareciam muito mesmo. Bella morria de ciúme do filho que diferente do pai era bem mulherengo, para orgulho de Emmett. Estavam todos estudando juntos em uma universidade em Londres, mas sentiam saudade de Forks.

- O que acha de sairmos em lua de mel? – Edward perguntou no ouvido da esposa.

- De novo?

- Pra onde quer ir desta vez? – disse a virando pra si, enlaçando sua cintura.

- Pra qualquer lugar desde que esteja comigo. – respondeu prontamente.

- Feliz?

- Demais! Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão feliz. – ela tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Confesso que também não. – sussurrou Edward fazendo seus pelos eriçarem.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- O que quiser. – respondeu prontamente.

- Vamos para Itália? Roma pra ser exata.

- Outra vez?

- Sim, foi lá que conheci meu vampiro lindo! Foi naquela praça que recebi o melhor beijo da minha vida humana e foi naquele hotel que você me fez sua... Completamente sua... – a cada coisa que Bella dizia arrancava uma peça de roupa dele.

- Quero ir aquela praia onde nos amamos no mar, está lembrado?

-Será perfeito meu amor. – disse tomando seus lábios e ambos se entregaram ao amor a paixão e ao desejo que os consumia.

- Sou grata aos Volturi no final de tudo. – comentou apoiada no peito do marido.

- Por quê?

- Se não mandassem aquelas benditas passagens, jamais teria ido pra Itália, não teria entrado naquele avião, nem teria caído no colo de certo vampiro estressadinho. – dizia brincando com o pelos do peito de Edward, ele nada disse a puxou para um beijo recomeçando tudo outra vez.

Fizeram sua viagem para a Itália, onde se amaram como dois jovens apaixonados.

Isabella não fazia idéia de que ao entrar naquele avião seu destino se entrelaçaria ao de Edward de tal forma que... Quando poderia pensar que o bonitão grosseiro se tornaria a razão de sua vida? – pensava admirando a vista, estava sentada sobre a pedra, na praia em que foram daquela vez.

- Em que está pensando? – perguntou sentando-se atrás dela, a puxado para si, ela se recostou em seu peito.

- Quer ouvir uma história? – Edward franziu o cenho assentindo, a apertando contra si.

- Há muitos anos atrás Deus estava inspirado e muito, mais muito feliz, então resolveu fazer alguém muito especial, que fosse simplesmente perfeito. Depois Deus pensou:

"Agora preciso encontrar alguém que mereça ser presenteada com algo tão lindo."

Ele resolveu chamar a sorte, que muito obediente foi ao seu encontro, Deus pediu a ela que escolhesse alguém para receber um presente especial. A sorte prontamente atendeu seu pedido e desceu a terra à procura de alguém que fosse digna de tal presente, mas nada encontrou.

Durante anos vasculhou os quatro cantos da terra e nada, Deus achando-a inapta a tal tarefa desincumbiu a Sorte da tarefa chamando em seu lugar o Destino e o Amor, achou que talvez juntos fossem bem sucedidos. Ambos não acharam uma tarefa fácil, mas se prontificaram a ajudar. Porém a sorte, abatida e envergonhada resolveu se juntar ao Destino e ao Amor, juntos iniciaram uma incansável procura por alguém que fosse digno da criação de Deus, mas nada encontraram.

Passaram-se anos, décadas até que um dia já desanimados e prestes a dizer a Deus que não eram dignos de tal tarefa, encontraram em seu caminho uma garota. Viram nela algo que lhes chamou a atenção, era uma garota triste e solitária, notaram que ela tinha vários defeitos e não tinha nada de especial. Resolveram se aproximar por curiosidade, quando chegaram perto o suficiente notaram que a garota fazia um pedido a Deus...

-E o que ela pediu? – perguntou curioso.

- Pedia que lhe desse sorte para que o destino colocasse alguém especial em seu caminho, alguém que lhe mostrasse verdadeiro o amor. Ao ouvirem aquele pedido feito com tanto fervor, acharam que a garota estranha era digna de receber tal presente.

- É uma linda história. -disse Edward a olhando encantado, apaixonado.

- Essa garota sou eu Edward... – ele franziu o cenho. - E agradeço a Deus todos os dias por ter criado você pra mim, ao destino e a sorte por colocá-lo em meu caminho e principalmente ao amor.

Edward nada disse somente a beijou com todo amor e paixão que sentia por aquela garota, sua maluquinha a sua Bella.

Fim


	25. NOTA DA AUTORA

**Aqui vai uma nota para vocês!**

* * *

Oi pessoal, gostaria de agradecer o carinho e a atenção que vocês dedicam a minhas fics, sempre deixando sua opinião sobre os capítulos, os personagens. Tenho todas as reviews devidamente arquivadas, algumas mais empolgadas, outras simples e objetivas... Amo todas elas!

Algumas de vocês são mais animadas e fervorosas, algumas simplesmente querem matar o meu Edward, bater na minha Bella. Sei que eles têm uma personalidade um pouco diferentes dos originais, em compensação não mudam de uma fic para outra, mesmo sendo vampiros ou humanos, bruxas e afins.

Minha filha não gosta da saga e insisti que eu deveria mudar o nome dos meus personagens, porque as estórias são muito boas na opinião dela e que não tem muito haver com o Edward e a Bella. Particularmente eu discordo, consigo imaginar perfeitamente um Edward conquistador, ousado e safado, mas acima de tudo apaixonado por Bella.

Já a minha Bella, como gosto de dizer, acredito que ela tenha garra que a original, claro que rola a insegurança e sua autoestima muitas vezes é inexistente, fisicamente ela é descrita um pouco diferente da original, porque eu vejo minha Bella com o rosto da Kristen e o corpo da Paola Oliveira, já o Edward sempre será aquela delicia do Robert Pattinson.

Ainda tenho onze fics para postar e uma pasta cheia de ideias para novas estórias picantes e envolventes, gostaria mais uma vez da opinião de vocês, acham que depois de postá-las deveria fazer uma versão com outros nomes?

Aqui vai uma relação das próximas fics:

De corpo e Alma

Doce vingança

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen

Um amigo pra toda a vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Você pra sempre

Feita pra mim

Simplesmente Bella

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Uma viagem apaixonante

E mais seis em planejamento, tenho muito tempo ocioso e uma imaginação muito, mas muito fértil. A maioria de minhas estórias foi escrita há mais de três anos, estavam cruas e muito diferentes do que posto agora. Mas a essência é a mesma, só mudou a forma de contar, o palavreado e a forma de escrever. Venho aperfeiçoando isto ao longo do tempo, porque acredito que vocês mereçam uma leitura de qualidade!

Confesso que ler nunca foi uma coisa que me atraísse, na realidade eu dormia na segunda ou terceira página, mas depois de assistir ao filme, **( Porque filmes eram a minha antiga paixão)** fiquei apaixonada pelo casal e devorei os quatro livros em dois meses.

Li Crepúsculo duas vezes, Lua nova também, Eclipse uma vez assim como Amanhecer, mas o que mais gostei foi de Midnight Sun, a versão dele da estória me fascina e o li quatro vezes, praticamente sei de cor. Na última vez que contei, havia lido 345, mas isso foi a mais de dois anos, acredito que tenha lido pra mais de seiscentos títulos neste tempo. As que eu realmente curto, tenho arquivada em meu PC, não leio somente no fanfiction, acompanho fics do nyah, twiligth Brasil e mais alguns blogs.

Sou apaixonada por fic e por twiligth!

Meu nome é Luciane Menezes de Souza e tenho quarenta anos, sou casada há vinte anos com o mesmo homem, o qual eu namorei por três anos antes disso. Tenho uma filha linda de vinte anos que cursa Ciências humanas na Unifesp.

Passo aproximadamente mais de dez horas do meu dia diante do computador, no restante eu durmo, cuido da casa e dos meus seis cães e agora dez gatos! Esta sou eu!

Desculpem-me por incomodar, peço que, por favor, deixem sua opinião sobre o assunto, e agradeço de antemão a atenção dispensada a esta amiga que voz fala.

Beijos da Lú.

OS: A quem interessar possa me procura no facebook.


	26. VOTAÇÃO

**Olá meninas, preciso da ajuda de vocês!**

** Aqui estão os nomes das fics, **

**escolham duas entre elas e as mais votadas serão postadas.**

**Feita pra mim (8)**

**Simplesmente Bella (6)**

**De corpo e alma. (1)**

**Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen (2)**

**Você pra sempre (1)**

**Férias inesquecíveis (4)**

**Doce vingança**

**Uma viagem apaixonante**

**Um amigo pra toda vida.**

**Uma mestiça em minha vida (5)**

**Feiticeira**

**A fic que atingir vinte e cinco review será postada. **

**A escolha é sua! **

**Beijos Lú!**


	27. RESULTADO DA VOTAÇÃO

Meninas:

Gostaria de agradecer a atenção de todas vocês, estou contente pelo resultado da votação até agora. Aqui vai o resultado!

Uma mestiça em minha vida -23 votos.

Feiticeira – 9 votos.

Feita pra mim – 54 votos.

Simplesmente Bella- 9 votos.

Um amigo pra toda vida -nenhum voto.

Uma viagem apaixonante – nenhum voto.

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen -5 votos.

Doce vingança – 2 votos.

De corpo e alma -2 votos.

Você pra sempre – 1 voto.

Férias inesquecíveis – 18 votos.

As fics que serão postadas são:

Feita pra mim

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Resolvi postar uma terceira pela dedicação de vocês, começo a postá-las na sexta feira com capitulo extra de brinde!

**OBRIGADA! BEIJOS LU!**


	28. AVISO

Queridas amigas, estou aqui para me desculpar com todas vocês!

Não pensem que eu abandonei as fics **PROTEJA-ME** e **MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA! **

O que houve na realidade é que o técnico formatou meu computador que estava dando pau! Ao fazer o backup ele perdeu minhas atualizações das fics... Eu quase tive uma sincope, pois havia adiantado três capítulos em cada, ele quase perdeu tudo, podem imaginar como eu fiquei? Eu mal via o homem na minha frente, roguei tanta praga no infeliz, que se eu for atendida, o coitado vai ficar broxa pro resto da vida!

Em fim!

Conclusão, terei que reescrevê-los e isso vai levar uma semana, por ai. Realmente sinto muito, agora por via das duvidas estou fazendo três cópias de cada uma em cada HD, sem contar o pen drive.

Amanhã, sábado, as duas fics vencedoras serão postadas: **Feita pra mim** e **Uma mestiça em minha vida! **

Novamente peço desculpas e espero que gostem das novas estórias!

De sua amiga Lú.


End file.
